SI SEULEMENT
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Et si Candy n'avait pas raté Terry à Southampton...?
1. Chapter 1

**Si seulement… **

**Et si Candy n'avait pas manqué Terry à Southampton….**

**Chapitre 1**

**« Si Londres m'était conté… »**

La calèche arriva à Southampton, elle était à peine arrêtée que Candy se précipita au port en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

- Le bateau pour l'Amérique ? Demanda-t-elle à un passant.

- Là-bas Mademoiselle, dit-t-il en lui montrant du doigt le bateau qui venait de partir.

Le monde de Candy s'écroula autour d'elle. Elle l'avait raté ! Elle avait ratée Terry ! Elle sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Elle aimait Terry, et il l'avait laissé ! Elle se précipita au port en se frayant un chemin parmi les gens qui faisait des signes à leur proches dans le bateau partant. Elle arriva devant et se mit à crier en faisant de grands signes avec son bras. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- TERRY !TERRRYYYY ! JE T'AIME ! JE T'AIME !TERRY !

- Taches de son ! Tu m'aimes !…

Candy se retourna comme dans un rêve, et à sa grande surprise, elle vit Terry qui se tenait devant elle. Elle ne l'avait pas raté après tout ! Le garçon qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, se trouvait devant elle. Sans réfléchir, elle lui sauta au cou et lui, la serra dans ses bras. Terry sentit l'odeur de fraîcheur de ses beaux cheveux blonds et bouclés. Il ne pensait pas la revoir aussi vite. Elle lui manquait tellement déjà ! Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la punition. Candy ne pouvait pas croire la chance qu'elle avait ! Elle était avec Terry ! Apres tous ces jours horribles passés dans le donjon, enfermée, seule et surtout loin de Terry ! Elle sentait la force de son étreinte autour d'elle et elle en savourait chaque moment. Le moment de surprise et de joie passé, Candy se souvint tout à coup pourquoi elle était la. Il était parti ! Il lui avait laissé une note comme adieu ! Une colère la submergea soudainement. Elle se défit de son étreinte et se mit à lui donner des petits coups de poings répétés sur son torse.

- Comment as-tu osé , Comment as-tu pu me laisser dans ce collège froid et glacial ! Comment as-tu pu croire que j'allais rester là-bas sans toi ? Une note en guise d'adieu…. !

- Candy…. Je… mais… tu allais être expul…..

Il ne pouvait pas placer un mot dans sa tirade car elle continuait à lui marteler le torse en se lamentant. Terry lui prit les deux mains pour qu'elle arrête de le frapper et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de continuer à parler. Candy fut prise complètement au dépourvu par ce baiser. Le deuxième qu'il lui volait, pour la faire taire bien sûr, mais pas sans passion. Cette fois-ci elle n'allait pas le gifler, elle ferma les yeux et répondit fougueusement à son baiser. Elle oublia sa colère et ses lamentations, les sensations délicieuses qu'elle ressentait suffirent. Terry lâcha les mains de Candy et elle les lui mit autour du cou.

Les gens autour d'eux souriaient et se mirent à applaudir. La plupart avait suivit la scène depuis le début ; l'arrivée de Candy en calèche, la course jusqu'au port, les appels de la jeune fille et sa grande déclaration d'amour, les retrouvailles, la petite chicane et enfin le baiser. Nos deux tourtereaux étaient tellement pris dans leur passion, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu les applaudissements au début. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient des spectateurs.

- On dirait qu'on a des spectateurs dit Terry.

- Et bien, toi qui veut devenir acteur, ça te fait de la pratique, dit-elle en souriant.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit Terry. Allons dans un endroit un peu plus discret, loin des regards et des oreilles des gens.

Une partie de la foule fit un « Aww » désappointé et une autre partie continuait à rire. Candy et Terry se dirigèrent vers une petite auberge pas très loin du port. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent à une table près de la fenêtre et commandèrent un petit déjeuner pour deux. Pendant qu'ils attendaient la nourriture, Terry demanda enfin.

- Ok, Candy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je t'ai suivi.

- Sans blague. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas rester au collège sans toi.

- Mais, je l'ai quitté pour que tu ne sois pas expulsée.

- Merci. Mais j'aurai préféré être expulsée, je t'assure. Je veux rentrer en Amérique avec toi.

A part dans ses rêves les plus fous Terry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il entendrait Candy prononcer ces mots-la. Elle voulait venir avec lui ! Son sacrifice n'avait donc servit à rien puisque Candy avait quand même quitté le collège.

- Ton sacrifice n'a servit à rien, dit-elle comme si elle avait entendu ce qu'il pensait, Albert est parti aussi poursuivre ses rêves. Dis-moi ce que pourrait m'apporter le collège ?

- Euh…. devenir une lady ?

- Et qu'est-ce que ça va me rapporter ? Etre élégante pour les réceptions et les dîners ? Très peu pour moi ! Je veux plus de la vie.

Terry regarda Candy avec fascination. Il aimait sa force de caractère. Elle voulait faire quelque chose de sa vie. Il était fier d'elle intérieurement.

- D'accord, Taches de son, tu m'as convaincu. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir que tu sois ici, avec moi ! Mais si mon père savait où j'étais…

- Oh, ne t'en fais par pour ça.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire que je m'en suis chargé…

- Comment ?

- Je lui ai dit de te laisser poursuivre tes rêves. Je crois qu'il m'a écouté…

- Tu es incroyable, tu sais ? Dit-il en riant.

A ce moment la, le serveur leur apporta leur petit déjeuner et ils commencèrent à manger.

- Terry, tu as raté le bateau pour l'Amérique… ta note disait que tu quittais l'Angleterre à l'aube aujourd'hui….

- Je n'ai pas pu trouver de billet, heureusement, sinon tu m'aurais manqué ; il nous faudra attendre deux semaines…

- Deux semaines ? Dit-elle avec un air de réflexion, il faudrait que je me trouve du travail.

- Du travail ? Demanda Terry. Mais j'ai assez d'argent pour nous deux. Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler… Pour le moment du moins, parce que je suis sûr que mon père va me couper les vivres, si ce n'est pas déjà fait…

- Alors profitons de notre temps libre ! Deux semaines pour se promener à Londres ! Mais à propos, tu pourras me trouver une chambre à louer ?

- J'en ai une dans cette auberge. Tu veux la partager ? plaisanta-t-il

- Terrence Grandchester ! Dit-elle en imitant la Mère supérieure, vous ne suggérez pas que je partage votre lit sans être légalement vôtre… ?

- Bien sur que non ! Je suis un gentleman, Melle tâches de son ! Dit-il sur le même ton taquin. On va voir s'il y a une chambre de libre ici, D'accord ?

Terry savait que s'ils se retrouvaient dans la même chambre, il aurait toutes les peines du monde à résister à l'attraction qu'il avait pour elle. Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner et demandèrent à l'aubergiste si elle avait une autre chambre de libre.

- Mais bien sûr ! Vous avez de la chance, dit la bonne femme potelée avec le sourire, c'est la dernière. Elle est juste à quelques portes de celle de M. Granchester.

Terry prit la clé et amena Candy dans sa chambre emportant son sac. Elle prit une douche et se changea. Fini les uniformes stricts et la discipline trop dure du collège St. Paul. Elle pouvait porter ce qu'elle voulait et personne ne pouvait lui dire le contraire. Terry l'attendait dehors. Il prirent une calèche ensemble et allèrent au centre de Londres. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un marché aux puces. On y vendait toutes sortes de choses, anciennes, nouvelles, des bibelots, de la vaisselle de vieux tableaux de peintures, des bijoux, vêtements etc. Ils regardaient de vieux bijoux lorsque Terry remarqua de beaux bracelets en or qui lui plut beaucoup. Il décida d'en acheter un pour Candy. Il marchanda avec la vendeuse pendant un temps et enfin, ils s'entendirent sur un prix et il acheta le bracelet qu'il offrit à Candy immédiatement.

- Voilà, c'est pour toi dit-il, pour ta punition non méritée.

- Merci, Terry. Je vais le porter avec fierté. C'est très beau.

Elle le mit tout de suite à son poignet.

- Votre amie américaine a de la chance, dit la vendeuse. Au revoir !

- Au revoir ! Répondirent Candy et Terry en même temps.

Ils arrivèrent à Hyde Park en parlant de tout et de rien. Terry devait se rendre à la banque pour voir où son père avait laissé l'état de ses finances.

- Tu peux m'attendre ici, dit-il à Candy, les banques sont tellement ennuyeuses. Je te retrouve ici dès que j'ai fini, d'accord ? Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. A tout à l'heure ! Dans une demi-heure à peu près !

- Ok, je t'attends ici.

Terry s'éloigna et Candy regarda des enfants qui jouaient pas très loin de la où elle était assise. Il y eut un groupe de petits enfants d'environ six ans, des garçons et des filles en uniforme ; jupes et pantalons gris, chemises blanches, gilets bleu marine pour les filles et veste bleue marine pour les garçons. Ils parlaient français. Certainement des élèves du lycée français pensa Candy. Les garçons jouaient au ballon et les filles à la marelle. Un petit groupe chantait en jouant des jeux de mains. Les élèves étaient accompagnées par deux professeurs, une jeune sœur religieuse et une autre dame un peu plus âgée, aux environs de la trentaine. Elles s'assirent sur un banc pas très loin de là où Candy était assise. Les enfants avaient l'air tellement heureux. Ils ont certainement un papa et une maman, pensa Candy, qui subviennent à leur besoin. Une vague de tristesse la traversa en pensant à sa famille qu'elle ne connaîtrai jamais. Comment était sa mère, son père ? Avait-elle les yeux de sa mère ou de son père ? Pourquoi avait-elle été abandonnée ? Ces tristes pensées furent interrompues par les pleurs d'une petite fille qui était tombée et qui s'était fait mal au genou. Candy se précipita vers elle.

- Allons, allons dit-elle. Ne pleure pas. Ça va aller.

Elle prit un mouchoir dans son sac à main et se mit à nettoyer l'égratignure de la petite. Elle l'accompagna ensuite vers ses deux professeurs qui n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé.

- Excusez-moi dit Candy, la petite s'est fait mal

- Oh ! Dit la religieuse. Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle. Que Dieu vous bénisse !

- Elle était gentille la dame, dit la petite fille.

- Oh c'est rien j'étais un vrai garçon manqué et les égratignures, je connais, croyez-moi.

- Vous êtes américaine ? demanda la religieuse

- Oui. Je retourne en Amérique bientôt avec mon petit ami.

- Vous habitez ensemble ? Demanda la religieuse ?

- Nous avons des chambres séparées dans une auberge, dit Candy.

- Sœur Joséphine, laissez la jeune fille tranquille. Son mode de vie ne nous regarde pas. Arrêtez de faire la morale à tout le monde, dit l'autre professeur. Je parie que vous ne vous êtes même pas présentée avant de commencer votre sermon. Bonjour, dit-elle a Candy, je m'appelle Felicity Smith et voici c'est sœur Joséphine.

- Candice Neige André, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Candy. Enchantée.

- Enchantées, dirent les deux dames en même temps.

- Ne devez-vous pas être à l'école ? Demanda sœur Joséphine.

- Sœur Joséphine… dit Felicity avec un ton de reproche.

Candy leur raconta ce qui s'était passé au collège St. Paul, comment Terry s'était sacrifié et leurs retrouvailles.

- Ce garçon doit vous aimer beaucoup, dit Melle Smith.

- Vous devriez vous marier pour ne pas succomber à la tentation, dit Sœur Joséphine.

- Sœur Joséphine, arrêtez avec vos sermons !

Candy sourit et pensa à Melle Pony et Sœur Maria. Elle avait hâte de les revoir. Elle n'avait peut-être pas de vraie famille biologique, mais Melle Pony et Sœur Maria étaient vraiment maternelles avec elle.

La petite fille qui s'était fait mal – qui s'appelait Amélie – l'appela pour jouer au ballon avec les autres. Alors, elle courait et riait avec les enfants qui s'amusaient.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds passait par le parc et regardait Candy jouer avec les enfants. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. « _Est-ce que ça ne_ _serait pas… ? Mais non que dis-je ? Elle est certainement toujours en Australie._ Il s'approcha et vit alors quelque chose qui brillait au bras de la jeune fille. Le bracelet en or ! « _C'est elle !_ » se dit-il. Et il courut vers la jeune fille qui était au milieu des enfants qui l'entourèrent en criant et riant.

- Georgie ? Appela le jeune homme blond.

Candy ne répondait pas, elle avait le dos tourné, et elle continuait à rire avec les petits.

- Georgie ! Appela encore le jeune homme, tu ne m'entends pas ? c'est moi, Laurent.

Candy se retourna finalement et vit un bel homme blond, élégamment vêtu qui la regardait en souriant. Mais son sourire s'évanouit quand elle vit qu'elle n'était pas Georgie.

- Oh excusez-moi dit-il confus, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre…

- Ce n'est rien, dit Candy en souriant, moi c'est Candy.

- Laurent. Excusez-moi si je vous ai effrayé, mais vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, la même couleur des yeux et des cheveux, le même bracelet en or…

- Le bracelet ? Mon petit ami vient de me l'acheter au marché aux puces…

- C'est le bracelet de Georgie, elle a du le vendre lorsqu'elle était en difficulté financière. Il est unique en son genre…

- Vous voulez que je vous le donne ? Demanda Candy avec sa générosité habituelle.

- Non, il est à vous maintenant. Gardez-le précieusement. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Et il s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Candy était un peu perplexe. Qui était Georgie ? Etait-ce vrai son bracelet que Terry lui avait acheté ? Est-ce qu'elle lui ressemblait vraiment ? Toutes ces questions devraient attendre, car les enfants la rappelaient pour aller jouer.

Terrence Grandchester entra dans la Lloyd National Bank et demanda à voir le manager. Il voulait savoir si son père lui avait coupé les vivres. Il avait un peu d'argent que lui avait laissé son grand-père, mais il ne pouvait le toucher qu'à sa majorité, c'est à dire, dans un an à peu près. Il voulait faire des arrangements avec la banque pour en prendre possession à partir des Etats-Unis si besoin est. Le manager de la banque l'accueillit chaleureusement.

- Bonjour Monsieur dit Terry.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Grandchester ! Roger Thornhart, dit-il en lui tendant la main droite, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Notre banque fait des affaires avec votre famille depuis des années. Votre père était ici ce matin et à laissé un pli pour vous au cas où vous passeriez par ici.

Il lui remit une enveloppe jaune. Terry prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il trouva un chèque en son nom pour un montant exorbitant et une note de son père.

_Mon cher fils,_

_Je te laisse poursuivre ton rêve. Ta petite amie m'a convaincu de te laisser_

_tranquille. Voici une petite somme pour t'aider à vivre jusqu'à ce que tu _

_trouves le moyen de t'assumer._

_J'espère que tes vœux se réaliseront. Et n'oublies pas de venir remplir ton _

_Devoir . La porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi._

_Bonne chance_

_Ton père,_

_Richard Grandchester_

Terry ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux ! L'argent que lui avait laissé son père était plus qu'assez pour qu'il puisse se loger et trouve du travail dans une troupe de théâtre en Amérique. Pourquoi l'Amérique ? Pourquoi pas l'Angleterre ? Il voulait inconsciemment être près de sa mère. Candy ! Elle avait su amadouer son père ! Sa bonté était contagieuse. Il remercia le manager et quitta la banque après avoir fait les arrangements nécessaires.

Il oublia son projet initial, il n'en avait plus besoin, maintenant. Il marchait et passa devant une bijouterie. Il entra et se dirigea la ou il y avait les bagues. Il regardait les bagues de fiançailles et les alliances lorsqu'il entendit une jeune femme parler.

- Vous êtes sur qu'il a été vendu ? Vous pouvez vérifier ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Terry se retourna et vit une jeune femme de dos, de longs cheveux blonds bouclés et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Candy ? dit-il, je t'ai dis de m'attendre au parc…

La jeune femme se retourna et Terry arrêta son discours.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il confus, vous ressemblez tellement à ma petite amie !

- Elle en a de la chance, plaisanta la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Georgie.

- Terry. Je m'excuse pour la confusion.

- Pas de problème.

Terry s'éloigna et retourna là où il y avait les bagues. Le vendeur était la et il acheta une bague de fiançailles et des alliances. Le piège d'Eliza lui avait démontré qu'il ne fallait rien prendre pour acquis. Il jura que rien ni personne ne le séparera de Candy cette fois-ci. Ni Eliza, ni personne. Il sortit de la bijouterie et alla vers le parc. Il avait pris plus de temps qu'il ne croyait. Il arriva au parc et vit sa demoiselle tâches de son entrain de jouer gaiement avec un groupe d'enfants. Il sourit ; elle amenait la joie partout où elle passait. Il s'approcha et vit les deux professeurs qui parlaient de Candy.

- Elle est pleine de joie de vivre, dit Félicity.

- J'espère que son jeune homme l'épousera avant de faire quoi que ce soit…

- Assez ! Sœur Joséphine, Ça n'est pas votre problème.

- Mais…

- Hum ! Fit Terry pour montrer sa présence. Candy ? Cria-t-il.

Au milieu de tous les cris des enfants, elle entendit la voix de son bien-aimé.

- Terry, tu es de retour ! Dit-elle avec joie.

- Tu t'amuses bien sans moi, je vois, plaisanta-t-il

- Il fallait bien que je passe le temps, non ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et il l'embrassa sur la joue. Les enfants firent un HOUUU et rirent avec leur deux professeurs, les regardaient en souriant. L'amoureux de Candy était-la.

- Terry, voici la classe de première année de l'école française et leur professeurs, Sœur Joséphine et Melle Felicity Smith.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

- Bonjour, dirent les autres.

- Vous formez un beau couple, dit Felicity.

- Merci. On doit y aller, dit Terry à Candy.

- On doit y aller aussi les enfants, dit Felicity, allez tout le monde en rang !

Les enfants firent un « awww » désappointé et se mirent en rang à contre cœur. Ils se dirent au revoir et quittèrent le parc en direction opposée. Terry amena Candy faire du lèche-vitrines jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Ils allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant au centre de Londres. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Candy demanda enfin comment s'était passé son rendez-vous à la banque.

- Très bien, merci. Grâce à toi d'ailleurs.

- Grâce à moi ?

- Oui, la conversation que tu as eue avec mon père…

- Oui… ?

- …a porté plus de fruits que tu ne l'espérais.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Tu es mon ange gardien, tâches de son. Mon père m'a non seulement donné sa bénédiction, mais assez d'argent pour vivre jusqu'à ce que je commence à faire du théâtre.

- Wow ! Tant mieux pour toi.

- Tant mieux pour nous ! Je peux t'entretenir maintenant.

- Mais Terry, je ne veux pas que tu m'entretiennes… je veux trouver quelque chose à faire.

- Tu sais ce que tu veux faire ?

- Albert m'a écrit qu'en Afrique, il y avait une infirmière qui lui faisait penser à moi, peut être vais-je aller à l'école d'infirmières…

- Ok. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de poursuivre tes rêves… Dès qu'on arrive en Amérique, je veux aller avec toi à la maison Pony. Je veux voir où tu as été élevée… rencontrer tes deux mères et tous les enfants dont tu parles tant.

- Et tu verras enfin ma vraie colline Pony !

Ils terminèrent leur repas en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils étaient ensemble et ils se sentaient tellement bien. Terry l'amena faire du tourisme. Ils virent le palais de la Reine, Buckingham Palace, le pont de la tour Tower Bridge, Big Ben et la maison du parlement, le musée de cire, Madame Tussaud etc. Ils rentrèrent épuisés à l'auberge juste à temps pour que l'aubergiste leur servit le dîner. Ensuite, Terry suggéra qu'ils aillent prendre un verre dans un bar. Il se rendirent dans un bistrot pas trop loin de l'auberge. La musique était bruyante, les gens parlaient, d'autres buvaient, d'autre dansaient. Candy et Terry entrèrent, prirent un verre et dansèrent. Lorsqu'ils étaient assis à leur table, une jeune dame s'approcha d'eux et leur donna une feuille de papier qui parlait d'un bal qui devait avoir lieu dans deux jours, on cherchait des serveurs et des serveuses.

- Je peux user de l'influence de mon nom pour nous trouver des invitations si tu veux, dit Terry.

- Pourquoi, pas ? Ça pourrait être amusant, dit Candy. Excuse-moi, je dois aller me repoudrer le nez.

Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes des dames, lorsqu'un homme l'aborda.

- Georgie ! mets vite ton uniforme, on est plein à craquer…

- Excusez-moi…. Mais vous vous trompez de personne.

- Allons Georgie, cesse de plaisanter… mais… excusez-moi.

La lumière n'était pas très claire, mais l'homme se rendit compte qu'elle était pas Georgie. Candy resta pensive. C'est la deuxième fois de la journée qu'on la prenait pour Georgie. Elle avait de plus en plus envie de la voir. Elle finit ce qu'elle avait à faire et alla rejoindre Terry qui l'attendait à la sortie. Pendant qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à l 'auberge, Terry remarqua l'air songeur de Candy.

- Ça va Taches de son ?

- Humm. Je pensais à quelque chose de bizarre qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui.

- Ah! Oui ? Quoi donc ?

- Quand était au parc jouant avec les enfants, un jeune homme blond élégamment vêtu…

- Tu n'as pas perdu de temps je vois…

- Terry, je suis sérieuse. Il m'a abordé et m'a appelé « Georgie »

- Georgie ?

- Oui, il a dit que je lui ressemblais et que je portais le même bracelet qu'elle.

- C'est vrai que tu lui ressemble.

- Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ? Tu connais Georgie ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui et j'ai cru que c'était toi.

- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu nous as confondues ? Elle me ressemble vraiment ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu de dos, dans une bijouterie, elle a les même cheveux blonds bouclés, les même yeux vert, mais l'accent australien aurait du m'alerter que ce n'était pas toi. Elle cherchait un bracelet en or qu'elle voulait racheter…attends un peu l'homme a dit que le bracelet que je t'ai acheté était le même bracelet que Georgie ?

- Il a dit qu'il était unique en son genre.

- Tu parles d'une coïncidence !

- J'aimerai bien rencontrer cette Georgie.

- Vos chemins vont se croiser, tu verras.

- Que faisais-tu dans une bijouterie ?

- Je regardais des bijoux.

- Oh, bien sur.

Terry était content qu'elle n'ait pas insisté. La bague des fiançailles devait être une surprise. Candy était de toute façon trop préoccupée par Georgie pour continuer la conversation. Terry la serra fort contre lui. Il savait que Candy espérait que Georgie soit une personne de la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Mais il ne voulait rien dire, pour ne pas la décourager si ce n'était pas le cas. Candy pensait la même chose aussi, et elle n'osait pas prononcer les mots de peur que ça porte-malheur.

Arrivés de la porte de la chambre de Candy, Terry l'embrassa sur le front, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Candy était perplexe. Elle espérait que Terry l'embrasse…depuis leur baiser en spectacle le matin, elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse encore.

- Terry ?

Il se retourna et fut étonné de la voir encore dans le couloir.

- Oui ?

- Si je te promets de ne pas te gifler, tu peux m'embrasser ?

Terry sourit et ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il revint sur ses pas, prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Un baiser interminable qui emporta Candy dans un tourbillon de passion, de délices et de sensations exquises, de troubles et vertiges grisants. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Candy était sur un nuage.

- Bonne nuit, Melle Tarzan.

- Bonne nuit, Terry.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, toujours grisée par les effets du baiser. Elle se changea, fit sa prière et se mit au lit. Elle ferma les yeux dès que sa tête toucha le coussin. La journée depuis la fuite du collège St. Paul à l'aube, au bistrot avec Terry, l'avait complètement éreintée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Si seulement….**

**Chapitre 2**

**« Nous allons au bal… »**

Georgie était dans sa chambre en train de se préparer pour dormir. Elle était revenue en Angleterre la semaine précédente pour chercher ses origines, encore une fois. Tout avait commencé quand elle avait appris que la jeune femme sur qui on l'avait trouvée lorsqu'elle était bébé, n'était pas sa mère. Elle avait été adoptée. L'orphelinat avait donné le bracelet en or à ses parents adoptifs, qu'ils avaient trouvés dans le moïse dans lequel elle avait été abandonnée. On lui a dit plus tard que sa mère était partie pour l'Amérique pour tenter de refaire sa vie, loin des tous ces mauvais souvenirs. Contre l'avis d'Abel et Arthur, ses deux frères, elle quitta l'Australie encore une fois pour l'Angleterre. Elle faisait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de « ses frères ». Ils étaient tous les deux amoureux d'elle. Elle les aimait beaucoup, mais elle ne pouvait pas en choisir un, sans blesser l'autre. Alors, après tout ce qu'elle avait découvert sur ses origines, elle décida de partir à la recherche de sa mère. Abel et Arthur étaient désolés de la voir partir. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils l'accompagnent pour ne pas leur donner de faux espoirs. Sa décision était prise, elle ne choisira pas entre ses deux frères. Elle pensa à Laurent qu'elle avait sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie. A cause de la maladie du jeune homme, elle le retourna à sa famille car elle ne pouvait pas lui procurer les soins qu'il méritait. Elle avait donc prit la décision la plus difficile de sa vie, celle d'abandonner l'homme qu'elle aimait pour lui sauver la vie. Elle avait vendu son bracelet, le seul lien avec sa mère naturelle. Elle était allée à la bijouterie pour voir si son bracelet était encore la, mais il avait bien sûr été vendu. Il pensa au jeune homme qui l'avait confondu avec sa petite amie, il était charmant et beau. Comment l'avait-il appelé déjà ? Ah oui, Candy ! Lui ressemblait-elle vraiment ? Elle ne saura peut être jamais, et ses pensées retournèrent vers la quête de sa mère. Elle pria pour qu'elle retrouve son bracelet, elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle devait le retrouver. C'était le seul lien avec sa vraie mère. Mais par où commencer ? Elle se rappela alors des paroles de l'évangile, « ne vous souciez pas du lendemain le lendemain aura soin de lui-même A chaque jour suffit sa peine. » Elle décida de suivre ce sage conseil de la bible et se mit au lit pour tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Candy se réveilla très tard le lendemain matin. La journée précédente l'avait tellement fatiguée qu'elle dormit jusqu'à midi. Elle prit une douche, fit sa toilette et descendit pour manger. L'aubergiste lui dit que M.Granchester était déjà sorti et avait ordonné qu'on la laisse dormir. L'aubergiste lui servit quelque chose à manger. Elle termina son repas et alla se promener dehors.

Pendant ce temps au collège St Paul, les amis de Candy étaient consternés et tristes que Candy se soit enfuit. Elle avait préféré quitter le collège, que d'y rester sans Terry.

- Tu crois qu'elle est partie avec lui ? Demanda Archie à son frère.

- Lui qui ? Fit Alistair un peu distrait.

- Ce maudit anglais ! Ce Grandchester !

- Apparemment c'est ce qui ressort de leur disparition simultanée…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que moi ? Pourquoi l'aime-t-elle tellement ? Il était arrogant et…

- Il n'était pas l'élu du cœur de sa meilleure amie. Allons Archie, tu sais bien qu'elle ne verra en toi qu'un bon ami, et en moi aussi d'ailleurs. Pour des raisons qu'on ignore, elle a d'abord préféré Anthony, ensuite Grandchester. Toi et moi ne seront que de bons amis.

- Mais elle me manque tellement déjà. Sa présence avait rendu le collège froid et glacial en un endroit abordable presque agréable.

Alistair ne répondit rien. Il souffrait en silence du départ de Candy.

Annie et Patty étaient dans la chambre, et elles avaient toutes les deux une tête d'enterrement. Leur meilleure amie les avait quittées pour poursuivre ses rêves. Pour être près de celui qu'elle aimait. Le collège n'était plus le même sans Candy. Elle apportait la joie partout où elle passait.

- Tu penses à Candy Annie ? Demanda Patty.

- Oui, tu sais pourquoi elle est partie ? Demanda Annie.

- Elle ne voulait certainement plus rester ici après le départ de Terry. Il s'est sacrifié pour qu'elle reste. Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de lui.

- J'espère qu'ils sont ensemble. Mais elle me manque tellement.

La Mère Supérieure écrivit à Georges pour l'informer de la disparition de Candy.

_«_ _Le sacrifice de Terrence Grandchester n'a servit a rien, elle a préféré partir » se dit-elle._

Candy se promenait dehors près du port et se demandait comment elle allait expliquer sa fuite à l'oncle William. Il avait eu la bonté de la mettre dans ce collège réputé pour qu'elle apprenne à devenir une lady. Mais après le sacrifice de Terry, elle ne pouvait pas rester là-bas sans lui. Il était devenu la seule raison qui lui permettait d'aimer ce collège froid et glacial avec des religieuses sévères. Elle aimait Terry, elle voulait être avec lui, mais elle devait d'abord trouver sa vocation. Elle voulait quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'aider les autres. Infirmière…pourquoi pas ? Si elle allait à l'école d'infirmières, peut-être que l'oncle William lui pardonnerait d'avoir quitté le collège St Paul. En tant qu'infirmière, elle pourrait aider les malades à avoir le moral, à se sentir un peu mieux. Elle allait devenir infirmière, sa décision était prise. Elle ne voulait pas affronter l'oncle William tout de suite de peur qu'il ne la renvoie au collège.

Elle devait aussi en parler à Terry. Elle voulait bien passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, mais elle voulait aussi faire quelque chose. Elle avait le temps d'en parler avec lui.

- Un penny pour tes pensées… dit la voix de son bien-aimé qui la tira aussitôt de son monologue mental.

- Bonjour dit-elle en se retournant avec un beau sourire.

Elle le serra dans ses bras avec tendresse. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

- Je devrais m'absenter plus souvent…Bonjour, taches de son.

- Où es-tu allé ?

- User de mon influence pour nous trouver des invitations pour le bal royal demain soir…

- Celui où on cherchait des serveurs et serveuses ?

- Oui, seulement on sera des invités. Mon parrain m'a donné un coup de main.

- Mais la Mère Supérieure doit être à ma recherche…

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle va te chercher au bal royal.

- Mais, ça sera certainement couvert pas les journaux.

- Tu sais parfois les meilleures cachettes, c'est en publique devant tout le monde. Je ne pense pas que la Mère Supérieure ou Sœur Margaret fréquentent les réceptions mondaines ou lisent les journaux à sensation. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Taches de son, je ne laisserai personne te ramener dans ce collège glacial.

- Que le ciel t'entende !

- Maintenant il faut aller faire des achats. Il te faut une robe de soirée blanche et accessoires.

- Blanche ?

- Oui, c'est précisé sur l'invitation ; les femmes en blanc et les hommes en noir.

- D'accord. Tu ne vas pas m'accompagner. Je veux te surprendre.

- D'accord, pas de problème. On se séparera en ville. Je dois aussi m'acheter un smoking.

Ils se rendirent au centre de Londres ensemble. Ils s'arrêtèrent à Trafalgar Square.

- Rendez-vous ici dans deux heures, ça devrait te suffire pour trouver la robe qui te convient ? Ou tu as besoin de plus de temps ?

- Trois heures feront plus mon affaire, Terry.

- Trois heures ! Ah les femmes ! Ça va, dans trois heures ici à Trafalgar Square. Soit vigilante, ne t'attire pas trop d'ennuies

Il lui donna une grosse somme d'argent.

- C'est beaucoup trop, Terry.

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. A tout à l'heure, Taches de son. N'oublies pas, le thème est noir et blanc, la robe doit être blanche.

Il lui donna une bise au front et ils se séparèrent. Candy commença à faire du lèche-vitrine tout d'abord. Elle regardait les robes à travers les vitres des magasins. Elle entra finalement dans une boutique appelé « Chez Nelly » spécialisée en robes de mariées. Il lui fallait une robe blanche, après tout, pourquoi pas une de mariée ? Mariée… mariage….allait-elle épousé Terry ? Seul l'avenir le dira. Mais ce serait son plus grand rêve qui se réaliserait. Eliza par sa jalousie les avait réunis sans le vouloir.

_« J'aimerai voir sa tête, si elle voyait Terry et moi ensemble au bal royal… se dit-elle en souriant. Je vais la remercier le jour où je vais le revoir… elle explosera de colère….Assez avec cette méchante fille. Achetons notre robe. »_

Candy entra dans la boutique et fut aussitôt accueillit par une vendeuse qui l'amena voir Nelly elle-même pour qu'elle s'en charge.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Puis-je vous aider ?

- J'ai besoin d'une robe blanche pour le bal royal demain soir.

- Vous vous rendez compte que c'est une boutique de robes de mariées ici ?

- Oui, mais vos robes sont tellement belles et les femmes doivent s'habiller en blanc, alors j'ai pensé que…

- Vous êtes au bon endroit, alors. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous étiez dans le bon magasin. Voyons voir ce qu'on peut faire pour vous…. Vous faites quelle taille, du small ?

Elle alla chercher quelques robes et Candy commença à les essayer. Elles étaient toutes très belles, mais aucune ne lui n'allait à Candy comme il se devait. Elle avait essayé presque toutes les robes de la boutique au bout d'une heure, sans résultat.

- J'en ai une qui n'est pas encore tout a fait terminée, c'est un nouveau model que je veux essayer, il est un peu osé…

Elle alla à l'arrière de la boutique et revint avec une belle robe sans bretelles, en satin blanc. La jupe du bas était longue mais pas bouffante, pas besoin de crinoline, elle ne sera donc pas très lourde. Elle aimait déjà la robe. Elle la prit et alla l'essayer. Lorsqu'elle revint toutes les vendeuses et les autres clientes firent toutes un grand « Oh ! ». La robe était parfaite pour elle. Le décolleté un peu osé faisait ressortir sa poitrine, qui paraissait un peu plus grosse qu'elle ne l'était. Nelly voulut mettre un voile et des bretelles pour couvrir le dessus, mais Candy l'en empêcha.

- Non s'il vous plait elle est parfaite comme ça.

- Oui, dit une des vendeuses, elle est parfaite.

- Ne la gâchez pas avec le voile et des bretelles, renchérit une cliente.

- D'accord dit Nelly, c'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais je n'osais pas…

- Personne ne fera attention lorsqu'ils verront notre jeune fille radieuse dans cette robe, dit une autre jeune cliente.

- J'ai enfin la robe, dit Candy. Maintenant il me faudrait les accessoires, gants chaussure, cape, bijoux, sac à main…

- D'accord, vous pouvez trouver tout ça ici, venez, dit Nelly, venez par ici.

Candy acheta une cape qui avait une cagoule pour mettre avec la robe, ainsi que des chaussures, un sac à main et des gants assortis.

- Pour la parure, nous avons quelques fantaisies, attendez je crois en avoir en vert… Voilà ! C'est exactement la couleur de vos beaux yeux.

- Merci, je vais prendre le tout.

Après avoir régler sa facture, Candy s'apprêtait à partir quand Nelly lui demanda où elle allait se coiffer.

- Me coiffer ? demanda Candy.

- Oui, il faut vous coiffer pour le bal, voyons ! Je vais vous donner l'adresse d'une de mes amies qui a un salon de beauté.

Elle alla à la caisse et lui apporta un morceau de papier avec une adresse. Candy sorti avec tous ces paquets. Pas très loin de la, il y avait le salon de beauté, elle prit rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Elle alla à Trafalgar Square pour rencontrer Terry qui l'attendait depuis 20 minutes.

- Terry ?

- Enfin ! Melle Tarzan, c'est pas trop tôt !

- Je suis désolée d'être en retard…

- Ne t'en fais pas… ça ne fait que 20 minutes dit-il en l'aidant avec ses paquets.

- Il faudrait que je revienne demain…

- Demain ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour me coiffer bien sûr !

- Oh, d'accord. Allons, rentrons à l'auberge. A propos, tu sais danser ?

- Danser ? Mais on a dansé au festival de mai sous la musique d'Anthony…

- Oui, je n'ai pas besoin d'un rappel. Je sais que tu sais valser, mais s'il y a un quadrille par exemple…

- Un quadrille ?

- Oui c'est une danse qui se danse à quatre d'où le nom de« quadrille »

- Et c'est compliqué ?

- Je vais te montrer, ne t'en fais c'est facile…

- Ça ne me rassure pas du tout, apprendre une nouvelle danse la veille du bal…

- Allons taches de son c'est tellement amusant, tu verras…

Les leçons de quadrille furent très amusantes. Terry était un bon professeur mais parfois il perdait un peu sa patience. Candy était une bonne élève, elle apprenait vite, mais elle se trompait aussi souvent. Terry se moquait un peu de ses erreurs ce qui l'énervait toujours. Il aimait la voir s'emporter comme au début de leur relation quand elle s'énervait à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait « taches de son ». Il y avait un autre jeune couple qui semblait intéressé à apprendre aussi la danse. Le jeune homme demanda s'ils pouvaient se joindre à eux.

- Pourquoi pas, dit Terry, ça se danse à quatre de toute façon.

- Super, dit le jeune homme je m'appelle Sean et voici Sally

- Je suis Terry et voici Candy

La leçon de quadrille devint beaucoup plus simple avec l'autre couple, ce qui semblait compliquée et ridicule était devenu tout à coup clair comme de l'eau de roche. Sally connaissait déjà la danse, Sean lui avait besoin de leçons. Il y avait donc une personne de chaque couple qui savait danser, et l'autre ne le savait pas. Au bout de 2 heures le quadrille était parfait sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de musique. Mais en comptant les pas comme il faut, danser au rythme de la musique serai simple et amusant. Candy et Terry dînèrent avec Sean et Sally. Le jeune couple était marié, ils étaient à peine plus âgés que Candy et Terry.

- Vous n'avez pas regretter de vous être mariés si jeune ? demanda Terry

- Non, dit Sean, si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, je l'aurai épousé le premier jour ! Tu vas épouser Candy ?

Terry était un peu pris au dépourvu par la question. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise.

- Euh… un jour, oui…

Candy le trouva, mignon et elle le regarda avec amour.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sally à Candy

- A la folie ! dit Candy en riant et regardant Terry qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Alors ne prenez rien pour acquis, faîtes tout pour rester ensemble…il n'y a rien de plus important dans la vie que d'être avec l'être aimé, le reste suivra comme sur des roulettes, dit Sean.

- Crois-moi Sean, nous l'avons appris que trop bien, dit Candy

- Et on ne sera plus jamais séparé, dit Terry

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à bavarder et comparer leurs expériences.

Georgie continuait les recherches pour retrouver sa mère . Elle avait appris que sa mère lors de son passage en Angleterre, avait travaillé pour Lord Brydon un aristocrate de Londres, comme assistante. Elle savait où habitait Lord Brydon, mais les domestiques ne voulaient pas la laisser entrer, sans rendez-vous. Une des bonnes, appelé Betty, lui souffla que Lord Brydon serait au Bal Royal, demain soir.

- Si tu peux t'y insérer, tu pourrais lui parler sans problème, au moins tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir. Il te faut une robe de soirée blanche c'est le thème.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'invitation, dit Georgie.

- Je vais y travailler comme serveuse, je pourrais te faire entrer par derrière,

- Mais il me faudra une robe de soirée pour demain.

- Attends, dit Betty je peux te prêter la robe de mariée de ma sœur, elle me l'a donnée pour mon propre mariage.

- Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi ?

- J'ai une petite sœur, et si elle en avait besoin, je voudrais que quelqu'un l'aide aussi.

- Merci beaucoup. Mais je peux aller au bal comme serveuse.

- Les serveurs n'ont pas de droit de bavarder avec les invités… Il y aura tellement de monde, je doute qu'on vous remarquera… Venez tôt à Bacchanalia, le palais où aura lieu le bal, vers 4 heures le bal va commencer à 7 heures. Aux environ de 8 heures vous pourrez faire votre entrée, tout le monde sera occupé à danser.

- Merci beaucoup, Betty. A demain alors. Que Dieu te bénisse.

Georgie s'en alla contente. Si le plan réussissait, elle aurait plus d'informations sur sa mère. Le bateau pour les Etats-Unis partait dans un peu moins de 2 semaines. Elle avait besoin de plus de renseignements.

Le lendemain Candy alla au salon de beauté pour se faire coiffer. Les dames du salon insistèrent pour lui faire aussi les ongles, le visage et le maquillage.

Terry l'attendait à l'auberge, mais il devait aller changer sa réservation pour l'Amérique ou du moins ajouter une chambre pour Candy à sa réservation.

- Monsieur, j'ai peur que nous n'ayons plus de place.

- Mais j'ai besoin d'une autre chambre !

- La vôtre est une double cabine, vous pouvez la partager avec votre amie.

- Comment ça une double cabine ? Ça devait être simple !

- Certainement une erreur, qui devrait vous arranger.

- Oui mais, partager la chambre avec elle…nous pouvons succomber à la tentation, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Si vous ne voulez pas succomber à la tentation, dit l'agent, épousez votre petite amie !

- Comment ?

- Oui, le capitaine du bateau peut le faire pour vous.

- Mais…

- Ou bien, si vous voulez passer une semaine à vous torturer… excusez-moi, fit-il en voyant l'expression de Terry, c'était juste une suggestion.

- Oublions ça. Merci Monsieur.

Terry pensa à la suggestion de l'agent. Epouser Candy ? Si tôt ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il l'aimait de tout cœur et l'épouser faisait partie de ses projets d'avenir. Si Eliza ne leur avait pas tendu ce piège, ils seraient toujours à l'école. Eliza, cette idiote, quelle méchanceté ! Le destin leur souriait, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Comme ça personne et rien de pourrait les séparer. Il avait déjà acheté les bagues. Merci Eliza ! Pensa Terry.

C'était presque le milieu de l'après-midi et Candy venait à peine de finir sa journée au salon de beauté. Elle acheta un foulard pour cacher sa coiffure car elle voulait faire une surprise à Terry. Elle marchait dans les rues de Londres quand elle se retrouva devant « Convent Garden », l'opéra. Il y avait une affiche de « Roméo et Juliette ». Elle pensa au festival de mai, la danse avec Terry, le baiser, le premier baiser, ils s'étaient giflé, mais c'était si bon ! Jamais elle n'aurait imaginer qu'un baiser soit si bon! Elle décida d'acheter deux billets pour « Roméo et Juliette. » Il n'y avait plus de billets pour toute la prochaine semaine, elle acheta donc 2 billets pour le jour avant leur départ pour l'Amérique. Terry sera content, il aimait le théâtre et il voulait devenir acteur. Il lui fallait une robe pour le théâtre. Elle passa devant une boutique où il y avait une robe verte en vitrine. La même couleur que ses yeux, elle est parfaite. Elle entra dans la boutique et acheta donc la robe verte. Elle retourna à l'auberge en début de soirée.

- Finalement, dit Terry en la serrant dans ses bras, tu m'as manqué, taches de son.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Terry. Mais je suis sûre que tu seras content du résultat. Allez, je dois aller m'habiller et toi aussi d'ailleurs…

- Oui, allons-y, je t'attendais.

Ils montèrent ensemble dans leur chambre en riant gaiement. Candy prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. L'aubergiste frappa à sa porte pour savoir si elle avait besoin d'aide.

- Vous voulez un coup de main ?

- Oh oui, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'aide pour fermer ma robe.

- D'accord, tournez-vous.

Candy se tourna et l'aubergiste l'aida à fermer sa robe.

- Vous êtes belle à couper le souffle.

- Merci beaucoup. Pouvez-vous m'aider à fermer mon collier ?

- C'est la même couleur que vos yeux dit l'aubergiste, vous serez la belle du bal. Attendez, je vais vous aider avec la cape. Voilà amusez-vous bien. Et je veux tous les détails demain matin, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, dit Candy.

Elle descendit les escaliers et alla dehors Terry l'attendait devant le taxi.

- Taches de son, tu es en retard…

- Excuse-moi, Terry. Je voulais que tout soit parfait.

Il n'avait toujours pas vu sa coiffure et sa robe qui étaient maintenant cachées sous la cape et la cagoule.

- Tu sais bien que tu es toujours parfaite pour moi, taches de son.

Elle sourit et il l'aida à monter dans le taxi.

- Tu crois que la presse sera là ?

- Je crois, oui.

- Mais si la Mère Supérieure ou Sœur Margaret…

- Je crois que la Mère Supérieure a écrit à ton Oncle William pour lui demander quoi faire au sujet de ta disparition. Elle devra attendre sa réponse, pour savoir quoi faire, pour de ne pas te chercher en vain au cas où tu serais retournée chez toi. Alors ça nous donne quelques jours de répit. Et si par mégarde, nous apparaissons dans les journaux, je doute fort qu'il y aura les détails de là où nous habitons.

Candy sourit. Terry et elle prenaient le risque de se montrer en public avec la crème de la société de Londres, mais c'était justement ça qui rendait l'aventure excitante.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au Palais Bacchanalia où devait avoir lieu le Bal Royal de la jeunesse. Les enfants de la Reine devaient être la, mais il y avait aussi le Prince de Liège, l'héritier du trône de Belgique, en visite ; le bal était en son honneur. Il y avait plusieurs calèches et plusieurs voitures aussi. Ils durent faire la queue car ils avaient tous des invitations en main. Les gens autour d'eux parlaient entre eux.

- Il paraît que le Prince de Liège sera là !Il est en visite à Buckingham disait une jeune fille.

- Il court peut-être après une des filles de la Reine ! plaisanta une autre jeune fille.

Candy et Terry arrivèrent aux vestiaires. Candy enleva finalement sa cape et sa cagoule et Terry put enfin voir la beauté époustouflante de sa bien-aimée accentuée par sa robe sans bretelles. Les bijoux, bien que de fantaisie, habillaient son cou gracieux et avaient la même couleur que ses yeux. Terry était bouche-bée. Il entendit un murmure d'appréciation de la par des autres jeunes hommes.

- Tu es magnifique, Candy !

- Merci Terrence, fit-elle en souriant, c'est pour toi tout ça.

- Tu vas me tuer, ma chérie !

Il prit son bras et continua la queue. Les invités continuaient à avancer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la salle, il y avait un valet qui criait les noms que chaque invité lui soufflait doucement à l'oreille. La rumeur était bien vraie, le Prince de Liège était bien là, ainsi que les jeunes enfants de la Reine.

- _Ce bal sera un régal pensa Terry._

Pendant ce temps, Georgie était à l'arrière avec Betty et elle s'apprêtait pour le bal. Elle avait déjà mis la robe blanche de la sœur de Betty.

- Tu es sûre que je pourrais passer pour une invitée ?

- Georgie, il y aura tellement de monde et tu es tellement belle que personne ne pensera à te demander quoi que ce soit à part pour danser, assura Betty. Dès que je vois Lord Brydon, je te ferais signe et tu n'auras qu'à lui parler.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Betty.

- Ne me remercie pas encore, attendons que ça marche.

Elle finissait de lui mettre de petites boucles d'oreilles de fantaisie de la couleur de diamant et un collier assortis. Elle mis ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés en chignon.

- Voilà Georgie, aujourd'hui, ce soir du moins tu es Lady Georgie, la belle du bal, fit Betty en riant.

Georgie respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers la salle de bal. La plupart des invites étaient déjà là et Georgie n'eut aucun problème à se mêler au milieu de la foule. Les jeunes filles et les dames étaient en robe blanche. Toute la noblesse et la crème de la société de la Grande-Bretagne étaient là. Les serveurs et serveuses étaient aussi en uniformes ; les hommes pantalons noirs et chemises blanches et les femmes en robe noires et tabliers blancs. Georgie prit un verre de champagne du plateau d'un des serveurs et se mit à boire de petites gorgées.


	3. Chapter 3

**Si seulement…**

**Chapitre 3**

**Première partie**

**« Je veux danser avec Terrence… »**

La piste n'avait pas été encore ouverte. L'invité d'honneur, le Prince de Liège, qui devait ouvrir la piste avait le choix entre toutes les jeunes filles de la salle. Il se leva et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'un des valets. Le valet en question se dirigea vers les invités. Tout le monde attendait et toutes les jeunes filles priaient intérieurement pour qu'elles soient choisies. Toutes ?

Candy était debout près de Terry et ne rêvait que d'une chose, de danser avec son bien-aime, être dans ses bras pendant toute la soirée.

- Excusez-moi, Melle André ? Melle André ? Dit une voix d'homme.

C'était le valet du Prince. Candy sortit de sa rêverie.

- Oui ? Dit-elle

- Le Prince de Liège demande si vous voulez bien avoir l'honneur de lui accorder la première danse, dit le valet

- Non, merci je veux danser ma première danse avec Terrence.

Le valet était stupéfait ! Personne n'avait jamais refusé de danser avec le Prince. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. La salle murmura et Terry était plus surpris que n'importe qui.

- Mais le Prince veut danser avec vous, insista le valet.

- Dites-lui que je suis très flattée, mais j'ai déjà mon Prince, dit-elle en regardant Terry.

Terrence G. Granchester rougit en public, peut être pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Melle André, vous savez combien de jeune fille voudrait être à votre place ? dit le valet.

- Bien sur que je le sais, j'ai le plus beau cavalier.

Les gens autour ne purent s'empêcher de rire sous cape.

- Je parlais du Prince de Liége, dit le valet.

- Alors, pourquoi il ne leur demande pas ?

- Parce que le Prince veut danser avec vous.

- Mais…

- Candice, chérie, tu ne peux pas refuser de danser avec le Prince, c'est un grand honneur, dit Terry doucement.

En entendant Terrence l'appeler « Candice », elle faillit éclater de rire, mais elle se retint à cause du monde qu'il y avait autour d'elle.

- Alors pourquoi envoie-t-il quelqu'un d'autre pour demander à sa place ? Il ne sait pas parler ?

Les gens autour d'eux riaient de plus belle. Terry regarda le valet et haussa les épaules en signe d'abandon.

- Dites à Son Altesse Royale de venir en personne, dit Terry.

- Mais… commença le valet.

- Vous l'avez entendu… et croyez-moi elle ne plaisante pas. A moins que vous vouliez continuer à discuter avec elle ?

Le valet retourna bredouille vers le Prince et lui chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille. Le Prince sourit et traversa la salle pour se diriger vers Candy a la grande surprise de tous. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fit une petite révérence et dit ;

- Voulez-vous m'accorder le plaisir de cette danse, s'il vous plait, Melle André ?

Terry priait intérieurement pour qu'elle accepte. Sa Candy avait parfois les réactions les plus surprenantes. Elle regarda Terry qui lui donna son accord avec ses yeux, ce qui la rassura. Elle voulait sa première danse avec Terry, mais…C'était presque à contre cœur, mais elle répondit en faisant une petite révérence :

- J'en serai honorée, Votre Altesse.

Terry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Candy et le Prince se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la piste et commencèrent à danser gracieusement. D'autres couples ne tardèrent pas à faire de même. Pendant qu'elle dansait, elle pensait ;

_« Pauvre Terry ! Il est tout seul… que cette danse se termine pour que je puisse le rejoindre. »_

- Vous pensez à votre cavalier ?

La voix du Prince la tira de sa rêverie.

- Je suis désolée, Votre Altesse.

- Ne vous excusez pas. Il en a de la chance, d'avoir une fille qui l'aime tant et qui n'est pas impressionnée pas la royauté.

- J'espère que je ne vous ai pas offensée…

- Non. Ça fait plutôt plaisir de ne pas être traité comme un prince, mais comme une personne normale. Vous êtes fascinante et très belle Melle André et j'aime vos taches de rousseur…

Candy rougit sous les compliments et rit.

- Merci, Votre Altesse.

- C'est un plaisir de vous faire des compliments.

La danse se termina et ils se séparèrent.

- Merci, Melle André. Pouvez-vous me réserver une autre danse plus tard ? Je promets de venir en personne.

- Oui, bien sur dit Candy en faisant une révérence.

Elle se dirigea vers Terry qui avait un verre a la main.

- On se saoule dans le désespoir ? plaisanta Candy.

- Dans la fierté plutôt. Le Prince est tombé amoureux de ma Melle Taches de son.

- Et il aime aussi mes taches de rousseur…

- Au moins il a bon goût. Dois-je me battre contre le Prince ?

- Ne dis pas de sottise, Terry. Tu vas m'inviter à danser ? Ou pas ? Je ne veux pas de prince, je veux mon Terrence.

Terry sourit et l'amena sur la piste après avoir déposé un verre sur un plateau porté par un serveur. Ils se mirent à danser comme s'ils étaient seuls sur la terre. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux avec tant d'amour. Tous ceux qui les regardaient, pouvaient sentir l'amour qui les deux jeunes adolescents éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Le Prince de Liège regardait sa première cavalière avec celui qu'elle aimait. Dans la royauté, tous les mariages étaient arrangés, très peu trouvait le grand amour lors de ces mariages. Il se surprit à espérer trouver quelqu'un qui le regarderait avec amour, comme Candy et Terry se regardaient.

Pendant ce temps-la, Georgie se demandait qui était Lord Brydon. Betty n'était pas encore apparut pour lui indiquer où se trouvait son patron.

- Mademoiselle, pourrai-je avoir cette danse ? dit la voix d'un homme.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Georgie.

Elle suivit l'homme sur la piste de danse et ils se mirent à danser.

- Vous me rappeler quelqu'un, dit le jeune homme qui avait des cheveux bruns.

- Ah oui ? dit Georgie qui croyait qu'il voulait la draguer.

- Vraiment, c'était l'assistante de mon père il y a quelques années. Elle s'appelait Roxanne Bramwell.

- Et qui êtes-vous Monsieur…

- Brydon, Christopher Brydon.

- Vous êtes le fils de Lord Brydon ?

- En chair et en os !

Georgie faillit marcher sur le pied de son cavalier. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi facile !

- Oh, vous n'allez pas le croire, mais je suis ici pour parler à votre père. Je voulais lui demander des renseignements sur Roxanne Bramwell. Je crois que c'est ma mère biologique…

- Vraiment, ça expliquerait pourquoi vous lui ressemblez tant. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle travaillait pour mon père pendant un temps et elle a quitté précipitamment son travail pour des raisons personnelles.

- Vous savez ça fait combien de temps ?

- 16, 17 ans peut être ou plus.

_Elle pensa en elle-même « elle était sûrement enceinte… »_

- Merci beaucoup, M. Brydon, vous ne savez pas combien vous venez de m'aider !

- Ce fut un plaisir de danser avec vous Melle…

- Georgie.

- Melle Georgie.

La musique s'arrêta et Georgie se dirigea vers le jardin pour prendre un peu d'air. Le jardin était typiquement anglais avec les buissons taillés en forme de labyrinthe.

- Georgie ? dit la voix d'un jeune homme.

Elle se retourna et reconnut Terry et elle sourit.

- Terry ? Bonsoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Je vais bien, merci.

- Toi, ici ? Candy sera contente de te voir…

- Ta petite amie ? Elle est ici ? J'aimerai bien la voir.

- Elle aussi aimerait te voir.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle est allée se repoudrer le nez. Si personne ne l'invite à danser, elle sera là bientôt. A propos tu veux danser avec moi?

- Avec plaisir.

Candy sortait des toilettes des dames. Elle voulait boire quelque chose et cherchait les serveurs des yeux.

- Candy ? dit une voix masculine.

Elle se retourna pour voir d'où venait la voix.

- Laurent ? Bonsoir. Toi ici ?

- C'est toi qui as fait marcher le Prince de Liège ?

Candy rougit un peu.

- C'était sans aucune mauvaise intention.

- Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ?

- Mais je…

- S'il te plait ?

- D'accord.

Candy et Laurent dansaient sur la piste et Terry et Georgie étaient à l'opposé de la salle. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se voir.

- Tu sais, d'autres personnes m'ont confondu à Georgie.

- Vraiment ? Où ça ? Demanda Laurent.

- Dans un pub, ils me demandaient d'aller travailler…

- Tu te souviens du nom du pub ?

- Non, mais mon petit ami devrait s'en souvenir. Je vais le rejoindre au balcon des que cette danse se termine. Lui aussi a vu Georgie, dans une bijouterie.

- Il t'as confondu ?

- Elle doit vraiment me ressembler si Terry nous a confondues…

- On vous prendrait pour des sœurs.

La danse se termina et les deux couples se dirigèrent vers la terrasse. Il y avait quelques personnes déjà là. Ils ne se virent pas tout de suite. Candy et Terry se cherchaient des yeux.

- Candy ! Appela-t-il en levant le bras.

Candy se retourna et sourit. Elle se dirigea vers lui en souriant et Laurent la suivit. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les 4 l'un en face de l'autre, ce fut la stupéfaction totale !

- Georgie ?

- Laurent ?

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les lèvres sans se soucier du monde autour d'eux. Georgie était trop surprise d'abord pour réagir mais elle fini par répondre à son baiser. Candy était bouche-bée, non pas à cause du baiser mais à cause de sa ressemblance avec Georgie ; la même couleur des cheveux, les même yeux verts ; elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi même Terry les avait confondues ! Laurent et Georgie continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant un moment. Quand il la relâcha enfin, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés.

- Nous devons arrêter de nous rencontrer comme ça dit Georgie, faisant référence au baiser que Laurent lui avait volé lorsqu'elle avait gagné le concours de boomerang.

- Pourquoi, je me demande pas mieux, moi !

- Que fais-tu ici, Laurent ?

- C'est à moi de te poser cette question, je te croyais en Australie.

- Et moi je te croyais marié à ta fiancée de sang royal…

- Hum hum, fit Terry pour faire remarquer leur présence.

Candy lui toucha le bras pour lui dire d'arrêter.

- Laisse-les rattraper le temps perdu.

- Oh, dit Georgie en voyant la voyant, Candy ? Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir, répondit Candy.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit Georgie.

- Je suis abasourdie, dit Candy.

- On dirait des sœurs, dirent ensemble Terry et Laurent.

- Sœurs ? Dirent les blondes à l'unisson.

Serait-ce possible ?

- Je suis orpheline, je ne connais pas ma famille, j'ai été adoptée, dit Candy.

- J'ai aussi été adoptée, dit Georgie.

- On m'a prise pour toi…dit Candy.

- Ah oui ? Par qui ?

- Par Laurent …

- Et moi Terry m'a confondue à toi.

- Ils disent nous aimer et ils n'arrivent pas à nous distinguer ? plaisanta Candy.

- Je suis choquée, plaisanta Georgie.

- Moi aussi dit Candy sur le même ton.

- Il faut nous faire grâce, dit Terry, on vous prendrait pour des jumelles.

- Et c'est de dos qu'on vous a confondues, dit Laurent.

- Des excuses… dit Georgie.

- Rien que des excuses ! Fit Candy. Un monsieur dans un pub m'a aussi appelé Georgie, ton patron je crois…

- Oh Nick ? C'est là que je travaille.

- Terry et moi habitons pas très loin de là, dans une auberge.

- Je peux passer te voir après mon travail, on pourrait bavarder…

- D'accord.

Dans la salle, il y avait un quadrille qui commençait et Terry et Laurent avaient envie de danser avec leur bien aimées.

- Candy, dit Terry, j'ai envie de danser, c'est un quadrille…

- Moi aussi, dit Laurent, vous allez bavarder après…

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent.

- Qu'en dis-tu Candy, on s'occupe de nos hommes ?

- Ils sont tellement mignons, comment résister ?

Elles se dirigèrent vers la piste avec leur cavalier respectif. Le quadrille se déroula sans encombre. Candy était contente de finalement danser le quadrille au rythme de la musique. Les leçons de Terry avaient été très utiles. Les deux blondes s'amusaient beaucoup et leurs deux cavaliers étaient aux anges. Le quadrille terminé, Candy s'éloigna de la piste avec Terry.

- Excusez-moi, Melle André ?

C'était le Prince de Liège.

- Votre Altesse ? dit Candy.

- Je viens pour ma seconde danse.

- Euh, dit-elle en regardant Terry

- Vas-y, Taches de son, je t'attendrai sur la terrasse, dit-il.

- Merci, dit le Prince.

Terry acquiesça. Le prince l'amena sur la piste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Si seulement… **

**Par Mallory Quinn **

**Chapitre 3 Deuxième partie **

**« J'aurai voulu danser toute la nuit… »**

- C'est la fille qui a fait marcher le Prince ? Demanda Georgie, je ne l'ai pas vu mais j'ai entendu des gens en parler. Impressionnant !

- Vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Dit Terry, je n'en reviens toujours pas !

Il entendit une voix féminine que l'appelait.

- Terrence, Terrence Granchester ? Oui c'est bien toi !

Terry se retourna et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui s'avançait vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Elizabeth ? Demanda Terry, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu m'amuser aussi au bal voyons ! et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais au collège St Paul.

- Et bien comme tu vois, je n'y suis plus.

- Et tu n'as pas cherché à me voir ? Je suis offensée !

- J'ai d'autres projets, Elizabeth.

Georgie et Laurent s'étaient éloignés pour parler.

- Tes « frères » sont restés en Australie ?

- Oui et c'est mieux ainsi.

- Toujours amoureux de toi ? Tu partages leurs sentiments ?

- Laurent…

- Tu peux me le dire Georgie.

- J'ai grandi avec eux croyant que c'était mes frères, tous ces sentiments ne peuvent pas s'éteindre par ce que j'ai découvert qu'on n'avait aucun lien de sang. Ce sont mes frères, liens de sang ou pas.

- Tu n'as pas voulu choisir … dit Laurent

- Je ne pouvais pas choisir l'un sans blesser l'autre et ça semblait un peu…

- …Incestueux ?

- Quelque chose comme ça… Alors quand j'ai découvert la vérité sur ma naissance, j'ai décidé de venir ici pour tâcher de retrouver les traces de ma mère. Et toi ? Tu n'es donc pas marié? Tu vas mieux, je vois.

- Georgie ton sacrifice de me rendre à ma famille pour qu'elle prenne soin de moi était la plus grande preuve d'amour que tu aies pu me donner. Une fois rétabli, on m'a dit que tu étais déjà retourné en Australie avec tes frères.

- Tu n'es pas venu me chercher en Australie.

- Je supposais que tu aurais épousé un de tes frères… Je m'étais résigné à me marier.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est elle qui y a mit fin. Apparemment ma fuite avec toi lui a montré combien je t'aimais et le fait que j'ai abandonné toute ma fortune pour vivre dans la pauvreté avec celle que j'aimais lui a fait comprendre qu'elle méritait aussi quelqu'un qui l'aime comme je t'aimais.

- Tu es donc libre !

- Oui, mais je n'osais pas aller en Australie. J'avais peur d'avoir le cœur brisé si tu étais déjà mariée. L'autre jour j'ai vu Candy au parc, je croyais que c'était toi ; elle avait les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux verts, le même bracelet…

- Attends un peu, le même bracelet ? Candy à mon bracelet ? Tu es sûr que c'est le même ?

- Oui, c'est ce qui m'a convaincu que c'était toi, car je la voyais de dos… Elle m'a dit que c'est son petit ami, Terry c'est bien ça ? … qui le lui avait acheté au marché aux puces. Alors je me suis que c'était un signe…

- Un signe ?

- Que j'allais te revoir, et je ne me suis pas trompé. Je t'aime toujours…

- Laurent, je te croyais marié, et je me forçais de t'oublier sans succès. Je t'aime toujours.

- Oh Georgie ! Dit en la serrant dans ses bras.

Georgie n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance… Elle était avec Laurent et il était libre ! Est-ce que la vie lui souriait enfin ?

Candy avait fini de danser avec le Prince et elle fut aussitôt invitée par un autre jeune homme. Elle essaya de refuser, mais il était persistant. Elle fini par lui dire.

- Ok, mais juste une danse. Mon petit ami m'attend.

- Vous avez un petit ami ? J'ai le cœur brisé !

- Je suis sûre que vous avez une petite amie aussi.

- Pas aussi belle que vous.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour elle

- Je ne fais qu'exprimer la vérité, dit-il avec un sourire.

La valse terminée, le jeune homme la suivit lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la terrasse à la recherche de Terry. Il lui prit le bras.

- Je vous accompagne…

- Mais… ce n'est pas la peine, dit-elle en essayant de se dégager, mais lâchez-moi !

Le jeune homme insistait, il avait le bras sur elle en arrivant à la terrasse.

- Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant, dit Candy.

- Je ne vois pas votre petit ami, existe-t-il vraiment ?

- Comment osez-vous… ? Commença Candy

- Bas les pattes Junior ! Dit la voix de Terry. Laisse ma petite amie tranquille…

Le jeune homme lâcha aussitôt le bras de Candy. Cette dernière alla à côté de Terry.

- Terrence ?

- En chair et en os, Candy je te présente, mon frère Richard Grandchester Junior…

- Ton frère ? Dit Candy stupéfaite.

- Demi-frère, corrigea Richard, c'est ta petite amie ? Que faisais-tu avec Elizabeth ?

Candy se rendit alors compte qu'il avait une jeune fille à côté de Terry. Elizabeth ? Qui était-ce ? Terry semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

- Candy je te présente Elizabeth Barrington, une vieille amie…

- Elizabeth voici Candy.

- Enchantée, dit Candy.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, elle regarda Candy avec dédain.

- Vieille amie mon œil ! Dit Junior.

- Tais-toi Junior ! Dit Terry entre ses dents.

- Terrence et Elizabeth doivent se marier… Tu sais, les mariages arrangés.

- Quoi ! Dit Candy

Candy sentit une aiguille lui percer le cœur. Terry fiancé ! Mariage arrangé ! Terry sentit que sa bien-aimée avait pâli. Il maudissait la langue acérée de Richard Jr. Ce qu'il avait dit n'était rien que pour leur faire du mal. Candy ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage, elle courut et se précipita vers le jardin.

- Candy ! Attends, je vais t'expliquer… ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… ! cria Terry.

Elle entra dans le labyrinthe du jardin pour se cacher. Fiancé ! Terry était promis à une autre ! Il aurait un mariage arrangé comme son père ! Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. L'idée qu'elle ne serait pas avec Terry pour le reste de sa vie lui était insupportable. Elle l'aimait tellement.

Terry toisa Richard Jr. et du se retenir pour ne pas le frapper.

- Tu n'es qu'un salaud junior et tu mérites que je te mette mon poing sur ta figure ! Mais heureusement pour toi, j'ai des choses plus importes à faire, dit-il en courant après Candy.

- Ouais, cours après ta petite américaine !

- Beau travail Junior, dit Elizabeth ironiquement.

- Je croyais que ça te plairait…

- Me plaire ? Tu viens de le jeter dans les bras de son américaine ! Allons soyons sérieux. Tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi…

- A non ?

- Tu es seulement fâché par ce qu'il l'a vu en premier, tu es jaloux ! …qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez tous à cette maudite blondinette ?

Terry cherchait Candy des yeux et entra dans le labyrinthe du jardin anglais. Il regardait dans tous les coins. Il y avait d'autres couples mais pas de Candy ! Il devait la retrouver pour lui expliquer qu'il n'aimait qu'elle, pas Elisabeth ! Il la chercha pendant un temps et finit par la trouver dans un coin reculé du jardin. Elle était la, le dos tourné.

- Candy, appela-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était blessée que Terry ne lui ait jamais parlé de sa vie avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent sur bateau et surtout qu'il devait avoir un mariage arrangé.

- Candy, pardonnes-moi dit-il. J'aurai du te parler de ma vie avant, je ne pensais pas rencontrer Junior…J'ai tourné le dos à cette vie.

- C'est rien Terry, Tu aurais seulement dû m'en parler toi-même. Apprendre que tu dois épouser une autre m'a…Je croyais que toi et moi…

Elle regardait dans le vide.

- Candice Neige André, Mlle Tarzan aux taches de sons, je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, veux-tu me faire le grand honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Candy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle se retourna et vu que Terry était sur un genou avec une petite boîte contenant une bague avec un diamant au milieu et entouré de petites pierres en émeraude. Elle était bouche-bée.

- Tu ne fais pas ça à cause de ce qui c'est passe tout à l'heure Terry ? Ne te sens pas obligé…

- Et la bague ? J'avais prévu tout ça, Candy c'était ma surprise de la soirée…

« C'est vrai se dit Candy, il ne pouvait pas improviser une bague ! Il avait tout prévu ! »

Son cœur se remplit de joie, Terry voulait l'épouser ? L'épouser elle ! Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore répondu et qu'il était encore sur un genou en train d'attendre sa réponse.

- Terry, quand j'ai appris que tu avais quitté le collège, mon monde s'est écroulé, l'idée d'être là sans toi, m'était insupportable. Te rattraper à été un miracle pour moi. Je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi. Alors, Terrence Graham Granchester, oui, je veux t'épouser, je veux avoir l'honneur de devenir ta femme.

Terry poussa un soupir de soulagement, il lui mit la bague à son annulaire droit, se leva et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Ils étaient si jeunes ! Mais ils savaient qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais être séparés.

Georgie et Laurent les avaient trouvé et les regardaient en train de s'embrasser, pendant un moment.

- Hum hum, fit Laurent pour montrer sa présence.

- Laisse les, Laurent, fit Georgie.

Nos deux amoureux s'arrêtèrent finalement et se regardaient avec amour. Candy sentit qu'on les regardait et se tourna. Elle vit Georgie et Laurent et elle leur sourit.

- Georgie, regarde ma bague ! Dit-elle en lui montrant sa main.

- Oh, c'est magnifique ! Félicitations ! C'est la bague que tu achetais quand nous sommes rencontrés ? Demanda-t-elle à Terry.

- Félicitations, dit Laurent.

- Coupable et Merci, dit Terry.

- Merci, dit Candy

- Viens Candy, allons célébrer avec une danse.

Ils retournèrent sur la piste pour une valse, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci, la distance ; ils étaient si prés l'un de l'autre que leur visage se touchaient presque et leurs regards, plus amoureux que jamais. Et ce fut ainsi pour le reste de la soirée. Plus personne n'osait les déranger. Même le Prince n'osait plus demander à Candy de danser.

« Ils ont l'air tellement amoureux que ce serait un crime de les interrompre, pensa-t-il, Bonne Chance Melle André, soyez heureuse avec lu… Il en a de la chance »

Richard Jr et Elizabeth regardaient la scène de loin. Elizabeth était frustrée d'avoir vu celui qui lui était destiné par ses parents avec une autre dont il semblait tellement amoureux. Terry ne l'aimait pas, mais elle était amoureuse de lui. Richard Jr, enviait son frère. Il aurait voulu essayer de conquérir cette jeune fille aux yeux verts.

« Terrence l'a trouvé en premier. Maudit soit-il ! » Pensa-t-il.

- T'as vu ce que t'as fait ? Ils sont plus amoureux que jamais ! Dit Elizabeth.

- Ils s'aiment tellement que c'est dégoûtant ! Dit Junior

La soirée touchait à sa fin, les gens se mirent à partir après que le Prince ait quitté les lieux.

- Ce fut une soirée mémorable, dit Georgie.

- La plus belle qu'il soit, dit Candy.

- Je peux venir te voir demain après mon travail ?

- Bien sur, nous sommes à l'auberge de l'Ange gardien. Demande Candy à l'aubergiste et elle te dira où me trouver.

- D'accord, au revoir et à demain. Terry…

- A demain. Laurent…

- Au revoir, dit Terry

- Au revoir, dit Laurent.

Pendant le trajet de retour, Candy était dans les bras de Terry.

- Tu m'as pardonné taches de sons ?

- Bien sûr, Terry, je ne peux pas rester fâchée contre toi longtemps tu le sais.

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, cette Elizabeth, mon père et ses parents ont fait ces arrangements sans nous consulter…

- Elle semblait avoir un faible pour toi…

- Comme toutes les filles…

- Terry, sois sérieux!

- D'accord... Mais ce n'était pas réciproque, Candy, même pas pour une seconde. Mon père veut faire ce qu'on lui a fait ; il a abandonné ma mère pour un mariage arrangé et il n'a jamais été heureux sans la femme qu'il aime.

- Mais, s'il te force à l'épouser ?

- Il ne le pourra pas si je suis déjà marié…

- Terry, qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?

- On pourrait se marier sur le bateau…

- Sur le bateau ?

- Le capitaine a l'autorité…

- Le capitaine ? Tu veux m'épouser pour ne pas qu'on te force à épouser Elizabeth ? Pas très flatteur.

- Ne le vois pas comme ça Candy je t'en prie. Nous nous aimons et nous avons déjà quitté le college en preuve d'amour. Où est le mal à mettre la charrue avant les bœufs ? Si ça peut nous permettre d'être ensemble pour le reste de nos jours. Eliza nous a prouvé qu'on ne peut pas prendre la vie pour acquise. Nous pouvons nous assurer que l'on sera toujours ensemble en nous mariant en secret.

- On va garder le mariage secret ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit capable de vivre indépendamment. On ne voudrait pas prendre le risque que nos familles annulent notre union. On est encore mineurs.

- Alors je retourne à la Maison Pony comme si de rien n'était…

- Tu sais ce que je veux faire ?

- Je veux devenir infirmière… je vais demander à Melle Pony, si elle connaît des écoles…

- D 'accord. Je vais t'accompagner mais je vais aller à New York pour essayer de percer comme l'acteur…

Candy resta silencieuse. Tout se passait trop vite, Terry l'avait demandé en mariage, elle croyait qu'ils se marieraient dans quelques années, mais il voulait le faire tout de suite ? Elle l'aimait certes, mais… Et puis s'ils étaient mariés, ils seraient plus forts contre les obstacles qu'ils rencontreraient. Eliza leur avait prouvé qu'il n'y avait rien de sûr dans la vie. Ils croyaient passer une autre année scolaire au college…Ils étaient en fuite, bientôt en route vers l'Amérique pour affronter la vie et ses problèmes. Ils s'aimaient, ils étaient jeunes, alors pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, pourquoi ne pas devenir Mme Terrence Granchester ? C'était son rêve de toute façon et l'opportunité lui était offerte de le réaliser tout de suite, on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui pouvait se passer dans le futur et ce qui pouvait les empêcher de réaliser leurs rêves. Ce serait une folie de laisser passer une chance pareille. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir !

- D'accord, faisons-le, marions-nous sur le bateau. C'est de la folie, mais tu as raison, ne prenons pas de risque, si le sort s'acharne contre nous…

- On aura de quoi se défendre en étant déjà mariés, on ne laissera rien ni personne venir entre nous. Je t'aime, Candice Neige André.

- Je t'aime, Terrence Graham Granchester.

Il la serra dans ses bras plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à destination.

- Alors ? Demanda l'aubergiste quand ils entrèrent, comment était la soirée ?

- Magnifique, dit Candy.

- Elle a ouvert la piste avec le Prince de Liège, dit Terry. Elle a tout d'abord refusé et a fait littéralement marcher le Prince pour qu'il l'invite en personne.

- Vraiment ? Pas possible, j'aurai aimé voir ça ! Ça sera certainement dans les journaux demain matin.

- J'espère que la Mère Supérieure ne va rien voir, dit Candy.

- Il faut arriver au pont pour le traverser. Ne t'en fais pas. Ne pense pas à ça. On vous racontera le reste demain, pour le moment nous allons dormir.

- Ok. Bonne nuit, dit l'aubergiste, à tout à l'heure.

- Bonne nuit, dirent Candy et Terry en même temps.

Terry l'accompagna devant sa porte et l'embrassa très rapidement sur les lèvres.

- Bonne nuit, Taches de son.

- Bonne nuit, Terry.

Cette fois-ci elle n'insista pas. Elle avait senti le désir de Terry et le sien. Pour ne pas succomber à la tentation, ils furent brefs sur le baiser, car ils savaient que ça pouvait les amener loin, très loin… et ils n'étaient pas encore mari et femme…

Georgie et Laurent quittèrent la soirée ensemble. Elle vit Betty de loin et elle s'approcha d'elle pour lui chuchoter :

- Merci Betty je passerai demain matin pour te rendre tes affaires, avant d'aller travailler.

- Tu as trouvé un chevalier servant ?

- Longue histoire, demain, je promets, je te raconterai tout.

- D'accord à demain Georgie…

- A demain et merci encore.

Et elle partit au bras de Laurent. Dans la calèche qui les ramenait chez Georgie, Laurent la serrait contre-lui.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je t'ai retrouvé… dit Laurent.

- Et je ne pensais pas te voir du tout. Je te croyais marié ou du moins fiancé avec…

- Elise…

- C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait ? Dit-elle ironiquement

- C'est le destin…

- Tu en es sûr ? Car la dernière fois le destin nous a convaincu à contre-cœur que nous n'étions pas destinés…

- Ton sacrifice a été grand, Georgie. Mais je vais bien maintenant et je sais ce que c'est que de vivre sans toi et je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer.

- Laurent, je suis entrain de chercher ma mère, et je vais en Amérique dans un peu plus d'une semaine…

- Mais ta vie en Australie, ta famille…

- Ma vie en Australie sera toujours là et ma famille aussi.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te laisser partir…

- Oh, Laurent ! Dit elle tendrement en de blottissant contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi savourant la chaleur et le bien-être qu'ils éprouvaient en ce moment-là. Arrivés à l'auberge où Georgie avait une chambre, Laurent dit au taxi d'attendre et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et lui dit :

- Je vais passer demain après ton travail… tu termines à quelle heure ?

- A cinq heures. Je vais aller voir Candy après…

- D'accord, je serai là avant. Bonne nuit Georgie.

- Bonne nuit Laurent.

Elle entre dans sa chambre et il s'en alla. « _Quelle soirée mémorable ! » _Se dit Georgie. "_Retrouver Laurent, La rencontre de Candy… Candy c'est vrai qu'on se ressemble…" _Elle était fatiguée et décida de dormir. Demainelle verrait Candy et Laurent, et tout ira bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Si seulement… **

**Chapitre 4 **

**« À la une des journaux… »**

Le lendemain matin au collège de St Paul, Patty et Annie se rendirent dans le bureau de Mère Supérieur pour aller chercher des lettres qui venaient de leurs parents. On venait tout juste de mener le journal quotidien.

- Annie! Regarde! S'exclame Patty, Le journal!

Annie regarda et on pouvait voir en première page une photo de Candy qui dansait avec le prince de Liège et un grand titre en lettres majuscules :

« UN ANGE AUX CHEVEUX BLONDS FAIT LITTERAMENT MARCHER LE PRINCE DE LIEGE. »

- On ne peut pas laisser la Mère Supérieure voir ça. Attends, je prendre la première page, ou le tout, dit Annie

- Non elles vont remarquer que le journal marque et enverra quelqu'un en acheter, prends la première page, dit Patty

Eliza passait par là avec son groupe d'amies et observait la scène de loin.

- Louise dit-elle, il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il y a dans ce journal, ça doit avoir un rapport avec cette fille d'écurie…

- D'accord je vais envoyer le jardinier nous en acheter un exemplaire après l'école, dit Louise.

- Super! Si ça un rapport avec Candy, elle va le regretter… dit Eliza avec son air méchant et moqueur…

Annie et Patty virent les garçons Alistair et Archibald un peu avant que la cloche ne sonne.

- Alistair, Archie dit Annie, on a des nouvelles de Candy!

- Vraiment ? Où comment ? Demanda Archie

- Elle a écrit ? Vous l'avez vu? demanda Alistair

- Non, dit Annie en leur donnant la page de journal, regardez!

Alistair et Archie n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, Candy à la une des journaux!

- Elle a fait marcher, le prince de Liège ! Fit Archie.

- Elle n'est pas possible, dit Alistair, elle devrait se cacher et elle trouve le temps de faire la une des journaux!

- Tu crois que Terry est avec elle? Demanda Patty.

- Je crois que l'influence du nom de Terry a du leur valoir une invitation au bal, dit Annie

- Attends un peu, dit Alistair en lisant rapidement l'article, oui voilà, elle refusa en disant qu'elle voulait ouvrir la piste avec son cavalier. Terrence Grandchester… »

- Ils sont ensemble ! Dit Annie. Elle l'a retrouvé, je suis contente pour eux deux

- Ils méritent d'être ensemble, ils s'aiment tellement! Dit Patty.

- Les filles, toujours aussi romantiques… fit Alistair.

- Comment Grandchester peut-il la laisser s'exposer de la sorte ? dit Archie en colère…

- Voyons Archie…, commença Patty.

La cloche sonna et ils durent rejoindre leur salle de classe.

Candy était entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner quand elle vit un client qui lisait le journal du matin et faillit s'étouffer avec sa tasse de thé. Elle était à la une des journaux ! Si la mère supérieure voyait le journal ! Elle allait envoyer des gens pour la chercher ! Elle essaya de ne pas paniquer, sachant que Terry la protègerai. Ils allaient se marier sur le bateau, et plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Mais entre-temps, il allait falloir se cacher.

- Bonjour Taches de son, dit Terry en la tirant brusquement de ses pensées. Il lui donna une bise au front.

- Bonjour Terry, dit-elle en souriant. Tu as vu les journaux ?

Terry lui donna un exemple de journal qu'il avait en main.

- Eh oui, je suis fière de toi, ma chère. Tu as refusé de danser avec le prince à cause de moi. Il doit m'envier, car j'avais la plus belle fille du bal.

- Tu n'es pas inquiet pour l'article ? Et si on nous trouve…

- Taches de son, Londres est une très grande ville, autant chercher une aguille dans une botte de foin… Ne t'en fait pas. Je répète, je ne laisserai personne me prendre ma future femme.

- Future femme, répéta-t-elle, j'aime entendre ça… je t'aime Terrence.

- Je t'aime taches de son.

Ils passèrent la journée à se promener dans Londres, ils allèrent au zoo et pensèrent à Albert qui était partit poursuivre ses rêves, la journée touchait sa fin et Candy avait hâte de rencontrer Georgie…

- On doit rencontrer Georgie après son travail, tu crois qu'elle va venir avec Laurent ?

- S'il l'aime autant qu'il en à l'air, je crois qu'il ne va pas la lâcher une semelle…

Candy se contenta de rire.

- On peut avoir notre dîner ensemble tous les quatre ?

- Oui pourquoi pas ?

Georgie alla voir Betty au manoir des Brydon pour lui rendre les affaires de la veille. Elle entra par derrière et alla dans la cuisine. D'autres domestiques étaient en train de travailler. La cuisinière faisait le petit déjeuner des patrons. D'autres faisaient la vaisselle et d'autres épluchaient des légumes. Betty qui faisait les chambres, attendait que ses patrons se réveillent. Elle attendait Georgie avec impatience.

- Alors racontes ! dit Betty. Qui était ton chevalier servant ?

- C'était Laurent, je le connais depuis l'Australie. Je ne pensais pas le revoir.

- Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider. Comment était la soirée ?

- Tout était parfait, dit Georgie.

Les autres domestiques tendaient l'oreille et écoutaient la conversation attentivement.

- Tu as rencontré M.Brydon ?

- Le fils, Christopher, m'a invité à danser par hasard, dit Georgie, il a dit que je lui rappelais quelqu'un, une certaine Roxanne Bramwell.

- Roxanne ? Dit la cuisinière en se retournant, je me souviens d'elle, yeux verts, cheveux blonds, maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai que tu lui ressemble.

- Matilda travaille ici depuis plus de 20 ans, elle connaît pratiquement tous ceux qui sont passé par cette maison, dit Betty

- Vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda Georgie

- Elle s'est retrouvée dans l'ennui.

- Oh !

- Elle ne voulait pas faire la honte de ses patrons, elle a décidé de partir pour avoir son enfant, là où personne ne la connaissait. Je l'ai rencontré quand elle venait d'avoir son enfant, elle disait qu'elle devait l'amener à l'orphelinat, car elle n'était pas mariée.

- Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit qui en était le père ?

- Un de ces garçons américains riches d'un collège local, mais il avait quitté le collège pour l'Amérique et elle ne savait pas où le contacter. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait partir en Amérique à sa recherche. Vous croyez être cette enfant ?

- J'ai été élevée en Australie. On m'a trouvée dans les bras mourant de ma mère adoptive, tout ce qu'elle dit est que je m'appelais Georgie et qu'on me donne un bracelet en or…

- Un bracelet ? Dit Matilda. Roxanne avait 3 bracelets en or identiques, c'était un cadeau de sa mère. Elle venait d'une riche famille américaine, mais elle s'était révoltée et avait quitté le toit familial pour essayer de faire fortune comme danseuse. Elle s'est retrouvée ici à Londres avec sa troupe de danse. Mais une fois le contrat fini, elle a voulu rester ici pour vivre. Elle a trouvé du travail ici comme assistante.

- Et où a-t-elle rencontré son …

- ….amoureux ? termina Matilda. Il venait ici tous les cinquièmes dimanches rencontrer leurs parents…

- Vous vous souvenez de son nom ?

- Bien sur, je ne souviens du nom de celui qui a volé le cœur de notre Roxanne, c'est Nathaniel Winstanley…

- Nathaniel Winstanley, répéta Georgie c'est peut-être mon père naturel… vous êtes sure qu'elle est repartie en Amérique ?

- Je ne l'ai plus revue, je pense donc qu'elle est partie…

- Merci Matilda, dit Georgie en l'étreignant, merci de tout mon cœur ! Je dois aller travailler maintenant Betty, à la prochaine.

Georgie alla donc travailler et pendant toute la journée, elle pensa à ce que lui avait raconté Matilda. Elle avait maintenant deux noms pour faire ses recherches. Le temps arriva pour sa rencontre avec Candy à l'auberge et elle se prépara.

Eliza et son groupe d'amies essayaient de corrompre le jardinier pour qu'il leur achète le journal du jour. Le jardinier n'était pas très enthousiaste de rendre service à ses jeunes filles qui le traitaient comme la crasse. Finalement après une grosse corruption, elles finirent par le convaincre.

En début de la soirée elles avaient en main l'édition du journal du matin qui montrait Candy en train de danser avec le prince de Liège. Eliza n'en croyait pas ses yeux ; elle avait fait expulser Candy. Terry s'était sacrifié et avait pris sa place, Candy s'est enfui… et maintenant ils étaient ensembles ! Non, seulement ça, elle avait assisté à un bal royal et avait ouvert la piste avec le prince de Liège !

- Cette fille d'écurie à toujours de la chance ! dit-elle avec colère. Mais comment? …

- C'est grâce à toi, dit la voix d'Alistair derrière elle, on dirait que Candy et Terry te doivent une fière chandelle.

- Tu as voulu les séparer mais tu les as en fin de compte réunis ! dit Archie tu parles d'un effet inverse !

- Attends que je montre ça la mère supérieure…

- Oh vas-y, dit Archie, Londres est une grande ville…

- Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin renchérit Patty

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit Eliza en courant au bureau de la mère supérieure suivie de la bande.

Les autres la laissèrent aller. Ils savaient que c'était inutile d'essayer de la convaincre, étant donné sa haine pour Candy. Ils priaient pour simplement que personne ne trouve leur amie.

Eliza arriva chez la mère supérieure et frappa à la porte.

- Mlle Legrand, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Regardez ce journal ma mère, c'est Candy au bal royal ! Comment ne l'avez-vous pas encore retrouvée ? cria-t-elle

- Mlle Legrand, je ne tolérai pas que vous adressez à moi sur ce ton.

- Excusez-moi ma mère.

- Sachez que je suis au courant pour le bal, il y'a déjà un avis de recherche pour elle. dès qu'ils la trouveront, ils la ramèneront ici.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela prend tant de temps ?

- Mlle Legrand, cette école ne vous appartient pas. A cause de vos manigances, nous avons perdu deux élèves. A cause de vous ils ont pu assiste au bal royal et s'amuser. Je crois que c'est la vraie raison de votre colère, fit sœur Margaret, n'est-ce pas. Qu'ils soient là-bas libres dans le monde et vous soyez enfermée ici ?

- Maintenant veuillez sortir de mon bureau et ne nous dérangez plus avec vos sornettes, dit la mère supérieure.

Eliza sortit du bureau très en colère. Son frère qui avait entendu ce qui c'est passé par les autres élèves, l'attendait dans le couloir, avec son groupe d'amis.

- Tu as encore fait des tiennes Eliza, dit Daniel

- Arrête, pas toi aussi !

- Il faut appeler « Chat » « Chat », dit Daniel, tu as tout gâché en voulant leur faire du mal, tu leur en as fait, et tu leur a facilité la vie. Quel beau gâchis !

Eliza ne répondit pas et s'en alla, laissant là sa bande d'amis.

- Eliza est verte de jalousie, dit Louise, Candy est avec Terry entrain de s'amuser. La fille d'écurie à plutôt bon goût.

Elles se mirent à rire et se moquer de leur amie.

Les amis de Candy apprirent comment Eliza fut remise à sa place par les sœurs et furent ravis. Mais ils étaient inquiets pour Candy et priaient qu'elle ne soit pas retrouvée.

- Pourquoi sont-ils encore ici ? demanda Annie

- Ils doivent certainement attendre que le bateau de Southampton revienne de l'Amérique, dit Alistair, et ça devrait être dans plus ou moins, une semaine.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont plus se donner en spectacle… dit Patty. C'était très imprudent de leur part, mais en même temps ça devait être très amusant…

- Je l'envie, dit Annie, le bal royal, le prince de Liège et en plus elle a d'abord refusé de danser avec lui ! Tu sais combien aurait voulu être à sa place ?

- Apparemment pas notre Candy, Terry est tout le prince qu'il lui faut, dit Patty.

- Comme c'est romantique ! dit Annie les yeux rêveurs.

- Ah, les filles ! dirent Archie et Alistair en même temps.

Georgie et Laurent se rendirent à l'Auberge de l'Ange Gardien pour aller voir Candy et Terry. Laurent était venu l'attendre quelques minutes avant la fin de son travail. Candy et Terry les attendaient à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Candy ne voulait pas trop se montrer au cas où on la cherchait pour la ramener au collège.

- Bonsoir, dirent Georgie et Laurent.

- Bonsoir dit Candy en souriant.

- Salut ! fit Terry, on peut s'asseoir au restaurant, vous avez déjà dîner ?

- Non dit Georgie c'est gentil de votre part.

Ils s'installent donc à une table pour 4 et commandèrent à dîner. Georgie raconta ce qu'elle avait apprit chez les Brydon au sujet de sa mère, son père et du bracelet.

- Candy, Laurent m'a dit que tu avais un bracelet semblable au mien.

- Le bracelet ? Oh oui. Tiens le voilà c'est Terry qui me l'a acheter il y a quelques jours, dit-elle en le lui donnant.

- Merci dit Georgie en le prenant.

Elle observa pendant quelques instants et dit :

- Tu as raison Laurent c'est mon bracelet, celui que j'ai vendu… Je peux te l'emprunter ?

Candy regarda Terry et il acquiesça.

- Bien sur, en fait, tu peux le garder puisqu'il est à toi de toute façon. Et puis si ça peut t'aider à trouver tes parents…

- Oh mais je ne voulais pas… dit Georgie confuse.

- N'essayes pas de discuter, lui dit Terry, c'est peine perdue, quand elle a une idée en tête…

- Mais c'est un cadeau de Terry…

- Il m'en achètera un autre, n'est pas Terry ? dit elle en le regardant avec amour.

- Sans aucun doute, dit-il en lui embrassant la main.

- Mais ça ne sera pas le même, dit Georgie, il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle il a préféré celui-ci.

- Georgie, il y a une raison pour tout, dit Candy, et je suis convaincue que la raison pour laquelle Terry m'a acheté ce bracelet, c'est pour que je puisse te le rendre…

- Merci. Tu es très généreuse, Candy. As-tu déjà essayé de trouver ta mère ?

- Non pas du tout, j'étais à l'orphelinat, j'ai été adopté à l'âge de 13 ans, je suis venu ici au collège et maintenant…je suis en fuite.

- Elle s'est enfuie pour venir en Amérique avec moi, termina Terry.

- Enfuie ? Demande Laurent.

Et ils racontèrent ce qui s'était passé au collège avec Eliza.

- Wow ! Dit Georgie, apparemment, à toute chose malheur est bon…vous êtes ensemble. Je parie qu'Eliza n'avait pas prévu ça !

- On ne te cherche pas Candy ? Demande Laurent. Je doute qu'un collège tel que St Paul prendra la perte de 2 élèves aussi peu au sérieux…

- Certainement, dit Candy, et l'article dans le journal n'a pas arrangé les choses.

- Si vous avez des problèmes, venez me voir ou appelez-moi si vous trouvez un téléphone.

Il leur donna un morceau de papier après avoir griffonné son adresse et son numéro de téléphone.

- Merci dit Terry.

- A propos, demanda Georgie, vous partez quand pour l'Amérique ?

- Dans plus ou moins une semaine, dit Terry, quand le bateau reviendra…

- Alors on pourra faire le voyage ensemble dit Georgie, j'ai vu une place, mais Laurent ne voudrait venir avec moi.

- Superbe ! Dit Candy. Rappelle-moi de dire une prière pour Eliza…

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler. Candy et Georgie comparaient leur enfance, elles étaient toutes les 2 des garçons manqués. Georgie parla de ses frères restés en Australie.

- Ils me manquent beaucoup, dit-elle

- Pas trop j'espère, dit Laurent…

- Ne sois pas jaloux s'il te plait, dit Georgie.

- Ses deux frères sont amoureux d'elle expliqua Laurent

- Oh, fit Candy simplement.

- Ça te rappelle quelque chose tache de sons ? Dit Terry.

- Ne commence pas Terry… fit Candy.

- Quoi ? demanda Georgie.

- Tous les membres masculins de sa famille adoptive sont amoureux d'elle…

- Tu exagères Terry… Pas tous. Il y'avait seulement Anthony…

- Et Alistair et Archibald, termina Terry.

- Mais non, dit Candy.

- D'où vient l'hostilité d'Archie à mon égard… à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est parce que tu l'as frappé le jour où il est allé dans ta chambre par erreur ?

- D'accord mais…Allons, taches de sons, si Annie n'avait pas crié ce jour là, que crois-tu qu'Archie t'aurait dit… ?

- D'accord, mais Alistair…

- …a le bon sens de ne pas montrer ses sentiments à ton égard…

- Oh Terry ! Dit Candy, c'est toi que je veux moi.

- Encore une chose que vous avez en commun, dit Laurent…c'est incroyable.

- Peut être qu'elles sont des jumelles séparées à la naissance, plaisanta Terry.

- Peut-être que tu ne crois pas si bien dire… dit Laurent, non je ne crois pas.

Il arrêta le fil de ses pensées. Il voulait donner de l'espoir aux deux jeunes filles. Il ferait sa propre enquête.

- Il se fait tard dit Laurent plus tard, on doit partir.

- D'accord, dit Candy, mais promets-moi de venir me voir et je passerai te voir à ton pub.

- D'accord. Et merci encore pour le bracelet…

Ils se dirent aurevoir et se séparent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Si seulement… **

**Chapitre 5 **

**« Je suis désolée Messieurs, vous faites erreur… »**

Le reste du séjour à Londres se passa sans encombre, les deux couples étant devenus des bons amis. Laurent invita Candy et Terry chez lui pour un Barbecue, le samedi avant leur départ. Ils devaient prendre le bateau, le lundi, à l'aube. Après le barbecue, ils décidèrent d'aller au zoo. Comme c'était samedi, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Candy pensait aller voir la tortue de Patty. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de policiers qui circulaient. Candy et Georgie portaient la même robe rose par coïncidence.

- C'est pas possible, dit Terry, vous l'avez fait exprès !

- Non, je t'assure dit, Candy.

- C'est tout à fait par hasard, renchérit Georgie.

Il y avait un homme vêtu de noir qui les observait de loin. Il avait une photo de Candy et essayait de se rapprocher pour vérifier si c'était bien elle. Terry qui tournait le dos aux filles, l'avait repéré en douce.

- Candy, dit-il doucement, il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici, je vois quelqu'un nous observe on dirait qu'il a une photo en main.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Candy horrifié, tu crois qu'il me cherche ?

- Je ne sais pas mais il ne faudrait pas prendre ce risque. Allons-y.

- Attendez ! Dit Georgie, si vous partez, il vous suivra et on saura ou vous êtes cachés. Je vais les divertir…

- Comment ? Demande Laurent un peu inquiet…

- Candy et moi nous nous ressemblons, non ? Les policiers ne nous connaissent pas, ils ne feront pas la différence.

- Mais s'ils te ramènent au college de St. Paul ? Dit Candy

- Les sœurs verront que je ne suis pas toi et me laisseront partir.

- Mais… dit Candy

- Allez-y dit Georgie, il faut faire vite. Laurent, viens m'attendre près du collège, ok ?

- Merci, à tout à l'heure.

Candy, Terry et Laurent s'éloignèrent.

Georgie se retourna et fit face au policier qui avançait et elle fit semblant de vouloir s'enfuir en le voyant.

- Mlle André ? Dit le policier en lui prenant les bras, vous venez avec nous !…

- Quoi ? Non ! dit Georgie… vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas Mlle André…

- C'est ça jouez la comédie ! Vous allez venir avec nous…

- Mais… dit Georgie.

Quatre autres policiers vinrent lui donner un coup de main. Ils amenèrent Georgie au collège St Paul sans tenir compte de ses protestations. La nouvelle de capture de « Candy » se propagea comme une traînée de poudre. Eliza et Daniel étaient contents. Les amies de Candy étaient mi-figue mi-raisin ; ils étaient tristes qu'elle ait été capturée, mais content d'avoir de retour de la « fille prodigue. »

Georgie était dans le couloir avec les policiers elle avait la tête baissée, quand la mère supérieure et la Sœur Margaret arrivèrent. Deux policiers étaient devant la jeune fille blonde, et s'écartèrent à la vue des sœurs.

- Alors, Mlle André, vous voilà de retour, dit la Mère Supérieure. Vous serez à nouveau puni rien que pour le dérangement que votre disparition a causée…

- Candy ? Dit la sœur Margaret… Levez la tête quand on vous parle.

- Ouais fille d'écurie montre ta face de pauvre ! dit Eliza d'un ton méchant, fini la belle vie, les danses avec le prince.

- Tais-toi Eliza ! Cria Annie.

- On en a assez de tes injures, dit Patty.

- SILENCE ! Dit la Mère Supérieure, Mlle André veuillez lever votre tête s'il vous plaît !

Georgie leva finalement la tête et tout le monde poussa un cri. La jeune fille, avait de longs cheveux bouclés, des yeux verts et ressemblait beaucoup à Candy, mais ce n'était pas Elle.

- Mais.. dit la Mère Supérieure.

- Elle lui ressemble, mais… commença Sœur Margaret.

- CE N'EST PAS ELLE ! Cria Eliza en s'adressant aux policiers, qu'avez-vous fait ? CE N'EST PAS ELLE !

- Mais… dit le policier, elle répond à la description et elle ressemble à la photo.

- Vous avez fait une erreur messieurs, dit la mère supérieure veuillez relâcher cette pauvre jeune fille immédiatement !

- Oui ma mère, dit le policier.

Eliza était rouge de rage, Candy était toujours libre avec Terry !

Annie, Patty, Alistair et Archibald poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Suivons-la dit Annie peut-être elle peut nous dire quelque chose…

- Quoi ? Demanda Patty.

- Je ne sais pas, mais suivons-la

Elles suivirent les policiers et Georgie, Alistair et Archie firent de même.

- Bonjour, dit Annie à Georgie, je m'appelle Annie je suis une amie de Candy. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup.

- Moi, c'est Patty et voici Archie et Alistair.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Georgie.

- Tu as l'accent australien dit Alistair, tu viens d'Australie ?

- Oui, je suis de passage, je vais en Amérique à la recherche de ma mère. J'ai été adoptée…

Une fois en dehors de la grille, les policiers s'éloignèrent.

- Toutes nos excuses Mlle, dit un des policiers. J'espère que nous avons pas contrariée. Encore une fois, toutes nos excuses. Au revoir. Vous voulez qu'on vous amène quelque part ?

- Non merci, dit Georgie. Je vais me débrouiller.

Dès que les policiers s'éloignèrent dans leurs voitures, Georgie se tourna vers les amis de Candy.

- J'attendais que les policiers s'en aillent. Candy va bien, vous lui manquez beaucoup.

- Tu connais Candy ? Demanda Annie.

- Oui, Terry aussi. Je leur ai servi de diversion pour les policiers.

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es laissée capturer à sa place ? Demanda Patty.

- Pour lui permette de s'enfuir… dit Alistair. Comme vous vous ressemblez, les policiers n'y ont vu que du feu !

- Oui.

- Merci Georgie, dit Annie, et embrasse Candy de notre part. Dis-lui qu'elle nous manque aussi beaucoup et souhaite lui bonne chance. A Terry aussi.

- Elle est avec Terry ? Demanda Archie.

- Oui dit Georgie, dans des chambres séparées.

Elle avait compris l'allusion d'Archie. Elle comprit aussi la remarque de Terry l'autre soir au dîner. Laurent arriva en voiture en ce moment-la.

- Georgie ? Appela-t-il.

- J'arrive, dit-elle. Aurevoir je dois y aller.

- Au revoir, dirent Annie et Patty.

- Au revoir dirent Alistaire et Archibald.

Ils la regardèrent entrer dans la voiture et embrasser Laurent. Elle leur fit un signe de la main et la voiture s'éloigna.

- Eh bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Archie.

- Si Candy était de retour elle aurait été encore punie, fit Patty.

- Elle est mieux là où elle est, dit Alistair.

- Avec Terry ? dit Archie, j'en suis pas si sûr…

- Allons Frérot, mieux vaut Terry que le donjon, non ?

- Ouais, tu as raison.

Eliza arriva avec son groupe.

- Que faites-vous à la grille ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires Eliza, dit Alistair.

Et ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Eliza entrain de fulminer. Elle détestait ne pas savoir ce qui se passe

- Maudit sois-tu Candy ! Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Pendant ce temps dans la voiture, Georgie et Laurent parlaient.

- Alors dit Laurent, ça bien marché ?

- Comme sur des roulettes ! Répondit Georgie. Tout le monde a cru que j'étais Candy jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient mon visage…

- Les sœurs devaient être en colère.

- Tu n'en n'as aucune idée ! Mais je suis contente d'avoir pu aider Candy. Ce sont ses amis avec qui je parlais à la grille. Elle leur manque beaucoup. Mais à la place de Candy, je ne serais pas restée non plus dans ce collège froid et glacial avec des religieuses aussi sévères, sans l'amour de la vie…

Candy et Terry étaient de retour à l'auberge. Encore un peu secoués par les évènements de la journée, Terry l'avait accompagné dans sa chambre ; cette fois-ci il était entré pour assurer qu'elle allait bien. Toutes ses émotions, fuir la police, laisser Georgie qu'elle prenne sa place l'avait effrayé, mais l'avait en même temps excitée ! Terry l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la rassurer, elle était blottie contre son torse. Il resserra son étreinte en lui caressant le dos, et les cheveux. Candy leva la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le baiser était plus passionné que d'habitude, peut-être à cause de l'excitation de la journée… Leurs lèvres étaient soudées, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit de Candy toujours en s'embrassant. Toutes les émotions de la journée furent oubliées…Il n y avait que ce moment là qui comptait, ce baiser qui réveillait en elle d'étranges sensations, des sensations qu'elle n'osait pas explorer. Il fallait arrêter avant qu'il soit trop tard. Mais c'était trop bon, trop bon pour arrêter… Mais il le fallait…Elle n'avait pas la force… on frappa à la porte .

- Candy, Candy tu es là ?

C'était la voix de Georgie. Ils s'arrêtèrent à regret, mirent un peu d'ordre dans leurs habits.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Attends une minute Georgie !

Elle alla ouvrir la porte, pour trouver Georgie et Laurent.

- J'espère que nous avons rien interrompu, dit Georgie en voyant Terry.

- Oh non, dit Candy, en se jetant à son sou, merci, merci de tout cœur ! On ne t'a pas trop malmenée ?

- Non non, je vais bien, dit Georgie.

- J'aurai voulu voir la tête de tout le monde quand ils ont réalisé que tu n'étais pas Candy, dit Terry.

- C'était drôle. J'ai du me retenir pour ne pas rire, dit Georgie.

- Descendons pour parler, dit Candy.

Ils descendirent et Georgie continua.

- Il y avait une fille qui a piqué une crise en voyant que je n'étais pas toi.

- Laisse-moi deviner, une rousse avec des papillotes ? dit Candy.

- Oui, Elle a faillit se jeter sur les policiers…

- Eliza ! fit Terry.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me déteste autant, dit Candy…

- Elle est simplement sans cœur, dit Terry

- Mais j'ai vu quelques visages soulagés, tes amies.

- Comment les as-tu reconnu ? Demanda Candy.

- Ils m'ont suivit à la grille et on a parlé après le départ des policiers. Tu leur manques beaucoup. Ils m'ont dit de t'embrasser et de te souhaiter bonne chance.

- Ils n'ont rien demandé d'autre ? Demanda Terry.

- Si vous étiez ensemble… dit Georgie.

- Laisse moi deviner, dit Terry, Archibald ?

Georgie sourit.

- Terry a raison, dit-elle à Candy, il est amoureux de toi.

- Et moi j'aime Terry,dit Candy simplement.

- Je t'aime aussi taches de son.

Le lendemain était la veille de leur départ. Candy avait presque oublié les billets de théâtre, « Roméo et Juliette » à Covent Garden.

- Terry dit-elle, tu te souviens quand je suis aller acheter la robe pour le bal ?

- Bien sur.

- Et bien j'avais acheté deux tickets pour « Roméo et Juliette. » pour ce soir. Ton cadeau de départ.

Terry était stupéfait, mais ravi de la surprise.

- Tu es merveilleuse Mlle Tarzan… Je suppose que tu as préparé une robe pour l'occasion…

- Mais bien sur, je suis une lady, plaisanta-t-elle

Ils arrivèrent à l'opéra et rencontrèrent Laurent et Georgie.

- On dirait qu'on ne fait que se croiser… dit Georgie.

- L'univers est peut être en train de dire quelque chose, dit Candy en souriant.

- Tiens, mon grand-frère et sa petite amie, fit une voix derrière eux.

Candy et Terry se retournèrent et virent Richard accompagné d'Elizabeth.

- Bonsoir, dit Candy.

- Bonsoir Melle André, et s'adressant à Terry, j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention d'utiliser la loge familiale.

- Ils seront dans ma loge, dit Laurent venant à leur secours

- Et vous êtes… ? Demanda Junior.

- C'est le petit-fils du Gouverneur, dit Elizabeth.

- Ah fit Junior tout simplement. Ne t'en fais pas Terrence, je vais protéger ta promise…

- Ne commence pas Junior… dit Terry.

- Quoi ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je l'ai comprise. Fais comme père, amuse-toi avec ta traînée américaine, mais n'oublies pas ton devoir.

- Espèce de… dit Terry en se précipitant sur Richard Jr.

Laurent et Candy durent retenir Terry de toutes leurs forces pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur son frère pour lui casser la gueule.

- Wo wo Frérot où sont tes manières ? Avec tout l'argent que père a dépensé au collège pour toi…

- Allons Richard entrons c'est notre tour, dit Elizabeth en l'amenant.

Candy essaya de calmer Terry.

- Terry, calme-toi, dit Candy doucement, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! On peut partir si tu veux..

- Et lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir gâcher notre soirée ? Pas question !

- Alors, tu te calme et on va passer une excellente soirée Roméo…

- D'accord Juliette, dit-il en la regardant avec amour.

- Bon comme c'est régler allons- y dit Laurent dit Terry.

- Merci de nous avoir sauvé, Laurent, dit Terry

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Ton frère est un petit morveux…

- Laurent ! S'exclama Georgie.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et entrèrent au théâtre. La loge familiale de la famille de Laurent était spacieuse. Les 2 couples s'installèrent, Candy et Terry à l'arrière Georgie et Laurent en avant.

- Vous êtes prêts pour le voyage demain ? demanda Georgie.

- Oui dit Candy, mais je me demande si la police ne sera pas là entrain de m'attendre…

- Déguise-toi dit Georgie, en garçon…

- Comme toi…fit Laurent puis expliquant à l'autre couple, elle s'est déguisée en garçon pour participer à un concours de boomerang interdit aux filles.

- Interdit aux filles ! fit Georgie, ah les hommes, ils nous prennent pour d'êtres inférieurs… Les filles ne peuvent pas lancer un boomerang ? J'ai gagné le concours…

- Le gagnant devait être embrassé par ma fiancée du moment…

- Mais comme on a découvert en enlevant ma casquette que j'étais une fille…

- C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé… termina Laurent.

- Je m'attendais à une bise sur la joue…

- Mais je l'ai embrassé sur les lèvres, à la grande colère de ses deux frères…

- Le baiser dura une éternité, là devant tout le monde,

- Devant Abel et Arthur tu veux dire… Abel a faillit me casser la gueule, je croyais que c'était son petit copain. Quelle était ma surprise d'apprendre que c'était son frère !

- Laurent est tombé follement amoureux de moi…dit Georgie ignorant la remarque de Laurent

- Comme c'est romantique ! Dit Candy.

Les 3 coups de théâtre se firent entendre pour montrer que la pièce devait commencer. Toute la salle se fit silencieuse. La pièce commença, Candy regarda Terry qui semblait être en transe. Il regardait la pièce attentivement et récitait le rôle de Roméo en chuchotant, sans aucune faute !

Pendant l'entracte, Georgie lui en fit la remarque

- Wow Terry, tu es un bien meilleur Roméo que l'acteur sur scène, tu connais toutes ces paroles par cœur..

- Tu seras un bon acteur Laurent.

- Le meilleur dit Candy et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis sa fiancée

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira, dit Terry

- Et en plus il est modeste ! dit Georgie.

A la fin de la représentation, Candy avait les larmes aux yeux, tellement la performance de Terry était puissante. Terry la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu seras un grand acteur Terry, je n'ai aucune doute là dessus.

- Merci taches de sons, dit Terry, merci pour ta surprise

- Ce fut un plaisir

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. « Taches de sons » ce surnom l'ennuyait au début était devenu un signe d'affection de la part de Terry, pour Candy.

Elle l'aimait, il pouvait l'appeler comme il voulait !

- Hum hum, fit Georgie

Candy et Terry arrêtèrent de s'embrasser.

- Je suis désolée dit Georgie, il faut y aller…

Candy et Terry souriaient et Laurent secouait la tête.

- Georgie, on n'est pas pressé, dit Laurent

- Ça va dit Terry, on y va.

- Demain très tôt nous quittons Londres, dit Candy pendant qu'ils sortaient pour aller à la réception organisé après la pièce, Georgie tu seras sur le bateau ?

- Oui et Laurent aussi il a trouvé une place à la dernière minute…

- C'est super, dit Candy. Demain je retourne enfin en Amérique !

Une fois de retour à l'auberge Terry l'embrassa et lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Notre dernière nuit en tant que célibataires…

- Et notre dernière nuit à Londres. Tu peux me prêter quelques vêtements, je ne veux pas prendre de risque demain matin.

- D'accord, je reviens tout de suite.

Il alla dans sa chambre chercher les vêtements et elle entra dans sa chambre pour se changer. Quelques instant plus tard, Terry frappa a la porte, Candy était en train de défaire sa robe, du moins elle essayait. Elle alla ouvrit la porte à Terry qui se tenait là avec les habits en main.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il.

- S'il te plait, avec ma robe.

Elle savait que ce serait un moment très délicat si Terry l'aidait à enlever sa robe… Ses mains sur son dos la faisaient frissonner de plaisir. Terry du sentir son frisson car l'embrassa très doucement au cou, après avoir bougé les cheveux blonds et bouclées, c'était presque une caresse… Candy resta d'abord immobile et ferma les yeux savourant chaque seconde de ce moment intense. Ensuite n'en pouvant plus, elle se retourna et leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser doux et passionné… À chaque fois que Terry l'embrassait, tout son être s'embrasait et elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Demain se dit-elle, demain… Ils eurent la même pensées au même moment et ils s'arrêtèrent, brisant ainsi le courant qui devenait de plus en plus fort entre eux.

- Je vais te laisser te coucher, dit Terry, il faut que nous soyons au port à l'aube, même plus tôt pour ne pas rater le bateau.

- Ok à tout à l'heure…

- A tout à l'heure.

Et il sortit de la chambre, la laissant la frustrée par le feu qui s'était réveillé en elle et qui n'a pas atteint son apogée…

- Demain, demain tout sera en règle…

Et sur cette pensée positive, elle finit de s'apprêter et se mit au lit.

♪♪« _Je me marie demain matin_ »♪♪… Chanta-t-elle dans sa tête.


	7. Chapter 7

**Si seulement…**

**Chapitre 6**

**« Je me marie demain matin… »**

La grand-tante Elroy était en ville pour le 5 ème dimanche pour voir ses petits-neveux. Ils allèrent à l'hôtel où elle logeait. La tante Elroy, bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, était heureuse de voir ses petits-neveux.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Candy ?

Elle était au courant de la disparition de Candy et ne se souciait que du « Qu'en dirait-on ? »

- Je savais que William perdait son temps et son argent avec cette fille… en plus elle a fait la une des pages de journal en Amérique, comme la fille qui refusa de danser avec le prince de Liège.

- La garce ! dit Eliza

- Pourquoi es-tu fâchée Eliza ? dit Alistair

- C'est grâce à toi après-tout…dit Archie

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda la tante.

- Eliza a tendu un piège à Candy et à un autre garçon parce qu'elle était jalouse… que le garçon préférait Candy…

- TAIS-TOI ! Cria Eliza,

- Un garçon ? Demanda la Tante, Tu as créé cette situation sans tenir compte de la réputation de la famille pour un garçon stupide !

- Il n'est pas stupide, ma tante, il est…

- ASSEZ ! Cria la tante.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit assez ! Eliza, j'ai honte de ta conduite.

- Mais ma tante, vous n'avez jamais accepté Candy…

- Mais William l'a adopté contre mon gré bien sur, mais qu'on le veuille ou non, elle fait partie de la famille, et ce que tu as fait et ce qu'elle fait, affecte la famille.

- Oui, ma tante, dit-elle malgré elle.

Alistair et Archibald étaient ravis. Daniel ne disait rien trop peureux de se faire engueuler par la tante.

Georgie était au port avec Laurent et ses bagages prête à partir. Elle aperçut Terry de loin. Elle rapprocha de lui pour le saluer. Elle vit qu'il était seul.

- Terry ? Bonjour. Dit-elle, Tu es seul ? Ou est…

- Incognito…

- Oh…

- Ça pilule de policiers, dit Terry.

- Tu crois que ça ira ?

- Connaissant ma Candy, il n'y a rien qui l'empêcha de prendre ce bateau, rien du tout, dit Terry

- J'espère que tu as raison, j'ai peur pour elle.

Georgie se sentait très proche de Candy, non pas à cause de leur ressemblance ou de leurs vies similaires mais… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Les Passagers commencèrent à monter à bord. Il y eut un groupe de petit porteur qui se précipitèrent pour prendre les bagages et mettre sur un petit chariot pour aider avec les passagers a monté à bord. Terry, Georgie et Laurent montèrent à bord suivit d'un groupe de petits porteurs. Ils avançaient lentement car il y avait beaucoup de monde. Il y avait des policiers entrain d'observer tout le monde. Ils observaient toutes les jeunes filles minutieusement, sans résultat. Ils montèrent à bord pour chercher Candy sur le navire. Le capitaine n'était pas content car toute cette perquisition dérangeait son horaire. Les policiers quittèrent finalement le navire une heure plus tard, les mains vides ; Ils n'avaient pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils s'excusèrent auprès du capitaine et s'en allèrent.

Le bateau leva enfin l'ancre en partance pour l'Amérique.

Terry se demandait où se trouvait Candy. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient quitté le port et il n'y avait aucun signe de Candy. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il rencontra Georgie en se promenant.

- Et alors ? Où est-elle ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée dit-il et je commence à m'inquiéter.

Laurent arriva et demanda aussi où se trouvait Candy.

- On ne la pas encore trouvé, dit Georgie.

- Je vais aller dans ma cabine, pour un temps et l'attendre. A tout à l'heure.

Terry alla dans la cabine pour attendre Candy. Il entra et entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain. Son cœur bondit.

- Candy ? Appela-t-il, Candy ?

- Oui ! Répondit une voix sortant de la salle de bain avec le peignoir sur le dos.

Terry se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Candy était un peu surprise par sa réaction. Il la serra contre lui pendant un moment.

- Terry ? Finit-elle par dire, est-ce que ça va ?

- Ne me fais plus peur comme ça ! Dit-il, où étais-tu ?

- Je suis désolée Terry, j'étais cachée dans un canoë de sauvetage et je me suis endormie…

Terry éclata de rire.

- L'essentiel est que tu sois là. Je vais parler au capitaine, pour nos noces secrètes…

- On a besoin de témoin, non. Pourquoi pas Georgie et Laurent ?

- Ils devraient se marier aussi…

- Bonne idée on pourrait avoir un double mariage, s'ils le faisaient aussi…

- Wo Wo attend un peu, il faut que les concernés soient d'accord.

- Oui bien sur, c'est juste une suggestion… Je vais aller voir Georgie.

- Vas-y, elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Je vais voir le capitaine.

Candy et Georgie se serrèrent dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente que tu sois-là, dit Georgie.

- Je me suis endormie dans ma cachette, dit Candy, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété.

- C'est rien, je suis contente, tu vas bien. Je voulais te parler. Tu as la même cabine que Terry ?

- Il n'a pas pu en trouver de simple.

- Vous allez passer les nuits ensemble ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Georgie... Terry et moi, on a jamais…

- Parce que vous aviez des chambres séparées, maintenant dans la même chambre…

- C'est pour ça qu'on va se marier…

- Quoi ? Quand ?

- Tout à l'heure ; Terry est entrain de parler au capitaine

- Wow ! Mais vous ne le faites pas rien pour passer vos nuits ensemble ?

- Non, on s'aime, dit Candy. On va garder notre mariage secret jusqu'à ce que nous puissions être ensemble

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Terry doit épouser Elizabeth Barrington, un mariage arrangé, tu en sais quelque chose, non

- Ne m'en parle pas !

- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec Eliza Legrand, on a failli se perdre de vue…

- Vous ne voulez plus prendre de risques…

- Nous voulons affronter la vie en tant que mari et femme en secret.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas le dire à ta famille ? Je comprends pour Terry mais…

- Je me suis enfuie du college St Paul. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie, avant que j'affronte l'oncle William, lui qui a eu la bonté de m'adopter et de m'envoyer dans le college réputé… Pour que je devienne une Lady. Et je le remercie en m'enfuyant. C'est ingrat, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas sans Terry. Et puis je n'apprenais rien d'intéressant dans ce collège de toute façon.

- Bonne chance Candy, tu en auras besoin. Et si tu tombes enceinte ?

- Heu… dit Candy en rougissant, je suppose qu'il faut arriver au pont pour le traverser.

Georgie sourit en voyant Candit rougir.

- Tu es tellement mignonne.

Terry parla au capitaine qui leur donna rendez-vous dans une heure. Georgie chassa Terry de la chambre et resta avec Candy pour la préparer.

- Tu ne dois pas voir la mariée avant la cérémonie, lui-dit-elle.

- Je ne crois pas a ces superstitions là, dit-il.

- Tu n'as rien à perdre en les respectant dit Georgie, allez, ouste !

Terry s'avoua vaincu, prit son smoking et alla dans la cabine de Laurent.

- Merci pour tout Georgie, dit Candy.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi dit Georgie. Bon, selon la tradition il te fait quelque chose de bleu, de nouveau, de vieux et d'emprunté. Pour quelque chose de vieux et d'emprunté pour quoi pas le bracelet ?

- J'ai un mouchoir bleu, dit Candy.

- Et ta bague peut être quelque chose de nouveau. Nous sommes prêtes.

Candy avait remis la robe du bal royal, car elle était blanche et elle avait gardé le voile qui allait avec.

- Allons te marier ! Dit Georgie.

Terry et Laurent attendaient dans la salle à manger avec le capitaine, Candy et Georgie arrivèrent enfin. L'orchestre du bateau joua « La marche nuptiale » de Mendelson. Georgie entra, suivit de Candy. Au moment de vœux, le capitaine demanda s'ils avaient préparé leurs propres vœux.

- Oui, dit Terry.

- Allez-y. Commencez Melle Candice.

- Regarde dans mon cœur et tu trouveras, que je suis plus que celle qui te dis toujours « je t'aime ». Ce que je dis est vrai je t'aimerai toujours et je te le dis du fond de mon cœur. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

- M. Terrence votre tour dit le capitaine

- Dans mon cœur il y en seulement une qui vit. Et qui me donne tout l'amour donc j'ai besoin. Je me sens si bien quand je regarde dans tes yeux. Quand je suis avec toi, je suis au paradis. Je veux vieillir à tes cotés.

Candy avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était aussi émotionnelle. Georgie non plus ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue. La cérémonie continua et se termina par le baiser traditionnel. Ils étaient mari et femme, en cachette, mais mari et femme prêts à affronter les difficultés de la vie. Ils eurent un petit festin le soir au dîner. Laurent commanda du champagne en l'honneur des jeunes mariés. Candy avait enlevé son voile.

- Aux jeunes mariés ! Dit Laurent.

- A la vie qui les attend ! Dit Georgie.

Ils dînèrent gaiement en parlent de tout et de rien. Les passagers les regardaient en souriant. Ils étaient tous si jeunes et insouciants de la vie, pensaient-ils. Ils ignoraient que nos 4 jeunes gens avaient déjà traversé tant d'épreuves. Et d'autres épreuves les attendaient. Mais pour le moment ils célébraient le mariage secret de leurs amis. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler et à se rencontrer leurs vies mutuelles.

- Vous êtes tombé amoureux au premier regard ? Demanda Georgie.

- Oui, dit Terry du moins pour moi, elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle venait de perdre…

- Anthony, dit Candy doucement, mais tu m'as troublé. Je t'ai trouvé sensible…

- Je pensais à ma mère, dit Terry. Je suis allé jusqu'en Amérique pour rester avec elle et elle m'a renvoyé chez mon père.

- A toute chose, malheur est bon, dit Candy, si elle avait accepté, on ne serait pas rencontré sur le bateau. Pour masquer son trouble, il s'est mis à se moquer de mes taches de rousseur et il m'appelle « taches de sons » depuis lors…

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Georgie.

- Au début, je me mettais en colère, mais à la longue, c'est devenu une marque d'affection…Mais Terry surnomme tout le monde !

- Notre première rencontre était plutôt mouvementée, dit Laurent, on a eu une altercation, elle était à cheval et elle voulait sauter la rivière et j'étais assis au bord…je me suis retrouvé dans la rivière avec une boite de pain dans les mains…

- Je voulais l'aider en le déshabillant, car il était tout mouillé…je ne voulais pas qu'il s'enrhume…

- Quoi ? Dit Candy.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je pense le déshabiller comme mes frères…, mais quand il s'est retrouvé nu… j'étais embarrassée.

- Je voulais m'enterrer, dit Laurent.

- Tu déshabillais tes frères ? Demanda Terry

- Quand on était petit on prenait des bains ensemble…,dit Georgie

- Comme c'est comique, dit Candy.

- On s'est revue à l'inauguration du chemin de fer… je n'arrivais pas à le trouver.

- Elle m'avait déjà oublié ! Dit Laurent. Elle m'a vu nu, et elle m'a pas reconnu, habillé !

- Il était avec sa fiancée de sang royal ! dit Georgie

Candy et Terry ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire.

- J'ai pris mon frère que j'ai trouvé entrain d'embrasser une fille et nous sommes partis à cheval.

- J'ai pris le train avec… dit Laurent.

- Ta fiancée de sang royal… compléta Georgie.

- J'étais en train de penser à Georgie et ma fiancée aussi parlait d'elle quand à ma grande surprise, je l'ai vu à ma fenêtre…

- Le train était en marche et j'étais à cheval avec mon frère et je l'ai salué ! Je lui donne un bouquet de fleurs pour sa fiancée, mais c'était surtout pour m'excuser de l'incident de notre première rencontre.

- Wow ! dit Candy

- Ensuite il y'a eu un concours de boomerang, vous connaissez cette histoire. Il m'a volé un baiser…

- Terry aussi m'a volé un baiser, dit Candy.

- Le mien était autorisé, dit Laurent.

- Il fallait que tu cesse de penser à Anthony et que tu sache que la vie continue.

- Je l'ai giflé…

- Et je l'ai giflé en retour…

- … mais je n'ai jamais oublié…

- Et vous voilà mariés aujourd'hui, plus amoureux que jamais. D'où viens Eliza dans tout ça ? Demanda Georgie.

- Je l'ai rencontré une fois et je l'ai traité comme une dame, elle avait l'air très surprise…dit Terry

- Pendant les vacances, en Ecosse elle était en barque, et elle tomba dans l'eau. Ses cousins Alistair et Archibald refusèrent de l'aider, en disant qu'elle faisant semblant.

- Alors, je suis allé la sauver alors que tout le monde me disait de ne pas tomber dans son piège, dit Terry ensuite j'ai appris qu'elle savait nager ! Elle voulait seulement que je la prenne dans mes bras…

- Et je crois que le fait d'être dans les bras de Terry, s'en fut trop pour Eliza, elle est tombée amoureuse de Terry…

- Elle essaya de discréditer Candy à mes yeux, mais je ne l'ai pas cru et je l'ai humilié… Le reste vous connaissez. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit Candy, j'ai craché sur elle…

- Quoi ? Je suppose qu'elle le méritait pour le tour qu'elle nous a joué. Je lui en suis reconnaissante, dit Candy, sans elle on serait toujours dans ce collège… maintenant, une nouvelle vie nous attends…

- Vous êtes mariés, ne laisser rien venir entre-vous, la vie est un combat. Vous allez avoir besoin de votre amour pour les épreuves à venir. dit Laurent. Vous êtes si jeunes…

- Merci dit Terry. Vous ne laissez plus la vie vous séparez.

Le dîner était fini. Avant de se séparer, Candy parlait à Georgie à l'écart.

- Ça va ? Demanda Georgie. Pas trop nerveuse ?

- Un peu, dit Candy.

- Tout ira bien tu verras. J'attends les détails demain matin. Bonne chance, dit-elle en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

Laurent accompagna Georgie à sa cabine. Il embrassa et s'éloigna, comme s'il avait peur d'être seul avec elle.

- Laurent ? Tu ne veux pas entrer un peu ?

- Euh…

- Je veux passer un peu de temps avec toi…

- D'accord, dit Laurent

Il entra dans sa cabine et passèrent leur temps à parler, s'embrasser et à se cajoler mutuellement.

- Tu penses à Candy ? demanda Laurent

- C'est sa nuit de noces, dit Georgie

- Tout ira bien. Terry l'aime beaucoup

- Quand aurons-nous notre nuit de noces… ? Après que je retrouve ma mère. Tu es d'accord ? Nous ne sommes pas pressés comme Candy et Terry. Si tu veux m'épouser bien sur…

- Bien sur que je veux t'épouser ! Nous aurions du nous marier la première fois….Mais oui, retrouvons ta mère ensuite on se marie…

- Je t'aime Laurent

- Je t'aime Georgie

Candy et Terry allèrent dans leur cabine. Candy enleva sa robe, prit une douche. Terry se doucha après elle. Elle l'attendait sur le lit. Maintenant qu'ils étaient libres à se donner leur passion. Ils portaient tous les deux des peignoirs. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit à coté d'elle.

- Je t'aime, dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils rirent doucement tous les deux. Il savait qu'elle était nerveuse et il voulait qu'elle se détende. Elle était nerveuse mais elle était aussi impatiente de finalement pouvoir explorer, vivre à son aise toutes les sensations que les baisers de Terry éveillaient en elle. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser fougueux, différent des autres fois, celui la semblait dire « tu es mienne pour toujours. » Elle s'abandonna entièrement et le laissa la guider dans cette odyssée pleine de sensations et de frissons dont elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer le seuil. Elle le suivit dans un monde nouveau et il lui montra pas à pas toutes les surprises et les délices de l'amour. Elle découvrit des sensations dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Il prit son temps pour lui faire savourer le plaisir que chaque baiser et que chaque caresse éveillaient en lui. Elle s'adopta au rythme des sensations ce qui augmenta son plaisir et elle prit l'ascenseur du septième ciel avec celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur et qui lui rendait la pareille. Ils revinrent sur terre, différents pour toujours. Il était son homme elle était sa femme. Elle avait la tête sur son torse nu.

- Candy ?

- Hummm ? Répondit-elle avec une voix qui semblait être un gémissement.

- Ça va ?

- Oui mon amour. Combien de fois avais-tu déjà fait ça ?

- Euh…

- Non, attend ne me réponds pas. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Les autres fois, n'ont aucune importance. Ça s'appelle faire l'amour et aujourd'hui c'était la première fois pour moi aussi.

- Oh Terry, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime taches de son

Il embrassa et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à se faire mutuellement plaisir.

- Alors, dit Georgie, c'était comment ? Raconte !

- Plus merveilleux que les rêves, répondit Candy.

Elle parla à Georgie de sa nuit de noce en détail. Georgie semblait très intéressée.

- Je suis contente pour toi, dit Georgie j'espère éprouver ça un jour.

- Oh tu l'éprouveras, avec Laurent, tu verras comme c'est super.

- Il paraît que c'est différent pour chaque personne

- Je ne sais pas dit Candy en riant, je peux te parler que de ce que j'ai éprouvé…

- Assez, dit Georgie en riant, sinon je vais commencer à être jalouse.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuaient à parler et à rire.

Un couple du troisième age passait par-là et admirait les deux jeunes femmes.

- Ces deux sœurs se ressemblent beaucoup ! dit la vielle dame à son mari, puis se tournant vers ces 2 jeunes filles. Vous voyagez seules ?

- Avec mon mari, dit Candy

- Avec mon fiancé, dit Georgie.

- Mari ? Fiancé ? Dit la dame, ils en ont de la chance. Dommage vous auriez été parfaites pour mes petits-fils.

Candy et Georgie éclatèrent de rire.

Ce bateau accosta au port de New York et les passagers se mirent à descendre. Certains se dirigeaient vers les taxis stationnés non loin de là et d'autres vers les amis et la famille qui les attendaient. Candy et Terry enlevèrent leurs alliances. Nos deux couples se rendirent à la gare.

- Voilà on se sépare, dit Candy, tu vas me manquer. Voici l'adresse de la maison Pony. Même si je n'y suis pas j'y passerai et j'aurai ta lettre. Tiens-moi au courant de l'évaluation de tes recherches. Laurent bonne chance.

- Vu la manière dont le hasard nous a mis sur le même chemin jusqu'à présent, je suis certaine que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau, tu vas voir, dit Georgi en l'embrassant et la serrant dans ses bras.

- Aurevoir Georgie, dit Terry et s'adressant à Laurent aurevoir mon vieux, dépêche-toi d'en faire une femme honnête.


	8. Chapter 8

**Si Seulement… **

**Chapitre 7**

**« Là-haut, sur ma colline Pony… » **

Candy et Terry prirent le train pour la maison Pony. Georgie et Laurent prirent le train pour Boston.

Arrivés à la maison Pony, les enfants qui jouaient dehors virent Candy de loin et se mirent à crier.

- C'est le chef ! Le chef est là ! cria Jimmy.

Les autres enfants sortirent de la maison et se précipitèrent vers Candy. Arrivés devant elle, ils se jetèrent tous sur elle et la firent tomber sur le sol. Terry observait la scène en souriant. C'était sa Candy, sa femme dans son monde à elle. Tous ces enfants l'aimaient, pas étonnant, elle était la joie de vivre. Après quelques instants, Candy pu enfin se relever.

- Les enfants, j'ai quelqu'un avec moi, dites bonjour à Monsieur Terrence Granchester…

- Bonjour M'sieur Grandchester.

- Bonjour, dirent les enfants.

Puis courant vers la maison Pony :

- Mlle Pony ! Sœur Maria ! Candy est de retour et elle est avec un monsieur !

Mlle Pony et sœur Maria entendirent les cris répétés des enfants et allèrent voir de quoi ils parlaient. Elles virent Candy de loin avec un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et longs. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-elle de retour ? Candy était presque arrivé à la porte. Elle courut embrasser Mlle Pony et sœur Maria, ses « deux mamans ».

- Mlle Pony sœur Maria, dit-elle en les serrant dans ses bras, vous m'avez tellement manqué !

- Candy ! Dit Mlle Pony, mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Pourquoi n'est-tu pas au collège en Angleterre ? Demanda sœur Maria.

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter, Terrence Granchester.

- Mesdames, dit Terry.

- Bonjour, dirent-elle en même temps. Entrez, je vous en prie, dit Mlle Pony.

- Merci, dit Terry.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés dans la maison, sœur Maria demanda :

- Candy, que fais-tu ici ? Et le collège ?

Tu ne veux pas devenir une lady ? Dit Mlle Pony.

- Non, dit Candy simplement. Je veux faire autre chose de ma vie…

- Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste, M. André a eu le bon sens de… commença sœur Maria.

- Sœur Maria, laissez-la donc terminer, dit Mlle Pony.

- Eliza Legrand nous a tendu un piège à Terry et à moi et j'ai été renvoyée…

- Mon Dieu ! Dit Mlle Pony.

- J'ai proposé de partir et qu'elle reste, intervint Terry. Elles ne m'ont pas renvoyé à cause de mon père. Alors je suis parti pour que Candy puisse rester…

- Mais je me suis enfuie et j'ai suivi Terry.

- Oh Candy ! Dit sœur Maria.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda Mlle Pony.

- Moi, je vais à New York pour devenir acteur, dit Terry.

- Et moi je voudrais devenir infirmière, dit Candy.

- Au moins vous savez ce que vous allez faire, dit sœur Maria.

- Sœur Maria ! C'est leur vie après tout, ils peuvent en faire ce qu'ils veulent. Nous ne pouvons que les conseiller, dit Mlle Pony.

- Quand comptez-vous aller à New York ? Demanda sœur Maria à Terry.

- Le plus tôt possible, répondit-t-il, ce soir ou demain matin.

- Demain, s'il vous plait, dit Melle Pony. Vous devez dîner avec nous ce soir, passer la nuit et vous partirez demain.

Candy et Terry se regardèrent. S'ils passaient la nuit à la maison Pony, pourraient-il partager la même chambre sans dire aux autres qu'ils étaient mariés ? Certainement pas ! Avec la sœur Maria dans les parages… Même s'il louait une chambre au village elle ne pourrait pas l'accompagner.

- Oui Terry, fit Candy en le regardant dans les yeux, demain.

- D'accord, dit-il en lui rendant son regard. Je partirai demain.

Sœur Maria vit les deux jeunes gens échanger des regards, mais ne dit rien. Melle Pony et sœur Maria était dans la cuisine avec Candy qui servait les enfants.

- Candy, dit Melle Pony, ce jeune homme, c'est celui dont tu es amoureuse ?

- Mais comment ?…

- Il n'y a qu'à vous regarder, tous les deux, on peut voir…

Candy rougit. Leur amour était-il évident aux yeux de tous ?

- Vous avez des projets ? Comme le mariage ? Demanda sœur Maria.

Candy dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas dire qu'ils étaient déjà mariés.

- Euh….Oui bien sur, mais je vais d'abord devenir infirmière et lui acteur.

- Au moins vous aurez de quoi vivre, dit sœur Maria.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était plutôt dure avec Candy depuis son retour et dit :

- Candy, si je suis dure avec toi, c'est pour ton bien.

- Je sais, sœur Maria, dit Candy.

- Je t'aime, tu sais, dit-elle en la serrant dans les bras.

- Merci, sœur Maria.

Ils dînèrent gaiement en écoutant les aventures de Candy et Terry au collège et à Londres.

- Tu as refusé de danser avec le Prince de Liège ? Fit Mlle Pony perplexe.

- J'aurai aimé voir sa tête quand on le lui a dit ! Fit sœur Maria.

Ils parlèrent du théâtre, de Georgie du bracelet. Les enfants étaient fatigués, mais ils voulaient écouter la suite des histoires de Candy. Elle les amena au lit en leur promettant la suite pour le lendemain. Quand les enfants furent couchés, Candy et Terry restèrent avec Mlle Pony et sœur Maria pour parler.

- Candy, tu peux avoir ton ancienne chambre et Terry aura celle qui est juste à côté…

- Merci beaucoup Mlle Pony, dit Terry, et bonne nuit.

- Merci et bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, dit Mlle Pony.

- Bonne nuit, dit sœur Maria, soyez sages !

Candy rougit à l'allusion et eut un petit sourire forcé ! Elle se retrouva seule avec Terry et alla le serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu vas me manquer, mon chéri…

- Je sais de quoi tu parles, dit-il doucement, ça me brise le cœur de te laisser. Mais dis-toi, c'est pour que nous puissions être ensemble.

- C'est la seule chose qui me donne du courage.

Ils restèrent ainsi pour quelques instant.

- On devrait aller se coucher, dans deux chambres séparées, dit-il, ironiquement.

- Je vais venir tout à l'heure.

- Mais les autres…

- Terry, nous sommes mariés. Nous n'allons nous voir pendant un temps.

- Si elles nous attrapent…

- On leur dira la vérité et puis ça va ajouter du piquant…

- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai créé un monstre !

Ils allèrent donc dans leur chambre respective pour se changer et se coucher. Candy attendit quelques minutes et alla se glisser dans la chambre où était Terry.

- Tu es une petite coquine, dit Terry.

- Tu es mon mari… trêve de bavardage, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle resta donc avec Terry la majorité de la nuit. Elle retourna dans sa chambre aux premières lueurs du jour et s'endormit dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, les enfants étaient dans la chambre de leur « chef . »

- Chef, chef, réveille-toi ! dit Jimmy.

Candy ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Les enfants étaient là, elle était dans sa famille avec « ses deux mamans » et elle était mariée à Terry. C'était la gloire !

- Bonjour les enfants, dit-elle.

- Bonjour chef, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

- Les enfants ! Dit la voix de sœur Maria. Laissez Candy tranquille, allez sortez et laissez-la se préparer,

Candy regarda les enfants sortir déçus et remercia Sœur Maria du regard. Elle se leva et se prépara, fit sa toilette après avoir pris une douche. Quand elle arriva dans la salle à manger, elle trouva les enfants, Melle Pony, sœur Maria et Terry.

- Bonjour ! Dit-elle à tout le monde mais en regardant Terry avec amour.

Melle Pony et sœur Maria virent son regard sur Terry. « Notre Candy est amoureuse. »

- Bonjour, répondit tout le monde.

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner en terminant de raconter le récit de leurs aventures a Londres. Les enfants étaient suspendus à leurs lèvres. Terry étant un acteur jouait pratiquement toutes les scènes, ce qui fit rire les enfants et les autres. Quand leur récit fut terminé, Candy dit à Terry :

- On va voir ma « vraie colline Pony ? »

- Bien sur ! Si tu ne m'avais pas retrouvé, je serai venu ici pour voir ta fameuse colline Pony.

- Maintenant je suis ici avec toi, allons-y !

Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna en courant. Ils arrivèrent à la colline Pony essoufflés, mais en riant.

- Terrence, mon amour voici ma fameuse « colline Pony » c'est ici que je viens quand je me sens bien, mal, quelle que soit la raison.

Terry ne dit rien il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et lui serra la taille avec les bras. Elle mit la tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Il y avait une brise légère qui soufflait.

- C'est très beau ici, très relaxant. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu t'es trouvé un « prétendue colline » au collège, tu essayais de recréer celle-ci. Mais c'est beaucoup plus beau ici.

- Je suis contente de partager ce moment avec toi ; nous deux ensemble sur la colline Pony regardant dans la même direction.

- « Aimer ce n'est pas se regarder l'un et l'autre ; mais c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction. »

- Regardons dans la même direction et ne perdons pas de vue notre but final… pour que nous puissions être ensemble…

- Ensemble pour toujours.

- Tu vas tellement me manquer, mon amour..

- Tu me manqueras plus…

Elle se retourna et leurs lèvres se réunirent en un baiser passionné. Ils ne savaient pas dans combien de temps ils allaient se revoir. Ils allaient s'écrire des lettres régulièrement pour communiquer et voir l'évolution de leurs projets.

- Je me demande ce que fais Georgie, dit Candy

- Tu l'aime vraiment beaucoup ?

- Je me sens proche d'elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Elle t'aime bien aussi et se sent proche de toi…

- J'espère que ses recherches se passeront bien ;

- Mme Grandchester, je dois y aller.

Ils rirent ensemble et se dirigèrent à regret vers la maison Pony pour amener Terry à la gare. Terry dit au revoir à tout le monde et alla à la gare avec Candy. Les adieux à la gare furent touchants. Candy pleurait en embrassant son mari.

- Je t'aime, dit Terry, n'oublies jamais ça.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle, je ne l'oublierai pas.

Il monta dans le train et celui-ci démarra. Terry entra dans son compartiment et alla rapidement à la fenêtre lui faire des signes de main. Candy faisait aussi des signes jusqu'à ce que le train disparaisse. Elle se sentit tout à coup, seule ! Il lui faudra beaucoup de courage pour supporter sa séparation avec Terry, son mari ; Mais elle ne pouvait le dire à personne. Elle aurait voulu se confier à quelqu'un.

Georgie et Laurent avaient loué deux chambres séparées. Ils étaient allés voir un détective privé la veille pour qu'il leur trouve des renseignements sur Roxanne Bramwell et Nathaniel Winstanley. Il leur avait dit de passer le lendemain après-midi pour les résultats. Ils étaient au restaurent de l'hôtel en train de prendre le petit déjeuner :

- Je me demande ce que fait Candy en ce moment, dit Georgie.

- Elle te manque n'est-ce pas ?

- Beaucoup. Je lui ai déjà écris une lettre, je vais la poster tout à l'heure.

- Tu n'as pas perdu de temps…tu as écris à tes frères ?

- Oui, je vais poster aussi leurs lettres…

- Tu sais que cette recherche peut prendre des mois, voir même des années…

- Oui, je le sais, c'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu viennes, je ne veux pas te mobiliser…

- Georgie, je t'ai retrouvé, et je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser seule…

- Mais Laurent, si l'enquête dure, il nous faudra vivre ici…

- J'ai de la famille ici, un oncle qui se fera un plaisir de nous accueillir…

- Mais de quoi allons-nous vivre ?

- De mes rentes bien sur ! Georgie, la première fois on a souffert et tu as du te sacrifier pour me sauver… Cette fois-ci je m'en charge, ne t'en fais pas. Toi, concentre-toi sur la recherche de tes parents…

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

- Pas besoin, tout le plaisir est pour moi… dit-il en lui baisant la main. Je t'aime.

Ils finirent de déjeuner et allèrent voir le détective privé qui leur appris malheureusement que Roxanne Bramwell était partie comme infirmière en Afrique et devrait revenir dans plus ou moins six mois. Nathaniel Winstanley était en extrême - Orient où il travaillait pour les affaires de sa famille. Il viendrait probablement voir ses parents dans plus ou moins six mois aussi.

- S'ils sont vraiment tes parents, ils ont l'esprit de voyage… comme toi, ils ne restent pas sur place.

- Six mois ? Répéta Georgie. Mais, vous pouvez me donner les coordonnées de leurs parents…

- Oui, bien sûr, dit le détective, voilà. Les deux familles habitent Chicago.

- Mon oncle habite à Chicago…

- Heureuse coïncidence… peut être qu'il connaît la famille de mon « supposé » père.

- On verra bien dit Laurent, Merci beaucoup pour les renseignements.

Il paya le détective et ils partirent.

- Nous allons à Chicago ! Dit Laurent.

- Ce n'est pas loin de là où est Candy…

- De mieux en mieux, dit Laurent en riant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Si seulement… **

**Chapitre 8 **

**« Tu me manques tellement, mon chéri… »**

Melle Pony envoya Candy à l'école d'infirmière Mary Jeanne, dont elle connaissait la directrice. Elle commença ses cours pour devenir infirmière, il y avait des jours meilleurs, comme des mauvais jours. Mais elle était déterminée à atteindre son but, faire quelque chose de sa vie et surtout être avec Terry.

Terry avait trouvé du travail dans la troupe Stratford. Les deux amoureux s'écrivaient presque tous les jours, et s'encourageaient mutuellement.

Candy écrivit enfin à ses amis à Londres. Ces derniers furent ravis de recevoir enfin de ses nouvelles. Le temps passa et Candy fut transférée à l'hôpital St. Joanna de Chicago avec d'autres infirmières. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'écrire à Terry pour le lui dire. Elle s'était dit qu'elle lui écrirait une fois à Chicago. Terry, de son côté, écrivit à Candy pour lui dire qu'il partait en tourné a plusieurs villes pour le « Le Roi Lear. » Mais elle n'avait pas reçu la lettre car elle était déjà partie pour Chicago. Arrivée à Chicago elle lui écrivit une longue lettre qu'il ne reçut pas car il était en tournée avec sa troupe. Elle avait des nouvelles de Georgie car elles s'écrivaient souvent. Melle Pony avait faisait suivre les lettres à son école. Candy était contente d'être dans la même ville que Georgie car elle lui manquait beaucoup. Leurs retrouvailles furent remplies de cris et de larmes.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Georgie. Ca va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

- Etre sans Terry tu veux dire ? L'enfer ! Et toi comment vont tes recherches ?

- Eh bien mes « supposés parents » sont tous les deux en voyage. Alors j'attends leur retour chez l'oncle de Laurent.

- Oh, et que fais-tu de tes journées ?

- Pas grand chose, je m'ennuie à mourir parfois…

- Tu devrais peut-être trouver quelque chose à faire, dit Candy

- Laurent ne veut pas que je travaille dit Georgie

- Laurent, dit Candy, tu ne vas tout le même pas être comme toutes ces vielles personnes qui pensent qu'une femme doit rester à la maison…

- Elle n'en a pas besoin.

- Ce n'est pas le besoin, c'est question de s'occuper, faire quelque chose.

- Elle a raison Laurent, je m'ennuie…

- D'accord, dit Laurent, deux contre un ? Je suis vaincu. Que voudrais-tu faire ?

- Je croyais que je n'entendrais jamais cette question…

- Je peux m'occuper des enfants ou aider dans les écoles…

- Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver…

- C'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi… dit Candy.

- Mais je voudrais faire ça toute seule, si ça ne te dérange pas mon chéri…

- D'accord, pas de problème, dit Laurent. Vous avez même les mêmes idées !

Candy et Georgie se contentèrent de rire… Georgie trouva du travail dans une école primaire comme assistante. Elle aimait beaucoup travailler avec les enfants. Candy pensa qu'elle ferait du bon travail à la maison Pony.

Terry, de son coté se demandait comment allait sa femme. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait avoir de ses nouvelles qu'une fois de retour à New York et ce n'était pas demain la veille ! Il était dans un coin reculé du théâtre et jouait de l'harmonica en pensant à sa bien-aimée.

- Terry, tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Demanda Susanna Marlowe, une actrice de la troupe.

Terry la trouvait un peu envahissante. Elle était trop gentille avec lui, prenait sa défense quand on disait qu'il avait droit au traitement de faveur à cause du nom de sa mère… Serait-elle entrain de tombée amoureuse de lui ?

_« Non, ne pense pas à ça, se dit-il. » _

Il pensa à Candy, comme elle lui manquait.

« Encore un peu, bientôt j'aurai un grand rôle et on pourra être ensemble et toi tu seras infirmière, femme de carrière. Comme je suis fier de toi ma chérie ! »

- Non, merci Susanna, répondit Terry après un moment.

Candy eut son premier patient M. McGregor… Il était méchant et arrogant au début, mais notre Candy avec sa bonté contagieuse, avait su l'amadouer. Elle avait même amené son chien Mina en douce pour lui remonter le moral. Le vieil homme lui avait dit que dès qu'il sortirait de l'hôpital, il allait l'engager comme secrétaire. Un jour en le promenant au jardin de l'hôpital, il s'endormit pour ne plus se réveiller.

Candy était bouleversée par la perte se son premier patient. Elle commença à penser à sa vie, à ses parents, étaient-ils morts ? A Anthony…Terry comme il lui manquait !

« _Oh Terry, j'ai besoin de toi !_ »

La directrice l'envoya à la maison Pony pour un jour pour se permettre de ses émotions.

- Vous allez subir beaucoup plus de perte dans ce métier, il faut vous préparer et être forte si vous voulez réussir dans cette profession.

- Oui, j'ai compris. Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Elle alla donc à la Maison Pony avec Mina la chienne. Les enfants furent ravis de la voir avec Mina, qu'ils adoptèrent immédiatement. Melle Pony et sœur Maria furent ravis de la voir et la réconfortèrent.

- Tu peux nous aider à faire le ménage, on met un peu d'ordre dans toutes nos vieilles affaires, dit Melle Pony.

- D'accord, ça va me changer les idées…

Elles se mirent au travail, en jetant ce qui ne leur servirait plus et en gardant les choses utiles. Parmi les choses, il y avait le panier dans lequel on avait trouvé Candy bébé avec sa poupée.

- Oh mon berceau ! Dit Candy. Elle le tâta et regarda à l'intérieur pour voir s'il était encore en bon état, quand elle sentit quelque chose de dur au fond du panier en enlevant le matelas.

- On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur, dit-elle à sœur Maria.

- Vraiment ? Dit Melle Pony. Quand on t'a trouvé, il y avait la poupée, on n'a jamais regardé s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, ça ne se voit pas, dit Candy

Candy continua à tâter le berceau et alla chercher une paire de ciseaux. Elle coupa le fond du panier et sortit l'objet qu'il y était caché. Elle n'en cru pas ses yeux quand elle sortit un bracelet en or, identique à celui de Georgie…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Cria-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Dirent Melle Pony et sœur Maria en même temps.

- C'est un bracelet en or ! Dit-elle toujours sidérée.

- Wow ! dit Jimmy. Il est beau.

- C'est peut être un indice sur ta famille, dit Melle Pony.

- Pour que tu les retrouves, ajouta sœur Maria…

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, dit Candy.

- Quoi ? Dit Jimmy.

- C'est le bracelet de Georgie ! Du moins c'est la réplique exacte…

- Georgie ? Dit Melle Pony.

- La fille qui vient d'Australie, que j'ai rencontré à Londres…

- Celle qui te ressemble ? Ajouta sœur Maria.

- Oui ! Dit Candy.

- C'est inouï… dit Melle Pony.

- D'où Georgie tient-elle ce bracelet ? Demanda sœur Maria.

Elle leur raconta ce qui s'est passé à Londres.

- Tu le lui as donné ? Dit Jimmy, alors ça ne peut pas être le même.

- Bien sur que non, dit Candy, elle porte toujours le sien.

- On dirait que Georgie et toi, avez plus en commun que vous ne le croyez, dit Melle Pony.

- Ça vous pouvez le dire ! Dit Candy. Attendez un peu que Georgie apprenne ça !

Quand elle retourna à Chicago, elle apprit que Georgie avait accompagné Laurent à un voyage d'affaires pour quelques jours.

« _Zut ! Le bracelet devra attendre »._

Mais elle eut une belle surprise, ses amis étaient de retour de Londres. Avec la guerre qui s'annonçait, la grand-tante avait préféré les ramener en Amérique. Annie aussi était de retour. Ils vinrent tous la voir à l'hôpital après son service. Il y eut des embrassades et des rires.

- Candy, tu m'as tellement manqué, dit Annie en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi ! Vous tous, dit-elle en souriant. Comment va Patty ?

- Elle sera bientôt ici aussi d'après Alistair, dit Archie. Ce dernier rougit.

- Il est au courant de tout en ce qui concerne Patty, continua Archie.

- Tu exagères…

Candy et Annie riant.

- Candy, allez racontes-nous tes aventures à Londres, tu as vraiment fait littéralement marcher le Prince de Liège Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Demanda Annie.

- Eh bien, mon seul soucis était de danser avec Terry…

- Tu avais déjà ton prince, dit Annie…Quelle a été la réaction de Terry ? D'avoir une si belle preuve d'amour en public ?

- Je crois qu'il était embarrassé pour la première fois de sa vie, mais fier en même temps.

- J'aurai aimé voir Granchester embarrassé, dit Archie.

- Tu sais où il est ? Dit Annie.

- A New York, il fait du théâtre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de ses nouvelles ses derniers temps.

Elle était triste, car elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Terry n'avait pas répondu à ses lettres depuis qu'elle était à Chicago et ça faisait des semaines !

_« Tu me manques tellement mon amour… ! » Pensa-t-elle_.

- Allons, Candy vient, je vais te montrer le manoir des André à Chicago. C'est ici que nous resterons.

- Ici à Chicago ! Super !

Le manoir était immense !

- Wow, dit Candy. Il faut une heure pour se rendre de la grille à la maison !

Il y avait Daniel et Eliza au manoir. Toujours aussi mesquine, Eliza ignora Candy. Elle était toujours jalouse à cause du bal Royal, pour ne citer que cela.

- Alistair, tu peux m'accompagner en ville, je dois m'acheter une robe pour le théâtre jeudi, la troupe Stratford vient jouer le « Roi Lear » et Terrence Granchester sera du nombre.

Le cœur de Candy bondit ! Terry? Ici, à Chicago? Le jeudi ?

- Ne crois pas qu'il va se souvenir de toi, dit Eliza à Candy. Il est très lié avec sa partenaire Susanna Marlowe.

« Quoi ? Se dit Candy en tête, mon Terry ?Impossible ! C'est mon mari ! Jamais il ne me tromperait ! »

Mais pourquoi apprenait-elle par Eliza que sa troupe serait à Chicago ? Que se passait-il ?

- Nous sommes tous invités, mais pas toi, dit-elle à Candy.

- Candy fait partie de la famille aussi, dit Alistair.

- Elle a autant de droit que toi et moi, continua Archie…

- On verra bien qui commande, dit Daniel.

- Trouves-toi un autre chauffer, dit Alistair à Eliza, j'ai autre chose à faire…

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé et quitta la salle avec son frère sur les talons.

- Ne t'en fait pas Candy, tu peux venir voir Terry…dit Alistair.

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas du tout, je ne manquerai pas ça pour tout l'or du monde ! Dit Candy.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle manque la représentation de son mari ! Elle alla dans la chambre avec Annie pour essayer des robes et de nouvelles coiffures.

- D'après la photo que j'ai vue dans le journal londonien, tu n'as plus besoin de leçon sur l'élégance, dit Annie. Ta robe et ta coiffure étaient parfaites.

- Merci, je voulais être belle pour Terry.

- C'est lui ton influence ! Dit Annie. Dieu merci !

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? Dit une voix à l'accent britannique.

- Patty ! Dirent Candy et Annie en courrant vers elle pour l'embrasser. Quelle surprise !

Les trois amies étaient heureuses de se retrouver toutes les 3 ensembles. Ça faisait tellement longtemps !

- Quand es-tu arrivé ? Demanda Candy.

- Ce matin, l'Europe ne va pas bien du tout, dit-elle.

- Oh…dit Candy ! Et le collège ?

- Toujours aussi glacial. Et les sœurs avec !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Ils passèrent tous, une belle journée.

Le lendemain à l'hôpital on donna l'horaire pour la garde de nuit. Candy devait garder le jeudi soir ! Elle était dévastée par cette nouvelle. Elle ne pourrait pas aller voir Terry ! Non, impossible ! Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de voir son bien-aimé, son mari. Elle trouvera une solution. Sa voisine de chambre, Flanny.

- Flanny ? Demanda-t-elle quand elle furent libres.

- Tu es de garde le vendredi, et moi le jeudi, tu veux échanger ?

- Pas question ! Répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

- Mais, le jeudi je dois aller voir un ami qui sera de passage…

- Ça ne me regarde pas ! Dit Flanny tu as ton horaire et j'ai le mien.

- Mais…

- Je dois aller travailler et toi aussi d'ailleurs…

Et elle partit sans demander son reste. Elle essaya avec les autres, mais elles ne voulurent rien entendre… Qu'allait-elle faire ? Tant pis, si elle se faisait renvoyer, car si elle ne voyait pas son mari, elle allait mourir, se dit-elle. Elle irait au théâtre voir la présentation et elle reviendrait plus tard pour la garde.

Le jeudi matin, la troupe Stratford arriva à Chicago et allèrent presque immédiatement au théâtre pour la répétition. Terry savait que leur temps était limité, mais il se demandait s'il avait le temps d'aller à l'école de Candy.

« _Probablement pas ! Le temps est limité. » « Mais si je pouvais lui faire savoir que je ne suis pas loin, elle me manque tellement plus depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. C'est comme si le fait de l'avoir prés, avait augmenté ma soif d'elle_. »

- Terry, dit la voix de Susanna, la répétition va commencer.

- J'arrive. Merci Susanna.


	10. Chapter 10

**Si seulement…**

**Chapitre 9**

**« Je ne manquerai pas ça, pour tout l'or du monde… »**

Le soir arriva et Candy essayait de finir son travail le plus vite possible pour pouvoir aller voir Terry. Depuis le matin, elle avait une très forte envie de le voir. Peut-être. Que le fait qu'on soit dans la même ville….Mais que mon envie de la voir ait augmenté.

Elle termina son travail et alla se changer rapidement, elle allait être en retard…

- Où est-elle ? dit Annie, elle va rater la représentation !

Les amies de Candy l'attendaient devant le théâtre.

- La voilà ! dit Patty en la voyant arriver de loin.

- Candy dépêche-toi ! On va fermer les portes ! dit Archie.

- Merci de m'avoir attendu, dit-elle. Allons-y, mais je dois retourner à l'hôpital plus tard après la représentation

- Oh mais tu vas rater la réception, dit Annie.

- Oh, mais…je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Ils entrèrent dans le théâtre et arrivèrent devant la loge familiale. Il y avait la grand-tante Elroy, Daniel et Eliza.

- Candy n'entre pas ici, dit Eliza, elle n'est pas invitée.

- Toute la famille est invitée, dit Alistair, et Candy fait partie de la famille…

- Je ne veux pas d'elle dans ma loge, dit la tante.

- Mais ma tante… commença Archie

- Ça ne fait rien, Archie, dit Candy blessée je…

- Candy ? dit une voix familière.

Elle se retourna et un sourire illumina son visage.

- Georgie ! dit-elle en lui sautant au cou, tu es de retour ! Bonsoir Laurent.

- Bonsoir Candy ! dit Laurent.

- Tu es avec ta famille ou tu viens avec nous ? demanda Georgie.

- Je viens avec vous ! Ma famille est bien sans moi, dit-elle.

- Salut Georgie, dit Annie.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, dit Georgie, heureuse de vous revoir à tout à l'heure.

Candy était sur un nuage en allant dans la loge de la famille de Laurent. Eliza et Daniel fulminaient. Eliza était prête à exploser. La tante semblait indifférente. Les amis de Candy étaient contents pour elle.

Candy remercia Georgie de tout cœur.

- Merci de m'avoir encore sauvée, Georgie.

- Ce fut un plaisir, Candy. Cette Eliza me tape sur les nerfs.

- Je crois qu'elle va faire une crise d'apoplexie, dit Laurent.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois.

- Quand j'ai su que Terry allait jouer, je savais que tu viendrais voir ton mari contre vents et marées, dit Georgie.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il venait. Je l'ai su il y a quelques jours seulement. On semble avoir perdu le contact.

- Ils sont en tournée, dit Laurent, c'est probablement pour ça…ne t'en fais pas, ton mari t'aime.

Les trois coups de théâtre retentirent et annoncèrent le début de la pièce. Le silence se fit et tout le monde était concentré. Candy regardait son bien-aimé et était émue par sa performance. Pour Terry c'était comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde de faire du théâtre. C'était sa vocation. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur séparation et elle mourrait d'envie d'aller à la réception, mais elle devait retourner à l'hôpital, elle était de garde. Elle avait des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues. Elle ne pourrait pas lui parler ce soir. Quand la représentation fut terminée, Candy se leva pour partir.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir à la réception ? demanda Georgie

- C'est pas que je ne veux pas, Georgie. Je dois y aller… Merci encore pour tout, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Laurent…

Elle les laissa pour retourner à l'hôpital. Elle trouva une sortie où il y avait beaucoup de monde. Elle vit Terry et Susanna sortir et son cœur se serra de le voir avec une autre femme. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une autre actrice avec qui il travaillait, Terry l'aimait elle. Mais son cœur se serra quand même. Son mari avec une autre femme au bras. Les fans se mirent à crier « TERRENCE, TERRENCE ». Candy était derrière et elle se dit que ça serait inutile de l'appeler, il n'allait pas l'entendre au milieu de ce brouhaha.

_« Terry, je suis la, mon amour, je suis si près de toi se dit-elle »_

Terry et Susanna se dirigèrent vers leur calèche. Susanna entra et Terry était sur le point d'entrer, mais il hésita un instant.

_« Candy ? se dit-il, non, que dis-je. Elle est dans une autre ville ! » _

Et il entra dans la calèche qui quitta les lieux.

- Ça va Terry ? demanda Susanna.

- Oui, ça va.

Pour Candy voir son mari de si près et si distant à la fois, la fit changer d'avis, elle ne pouvait pas dormir sans le voir. Elle décida d'aller l'attendre à l'hôtel, comme elle ne pouvait plus aller à la réception sans invitation et sans ses amis qui étaient déjà partis. Mais dans quel hôtel était-il descendu ? Zut ! Elle serait obligée de faire le tour de tous les hôtels de la ville.

Pendant ce temps-là à la réception, Annie et son groupe parlaient avec Georgie et Laurent.

- Merci d'avoir sauvé Candy, Georgie. C'est très gentil de ta part.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, dit Georgie, je savais combien elle voulait voir Terry.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Eliza, comment osez-vous aider Candy encore une fois ?

- C'est une amie de Candy, dit Annie, je doute que tu saches ce que c'est…

Georgie ignora Eliza et se dirigea avec Laurent vers Terry qui était un peu plus loin. Les amis de Candy les suivirent.

- Georgie ? dit Terry en souriant et l'embrassant. Bonsoir ! dit-il en voyant Laurent et les autres.

- Bonsoir Terry, dit Eliza en souriant

- Eliza.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Candy, elle est toujours a l'école d'infirmières ? demanda-t-il à Georgie

- Mais non, dit Georgie, Candy est ici…

- Ici ? demanda-t-il stupéfait. Où est-elle ?

- Elle a assisté à la représentation, mais elle devait retourné à l'hôpital, dit Annie

- Mais… dans quel hôpital ?

- Tu l'as oublié n'est-ce pas, dit Archie, avec tes actrices, elle n'est plus importante pour toi…

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! dit Terry. Où est-elle ? Dans quel hôpital ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Archie

- Elle est à l'hôpital St. Joan, dit Annie

Annie avait à peine fini sa phrase que Terry quittait les lieux précipitamment après s'être excuser auprès de ses amis.

- Terry, attends ! cria Eliza, Candy, Candy, Candy ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ?

Susanna Marlowe avait assisté à la scène et vit tous ses espoirs s'envoler. Terry en aimait une autre. Qui était cette Candy ? Pourquoi allait-il à sa recherche ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle aimait Terry, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.

- Terry ? Appela-t-elle

Mais il était déjà parti. Il arriva à l'hôpital et demanda à voir Candy à la réception. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avec des lunettes, Flanny lui dit fermement que Candy n'était pas rentrée et qu'il devait l'attendre dehors. Il attendit donc.

_« Elle n'a donc pas reçu ma lettre ? et je n'ai pas reçu la sienne se dit-il »_

Mais le temps passait et elle n'arrivait toujours pas. Il décida de rentrer à l'hôtel et de revenir très tôt le matin pour la voir avant son départ.

Pendant ce temps-la, Candy avait finalement trouvé l'hôtel où logeait Terry et sa troupe. Elle entra et demanda le numéro de la chambre à la réception.

- Désolé Melle, dit le réceptionniste, nous ne pouvons divulguer ce genre d'information pour des raisons de sécurité. Les fanatiques…

- Mais je ne suis pas une fanatique…

- Désolé Melle, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Candy était abattue. Elle avait envie de leur dire qu'elle était sa femme, mais qui la croirait ? On allait la prendre pour une folle. Elle vit Susanna et la reconnut. Elle était avec d'autres membres de la troupe.

- Excusez-moi, dit Candy à Susanna, je m'appelle Candy, je cherche Terrence Granchester.

Susanna sentit un pincement au cœur. C'était donc elle la fille que Terry aimait ? Non, ce n'était pas vrai, c'était elle qui aimait Terry, elle l'aimait tellement. Il fallait se débarrasser de cette fille avant que Terry ne revienne.

- Oh vous êtes certainement une fan… dit Susanna froidement. M. Granchester est couché et ne peut être déranger, surtout pas par une fan…

Une fan ? Candy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Une fan ? Elle était **sa femme !** Elle du faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas exploser. Elle avait passé la majorité de la soirée à chercher l'hôtel et maintenant…

- Je ne suis pas une fan, dit-elle calmement, je suis sa f… sa meilleure amie.

- Si vous ne quittez pas les lieux je vais vous faire sortir, dit Susanna.

- Mais, insista Candy, dites-lui que c'est Candy… je suis sûre qu'il viendra me voir, vous n'aurez aucun problème, il vous en sera même reconnaissant…

- J'ai dit non ! Melle.

Susanna éleva la voix, ce qui attira l'attention des autres membres de la troupe. M. Hathaway, le responsable de la troupe arriva et demanda ce qui se passait.

- C'est une fan qui insiste pour voir Terry, dit Susanna très vite.

- Je ne suis pas une fan, commença Candy.

- Melle, dit Hathaway, vous n'êtes pas une cliente dans cet hôtel, veuillez partir, s'il vous plait. Vous dérangez les clients et les membres de ma troupe.

- Mais…dit Candy, il faut que je le voie…

- Partez ! dit Susanna plus fort.

- Si j'étais vraiment une fan, vous m'auriez perdu…

- Allez, dit Hathaway en lui prenant le bras… je vous escorte dehors.

- Non, dit Candy, lâchez-moi ! Comment osez-vous ? …

- Vous devez partir, dit Susanna.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Taches de sons ? fit une voix familière.

Elle se retourna et vit Terry qui venait d'entrer et semblait étonné de la voir en train de se disputer avec Susanna et Hathaway.

- Terry ! fit-elle avec soulagement et un sourire.

- Vous la connaissez ? demanda Hathaway.

- Oui, veuillez la lâcher s'il vous plait, dit Terry le plus calmement possible.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Hathaway lâcha Candy, qui se précipita dans les bras de son mari et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sous les yeux étonnés de Susanna et des membres de la troupe. Susanna sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant un moment, oubliant presque où ils étaient. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

- On dirait qu'on a encore des spectateurs, dit Terry en souriant.

- Ça devient une habitude et puis tu devrais être habitué à avoir un public, dit-elle en riant.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, allons dans ma chambre.

- Avec plaisir, dit-elle en riant.

Comme ils passaient devant les membres de la troupe, Terry qui tenait sa femme par la taille leur dit ;

- Je vous présente Candice Neige André, ma fiancée. La prochaine fois qu'elle vient me chercher, ne lui racontez plus de sornettes et dites lui où je suis vraiment ou venez me chercher, d'accord ?

La trompe acquiesça de la tête. Il aurait du être en colère mais la présence de Candy avait fait fondre toutes ses frustrations. Candy regarda Susanna qui tourna la tête gênée. Pourquoi l'avait-elle traité de la sorte ? Etait-elle amoureuse de Terry ? On verra ça plus tard se dit-elle, pour le moment, savourons la présence de Terry. Ils allèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel de Terry. Une fois la porte fermée ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec passion. Ils parleraient après, pour le moment ils devraient se rassasier d'eux même. Ca faisait longtemps, trop longtemps, tous ces mois…

Une heure à peu près, ils parlèrent enfin.

- Taches de son, dit-il, que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai été transférée ici et je t'ai écris pour te le dire…

- Et moi je n'ai rien reçu et je continuais à t'écrire à l'école car j'étais en tournée…

- Je me demandais pourquoi je ne recevais pas de réponse, dit Candy…

- Tu ne pensais pas que je t'avais oublié…dit-il en riant.

- Non, je sais que tu m'aimes, je disais qu'il y avait certainement une explication, mais Eliza disait que Susanna et toi…

- Tu ne vas pas écouter cette peste.

- Non, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'avoir un serrement au cœur.

- Oh ma chérie ! dit-il tendrement, tu n'as pas à t'en faire c'est toi et toi seule qui est dans mon cœur, je ne vois personne d'autre.

- Elle m'a chassé de l'hôtel et m'appelait une « fan »…

- C'est une bonne chose que je sois arrivé, hein ?

- Et comment ! Où était-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'étais allé te chercher à l'hôpital…

- Oh…Et moi je te cherchais dans les hôtels de la ville.

- A la réception j'ai vu Georgie, Laurent et tes amies qui m'ont dit que tu étais à Chicago, que tu étais là mais que tu devais retourner à l'hôpital, je suis sorti de là en courant presque…

- Je t'ai vu à la sortie du théâtre avec Susanna et tous les fans…

- Tu étais là ? fit-il étonné. J'ai senti ta présence mais je me disais que c'était impossible, tu étais à l'école d'infirmière dans une autre ville…

- Attends une minute, tu as senti ma présence ? Mais je te parlais dans ma tête…

- Ça prouve qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes…on a failli ne pas se voir…Mais j'avais l'intention d'aller te chercher à l'hôpital aux petites heures du matin avant de partir à la gare, alors je suis revenu pour dormir comme ça j'aurai pu me réveiller très tôt pour aller à l'hôpital.

- Te réveiller tôt ? Avec moi dans ton lit ? Après tous ces mois… ? plaisanta-t-elle

Il se mit a rire et l'embrassa.

- Evidemment, maintenant c'est hors de question, ma petite infirmière aux taches de son. A propos, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'hôpital ?

- Te voir sur scène enfin, était merveilleux. Je ne t'ai même pas féliciter, mon amour. Excuse-moi. Tu étais fantastique sur scène, ça semble tellement facile naturel pour toi.

- Merci, chérie. Venant de toi c'est spécial…

- Tu ne penses pas que je suis partiale ?

- Non. Tu es la personne la plus honnête que je connaisse, même si tu es amoureuse de moi, si j'étais nul, tu me l'aurais dit !

Candy ria et lui donna une bise sur le menton.

- Tu me connais trop bien, chou. Je disais donc, je m'apprêtai à retourné à l'hôpital quand je t'ai vu avec Susanna et tous tes fans, te voir si près mais si loin à la fois…

- Tu voulais me voir…

- Après avoir fait tous les hôtels de la ville, je tombe sur ta collège qui me traite de « fan. »

- Elle voulait me protéger.

- Non, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle savait qui j'étais et faisait exprès de m'appeler « fan. » Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de toi…

- Et moi je crois qu'elle perd son temps, car je n'ai d'yeux que pour ta jolie frimousse ! Tu n'auras pas de problèmes à l'hôpital ?

- Pour être avec toi ? Les problèmes me semblent minimes… Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Lorsque je fais du théâtre, c'est pour toi que je joue, Candy.

- Oh Terry ! Combien de temps encore allons-nous être séparées ?

- Pas beaucoup, ma chérie. Il y aura bientôt des auditions pour « Roméo et Juliette » et si tout va bien, je vais jouer le rôle de Roméo...

- Ça serait super ! Tu connais déjà le rôle par cœur…

- Si tout va bien ça devrait lancer ma carrière…

- Et bientôt je vais terminer mes cours, je pourrais travailler et me avoir un salaire…

- Et nous pourrions enfin être ensemble…

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

- Vous partez quand ? demanda Candy.

- Demain à midi.

- Je viendrai à la gare, c'est pendant mon heure de midi…

- Tu ne dois pas retourner à l'hôpital ?

- Oui, mais… je ne veux pas te laisser.

- Taches de son, ne néglige pas ton travail pour moi…

- Ok, je vais y aller… mais encore une fois, mon chéri…

Une heure plus tard ils étaient encore en train de parler.

- J'ai failli raté la présentation, dit Candy.

- Comment ?

- Eh bien, toute la famille était invitée ; Je suis arrivée en retard car j'étais de garde. Arrivée à la loge familiale, Eliza et la tante refusèrent de me laisser entrer malgré les insistances d'Alistair et Archibald.

- Ma pauvre chérie, comment as-tu fais ?

- J'ai entendu la voix de Georgie m'appeler…tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'était beau d'entendre sa voix.

- Elle t'a invité dans la loge de famille de Laurent, devina Terry

- Oui, tu aurais du voir la tête d'Eliza…

- Georgie est vraiment une très bonne amie.

Candy se rappela soudain du bracelet qu'elle avait trouvé dans son panier.

- Je crois qu'elle est plus que ça, dit Candy.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai même oublié d'en parler à Georgie…

- Taches de son, tu peux m'expliquer…

- Oh bien sur, mon chéri. Il y'a quelques temps, j'ai perdu mon premier patient, M. McGregor…Tu trouveras mes lettres à ton tour qui t'expliqueront tous. Marie-Jeanne m'a envoyé à la maison Pony pour un jour pour que je m'en remette. Arrivée là-bas, j'ai trouvé Mlle Pony et sœur Maria entrain de faire le grand ménage. Parmi les choses, il y avait bien sûr, le panier dans lequel on m'a trouvé et la poupée bien sûr. Alors je me suis mise à palper et observer le panier pour voir s'il était toujours en bon état. En palpant le petit matelas, j'ai trouvé quelque chose à l'intérieur. J'ai pris une paire de ciseaux et j'ai coupé, et j'ai trouvé un bracelet…

- Un bracelet ? Répéta Terry.

- Oui, et pas n'importe lequel, identique à celui de Georgie…

- Quoi ? Mon Dieu, ça voudrait dire que…

- Georgie et moi sommes des sœurs…

- Ça expliquerait votre ressemblance, dit Terry. Candy, c'est merveilleux. Ça veut dire que si Georgie trouve ses parents…

- Ils pourraient aussi bien être les miens… attends un peu que Georgie apprenne ça…

- C'est magnifique, chérie ! Mais, Candy, on a failli ne pas se voir…

- Terry, rien ni personne ne m'aurait empêché de te voir.

- Je sais ma chérie mais je vais te donner le numéro de téléphone du théâtre, comme cela s'il y a une urgence, appelles moi, ok ?

- Ok mon amour. Mais pour le moment. Montre-moi encore combien je t'ai manqué…

- Flanny je suis désolée. Je vais rattraper les heures perdues.

- Je me demande ce qui te passe par la tête parfois Candy, dit Flanny.

- Flanny, je devais absolument le voir, ça faisait des mois… Si tu as un petit ami, je suis sure que tu me comprends…

- Il est venu te chercher ici, si tu étais à ton poste, tu l'aurais vu quand même… Tu as eu le bon sens de finir ton travail avant de partir.

Candy baissa la tête.

- Enfin retourne travailler, dit Flanny. Je ne ferais pas de rapport… mais ne recommence plus.

Candy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Flanny, gentille avec elle ? Elle voulait la serrer dans ses bras… mais elle connaissait Flanny.

- Merci beaucoup dit Candy. Merci beaucoup.

Et elle s'en alla travailler…

Vers 11h30 du matin, Terry vint la chercher pour aller à la gare. Une fois à la gare, ils virent que tout le monde était déjà là près à partir. Eliza aussi était allé pour voir Terry. Mais elle se fâcha quand elle vit Candy avec lui. Susanna les observait de loin et sentit son cœur se briser encore en mille morceaux. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Terry ne soit pas libre. « Il a passé toute la nuit avec elle… d'où sort-elle ?

- Bonjour Terry, dit Eliza. Je suis venu te souhaiter un bon voyage.

Elle faisait comme si Candy était invisible.

- Eliza, dit Terry.

Et il continua son chemin avec sa femme, comme si rien n'était. Eliza était furibonde ! Candy, Candy toujours Candy ! Arrivés devant le train, Terry demanda.

- Tu as besoin d'argent, Taches de sons ?

- Non, merci, Terry. Je vais bien.

- Je vais t'en donner quand même, dit-il en mettant une enveloppe dans la poche de son uniforme.

- Mais Terry, ce n'est pas la peine…d'accord.

- A propos, tu es très belle dans ton uniforme d'infirmière.

Le haut-parleur annonça le dernier appel pour le train de new york.

- C'est toi, dit Candy les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas te quitter….je t'aime.

- Ce n'est plus longtemps, ma chérie. Patience. Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais.

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et monta dans le train qui démarra…Candy était sur le quai et regardait l'amour de sa vie partir. Elle essuya ses larmes de ses joues. « Je dois retourner à l'hôpital… se dit-elle » En sortant de la gare, elle entendit une voix qui l'appela.

- Salut Candy !

C'était Alistair en voiture avec Archi, Annie et Patty.

- Salut à tous, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu as accompagné Terry à la gare ? demanda Patty.

- Oui.

- Vous avez pu vous voir hier soir ? demanda Annie, il est sorti comme une furie dès qu'il a appris que tu étais à Chicago.

- On a failli ne pas se voir, dit Candy, mais enfin de compte on s'est vu.

- Je suis contente pour toi, dit Annie.

- Je dois retourner à l'hôpital.

- Monte, dit Alistair, je t'amène...

- Ok, dit Candy, essaye de me ramener entière…dit-elle en riant.

- C'était gentil de la part de Georgie de te sauver encore une fois, dit Annie.

- Tu n'as aucune idée, dit Candy, elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

- J'ai cru qu'Eliza allait exploser, dit Archie.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Si seulement…**

**Chapitre 10**

**« Ma sœur, ma mie…. »**

Lorsque Candy fut libre en début de soirée, elle alla voir Georgie. Elle se rendit au manoir des Grey et demanda à la voir. Cette dernière arriva et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Candy !

Candy la serra dans les bras, un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Georgie remarqua son émotion.

- Ça va Candy ?

- Georgie, merci encore de m'avoir sauvée.

- De rien, ce fut un plaisir pour moi tu le sais. Tu as pu voir ton mari ?

Candy lui raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille, comment elle avait faillit rater Terry.

- Hum….Cette Susanna… commença Georgie.

- Je sais, elle doit être amoureuse de Terry.

- Elle a pratiquement tout fait pour m'empêcher de le voir…j'espère qu'elle va s'arrêter là… enfin.

Tout en parlant, elles se dirigèrent vers une de nombreuses salles de séjour du manoir. Elles prirent place.

- Où est Laurent ? demanda Candy.

- Il est sorti, il va revenir tout à l'heure.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença Candy c'est assez important…

- Tu ne peux pas être enceinte ou du moins, tu ne peux pas le savoir déjà… plaisanta Georgie, tu m'intrigues…

Candy ria nerveusement. Elle se mit à lui raconter ce qui s'est passé avec M. McGregor, la visite à la maison Pony et enfin le bracelet.

- Un bracelet ? demanda Georgie doucement comme si elle avait peur de parler.

- Oui, dit Candy et pas n'importe lequel…

En disant ça, elle sortit le bracelet de son sac, et Georgie poussa un cri de surprise.

- Oh mon Dieu… Candy ! dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Il est identique au mien.

Candy acquiesça.

- Il était dans ton berceau, ça veut dire que…

- …Nous sommes des sœurs ! dit Candy avec incertitude.

Pour toute réponse, Georgie la serra dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Candy ne tarda pas à faire de même. Elles restèrent ainsi en pleurant pendant un moment.

- Quelqu'un est mort ? fit la voix de Laurent.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent sans se lâcher, leur visage baigné de larmes. Elles rirent au milieu des larmes.

- Georgie ? Candy ? dit-il le regard interrogateur.

- Oh Laurent, dit Georgie, une chose merveilleuse vient d'arriver…

- Merveilleuse ? Et vous pleurez ?

- C'est de joie, lui assura Candy.

Elles lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à la conclusion finale. Laurent était sidéré. Il soupçonnait que Candy et Georgie étaient peut-être des sœurs mais en avoir la preuve du bracelet, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer. Il serra Georgie puis Candy dans ses bras.

- Je suis très content pour vous deux. Tu l'as dit à Terry ? demanda-t-il à Candy.

- Oui et il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles non plus.

- Maintenant tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est d'attendre que vos parents reviennent.

- Et bien, dit Candy, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler. Mon stage à l'hôpital va bientôt finir. Je peux aller habiter au Manoir des André mais je préfère avoir mon propre appartement. Et si Terry vient me rendre visite, ça sera plus facile d'être ensemble qu'au manoir. Georgie, que dirais-tu de venir vivre avec moi pour un temps, comme ça on pourrait être toujours ensemble et rattraper le temps perdu ? Du moins jusqu'à ce que je quitte Chicago pour aller vivre à New York avec Terry.

Georgie regarda Laurent. Il acquiesça.

- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être avec ta sœur…

- Merci Laurent, dit Georgie.

- Vous avez de l'argent pour vivre seule ?

- Terry m'a laissé de l'argent et je vais commencer à avoir un salaire bientôt.

- Et j'ai aussi un petit salaire dit Georgie, c'est parfait.

- Comment lutter contre deux esprits aussi indépendants ? Vous allez me laisser au moins vous trouver un appartement décent ?

- Pas trop cher Laurent, et pas trop luxueux non plus, dit Georgie

- D'accord, dit-il, je ferai de mon mieux.

- Je ne travaille pas demain, dit Candy, tu veux venir avec moi à la maison Pony ? J'aimerai que tu voies là où j'ai grandi…

- D'accord, dit Georgie.

- Je viens te chercher demain vers 10 heures.

- Tu veux dîner avec nous ? dit Laurent.

- Dis oui, s'il te plait, dit Georgie

- Ok, dit Candy.

Ils dînèrent avec la famille de Laurent. Après le dîner, Candy retourna à l'hôpital, mais alla au manoir des André pour parler à Alistair et Archie avant. Elle trouva Annie et Patty aussi.

- Candy ! dit Annie, quelle belle surprise !

- Tu vas passer la nuit ici ? demanda Archie, ce manoir est aussi à toi…

- Non, je dois retourner à l'hôpital… mais j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous connaissez tous Georgie.

- La fille qui te ressemble ? Dit Annie, oui on l'a vue à Londres quand elle s'est fait attraper à ta place…

Elle leur raconta comment Terry lui avait acheté le bracelet au marché aux puces, et comment Laurent avait pris Georgie pour elle et la réunion du bal.

- J'ai donné le bracelet à Georgie, puisqu'il était à elle de toute façon et c'était le seul lien véritable avec sa mère. Ses recherches l'ont amenés ici à Chicago. Ses parents sont à l'étranger, elle attend qu'ils reviennent…

Elle leur raconta alors l'histoire de M. McGregor, la visite à la maison Pony et le bracelet…

- Tu es sure que c'est le même ? demanda Annie.

- Je viens de chez Georgie, ils sont identiques…dit Candy

- Alors ça voudrait dire que Georgie, et toi êtes…commença Annie

- Des sœurs ! termina Patty.

- Oh Candy, c'est merveilleux ! Dit Annie.

- C'est pour ça que vous vous ressemblez tant, dit Archie.

- Alors, si elle retrouve ses parents…dit Patty

- Oh mon Dieu Candy, c'est magnifique ! dit Alistair.

Elle prit Annie à l'écart.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop…

- C'est bien toi Candy, dit Annie, tu te soucis de moi au lieu d'être contente ? Candy, tu seras toujours ma sœur. Je suis très heureuse pour toi !

- Merci Annie. Je vais à la Maison Pony demain avec Georgie, tu veux venir ?

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger ?

- Georgie et moi allons habiter ensemble dans quelques jours, on aura tout le temps pour être ensemble.

- Ok. Je vais voir si Patty veut venir aussi. Je voulais te demander…

Patty arriver à ce moment-là.

- Pour Terry et toi… vous étiez ensemble à Londres…dit Annie

Candy rougit comme une pivoine. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de son mariage, encore moins de ses nuits passionnées avec Terry, c'était toujours un secret.

- Euh bien, on avait des chambres séparées…dit Candy

- Et sur le bateau ? demanda Patty.

- Euh, j'étais avec Georgie, mentit-elle.

- Oh, dit Annie. Terry et toi avez des projets ?

- Il m'a demandé en mariage au bal…dit Candy

- Quoi ? dit Annie et c'est maintenant que tu en parles ? Petite cachottière !

- Je suppose que tu as dit oui, dit Patty.

- Où est la bague ! dit Annie.

- Dans mes affaires, je ne veux pas l'abîmer à l'hôpital, fit Candy

- Mais enfin Candy, pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ?

Le fait de vivre en mariage secret, l'avait fait oublier tout le reste.

- Annie, ce n'est pas tout à fait officiel. Le père de Terry veut le marier à la fille d'un de ses associés, une certaine Elizabeth Barrington…

- Un mariage arrangé, dit Patty, ça existe encore ?

- Et lui veut m'épouser...Alors il veut devenir indépendant pour qu'on puisse se marier. Alors je vous en prie, vous pouvez garder le secret ?

- Bien sûr Candy, dit Patty, tu peux compter dur nous.

- Tu l'as vu cette Elizabeth ? demanda Annie.

- Je l'ai vu au bal, avec le frère de Terry, dit Candy

- Le frère de Terry ? Dit Patty

- Oui, Richard Jr.

Elle leur raconta ce qui c'était passé au bal et au théâtre.

- C'est un petit morveux ! dit Patty.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Alistaire la ramena à l'hôpital en voiture. Candy put à peine fermer l'œil de la nuit. Toutes ses émotions la gardaient éveillé… Alistair vint la chercher le matin vers 9 heures moins le quart. Ils allèrent au manoir chercher Annie et Patty qui séjournaient là-bas. Daniel et Eliza étaient là.

- Alistair, tu peux m'amener au magasin ? Je dois m'acheter une nouvelle robe, dit Eliza

- Désolé, dit Alistair, j'amène Candy à la gare…

- Cette fille d'écurie passe avant moi, dit Eliza

- Mais, Eliza, dit Archie, la fille d'écurie a fait littéralement marcher le Prince de Liège…

- Grâce à toi d'ailleurs…si tu n'avais pas tendu le piège…dit Alistair

- Son grade a augmenté à cause de ta jalousie, dit Archie

Candy ne pouvait pas rater cette occasion…

- Merci Eliza, dit Candy, merci de tout cœur. Grâce à toi j'ai retrouvé Terry, assisté au bal royal, et ouvert la piste avec le prince…ton geste était très généreux !

- La ferme ! dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

- Je m'excuse, dit Candy, c'était irrésistible…

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'était pas trop tôt ! Dit Alistait

Annie et Patty arrivèrent et ils allèrent chercher Georgie chez Laurent et se rendirent à la gare.

Toute la maison Pony était contente de voir leurs deux anciennes pensionnaires et leurs nouvelles amies.

- Tout le monde voici Patty et Georgie, dit Candy.

- Bonjour, dit Melle Pony, wow Georgie tu ressembles beaucoup à notre Candy… Et vos bracelets… identiques !

- Tu sais grimper aux arbres comme notre chef ? demanda Jimmy.

- Oui dit Georgie, j'étais aussi un vrai garçon manqué !

- Pas possible, dit sœur Maria. J'aurai aimé vous avoir toutes les deux !

- C'est merveilleux que vous vous soyez retrouvées, dit Melle Pony.

Georgie et Patty s'adaptèrent facilement aux enfants. Candy et Annie étaient ravies d'être de retour dans leur ancienne maison. Elles passèrent un après-midi mémorable, plein de jeux et de rire. Candy amena Georgie voir « Sa colline Pony. »

- C'est ici que je viens quand je me sens bien ou mal. Je l'ai partagé avec Terry, l'homme que j'aime, mon mari. Il m'a dit que s'aimer ce n'est pas se regarder l'un et l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait de t'avoir retrouvé, ma sœur… Je ne suis plus seule au monde, j'ai une sœur ! Je t'aime Georgie !

- J'ai grandi dans une famille qui m'avait recueillit, elle ne m'a jamais adopté officiellement. Le père et les garçons m'aimaient mais, la mère me traitait toujours froidement. Ça c'est empiré quand mon père adoptif est mort en me sauvant la vie. Mes deux frères m'aimaient beaucoup au grand désespoir de leur mère. Je crois qu'elle est morte de chagrin. Mais maintenant que je sais que je ne suis plus seule, j'ai retrouvé ma sœur…C'est un miracle ! Je me suis sentie proche de toi dès notre première rencontre, c'était sûrement la voix du sang…Je t'aime Candy.

Elles se serrent dans les bras. Georgie regardait leurs bracelets identiques.

- Matilda, la cuisinière des Brydon a dit que Roxanne avait 3 bracelets comme celui-ci. Tu en as un, j'en ai un, elle doit avoir le troisième.

- C'est sûrement un signe que c'est peut-être notre mère, dit Candy. Tu sais quand elle va revenir ?

- Dans quelques mois. Avec tout ce qui se passe en Europe, j'espère qu'ils reviendront entier…

- Il faut être optimiste Georgie, on s'est retrouvé, on les retrouvera. La vie nous sourit enfin. Bientôt je serai avec Terry, toi avec Laurent et on aura enfin une mère et un père.

- Et si elle ne veut pas nous voir ? Elle nous a après tout abandonnées…

- Si nous deux avons hérité de sa nature généreuse, c'est qu'elle sera ravie de nous voir, je t'assure. Et puis qui ne voudrait pas voir de jolies filles comme nous !

Elles éclatèrent de rire et retournèrent à la maison Pony rejoindre les autres.

- Alors, les deux sœurs, dit Melle Pony, ça va ?

- Oui, je lui montrais ma colline Pony, dit Candy.

A l'hôpital il y avait une nouvelle patiente. C'était une vieille dame plutôt grincheuse. Elle n'était jamais contente et elle se plaignait de toutes les infirmières. Lorsque Candy arriva au travail le docteur l'appela.

- Melle André ! Vous êtes de retour ! Dit le docteur

- Oui, docteur. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Oui vous êtes un rayon de soleil ici, j'ai besoin de votre bonne humeur contagieuse…

- Ma….. ?

- Oui, il y a une nouvelle patiente, une vielle dame, qui n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes…J'aimerai que vous vous en occupiez personnellement.

- D'accord. Elle est dans quelle chambre ?

- La chambre 312, Mme Madeleine Thorpe. Elle est ici pour une opération. Merci, Melle André.

- Ne me remerciez pas docteur, c'est mon travail.

Candy alla dans la chambre 312 et entra. La chambre était toute sombre, les fenêtres étaient fermées, ainsi que les rideaux.

- Il fait noir ici, dit Candy, alors qu'il y a du beau soleil dehors.

Elle alla à la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux, laissant ainsi le soleil pénétrer dans la chambre.

- Mais qui… ! commence la vielle dame.

- Bonjour, dit Candy en souriant. Je m'appelle Candice Neige André mais vous pouvez m'appeler Candy. Je suis votre infirmière à partir d 'aujourd'hui…

- Comment osez-vous ouvrir mes rideaux ? Fermez-les sur-le-champ ! dit la vieille dame.

- Vous ne voulez certainement pas rester dans le noir à vous lamentez. Regardez-moi ce beau soleil ! Allez, vous êtes malade, mais vous êtes toujours en vie. Pensez au nombre de personnes qui sont mortes aujourd'hui…Vous êtes en vie et à l'hôpital pour vous soigner c'est-à-dire pour rester en vie. Pourquoi ne pas sourire ? dit Candy en souriant. Voyons-voir ce qu'il faut faire pour vous aujourd'hui…

Elle se mit à s'occuper de la vieille dame qui ne disait rien mais qui obéissait. Elle avait cessé de se lamenter. Les docteurs étaient ravis et félicitaient Candy. Un jour Candy avait son jour de congé et n'était donc pas au travail. Elle profita de son temps libre pour aménager avec Georgie dans l'appartement que Laurent avait trouvé pour elles. Les deux jeunes sœurs s'amusaient tellement pendant l'aménagement de l'appartement que leurs amies n'en revenaient pas.

- Je n'ai jamais vu deux jeunes filles aussi joyeuses que vous deux, dit Laurent. Les sœurs joyeuses…

« Les sœurs joyeuses » se contèrent de rire. Ils passèrent tous une belle journée et une belle soirée, à parler, rire et arranger l'appartement. Annie et Patty restèrent tard pour les aider. Laurent, Archie et Alistair, étaient présents surtout pour porter les meubles. Laurent avait fait installer le téléphone malgré les protestations des deux jeunes filles.

- Je me sentirai plus en sécurité de savoir que vous pouvez me joindre avec un coup de fil, dit-il.

- D'accord, dit Georgie, mais ne nous déranges pas trop…

- Candy c'est sublime, dit Patty, on pourra s'appeler maintenant.

- Et tu peux donner le numéro à Terry, comme ça il pourra prendre de tes nouvelles régulièrement au lieu d'attendre des lettres, dit Laurent

- Oui tu as raison, dit Candy. Oh, comme je suis heureuse aujourd'hui !

Lorsque les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent seules, Georgie lui demanda :

- Tu sais où joindre Terry ou tu dois lui écrire ?

- Oui je le sais, avec ce qui a faillit se passer la dernière fois, il m'a donné un numéro.

- Super ! Tu peux l'appeler demain pour lui donner le numéro de téléphone.

Le lendemain quand elle arriva à l'hôpital pour son service, les docteurs poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Oh Candy ! dit une autre infirmière, Dieu merci tu es là ! Ta patiente est très irritée ! Elle ne veut personne !

- Mme Thorpe ? fit Candy étonnée.

- Où étiez-vous Melle André ? fit le docteur.

- Euh, c'était mon jour de congé…dit Candy

- Oh, d'accord. Mais pitié, allez vous occuper d'elle !

Candy alla se dirigea vers la chambre 312 et entendu la vielle dame dire.

- Sortez, sortez toutes ! Je veux mon infirmière ! Où est Candy?

- Je suis là, dit Candy. Mme Thorpe ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce genre de comportement ?

- Candy ! Où étiez-vous ? demanda Mme Thorpe. Comment avez-vous pu m'abandonner ?

- C'était mon jour de congé, dit Candy, je dois aussi me reposer, non ?

- Oui dit la vieille dame, mais il fallait m'avertir…

- Je m'excuse, dit Candy, la prochaine fois, je vous avertirai. Allons, laissez-moi m'occuper de vous, maintenant.

- Vous êtes charmante, vous me rappelez ma Roxie…

- Roxie ?

- Ma petite-fille...vous avez les mêmes cheveux, si mes yeux ne me trompent pas.

- Vraiment ? Mme Thorpe vous me promettez de ne plus faire des problèmes quand je ne suis pas là ?

- D'accord, je promets de me comporter comme il faut.

Quand Candy retourna à l'appartement, elle décida d'appeler Terry pour lui donner son numéro de téléphone. Dès qu'elle eut la communication elle parla.

- Allô ? Allô ? Dit-elle

- Allô ? Dit une voix au bout du fil

- Oui bonjour !

- Bonjour…

- Est-ce que je peux parler à Terrence Granchester ?

- Oui. C'est de la part de qui ?

- Candy.

- Candy ? Bonjour…c'est monsieur Hathaway, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, ça va.

- Attendez, je vais le chercher pour vous.

Après la bavure de l'autre soir, Hathaway était gentil avec Candy. Il en voulait un peu à Susanna de l'avoir induit en erreur. Quelques minutes plus tard Candy entendit.

- Allô ? Taches de son ? Comment vas-tu ? dit Terry

- Je vais bien, mon amour et toi ?

- Tu me manques beaucoup…il y a un problème ?

- Non, chéri. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je t'appelle pour te dire que j'habite avec Georgie maintenant et que nous avons un téléphone…

- Un téléphone ? Dans l'appartement ?

- Oui. C'est Laurent qui a insisté…

- Dis-lui merci de ma part c'est super ! Je vais en mettre un aussi dans mon appartement, comme ça on se parlera souvent. Attends je cherche de quoi écrire… Non, donne-le moi je vais le retenir.

- Tu es sûr ? Ça serait mieux si tu l'écrivais.

- Candy, je n'oublierai jamais le numéro qui me permettra d'entendre ta voix…

Elle rit et lui donna le numéro.

- Comment va Georgie ?

- Elle n'est pas encore revenue.

- Tu la salueras de ma part. Comment ça va entre-vous ?

- Oh Terry c'est merveilleux ! Elle a très bien pris la nouvelle que nous sommes peut-être des sœurs ! Elle n'en doute même pas.

- Vous habitez loin de chez Laurent ?

- Non, nous louons un appartement en ville pas très loin. Il voulait être près de Georgie. Je t'envoie l'adresse dans ma prochaine lettre. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire… ça serait trop long au téléphone.

- Ok. Alors je te laisse pour que tu ne payes pas trop cher. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'appelle.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime et bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et se sentit heureuse et triste à la fois. Heureuse qu'elle ait parlée avec son bien-aimé. Georgie entra à ce moment-là.

- C'était Terry ?

- Salut ! Oui.

- Il te manque, hein ?

- Beaucoup. J'espère être avec lui bientôt.

Quelques jours plus tard, on amena un blessé à l'hôpital. La rumeur disait que c'était un espion et qu'il avait été blessé dans une explosion en Italie.

Candy travaillait aux urgences ce jour là et vit le blessé… C'était M. Albert ! Mais comment ? Elle le croyait toujours en Afrique… Après avoir reçu le traitement adéquat à sa condition, il dormait dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques temps après, Candy alla le voir. Il était debout et regardait par la fenêtre.

- M. Albert ? M. Albert !

Il ne répondit pas. Candy se rapprocha de lui.

- Mr Albert est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

- C'est à moi que vous vous adressez ?

- Oui M. Albert… c'est moi Candy.

- Albert ? C'est comme ça que je m'appelle…je ne me souviens de rien…

- Vous êtes amnésique ? Ah mon Dieu, c'est affreux ! Mais la plupart des cas d'amnésies sont provisoires. Vous retrouvez la mémoire, vous verrez.

- Soit ! Maintenant veuillez me laisser s'il vous plait, je dois me reposer…

- D'accord…je reviendrai vous voir demain. Aurevoir.

Albert ne dit rien. Cette gentille jeune fille, il l'a connaissait ? Il ne se souvenait de rien c'était frustrant. Les docteurs lui avaient dit de ne pas forcer, sa mémoire lui reviendrait en temps voulu. Le temps passa et Albert allait mieux et devait quitter l'hôpital. Comme il n'avait toujours pas trouver la mémoire, Candy lui proposa de venir avec elle et Georgie.

- Avec vous ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui…j'habite avec ma sœur…Comme ça quand la mémoire vous reviendra…

- Et vous me faites confiance ? Vous n'avez pas peur ?

- Monsieur Albert, en ce moment, je crois que je vous connais mieux que vous-même.

Albert rit.

- Oui vous avez raison.

- Alors c'est réglé…Vous venez avec moi ce soir après le boulot.

Candy savait qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle à Georgie et surtout à Terry.

Pendant la pause de midi, elle alla chez elle pour appeler son mari

- Taches de son ?

- Terry, bonjour.

- Ça va ?

- Oui. J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Il y a un problème ?

- M. Albert a été blessé et il est à l'hôpital où je travaille…

- Oh, il va bien ?

- Oui et non…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Physiquement il va bien, mais il a perdu la mémoire…

- Mon Dieu !

- Alors, je vais l'amener ici pour qu'il habite avec nous. Comme il ne sait rien sur lui-même….

- Quoi !

- Terry, je t'en prie. Comprends-moi…M.Albert m'a toujours aidé quand j'étais dans le besoin et toi aussi d'ailleurs…et il m'a sauvé la vie

- D'accord. Tu as raison. Ça c'est ma Candy qui pense toujours aux autres…vas-y fais-le.

- Merci, chéri. Je dois retourner travailler. Aurevoir, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, à plus tard.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et Georgie entra avec Laurent.

- Candy ?

- Salut Georgie, je suis venu appeler Terry. Et je dois vous parler à tous les deux.

Elle leur expliqua la situation avec Albert.

- Je suis avec toi Candy, dit Georgie. Cet homme est ton ami et tu dois l'aider.

- Moi aussi, dit Laurent.

- Vous n'avez pas peur du « qu'en dira-t-on ? » dit Candy.

- Nous connaissons la vérité, tu es mariée et je suis avec Laurent…Le reste du monde ? On s'en fou ! Dit Georgie

Candy la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu es merveilleuse Georgie. Je dois retourner à l'hôpital. A ce soir.

Mme Thorpe devait aussi quitter l'hôpital le lendemain. Sa famille viendrait la chercher. Quand sa famille venait lui rendre visite, Candy s'éclipsait discrètement. Mme Thorpe lui fit la remarque.

- J'aimerai que vous voyiez les membres de ma famille…

- D'accord. Quand j'aurai moins de travail, et que votre famille est là, je resterai pour la rencontrer…

Mais à chaque fois, elle était débordée… Et maintenant. Mme Thorpe devait quitter l'hôpital.

- Vous allez me manquer

- Candy, dit Mme Thorpe, si j'ai besoin d'une infirmière à domicile, je viendrai personnellement t'engager.

- C'est très gentil, dit Candy. Vous allez me manquer aussi, bonne convalescence !


	12. Chapter 12

**Si seulement… **

**Chapitre 11 **

**« L'amant d'un autre été… »**

Roxanne Bramwell prenait l'air. Elle était sur un bateau qui la ramenait en Amérique après un long séjour en Afrique. Elle avait un beau bronzage qu'elle devait au soleil de l'Afrique. Elle retournait en Amérique pour voir sa famille et leur montrer qu'elle était vivante et en bonne santé. Ensuite elle repartirait peut-être en Europe. Avec tout ce qui se passait, ils n'avaient jamais assez d'infirmières. Mais elle voulait voir sa grande-mère. Sa sœur lui avait écrit qu'elle avait été hospitalisée. Elle sourit à la pensée de sa grand-mère, grincheuse comme elle était, dans un hôpital entrain de crier sur le personnel. Elle aurait aimé voir ça. Elle regardait l'eau de l'océan bouger. Elle venait d'avoir son dîner. La salle à manger était pleine à craquer. Il semblait que tout le monde voulait aller en Amérique.

- Roxie ?

C'était la voix d'un homme. Roxanne se demanda qui pouvait l'appeler par son diminutif.

- Roxie, c'est bien toi ? dit la voix.

Elle se retourna et vit un homme blond aux yeux verts et quelques taches de rousseur sur le visage. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

- Nathan ? dit-elle stupéfaite, Nathaniel Winstanley ? Oh mon dieu, le monde est petit !

Nathan se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans les bras. Elle rit et fit de même. Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte.

- Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

- Trop longtemps !

- Tu retournes en Amérique ? Tu viens d'où ?

- De l'Afrique et toi ?

- De l'Asie…

- On aime voyager tous les deux on dirait…

- Une chose que nous avons en commun, dit Nathan, tu veux prendre un verre avec moi ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre, dit-elle, tu vas peut être encore me fausser compagnie et aller te marier… va retrouver ta femme…

- Oh, allons Roxie, laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer…Roxanne, s'il te plait….

- Presque vingt ans après ? C'est un peu trop tard !

- Roxanne, s'il te plait…insista-t-il

- Je ne suis pas intéressée, va rejoindre ta femme !

Elle le laissa pour aller à sa cabine, précipitamment. Elle ferma la porte et ferma les yeux. Les larmes se mirent à couler. Revoir Nathan après toutes ses années avait réouvert d'anciennes blessures. Et elles étaient douloureuses, très douloureuses. Nathan resta là un peu perplexe par la réaction de Roxanne. Il retourna aussi dans sa cabine. Il pensa à l'époque où il l'avait rencontré.

Roxanne dans sa cabine, pensait aussi à l'époque où elle avait rencontré Nathaniel Winstanley…

Ils étaient entrain de penser à l'unisson….

C'était le cinquième dimanche, celui où les élèves des collèges sociaux allaient rencontrer leurs parents ou les membres de leur famille. Roxanne Bramwell travaillait chez Lord Brydon comme assistante. Elle avait eu de la chance de trouver ce travail. Elle était venue en Angleterre avec une troupe de danse qui s'était dispersée à la fin du contrat. Comme elle était partie contre l'avis de sa famille, Roxanne ne voulait pas retourner chez elle en Amérique. Elle décida de rester et de se débrouiller. Elle avait trouvé du travail comme assistante. Les cinquièmes dimanches, plusieurs jeunes hommes et jeunes filles venaient pour rencontrer leurs parents. Elle aimait parler avec eux, et comme ils venaient du même milieu, ils avaient beaucoup en commun. Lord Brydon organisait toujours des barbecues à cette occasion. Il logeait toutes ces familles et ce n'est pas la place qui manquait qui manquait, c'étaient ses amis et associés.

Roxanne passait par le jardin pour aller se servir ; il restait un morceau de poulet. Elle prit une fourchette pour prendre le morceau, elle vit une autre fourchette se diriger vers le même morceau.

- Excusez-moi, dit Roxanne, mais j'étais là avant.

Elle leva la tête et vit et fit un jeune homme aux cheveux blond, aux yeux verts et quelques taches de rousseur sur le visage. Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille aux longs chevaux blonds et bouclés et aux yeux verts

- Je l'ai vu avant, dit-il en souriant, j'aime vraiment beaucoup le poulet…

- Moi, aussi… On peut partager le morceau…

- D'accord, dit-il.

Il prit un couteau et coupa la cuisse de poulet en deux et posa un morceau dans l'assiette de Roxanne.

- Merci c'est gentil.

Ils terminèrent de se servir. Roxanne alla s'asseoir pas très loin de là, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Le jeune homme la suivit.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? dit-il.

- Je vous en prie, dit-elle.

Il prit place à coté d'elle sur la couverture à terre.

- Nathaniel Winstanley, dit-il en se présentant.

- Roxanne Bramwell, enchantée.

- Enchanté.

- Tu vas dans quelle école ?

- Le collège St. Paul et toi ?

- Je ne vais pas à l'école, je travaille chez Lord Brydon comme assistante.

- Oh, mais tu es américaine…

- Oui, je suis venue avec une troupe de danse…

- Et tes parents n'ont rien dit ?

- Je suis une petite rebelle…

- Mais tu es si jeune, être aussi loin de sa famille…

- Elle me manque. Mais j'aime voyager…

- Fascinant. Tu comptes faire combien de pays ?

- On verra où la vie va m'amener.

Ils avaient eu une connexion immédiate. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble. A la fin ils échangèrent leurs adresses pour correspondre. Ils se mirent à s'écrire presque tous les jours, étant donné qu'ils étaient dans la même ville et la poste royal est la plus rapide au monde. Ils se voyaient à chaque visite d'élèves du collège. A la fin d'une des journées, la deuxième fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils étaient ensemble dans la bibliothèque.

- Je dois y aller Roxie, tu vas me manquer

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, mais on vient à peine de se rencontrer…

- Nous nous écrivons tous les jours. Je te connais et tu me connais. Et j'ai tous ces sentiments en moi depuis l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi

- Nathan…

- Je t'aime Roxie

- Je t'aime aussi

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Roxanne sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle. Elle était amoureuse pour la première fois de sa vie et lui aussi l'aimait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire la chance qu'elle avait.

Roxanne et Nathan étaient follement amoureux l'un et l'autre. Ils étaient devenus proches, très proches. Elle était sûre de ses sentiments alors elle n'hésita pas à devenir intime avec lui.

- Je veux t'épouser, Roxie et me réveiller tous les jours dans tes bras

- Je vais abandonner mes voyages pour être ta femme

- Tu n'as pas besoin, j'aime aussi voyager… nous allons conquérir le monde ensemble… avec les enfants que nous aurons dans le futur

- Combien en veux-tu ?

- Autant qu'on peut…

- D'accord, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai assez de force ! plaisanta-t-elle

Ils riaient, s'embrassaient et passaient de bon temps ensemble. Mais elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'elle venait d'une famille aisée. Il croyait qu'il était avec une fille pauvre. Quant à Nathan, il ne lui avait pas dit que son père avait arrangé un mariage avec la fille d'un de ses amis qui allait à la même école. Le cinquième dimanche elle allait voir ses parents à l'hôtel si bien que Roxanne ignorait son existence. Lors d'une des visites, les parents de la fille qui s'appelait Louise Barclay, étaient au manoir Brydon pour la journée accompagnée par leur fille. Elle était mince avec des cheveux brun clair. Nathan était très mal à l'aise ce jour-là, il parlait à peine et quand il parlait il répondait par des mono-syllables. Roxanne ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Nathan se comportait-il ainsi ? Christopher, le fils de lord Brydon, qui était âgé de 8 ans à l'époque lui donna la réponse sans le savoir.

- Salut Chris, dit Roxanne, où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Je vais dehors, les grands m'ont chassé de la bibliothèque. Ils discutent le mariage…

- Mariage ? Qui va se marier ?

- Ton ami, Nathan et une certaine Louise…

Roxanne vit son monde s'écrouler autour d'elle. Nathan ? Epouser une autre ? Et elle ? Que se passait-il ?

Elle décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait. La porte était entrebâillée et elle entendit des voix.

- Tout est arrangé pour le mariage fit la voix d'une femme, nos deux enfants seront très heureux ensemble. N'est-ce pas Louise ?

- Oui, dit Louise. Je suis tellement heureuse. Nous sommes fiancées depuis notre plus tendre enfance…

- C'est parfait donc, alors rendez-vous dans un mois à Chicago.

Roxanne n'a pas voulu en entendre d'avantage. Elle quitta les lieux et alla dans sa chambre en courant. Nathan devait se marier à une autre. Il lui avait promis le mariage !

Nathan se retrouva seul avec son père dans la bibliothèque des Brydon.

- Père, commença-t-il, c'est à propos du mariage…

- Dans un mois tu seras un homme marié…

- Mais père, j'aime une autre fille…

- La secrétaire de Lord Brydon ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? … Ton mariage a été arrangé depuis le berceau. , il devrait avoir une fusion à cause de votre union.

- Mais père, je n'aime pas Louise !

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour à avoir là dedans ? C'est la transaction financière ! Tu vas faire ton devoir de fils aîné de la famille.

- Mais…j'aime une autre fille.

- Et tu aimeras une autre femme, ta femme. Je croyais qu'on était d'accord.

- C'était avant que je ne tombe amoureux d'une autre……

- Tu m'as fait une promesse, tu ne peux pas briser une promesse, tu ne le peux pas maintenant. Tout le monde compte sur toi, ton grand-père, ta mère, Louise…

- D'accord, père. Je vais remplir mon devoir dit-il d'un air triste.

Nathan partit à la recherche de Roxanne, il ne la trouva nulle part. C'était le dernier dimanche et il ne la reverra peut-être jamais, car il partait pour l'Amérique le matin. Il allait passer la nuit à Southampton pour prendre le bateau à l'aube. Il devait voir Roxanne, mais il ne la trouva pas. Il quitta donc le Manoir des Brydon, le soir même avec sa famille et sa fiancée sans avoir vu Roxanne. Il avait le cœur brisé.

Roxanne pleura toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de Matilda, la cuisinière.

- Allons Roxanne, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Il y aura d'autres jeunes hommes…

- Mais c'est Nathan que j'aime ! Il va se marier à une autre ! Et moi je vais être seule avec…avec…

- Avec qui ? Avec nous ?

- Non. Avec mon bébé ! dit-elle en sanglotant de plus belle.

- Oh Roxanne ! dit Matilda, ma pauvre chérie.

- Je ne peux plus rester ici ! Je dois partir…

- Mais, non. Où vas-tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je vais me débrouiller.

Elle avait donc démissionné et quitter le manoir Brydon. Elle avait fait des petits boulots, avait un appartement d'une seule pièce. La vie était très difficile ! Lord Brydon lui avait donné un peu plus d'argent qu'il ne fallait. Ce qui l'avait aidé beaucoup au début. Elle mit au monde des jumelles et alla en laisser une à l'orphelinat en pleurant comme une madeleine. Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de 2 bébés. Elle espérait que son bébé serait adopté par une bonne famille. Elle laissa un des trois bracelets en or qu'elle portait, que sa mère qui lui avait donné. Elle prit le bateau pour l'Amérique avec l'autre bébé. Mais, une fois à Chicago elle n'avait pas osé affronté ses parents avec un enfant illégitime. Nathan était marié avec Louise Barclay qui attendait un bébé. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle alla la laisser devant la maison Pony, elle vit un autre bébé devant la porte. Elle s'en alla en pleurant. Elle retrouva chez ses parents, alla à l'école d'infirmière et acceptait tous les postes à l'étranger pour ne pas rester sur place et penser à ses bébés. Elle avait passé plusieurs années en Afrique à travailler surtout avec les enfants. Elle revenait de temps en temps en Amérique pour voir sa famille, mais jamais pour longtemps. Elle retournait cette fois-ci pour voir sa grand-mère. Elle ne pensait pas revoir Nathan. Elle se changea, se mit au lit et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endormit.

Nathan quitta l'Angleterre le jour suivant sans avoir revu Roxanne pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Il lui avait écrit une fois en Amérique, mais n'avait pas obtenu de réponse. Il avait le cœur brisé. Il avait un devoir à remplir, mais il était prêt à y renoncer si seulement il pouvait trouver Roxanne. Mais elle était introuvable. C'est comme si elle avait disparue de la surface de la terre. Il épousa donc Louise Barclay ; avait eu deux enfants avec elle ; Cassandra, qui avait 15 ans et Steven qui avait 10 ans. Il retournait en Amérique avec eux après avoir passé plusieurs années en Asie. Il avait divorcé de Louise qui était retourné vivre en Angleterre. Revoir Roxanne avait fait battre son cœur de nouveau. Tous les sentiments qu'il croyait éteints, s'étaient rallumés dès qu'il l'avait aperçu. L'univers lui donnait une deuxième chance. Roxanne Bramwell…

Roxanne se réveilla, s'apprêta et sortit prendre son petit déjeuner. Comme il y avait beaucoup de monde, on la mit à la même table qu'une jeune fille et son petit frère.

- Bonjour, dit Roxanne.

- Bonjour! répondit les enfants.

Ils se mirent à manger quand la jeune fille dit.

- Je m'appelle Cassandra et lui c'est mon frère Steven.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Roxanne.

- J'aimerai que vous rencontriez mon père…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour sortir avec lui…

- Cassie arrête, dit Steven, tu ne peux pas dire ça à toutes les femmes célibataires que tu rencontres…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne suis pas mariée ou fiancée?

- Je ne vois pas de bague à votre doigt… vous avez un petit ami ?

- C'est personnel…

- Je m'excuse, je veux savoir, oui ou non ?

- Non, mais…

- C'est parfait !

Roxanne sourit et regardait les deux enfants. Elle était blonde et lui brun clair. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux verts. Elle avait des taches de rousseurs et lui, pas. Elle regarda le bras de la jeune fille. Non elle ne portait pas de bracelet. Elle pensa à ses deux filles, comment étaient-elles ? Lui ressemblaient-elles ? Elle se mit à parler avec les enfants en leur racontant ses aventures en Afrique.

- Tiens, voila papa, dit Steven.

- Roxie ? Dit le père

- Nathan ? Dit Roxanne

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Cassandra ravie…

- Je la connais depuis l'époque où j'allais à l'école en Angleterre…Je vois que tu as rencontré mes enfants.

- Oui, ils sont très beaux.

- Elle est à notre table à cause de la foule, dit Steven.

- Oh ! Mais c'est super ! Au moins quelqu'un que je connais…

Roxanne sourit devant les enfants de Nathan, mais elle ne pouvait pas trop répondre. Le petit déjeuner continua dans le calme. Après un moment, les enfants allèrent se promener. Roxanne se leva pour partir.

- Roxanne, attends, dit Nathan.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oui. Te parler. S'il te plait écoutes-moi ensuite tu feras ce que tu veux.

Roxanne réfléchit une minute. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Et la blessure des souvenirs était déjà ouverte…

Et puis, elle était toujours amoureuse de lui…

- D'accord, je vais t'écouter.

- Merci allons nous asseoir quelque part, et laissons la place aux autres passagers. Tu veux venir dans ma cabine ? J'ai une suite avec les enfants, on sera plus tranquille.

- Je peux te faire confiance ? plaisanta-t-elle

- Toujours, dit-il en souriant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Si seulement… **

**Chapitre 12 **

**« Tant d'années perdues … ! »**

Roxanne et Nathan allèrent dans la cabine. Il avait une suite luxueuse de première classe avec trois chambres à coucher, une salle de séjour, toilettes, salle de bain et douche.

- Très beau, dit Roxanne.

- Merci, assieds-toi, je t'en prie… Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- On vient de prendre notre petit déjeuner, Nathan, je vais bien. N'y allons pas par quatre chemins ; parles, j'écoute.

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, que s'est-il passé ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Tu étais distant avec moi, tu te souviens ? Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Ensuite le petit Christopher Brydon m'a dit qu'il avait entendu parler du mariage entre toi et Louise Barclay.

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est comme ça que tu as découvert ? Je voulais te le dire moi-même…

- Quand ça ? Après la lune du miel ?

- D'accord, je mérite ça

- Je suis désolée

- Non tu as raison. J'aurai du t'en parler plus tôt.

- Je suis allé à la bibliothèque et j'ai écouté à la porte…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

- Tes parents parler du mariage et Louise dire que vous étiez fiancées depuis le berceau ensuite, je suis partie…Je ne pouvais plus en entendre d'avantage…

- J'aurai aimé que tu entendes ma conversation avec mon père. Je lui disais que je ne voulais pas épouser Louise mais toi…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Comme ses affaires passait avant tout il a insisté. Il ne voulait pas me voir épouser une fille d'origine modeste.

Roxanne eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Origine modeste ? répété-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Ma famille est riche, Nathan, très riche…

- Quoi !

- Je suis la fille de Maxime Bramwell. Etant un homme d'affaires, je suis sûre que tu as entendu le nom de mon père…

- Maxime Bramwell ? Les entreprises Bramwell ?

Elle acquiesça. Nathan était sans voix. Toutes ces années il avait cru qu'elle était pauvre. Alors qu'elle était riche. Si son père l'avait su, il aurait concocté un mariage d'affaires.

- Je suis désolée, Nathan. J'aurai du te le dire.

- Oui, tu aurais du…

- Mais ça ne devait pas avoir d'importance… On s'aimait et les portefeuilles de nos pères ne devaient pas avoir d'importance…

- Je sais mais pour mon père c'était primordial mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'aurai du te dire la vérité aussi. Mais je t'ai cherché partout. Je t'ai écrit quand j'étais en Amérique. Je voulais me révolter et ne pas épouser Louise, Mais tu étais introuvable. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre alors je me suis dit que c'était une aventure pour toi que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

- Oh mon Dieu ! rit Roxanne doucement. Tout ce temps perdu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Toutes ces vies bouleversées !

Elle éclata en sanglots. Nathan la regarde surprise. Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle sanglota de plus belle. Nathan ne disait rien, la laissant se soulager par les larmes. Au bout d'un long moment elle s'arrêta enfin. Nathan lui donna un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi, je pleure ? Tu vas être en colère contre-moi quand tu le serras.

- Roxanne, c'est le moment de vérité. Parles, je t'écoute

- Après avoir entendu la conversation entre tes parents, ta fiancée et toi… Je suis allé me cacher pour pleurer. Tu ne m'as pas trouvé parce que j'étais dans la chambre de la cuisinière en train de pleurer dans ses bras. Tous mes rêves étaient brisés. Tu m'as promis le mariage alors que tu devais épouser une autre. Je voulais attendre pour te dire quelque chose…

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, la tête baissée et elle fini par dire :

- Je… J'étais enceinte.

C'était presque un murmure. Nathan croyait avoir mal entendu.

- Pardon ?

- J'étais enceinte, répéta-t-elle.

- Tu étais enceinte ? Oh mon Dieu ! Roxanne !

- J'ai quitté mon travail. C'est probablement pour ça que je n'ai jamais reçu ta lettre. Une adolescente célibataire enceinte, tu peux imaginer ce qu'a pu être ma vie. J'ai tenu bon j'ai eu des jumelles…

- Des jumelles…

- Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de deux enfants, alors j'en ai laissé une à l'orphelinat… et j'ai gardé l'autre. Je suis retournée en Amérique, mais une fois là-bas, je ne suis renseigné et j'ai appris que tu étais marié et que ta femme attendait ton enfant. Je suis allé laisser l'autre bébé dans un orphelinat. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça m'a pris de faire ça, non, pas une fois, mais deux fois… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir… Je suis rentrée chez mes parents, j'ai pris des cours d'infirmière et j'ai accepté tous les postes. Ceux qui pouvaient m'amener à l'étranger…

- Tu n'as jamais essayé de chercher nos filles ?

- J'ai leur ai laissé à chacune un bracelet en or, tu te souviens ? J'en avais 3 identiques… Et à chaque fois que je rencontre une fille qui a l'age que devait avoir nos filles, je regarde pour voir s'il y a un bracelet à son poignet. J'ai même regardé le poignet de Cassandra. Je suis désolée Nathan. J'ai abandonné nos filles, dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux.

Pour toute réponse, il la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu n'étais qu'une enfant toi-même…Tu as pris une décision selon les circonstances.

- J'ai abandonné mes bébés !

- Chut ! Avec tout le pouvoir que j'ai, je vais faire mes recherches, on va les retrouver. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à vivre tout ça. Dis-moi, tu ne t'es jamais mariée ?

- J'ai eu des prétendants, mais mon passé m'avait traumatisée…Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en aucun homme.

- J'ai divorcé avec Louise il y a 2 ans. Elle m'a laissé la garde des enfants. Elle les voit de temps en temps.

Elle se défit de son étreinte.

- Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ?

- Roxie, on a perdu tant d'années à cause d'un terrible malentendu. Me fâcher contre-toi maintenant, ne changera rien à la situation. « Mieux veut allumer une chandelle que maudire l'obscurité.. »

- On voit l'influence de l'Asie sur toi. Alors je te réponds. « Celui qui ne sait pas se fâcher est un sot, ce lui qui ne veut pas se fâcher est un sage. Et aussi, « Le passé a plus de parfum qu'un bouquet de lilas en fleurs. »

- « Jusqu'à ce qu'aujourd'hui devienne demain, on ne saura pas les bienfaits du présent. » Roxanne, je ne t'ai jamais oublié…

- Nathan…

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer…

- Oh mon Dieu. Tout ça va trop vite…

- « Le moment donné par le hasard vaut mieux que le moment choisi » Roxie L'univers nous donne une autre chance, ne la laissons pas passer. J'ai passé toute ma vie sans toi. Louise et moi étions bons amis, mais nous n'étions pas amoureux. Nous avons divorcé lorsqu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme. C'était très amical. Roxanne je t'en pris dis-moi si tu m'as oublié ou pas…

Roxanne resta silencieuse pendant un moment elle regarda Nathan ; Oh elle l'aimait, comme le premier jour. Mais fallait-il y aller aussi vite ? Ils avaient perdu presque vingt ans. Pourquoi ne pas saisir cette deuxième chance ? Entendre Nathan, lui dire qu'il l'aimait encore était un rêve qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible après toutes ces années. Elle serait folle de refuser !

- Nathan Winstanley, dit Roxanne avec des larmes aux yeux, je t'aime, je n'ai jamais arrêté de t'aimer…

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il chercha ses lèvres et il l'embrassa passionnément.

Ils entendirent la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir, c'était les enfants. Ils se séparèrent pour ne pas les choquer.

- Papa ? dit Cassandra en entrant, oh tu es avec Roxanne, vous parlez du bon vieux temps ?

- Salut papa, dit Steven. Roxanne.

- Je vais aller dans ma cabine. A tout à l'heure, dit Roxanne

Nathan l'accompagna à la porte.

- Je suis dans la cabine #221, dit Roxanne.

- Je viens te voir. A tout de suite. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

Il retourna dans la cabine.

- C'est une ancienne petite amie ? demanda Cassandra.

- Tu as l'air de l'aimer bien, dit Steven.

- Oui, j'étais amoureux d'elle quand j'étais jeune…On s'est perdu de vue à cause d'un malentendu.

- Oh ! dit Cassandra en souriant. Et tu veux la reprendre ? Es-t-elle libre ?

- Oui…

- Oh, Papa ! Tu as besoin d'une femme. Maman est déjà remariée, on a besoin d'une mère !

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Papa, qui a essayé de te mettre en ménage avec toutes les femmes célibataires au monde ?

- Et toi Steven ? Tu aimerais avoir une belle-mère ?

- Oui. Ça serait amusant, dit Steven.

- Mais les enfants, j'ai autres choses à vous dire. Je ne veux rien vous cacher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? Tu sembles sérieux…

- C'est parce que c'est sérieux.

- Ok. Papa, je t'écoute.

- Il y a très longtemps avant que j'épouse votre mère, j'étais avec Roxanne, je voulais me marier avec elle…Mais il y a eu un malentendu…

- Et tu as épousé maman ? dit Cassandra.

- Oui. Mais Roxanne, je ne savais pas qu'à l'époque attendait un bébé…

- Un bébé ! dit Cassandra stupéfaite.

- En fait, elle a eu des jumelles…

- Des jumelles ? Nous avons des sœurs ?

- Oui mais elle ne les a pas gardé, comme elle était à peine plus âgée que toi, elle les a abandonné pour que d'autres personnes les adoptent.

- Alors, on ne sait pas où elles sont ? Dit Cassandra

- Je vais remuer ciel et terre pour les retrouver.

- Oh, mon pauvre papa, dit Cassandra. J'espère que tu retrouveras nos sœurs !

- Tu es tellement bonne ma chérie. Merci.

- Tu es bon aussi papa. Je te ressemble, et pas seulement physiquement !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Maintenant, va voir Roxanne…dit Cassandra

Nathan embrassa sa fille et sortit de la cabine. Il se retint pour ne pas courir vers la cabine de Roxanne.

Pendant ce temps, Roxanne était dans sa cabine, assise. Elle pensait à sa vie depuis les dernières heures. Si elle avait parlé à Nathan elle aurait été sa femme avec ses deux petites filles… Tant d'années perdues ! Pleurer maintenant ne servirait à rien, ce qui était fait était fait. Elle avait retrouvé Nathan, ce qu'elle croyait impossible, elle retrouverai maintenant ses filles. On frappa à sa porte. Elle savait que c'était Nathan. Elle alla ouvrit la porte, il se tenait devant elle. Elle ne dit pas un mot, s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, ferma la porte et ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent passionnément.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-il

- Toutes ces années… dit-elle entre deux baisers

- Roxanne, j'ai une question que je voulais te poser, il y a presque 20 ans…

- Humm humm, dit-elle en l'embrassant partout sur le visage

- Roxanne Bramwell veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Roxanne resta figée pendant un bref instant, elle était abasourdie… elle sourit et dit ;

- Nathaniel Winstanley, je serai honorée d'être finalement ta femme…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Je vais parler au capitaine alors…dit-il

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle la tête sur sa poitrine

- Pour nous marier, tiens !

- Nous marier ? Quoi, ici, maintenant ? Comment ?

- Le capitaine peut le faire…

- Et les enfants ? Ils sont d'accord ?

- Après avoir essayé de me mettre en ménage avec toutes les femmes célibataires du monde à Hong Kong, ils m'obligent pratiquement à épouser celle que j'aime

- Tu leur as dit quoi exactement ?

- Tout. Je ne veux rien leur cacher

- Même…

- Oui, même à propos des jumelles.

- C'est bien d'être ouvert avec ses enfants

- Alors c'est pour ça que si je veux passer mon temps avec toi, je veux que ce soit légal…

- Oh, pour monter un bon exemple aux enfants

- Roxie…

- D'accord… La première fois, on n'a pas attendu, cette fois-ci au moins on sera légal.

- Légal…je vais voir le capitaine, je reviens…

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit. Roxanne resta s'apprêter et chercha parmi ses vêtements celle qui ressemblait le plus à une robe de mariée. Elle finit par trouver une robe blanche avec un peu de rose aux manches et à la taille. Quelques minutes plus part, on frappa à la porte. Elle alla ouvrit et trouva Cassandra avec un beau sourire.

- Cassandra ? entre, je t'en prie, dit-elle

Elle entra et la serra dans ses bras.

- Félicitations ! Dit Cassandra

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Tu en es sûre ?

- Vous plaisantez ? Depuis que ma mère est partie, j'essaye par tous les moyens de le mettre en ménage avec des femmes, sans résultats. Et il vous retrouve et la seconde d'après, il veut vous épouser ! Pour moi c'est un rêve devenu réalité…

- Merci, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras, beaucoup de jeunes filles auraient été fâchées et détestables…

- En attendant qu'on retrouve vos enfants, mes sœurs, je peux être comme votre fille… on a les mêmes cheveux blonds et les yeux verts, les inconnus n'y verront que du feu…

Roxanne éclata de rire et l'embrassa

- J'ai apporté des fleurs pour vos cheveux, dit Cassandra

- Merci. La robe la plus proche de mariage que j'ai trouvée à du rose pale…

- Elle est parfaite. La cérémonie est dans une heure…

- Tu veux être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

- Avec plaisir !

Elles s'apprêtèrent donc. Cassandra coiffa ses cheveux avec des fleurs. Une heure plus tard la cérémonie de mariage eu lieu et Roxanne Bramwell devint Mme Nathaniel Winstanley, presque vingt ans après. Roxanne aménagea dans la suite de Nathan après la cérémonie. Cette fois-ci il, ils avaient fait les choses en ordre. Il y a quelques jours si on lui avait dit qu'elle aurait une famille et un mari avant la fin de la semaine, elle leur aurait rit au nez ! C'est sa famille qui sera étonnée. Elle était la brebis galeuse et revenir mariée avec une famille instantanée…. Ça sera sûrement un choc, mais dans le bon sens. Elle devra leur dire aussi qu'elle avait eu des jumelles, qu'elle avait abandonnées à l'orphelinat. Enfin, elle n'était plus une adolescente effrayée, elle était maintenant une femme mariée prête à affronter sa famille. Elle avait Nathan pour la protéger.

Il était tard et les enfants devaient aller se coucher.

- A propos, dit Cassandra, comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

- C'était le cinquième dimanche au collège à Londres, il y avait un barbecue chez lord Brydon, dit Nathan

- Et je travaillais là-bas comme assistante. Je suis allée me servir à la table du buffet et…dit Roxanne

- …il ne restait qu'un seul morceau de poulet…

- …que je voulais prendre…

- …et moi aussi

- Nos fourchettes se retrouvèrent sur le même morceau de poulet

- Oh, dit Cassandra, comme c'est romantique. Je suis en train de lire un article au sujet d'une jeune fille qui a refusé d'ouvrir la piste avec le Prince de Liège au bal royal, parce qu'elle voulait avoir sa première danse avec son petit ami… Le prince a dû marcher lui-même pour le lui demander et elle a finalement accepté !

- Ah oui, je m'en souviens, dit Roxanne, la royauté n'avait pas l'air de l'impressionner, si elle ne pensait qu'à son petit ami…

- Il faut être courageuse pour faire une chose pareille, dit Nathan

- Peut être qu'elle ne s'est pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle faisait…dit Roxanne

- En tout cas je trouve ça très romantique, dit Cassandra, Allez viens Steven on va se coucher, bonne nuit…

- Bonne nuit, dit Steve

- Bonne nuit, dit Roxanne, je viens vous voir tout à l'heure

- Bonne nuit, dit Nathan

Les enfants les embrassèrent et allèrent dans leur chambre. Roxanne alla les voir avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Elle leur raconta une histoire africaine avec des animaux. Cassandra était dans la chambre de Steven et écoutait avidement. A son tour elle raconta un conte chinois. Lorsqu'ils furent couchés, elle rejoignit Nathan qui était dans la salle de séjour.

- Tu es une bonne mère Roxanne, dit Nathan

- Merci.

- Je sais que tu penses aux jumelles, je vais remuer ciel et terre pour les retrouver

- Merci Nathan. Je vais aller prendre une douche.

A la sortie de la salle de bain, il l'attendait sur le lit. Il avait prit sa douche dans la salle de bain des enfants. Elle était un peu nerveuse et Nathan la trouva mignonne.

- Allons Roxie, ce n'est pas comme si c'est la première fois…dit-il

- Ça fait tellement longtemps…dit-elle

- Tu veux dire que…

- J'ai eu du mal à me remettre de toi ou plutôt, je ne me suis jamais remise…

- Oh ma chérie ! dit-il tendrement en la prenant dans ses bras, je t'aime tellement !

Roxanne rougit et se laissa aller quand son mari l'embrassa…La nuit de noce fut magique. Roxanne était revenue à la vie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Si seulement… **

**Chapitre 13**

**« Le fruit de nos amours… »**

Candy se réveilla avec une envie de vomir. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain. Quand elle sortit, Georgie la regardait.

- Je crois que je suis enceinte, murmura-t-elle

- Candy, c'est merveilleux, dit-elle en la serrant dans les bras.

- Oui, je suis tellement heureuse, mais…

- Je sais, dit Georgie, quand vas-tu à New York ?

- Je vais aller à la première dans une semaine, tu peux venir avec moi ?

- Tu es sûre, que je ne vais pas vous déranger ?

- Georgie, allons…

- Mais M. Albert ?

- Oh je saurai me débrouiller, dit Albert de loin

- Vous êtes sûr, M. Albert ? demanda Candy

- Certain, va voir ton cher Terry

- Merci, dit Candy

« Les sœurs joyeuses » et M. Albert cohabitait à merveille. Albert était profondément touché par la gentillesse des deux jeunes sœurs. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire.

Candy alla à l'hôpital plus tôt pour aller voir le docteur. Le docteur Jones avait des cheveux bruns et avait le sens de l'humour. Il venait de commencer il n'y avait pas très longtemps. Il trouvait Candy charmante avec sa joie de vivre, mais elle l'évitait à chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de vouloir l'inviter quelque part.

- Salut Candy, j'ai une urgence, le docteur Roberts s'occupera de toi dit-il en partant, à tout à l'heure !

Le Dr Roberts, se dit Candy, c'est le médecin directeur…. Elle se fit examiner par le docteur qui conclut qu'elle était bien enceinte.

- Melle André ? fit le docteur

- Docteur, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dit Candy en rougissant, je suis mariée…

- Vous êtes mariée ?

- Oui, dit-elle en sortant sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance de la chaîne qu'elle portait sous son uniforme autour du cou, je suis Mme Terrence Grandchester…

- Terrence Grandchester ? J'ai entendu une rumeur qu'il était venu à l'hôpital il y a quelques temps. C'était pour vous voir ? Je l'ai vu sur scène quand sa troupe est venue, il a beaucoup de talent

- Merci docteur. C'est une longue histoire mais nous avons gardé notre mariage secret... Maintenant je suppose qu'on sera bientôt obligé de l'annoncer au monde…

- Oui effectivement. Bon je vais garder votre secret, mais s'il vous plait, annoncez votre état civil avant que votre grossesse ne soit décelable. Bon je vous revois dans un mois et je vous donne une prescription de vitamines.

- Oui, docteur. Merci beaucoup docteur.

Elle sortit du bureau du Docteur Roberts en mettant la main sur son ventre, elle parlait au bébé.

- Et bien junior, c'est ton papa qui sera content… je vais lui annoncer la nouvelle ce soir ! ….

Eliza Legrand passait par la pour déposer un chèque de donation à l'hôpital. Elle vit Candy sortit du bureau du docteur et se toucher le ventre en parlant au bébé. Candy était enceinte !

_« La traînée pensa-t-elle, elle était sûrement enceinte d'Albert, ils habitent ensemble avec cette Georgie ! » _

C'était la bombe dont elle avait besoin pour détruire Candy et être avec Terry ! Il faudrait qu'elle s'en serve au bon moment. Elle eut un sourire mesquin et continua son chemin.

En rentrant chez elle, elle vit un groupe de jeunes attaquer quelqu'un. Elle reconnut la voix de la victime. C'était Daniel Legrand. Sans réfléchir, elle pris sa défense, se battit un peu et s'enfuit avec Daniel. Ce dernier, ingrat, ne lui en était même pas reconnaissant, ou semblait-il. Il s'en alla sans demander son reste.

- Ne me remercie surtout pas ! dit Candy

Quand elle raconta l'incident à Georgie et Albert ils étaient indignés.

- Candy, dit Georgie, tu dois faire attention…

- Oui dit Albert, te battre avec plusieurs garçons ce n'est pas très prudent

- Mais je vais bien, dit Candy en regardant Georgie.

Daniel Legrand resta déboussolé par la réaction de Candy. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, pourquoi l'avait-elle défendu ? Il se mit à la voir d'un nouvel œil. Candy était belle, forte et gentille. Elle l'avait défendu… Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça ? Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à elle. Mon Dieu c'était ridicule, après toutes ces années … ? Que vont penser sa sœur et sa mère ? Mais les sentiments grandissaient….grandissaient…

Pendant de temps-la a New York, Terry lisait une lettre de Candy. Ils se parlaient au téléphone, mais ils continuaient à s'écrire. Il laissa la lettre sur une chaise et se déplaça. Susanna passait par là, elle vit la lettre de Candy. Elle eut mal au cœur, elle aimait Terry, mais il en aimait une autre ; Candy. Terry revint il la trouva avec la lettre de Candy en main.

- Susanna ?

- Terry ! Je ne peux plus rester silencieuse, tu aimes cette Candy ?

- Susanna…

- Tu as passé la nuit avec elle à Chicago…

- Tu m'espionnais ? Mais ça ne te regarde pas, Susanna.

- Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… J'étais si heureuse jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Candy… Je t'aime Terry, je t'aime tant ! Je veux être avec toi…

- Susanna, j'aime Candy et je n'aimerai personne d'autre. Je suis désolé, je suis très flatté…

- NON ! Je ne laisserai personne t'avoir, personne, même cette Candy !

- Susanna, je suis désolé de ne pas partager tes sentiments, mais j'aime Candy, c'est la femme de ma vie.

Pour toute réponse, elle partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Terry se dit que Candy avait raison, Susanna était amoureuse de lui. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Mais il se dit que ça allait passer. Il sera avec sa femme et quand Susanna verra qu'il est deja marié, elle laissera tomber son idée d'être avec Terry.

Candy était avec Albert et lui parlait de Terry, Elle avait voulu lui dire qu'elle était mariée et qu'elle attendait famille mais… Quand Georgie arriva, elle la suivit dans la chambre.

- Alors ? demanda Georgie

- Le docteur à confirmer…

- Oh c'est merveilleux ! dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras, tu l'as dit à Terry ?

- Non, j'y ai pense mais je ne veux pas lui dire ça au téléphone. Mais j'ai du dire la vérité au docteur

- Oh

- Il faudra seulement que j'annonce mon était civil avant que ça commence à se voir. Pour Terry comme on va à New York la semaine prochaine…je vais le lui annoncer de vive voix après la pièce.

- Ca sera un beau cadeau dit Georgie

Il y eut un accident au théâtre ou Terry répétait. Un projecteur allait tomber sur Terry et il fut poussé pas Susanna qui fut malheureusement touchée à la jambe. On la précipita à l'hôpital. Après plusieurs heures, on apprit que Susanna était vivante, mais qu'elle avait perdu sa jambe droite. La mère de Susanna éclata en sanglots et blâma Terry pour l'accident de sa fille. Terry ne répondit pas, trop bouleversé par la tournure des évènements pour répondre. Candy arrivait dans quelques jours, tout devait se résoudre après la première, il allait annoncer au monde qu'il était marié et la carrière de Terry serait lancé… Mais maintenant… Il avait envie de voir Candy, il voulait absolument la voir. Il était déprimé, Susanna lui avait sauvé la vie, elle s'est sacrifiée pour lui. Il fut enfin autorisé à aller voir Susanna. Il avait un bouquet de fleurs jaunes pour elle. Elle était assise sur son lit, le visage pâle. Elle sourit dès qu'elle vit Terry entrer.

- Bonjour Susanna, dit Terry

- Bonjour Terry, dit-elle en souriant

Il lui donna les fleurs jaunes.

- Merci, c'est gentil, Terry

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme on peu ses sentir après l'amputation de sa jambe…

- Je suis désolé Susanna. Merci…

- Merci ? Je ne veux pas de ton merci ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie, j'ai perdu ma jambe, tu dois m'épouser !

Terry était sidéré ! Il avait entendu les rumeurs, mais il espérait que ce n'était pas vrai. Susanna se servait de l'accident pour qu'il l'épouse ? C'était presque mesquin ; elle savait qu'il aimait Candy et pas elle !

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser maintenant, tu me dois la vie ! Tu dois te marier avec moi et oublier ta Candy ! Tu m'entends ? hurla-t-elle

- Susanna, calme-toi s'il te plait…

- Je suis désolée Terry fit-elle doucement mais…

- Comment peux-tu te servir de ça pour que je t'épouse ? Je ne te savais pas aussi mesquine… Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, j'aime Candy…

- Tu dois oublier Candy ! Et m'épouser, moi !

- Mais…

- Que faites-vous ici ? fit la voix de Mme Marlowe, sortez ! Laissez ma fille tranquille ! Vous en avez assez fait…

- Je voulais seulement la remercier…

- La remercier ? Elle a perdu sa jambe à cause de vous ! Ma petite fille ne marchera plus jamais ! Allez-vous-en ! C'est de votre faute ! Votre faute !

Terry sortit de la chambre complètement abattu. Son envie de voir Candy devint encore plus forte. Il devait la voir immédiatement. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il demanda à parler à Hathaway.

- J'ai besoin de quelques jours de congé, dit Terry

- Mais la première… dit Hathaway

- Je serai la pour la première, je vous le promets et je suis prêt pour le rôle. J'étais prêt avant même d'être engagé ici…

- D'accord, je compte sur vous. Karen devrait encore répéter le rôle avec vous au moins une fois.

- Je serai là pour la répétition générale sans faute

- Alors d'accord. Si ce congé va vous soulager un peu du stress de l'affaire Susanna. Elle veut se servir de ça pour vous obliger à l'épouser… Mais vous avez une fiancée, Candy…

- Candy est ma femme M. Hathaway…

- Quoi ? Vous êtes mariés ?

- Oui, mais on gardait le mariage secret pour ne pas que nos familles nous obligent à nous séparer. Vous voyez, mon père veut que je fasse un mariage d'affaires avec la fille d'un de ces associés, mais je voulais épouser Candy. On voulait le mettre devant le fait accompli…

- Je comprends maintenant son insistance pour vous voir à Chicago l'autre soir… Oh Susanna croit avoir trouvé un moyen de vous obliger… Le réveil sera dur pour elle. Vous voulez certainement aller voir votre femme, allez-y, mais je vous attends pour la répétition générale.

- Merci, M. Hathaway…

- Robert, tu peux m'appeler Robert, Terry…

Terry alla donc à Chicago. Il arriva en début de soirée. Il alla à l'adresse de Candy et Georgie et frappa à la porte. Albert ouvrit la porte.

- Oui ? demanda Albert

Terry resta un peu figé sur place. Albert ne se souvenait pas de lui, bien sur ! Il était amnésique.

- M. Albert ? Je suis Terrence Grandchester…

- Terry ? dit-il en souriant, entre. Candy, il y a quelqu'un ici pour te voir.

- Ah oui ? dit Candy qui ça ?

- Viens voir, dit Albert

Candy arriva et fut surprise de voir Terry. Elle se précipita dans ses bras et il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Albert les regardait et sentit un petit pincement au cœur. Il savait qu'elle était avec Terry, mais les voir tous les deux ensembles était un peu déroutant.

Les amoureux s'arrêtèrent finalement et entrèrent dans la salle de séjour où se trouvait Georgie en train de lire. Elle leva la tête.

- Terry ? dit-elle en se levant pour l'embrasser

- Bonsoir Georgie, dit Terry

- Tout va bien ? demanda Georgie

- J'avais besoin de voir Candy

- Allons parler dans ma chambre, dit Candy

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Candy. Albert le regardait sortit de la salle de séjour. Georgie suivit le regard d'Albert.

- C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? dit Georgie

- Quoi ? demanda Albert

- De la voir avec Terry…

- Mais…

- Albert, elle aime Terry et c'est pour de bon…

- Il fallait que je les voie ensemble pour…

- Que ce soit réel ?

- Quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai aucun mémoire de ma vie avant, mais sa gentillesse, sa compassion, sa joie de vivre…

- Je sais, dit Georgie, mais elle est avec Terry…

- Je vais devoir me passer d'elle, du moins comme…

- Mais pas comme amie, dit Georgie, elle sera toujours ton amie

- Merci, Georgie dit Albert

- De rien Albert dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, courage tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied un jour, tu verras.

Terry serrait Candy dans ses bras plus longtemps que d'habitude.

- Terry, mon chéri, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

- Laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras…

- Ok, chéri

Il la serra pendant un temps. Ensuite il embrassa longuement. Il s'assit sur le lit avec elle et lui raconta finalement ce qui s'est passé avec Susanna. Candy écouta son mari jusqu'à la fin sans dire un mot. Elle comprenait le dilemme de Terry. Mais…

- Elle se sert de ça pour que tu l'épouses ?

- Oui …

- C'est à se demander… commença Candy

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien, chéri. Ecoute-moi, Terry. Je suis heureuse que Susanna t'aie sauvé la vie, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sil t'était arrivé quelque chose. Je ne minimise pas ce qu'elle ce qu'elle a fait, mais te faire sentir coupable… ce n'est pas juste !

- Elle veut que je l'épouse, mais…

- Nous sommes mariés dit Candy, Terry si elle avait sauvé notre enfant, par exemple, elle aurait voulu qu'on le lui donne ?

- Non…

- Alors, elle a fait un choix, celui de te sauver. Je suis désolée qu'elle ait été blessée dans le processus, mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit d'exiger d'épouser le père de mon bébé…

- Le père de ton…oh mon Dieu Candy, tu es enceinte ? dit-il en souriant

Elle ne voulait pas le lui annoncer de cette façon, mais les paroles étaient deja sorties. Elle acquiesça.

- Oui, je sais que c'est trop tôt, mais…

- Ma chérie, c'est merveilleux…

- Je voulais que ce soit mon cadeau de réunion après la première lorsqu'on sera finalement ensemble…

Terry mit sa tête sur le ventre de Candy.

- Allô, bébé, salut junior dit-il doucement en caressant son ventre, ici papa ! j'ai hâte de te voir, comment vas-tu ? Tu ne déranges pas trop maman, j'espère ? Je t'aime, portes-toi bien, grandis comme il faut pour naître en bonne santé.

Il embrassa le ventre. Candy se mit à rire en caressant les cheveux de son mari.

- C'est drôle, dit Candy, tu l'as appelé « junior » comme moi

- Je suis ton autre moitié, tu le sais bien, dit Terry

Il continua à parler au bébé pendant un moment, Il caressait tendrement le ventre de Candy, et montait petit à petit jusqu'à la poitrine. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se faire mutuellement plaisir. Après ça, Candy lui demanda s'il avait mangé.

- Non, j'étais tellement stressé par ce qui se passait

- Ok, chéri, je vais te servir quelque chose…

- Tout de suite ?

- On a toute la nuit devant nous, chou….

- Ok…


	15. Chapter 15

**Si seulement…**

**Chapitre 14**

**« Merci Eliza… »**

A table, Terry raconta ce qui s'était passé à Georgie et Albert, pendant qu'il mangeait.

- Mon pauvre Terry, dit Georgie, je comprends maintenant ton envie subite de vouloir voir Candy…

- C'est une situation difficile, dit Albert, elle a perdu sa jambe et maintenant elle veut vous obliger à l'épouser…

- Elle joue sur sa culpabilité, dit Georgie, et ce n'est pas juste ! Elle sait que Terry est avec Candy…

- Mais, elle lui a sauvé la vie… dit Albert

- M. Albert, dit Candy, vous ne suggérez tout de même pas que Terry épouse Susanna ?

- Elle a perdu sa jambe… dit Albert

- Mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit d'exiger que Terry l'épouse, dit Georgie, il ne l'aime pas, il aime Candy. Sacrifier leur amour pour Susanna ne fera de bien à personne, à Susanna peut être au début mais à la longue…, mais au lieu d'avoir une personne malheureuse, on en aura trois …

« Quatre, pensa Candy »

- Tu as raison Georgie, je m'excuse. C'était seulement une suggestion.

- Et ta pièce ? demanda Georgie à Terry

- J'ai demandé quelques jours de congé… je dois retourner pour la répétition générale

- Alors on pourra faire le voyage, dit Candy

Candy et Albert allèrent dans le salon. Georgie et Terry restèrent seuls un instant.

- C'était quoi ça avec Albert ? demanda Terry

- Terry…

- Il est tombé amoureux de ma femme, lui aussi ?

- Il sait qu'elle n'aime que toi

- Mais il espérait que j'épouse Susanna pour que Candy devienne libre…

- C'est parce qu'il ne sait pas que vous êtes mariés et que vous allez avoir un bébé…à propos félicitations pour le bébé…

- Merci, dit-il en souriant

- Candy a refusé de danser avec le prince de Liège à cause de toi, tu es le seul homme qu'elle voit. Tu n'as rien à craindre…

- Mais elle peut être influencée par ce genre de pensée. Il joue sur sa culpabilité, parce qu'elle est avec moi…

- Si vous n'étiez pas mariés, Candy aurait peut-être pensé à se sacrifier pour Susanna, avec sa nature généreuse… Mais vous êtes unis pour la vie et elle ne renoncera pas à toi, pour tout l'or du monde

- Alors vous deux vous venez? Dit Candy, Georgie, Laurent est là !

Ils passèrent la soirée à bavarder et discuter de l'affaire Susanna. Terry était content d'être venu voir sa femme et apprendre qu'il allait être père lui donna le courage d'affronter Susanna et sa mère. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider. Il avait une femme et un enfant à venir. Ils étaient sa priorité. Comment passer la nuit fut un petit problème moral. Candy et Terry étaient mariés mais Albert ne le savait pas. Terry n'avait aucune intention de passer la nuit au salon, il avait besoin de Candy, c'était le but de sa visite.

- Tant pis, dit Terry, il saura bientôt la vérité, avec un peu de chance peut être va-t-il oublier…

- Terry ! dit Candy

- Je m'excuse. Mais ma chérie, il n'est pas question que l'on dorme dans des chambres séparées…j'ai besoin de toi.

Il passa la nuit avec Candy et si Albert l'avait remarqué, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Mais dans son cœur il avait mal, Candy dormait avec Terry dans la même chambre, elle faisait l'amour avec lui… et ça le rendait fou !

Candy et Georgie allèrent travailler le matin et Terry resta seul avec Albert.

- Vous n'avez aucune mémoire ? demanda Terry

- Aucune, je vous connaissais ?

- Euh oui, dit Terry pas très sur comment répondre

- J'espère recouvrir ma mémoire bientôt…

- Moi aussi. Ça fait drôle que me traitiez comme un inconnu

- Et ça fait drôle que vous me traitiez comme un ami et que je ne me souvienne pas de vous

- Vous ne connaissiez pas Georgie…

- C'est pour ça que c'est plus facile de parler avec elle, elle n'attend rien de moi, elle n'a pas besoin de faire attention à ce qu'elle dit…

Ils passèrent la matinée à parler de différentes choses. Vers midi, Terry alla à l'hôpital chercher Candy pour le déjeuner. Ils se rendirent dans un café pas très loin de l'hôpital. En route, ils rencontrèrent les amis de Candy en voiture, c'est à dire, Alistaire, Archie, Annie et Patty.

- Salut Candy, Bonjour Terry ! dit Annie avec un sourire, tu es arrivé quand ?

- Salut tout le monde, dit Candy

- Bonjour, dit Terry, je suis arrivé hier soir…

- Tu pars quand ? demanda Archie

- On va aller à New York ensemble demain soir, dit Candy

- Oui, il ne doit pas manquer sa grande première, dit Patty

- On va déjeuner, dit Candy, je dois retourner à l'hôpital après. A tout à l'heure…

- Bye ! dirent Patty et Annie

Une fois assis dans le café. Terry dit ;

- Ce dandy d'Archie me tape sur les nerfs…

- Allons chéri…

- Il ne m'a jamais pardonné que tu m'aies préféré à lui…

- Terry, tu es mon mari, on est une famille et rien ne pourra nous séparer… Je suis contente qu'on se soit mariés…

- Sinon, tu aurais fait le sacrifice pour Susanna n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu me connais trop bien… Je vais avoir ton bébé, je ne peux pas nous séparer, surtout pas après avoir été abandonnée par mes parents. Je veux que notre enfant ait ce que toi et moi n'avions jamais eu, être élevé par deux parents qui s'aiment…

- Même s'il n'y avait pas de bébé, je n'aurai pas accepté de me séparer de toi pour être avec elle. C'est ridicule, je ne l'aime pas. C'est toi que j'aime, depuis notre première rencontre sur le bateau qui nous amenait sans qu'on le sache à la même destination

- Je sais chéri. Mais Susanna est amoureuse de toi, elle t'a sauvé la vie

- On trouvera une solution ensemble, ma chérie

- Ok. A propos, j'ai du dire la vérité sur notre mariage au docteur Roberts. Il me regardait avec de drôle de yeux quand il m'a examiné…

- Et moi j'ai du dire la vérité à M. Hathaway pour qu'il me laisse venir te voir.

- Il faudrait dire la vérité bientôt à tout le monde, avec mon état…

- Ça ne sera plus long, après la première…

Terry la raccompagna à l'hôpital, à la porte, ils rencontrèrent le docteur Roberts

- Melle André…dit-il

- Dr. Roberts, je vous présente Terrence Grandchester, dit Candy

- Oh votre… enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit le docteur

- Moi de même docteur, dit Terry

- C'est un vrai rayon de soleil que vous avez là, la préférée des malades

- Je sais docteur, c'est ma préférée aussi, dit Terry en souriant. Aurevoir docteur. A tout à l'heure chérie, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front

- Bye, dit Candy

- Aurevoir, dit le docteur. Charmant ! dit-il quand il fut seul avec Candy

Candy se contenta de sourire et alla travailler. Terry revint la chercher à la fin de la journée. Ils trouvèrent les amis de Candy qui les attendaient devant l'immeuble.

- Salut, dit Annie, on est venu te voir avant ton départ

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas monté ? demanda Candy, je suis sure que M. Albert est là

- On vient d'arriver et on vous a vu de loin, dit Patty

Ils montèrent tous ensemble à l'appartement et trouvèrent Georgie, Laurent et Albert en train de faire le dîner. Annie et Patty avaient apporté de la nourriture, si bien qu'il y en avait assez pour tout le monde.

- Tu as des nouvelles de tes parents Georgie ? demanda Annie

- Ils sont toujours en voyage…

- Tu vas à la première de « Roméo et Juliette » ? demanda Patty

- Oui mais je ne pars pas demain soir j'irai le jour de la première avec Laurent

- Laurent, tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas, comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? demanda Annie

Georgie leur raconta comment elle avait rencontré Laurent et les autres furent stupéfaits et captivés par le récit. Ils parlèrent aussi du bal royal et riait à l'innocence de Candy.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde en parle, tout ce que je voulais moi, c'était danser avec Terry, pas avec le Prince de Liège, c'est tout…

- Justement, Candy, il n'y a que toi pour trouver ça normal ! dit Patty

- « C'est tout » dit Annie, elle ne se rend même pas compte de l'honneur que le Prince lui faisait…

- Elle ne pensait qu'à Terry, dit Patty

- Elle m'a fait rougir en public… dit Terry

- Mais tu devais être fier d'avoir été préféré à un prince, dit Patty

- Oui, mais j'ai presque dû la supplier pour qu'elle danse avec lui, dit Terry

- Il m'a appelé « Candice » dit Candy, j'ai du me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire …

- Si j'ai bien compris, si le Prince vous avait demandé de danser vous auriez sauter sur l'occasion ? demanda Laurent

- Oui ! dirent les filles

- Terry, dit Laurent, je t'envie….

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à bavarder et parler du mon vieux temps. Lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent, Archie chuchota à son frère ;

- Il reste là avec elle…

- Où voulais-tu qu'il aille ? demanda Alistair

- Je ne sais pas moi, dans un hôtel, je l'aurai même hébergé, du moment qu'il ne dorme pas dans le même appartement qu'elle…

- Archie, je croyais que tu avais accepté qu'elle soit avec Terry…

- Je me suis résigné, mais je ne l'accepterai jamais ! J'ai envie de lui tordre le cou…

- Vous venez tous les deux ? dit Patty, on commence à avoir froid

Le lendemain, Candy ne travaillait pas, elle alla donc faire des achats avec Terry.

- Je vais acheter une robe pour la première

- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, dit Terry, ça va encore te prendre un siècle…

- Terry ! Viens me chercher dans deux heures

- Ok chérie, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front

- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer tout seul ?

- Je trouverai de quoi m'occuper, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Taches de sons

« Taches de son » c'était la première foi qu'il employait son surnom depuis son arrivée. Il avait vraiment été secoué par les évènements. Il commençait à peine à se détendre. Candy acheta une robe couleur champagne et accessoires assortis. Elle se retrouva avec plusieurs paquets, deux heures après. Elle attendait Terry devant le magasin. Son groupe d'amis passait par là en voiture et lui demanda si elle avait besoin qu'on l'amène à la maison

- Tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda Archie

- Salut Candy, dit Annie, tu as fait des achats pour le théâtre ? Zut, j'aurai voulu être là !

Candy avait pensé l'inviter, mais comme elle achetait pratiquement une robe de maternité…

- La prochaine fois Annie, dit Candy, je te le promets

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Candy, dit Archie

- Oh, excuse-moi, Archie, c'était quoi la question déjà ?

- Tu viens en voiture avec nous ?

- Non, merci. J'attends Terry, il vient me chercher…

- Bien sûr, fit Archie un peu déçu

Alistair regarda son frère et secoua la tête. Il aimait se faire souffrir inutilement. Quand se mettrait-il en tête que Candy était avec Terry et qu'elle ne serait jamais avec lui ? Annie était disponible…

- Tiens, la petite orpheline, fit la voix désagréable d'Eliza

Candy poussa un soupir contrarié. Eliza était avec son frère et sa mère. Daniel à la grande surprise de Candy ne disait rien. Il la regardait intensément, c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis la bagarre.

- Tu ne devineras jamais où je vais, fille d'écurie, je vais à la première de « Roméo et Juliette ». Et tu sais qui est Roméo ? Terrence Grandchester. Il ne se souvient plus de toi, il est avec la belle Susanna Marlowe, qui va jouer Juliette. Qui le blâmerai ? Pourquoi s'enticherai-t-il d'une pauvre orpheline comme toi… ?

- Candy ? fit la voix de Terry, je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre, ma chérie ?

Il était arrivé en silence et avait entendu la tirade d'Eliza. Il n'a pas pu résister à la tentation. Les amis de Candy étaient en voiture et regardaient la scène. Terry tombait juste a pic.

- Non, mon chéri, ça ne fait que cinq minutes, dit Candy en souriant

- Laisse-moi t'aider avec tes paquets, dit-il en prenant ses paquets pour les mettre dans le taxi qu'il avait amené, ma parole tu les as dévalisé !

- Merci, chéri

Eliza n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Ni ses oreilles !

- Terry ? Mais… Depuis quand es-tu …? Tu es encore avec elle ?

- Eliza depuis notre fuite forcée du college on ne peut plus se passer l'un de l'autre, dit-il en serrant Candy contre lui et l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres, on devrait remercier la personne qui a permis tout ça…

- Je prie pour cette personne tous les jours, dit Candy

- Nous lui devons une fière chandelle. Mais attends un peu, cette personne c'est toi, Eliza ! Merci beaucoup ! On y va chérie, il faut se préparer pour le voyage ce soir.

Ils entrèrent dans le taxi et démarrèrent. Eliza était rouge de rage ! Comment Candy osait-elle ? Elle était enceinte d'Albert ! Elle entraînait Terry dans son piège, la petite traînée ! pensa-t-elle. Elle se maudissait aussi tous les jours pour ce qu'elle avait commencé avec le piège au college. Candy et Terry étaient plus proches que jamais ! Mais elle avait toujours la bombe de la grossesse !

Daniel n'avait pas dit un mot. Il avait assisté à la scène avec un grand pincement de cœur. Comment Grandchester osait-il se comporter ainsi en public avec Candy… sa Candy ! Il avait envie de lui mettre son poing sur la figure, lui casser la gueule et lui dire de laisser Candy tranquille. Depuis la bagarre, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Elle sera mienne pensa-t-il, de gré ou de force.

Les amis de Candy avaient des réactions mixtes ; les filles étaient ravies du sauvetage de Terry et les garçons un peu jaloux. Ils auraient voulu être à la place de Terry.

Dans le taxi, Candy ne dit rien et se blottie contre son mari qui la serra en retour.

- Terry, dit-elle après un moment, Merci

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier ma chérie, tout le plaisir était pour moi !

- Mais blague à part, c'est vrai qu'on doit remercier Eliza en quelque sorte. Elle a tout provoqué.

- C'est fou comme un petit détail change tout… si tu ne m'avais pas rattrapé…

- On ne serait pas mariés et on n'attendrait pas de bébé

- Et tu m'aurais certainement obligé à rester avec Susanna…

- Je ne veux pas penser à ça, dit Candy. Je t'aime Terry…

- Je t'aime Candy

Il l'embrassa et ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

Le voyage à New York se passa pendant la nuit. Ils avaient un wagon-lit en première classe. Ils passèrent la nuit à se faire plaisir. Le mouvement du train accentuait l'intensité de la volupté. C'était une nouvelle expérience pour eux.


	16. Chapter 16

**Si seulement…**

**Chapitre 15**

**« Ô, Roméo, Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo… ? »**

Une fois à New York, Terry alla à la répétition générale se sentant beaucoup mieux. La tension et la pression étaient toujours là, mais il allait mieux. Hathaway remarqua le changement en Terry.

- Tu vas mieux Terry…ta femme

- …attend un bébé…

- Félicitations !

- Merci de m'avoir permis d'aller la voir. J'en avais vraiment besoin

- Tu es mon acteur principal, tu devais te reposer un peu.

- Comment va Susanna ?

- Elle va mieux physiquement, mais moralement… elle se demande pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir…

- J'irai la voir après la première pour lui expliquer

- A propos, j'ai une loge familiale pour ta femme et d'autres invités si tu en as…

- Merci Robert, merci beaucoup.

Candy alla chercher Georgie à la gare. Laurent l'accompagnait bien sûr.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Georgie. Et Terry ?

- Ça va, et il va bien. On ira voir Susanna après la première.

- Comment vas-tu ? Et Junior ? demanda Laurent

- Nous allons bien, dit Candy en riant. J'ai seulement plus faim que d'habitude.

- Bien sûr, répondit Georgie, tu manges pour deux !

Candy accompagna Georgie et Laurent à l'hôtel. Ils prirent leur repas au restaurant de l'hôtel. L'heure de la première arriva et Terry alla la chercher à son appartement.

- Tu es très belle, ma chérie. Tu as prévu de l'espace pour Junior, dit-il en souriant

- Les robes moulantes pour le moment…

- Mais ça ne se voit pas encore

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Je ne voulais pas sentir ma taille serrée

- Ok, Taches de son, allons-y. A propos Hathaway nous a donné une loge pour la famille

- Superbe ! Tu as invité ta mère ?

- Avec tout ce qui se passait, ça m'est sorti de la tête…

- Terry ! Bon enfin, je crois qu'étant dans le milieu, elle est au courant pour ta première

- Je crois qu'elle reste à l'écart pour qu'on ne l'accuse pas de faire monter ma carrière

- C'est ridicule, dit Candy, tu es un acteur né

- Merci, mon amour

Ils rencontrèrent Georgie et Laurent au théâtre.

- Bonne chance, dit Laurent à Terry

- Merci Laurent

- Tout ira bien, dit Georgie, on t'a déjà entendu dans le rôle de Roméo à Londres…

- Merci d'être là, dit Terry, Je dois y aller.

- Bonne chance Chéri, dit Candy

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Merci, à bientôt

Et il alla dans les coulisses. Candy vit Eliza Daniel et Mme Legrand. Elle se dirigea vers eux.

- Bonsoir, dit Candy, avec un sourire. Eliza ta robe est très belle. Daniel, Mme Legrand…

- Bonsoir, dit Daniel en souriant

Eliza regarda son frère, étonnée. Il souriait à Candy ! Mme Legrand fit un signe de tête. Candy s'éloigna rejoindre Georgie et Laurent.

- Tu es trop bonne ma chère Candy, dit Georgie

- Oh, je n'oublie pas que c'est grâce à elle que je suis Mme Terrence Grandchester qui attend un bébé…

- C'est vrai, dit Laurent

Elle entendit des gens murmurer.

- C'est Eléonore Baker, dit une dame, c'est la maman de l'acteur principal, Terrence Grandchester…

- Elle vient à toutes les représentations de son fils

Candy regarda et vit Eléonore Baker avec un foulard et des lunettes noires.

- Georgie, Laurent excusez-moi, j'arrive tout de suite, dit-elle

Elle se dirigea vers Eléonore Baker, sa belle-mère.

- Mme Baker, dit-elle doucement

- Candy ? Bonsoir ! Comment vas-tu ? Dit-elle en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras

- Très bien et vous ?

- Bien. Je suis tellement fière de mon fils

- Il y a de quoi, c'est le meilleur, dit Candy

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier

- De rien, Mme Baker. Merci pour le joli peignoir

- De rien c'était la moindre des choses…

- Venez vous asseoir avec nous, ma sœur, son fiancé et moi dans la loge familiale

- Oh je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

- Allons, vous êtes de la famille, vous êtes la mère de Terry

Elles se dirigèrent vers Georgie et Laurent.

- Mme Baker, je vous présente ma sœur, Georgie et son fiancé, Laurent. Georgie, Laurent, voici la mère de Terry, Eléonore Baker

- Enchantée, dit Georgie en souriant

- Très honoré de vous connaître. Vous étiez mon idole, dit Laurent

- Vraiment ? Et je ne le suis plus ? Je suis offensée, plaisanta-t-elle

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur.

- Candy, je te croyais orpheline, dit Eléonore

- Oh, Georgie et moi, nous nous sommes retrouvées seulement récemment…

- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, dit Eléonore, on pourrait presque vous confondre…

- Sans blague, dit Georgie, Laurent et Terry nous ont confondues… c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré à Londres…

- A Londres ?

- C'est une longue histoire, dit Candy, on va vous raconter, mais pour le moment allons dans la loge, la pièce va commencer

Ils se rendirent dans la loge et entrèrent. Elle vit la famille Legrand de loin. Daniel la regardait intensément. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ? Il avait répondu à son bonsoir avec un sourire Que se passait-il ? Avec les Legrand, ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de bon. Les trois coups annonçant le début de la pièce retentirent.

La grande première de « Roméo et Juliette » commença enfin. Terrence Grandchester avait hérité du « gêne d'acteur » de sa mère. Il était absolument éblouissant. Il joua Roméo à la perfection. Terry pensait à sa bien-aimée, à son futur enfant pendant qu'il jouait. C'est pour eux qu'il était sur scène à présent. Faire du théâtre dans un rôle principal, c'était son rêve, et il était devenu réalité. Après « Roméo et Juliette », il pourrait dire à son père qu'il était déjà marié et serait bientôt père de famille. Son père serait certainement très déçu, mais à la fin il comprendra que Terry ne voulait pas faire la même erreur que lui. Il allait être avec la femme qu'il aimait contre vents et marées et cette femme c'était Candice Neige André. L'affaire Susanna… avec l'aide de Candy, ils trouveraient une solution ensemble. Leur amour survivra.

A l'entracte, les spectateurs sortirent pour se dégourdir les jambes et se repoudrer le nez. Candy était émerveillée par la performance de son mari. Eléonor Baker remercia le ciel d'avoir eu un fils aussi talentueux. Georgie et Laurent savaient que Terry avait du talent, mais il avait surpassé toutes leurs espérances. Mr. Hathaway était ravi de ne pas s'être trompé en donnant le rôle de Roméo à Terry. Eliza était bien sur, éblouie par le performance de Terry. Elle était de plus en plus amoureuse de lui. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Candy. Dire à Terry que Candy était enceinte d'Albert… Il fallait trouver le bon moment et avoir des preuves… Daniel regardait Terry avec dédain. Ce satané Anglais était avec la femme qu'il aimait. Pourquoi sa mère et sa sœur l'avait-il amené ? Il n'avait aucune envie de voir celui qu'il considérait comme son rival, exceller au théâtre.

Lorsque la pièce fut terminée, les spectateurs applaudirent pendant un bon moment. Terry Grandchester eut un rappel sur scène et il eut droit à une ovation grandiose. On lui lançait toutes sortes de fleurs sur scène.

Candy pleurait de joie. Où était-ce les hormones de grossesse ? Il fallait aller à l'hôpital désormais. Elle laissa les autres et alla chercher Terry dans sa loge. Elle avait accès maintenant, tout le monde la connaissait. Elle frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! cria-t-il

Candy entra et vit son mari en train d'ôter son costume. Il se retourna et sourit en voyant sa femme. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras longuement.

- Félicitations, mon amour, tu as été merveilleux !

- Venant de toi c'est le plus beau des compliments. Ma carrière est lancée Candy, ça y est, on peut être ensemble !

- Je sais chéri, je sais. Enfin, c'est merveilleux….à propos, ta mère est avec nous.

- Oh…

- On peut commencer par lui annoncer la nouvelle…

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Ici ?

- Pourquoi pas ? je vais la chercher, attends-moi fit-elle en sortant précipitamment.

Elle alla chercher Eléonor Baker et l'amena dans la loge de Terry. Il avait enlevé son costume et changeait de vêtements. Il sourit à sa mère

- Maman !

- Oh Terry, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras, je suis tellement fière de toi ! Tu es un excellent acteur !

- Grâce à toi, Maman. Merci beaucoup !

Quand il se défit de son étreinte, il fit signe à Candy qui s'approcha de lui.

- Maman, dit-il, nous avons quelque chose à te dire

- Oui ?

- Candy et moi, sommes mariés…

- Quoi ? Mariés ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis le bateau qui nous ramenait ici, dit Terry

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais ton père avait une fiancée toute prête…Oh, c'est pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le mettre devant le fait accompli ?

- Et aussi parce qu'on s'aime et qu'on veut être ensemble pour toujours…dit Terry

- On ne voulait pas prendre de risque d'être séparés par les circonstances, dit Candy

- Heureusement d'ailleurs; si je n'étais pas marié, je crois que Candy m'aurait forcé à être avec Susanna…Je suis désolé, si je suis froid, mais j'aurai été malheureux avec une femme que je n'aime pas…

- Oh Terry, dit Eléonor, toutes mes félicitations…

Elle voulut se diriger vers eux mais fut interrompue par Terry.

- Attend Maman, ce n'est pas fini…

- Pas fini ?

- Tu vas être grand-mère… Candy attend un bébé…

Eléonore ouvrit très grands les yeux et elle alla les serrer très fort dans ses bras.

- C'est pour ça que tu rayonnes, Candy, dit Eléonore.

Candy sourit.

- Il faut aller à l'hôpital maman. Je dois parler à Susanna et lui expliquer que je ne pourrai jamais l'épouser…

- Les rumeurs sont donc vraies ? Elle veut te forcer à l'épouser ? Dit Eléonore

- Malheureusement oui, dit Terry.

- Elle ne sait pas que tu es déjà mariée…

Ils rejoignirent Georgie et Laurent et se rendirent à l'hôpital. Candy, Terry et Eléonor parlaient avec le docteur. Georgie marchait et regardaient les malades dans les chambres. Elle entendit des voix dans une des chambres ; deux femmes parlaient.

- …Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi, je ne devais pas perdre ma jambe !

- Je t'avais dit que ton plan était stupide, dit l'autre voix, maintenant tu te retrouves handicapée…Je sais que je blâme Terrence, mais il n'est que la victime de tes machinations…Oh Susanna !

- Maman arrête ! Ça va marcher tu verras, il est bon, il finira par m'épouser, je vais jouer sur sa culpabilité, il va laisser Candy pour moi.

- Ça valait une jambe ?

- Je l'aime trop maman, je le veux de gré ou de force.

- Apparemment ça sera de force…dit Mme Marlowe.

- Ou pas du tout, dit Georgie en entrant en colère.

- Candy ? Dit Susanna

- Que faites-vous ici ? dit Mme Marlowe. Sortez immédiatement !

- Comment oses-tu dire que tu aimes Terry et que tu veux le piéger de la sorte ? Tout ça n'était qu'un coup monté ?

- Sortez d'ici ! Dit Mme Marlowe.

- Avec plaisir, je vais tout dire à Terry.

Elle sortit de la pièce en courant presque.

- Oh maman ! Elle va dire la vérité à Terry, je suis perdue !

- Je vais voir, dit la mère en sortant.

Georgie cherchait Terry et les autres et ne les voyait pas. Candy était allée se repoudrer le nez et sortit pour chercher la chambre de Susanna. Elle trouva la chambre vide et se demandait où elle pouvait être. Apres tout, elle n'avait qu'une jambe. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se mit à regarder partout dans la chambre, dans le couloir. Elle vit les escaliers qui menaient au toit. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle prit les escaliers et monta jusqu'au toit. Elle vit une silhouette en blanc sous les flocons de neige qui tombait abondamment. Susanna !

- Susanna ! cria Candy, non ! Ne fait pas ça !

Elle courut et arriva à côté de Susanna.

- Tu peux dire la vérité à Terry, je suis perdue. Sois heureuse avec lui…

Elle n'avait pas fait la différence avec Georgie tellement elle était troublée. Candy se demandait de quoi elle parlait.

- Non, dit Candy, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Susanna sauta, mais Candy réussit à la tenir par sa chemise de nuit, et lui attrapa le bras. Elle était lourde, mais Candy ne pouvait pas la lâcher. Elle sentait Susanna glisser. Il lui fallut toutes les forces du monde pour remonter Susanna et la poser dans la neige. Les infirmières arrivèrent et s'emparèrent de Susanna. Candy était étendue par terre dans la neige, ayant une douleur aigue au bas du ventre. Terry arriva au toit et vit Candy évanouit dans la neige.

- Oh non mon Dieu Candy !

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena en bas.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, un docteur ! cria Terry.

- Candy, Terry ? dit Georgie, que s'est-il passé ?

Les docteurs arrivèrent et dirent à Terry de poser Candy sur le lit pour l'examiner.

- C'est ma femme docteur, dit Terry, elle attend un enfant…

- D'accord, on va s'occuper d'elle… Attendez dans le couloir.

Georgie était dams les bras de Laurent en train de pleurer…

- C'est de ma faute, dit-elle…

- Georgie, dit Terry, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si, dit-elle. Oh Terry, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

Elle pleura de plus belle.

- Georgie, dit Laurent. Calme-toi et dit-nous ce qui s'est passé

Georgie leur raconta ce qu'elle avait entendu dans la chambre de Susanna. Terry se mit en colère en entendant que tout était un coup monté.

- Elle a sûrement essayé de se suicider par peur d'être découverte, dit Terry entre ses dents.

- Terry calme-toi, dit Mme Baker.

- Maman, c'était un coup monté et maintenant Candy lui a sauvé la vie… et elle va peut être perdre le bébé…

- Ne pense pas comme ça Terry, je vais aller prier à la chapelle…

- Je viens avec vous Georgie, dit Eléonore

- Je vais voir Susanna, dit Terry.

Dans la chambre de Susanna, sa mère était en larmes.

- Pourquoi, Susanna, pourquoi as-tu essayé de te tuer ?

- Maman, je suis perdue, dit Susanna en pleurant.

- Malgré tout ce qu'elle savait, Candy t'a sauvé la vie…

- Terry va me détester, oh mon Dieu…

- Il ne t'a jamais aimé, mets-toi ça en tête. Tu n'es qu'une égoïste qui ne pense qu'à elle !

- Maman !

- Tu n'as pas pensé à la douleur que tu m'aurais infligée si tu étais morte en sautant du toit ?

- Mais maman…

- Ça suffit ! Engager quelqu'un pour faire tomber le projecteur sur Terry pour pouvoir lui sauver la vie était ridicule ; tu a perdu ta jambe et maintenant… c'est de ma faute…je t'ai trop gâté

- Susanna, Mme Marlowe, fit la voix de Terry froidement en entrant

- Terry ! dit Susanna, tu sais tout…

- Susanna, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

- Je t'aime Terry, je voulais que tu sois à moi…

- Ce n'est pas de l'amour ! Organiser un accident pour que tu me sauves et m'obliger à t'épouser. Ton plan à presque marche seulement tu n'as pas compté sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un ; Candy ! Tu vois, Susanna Candy n'est pas seulement la femme que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours, mais c'est aussi ma femme….

- Ta femme ? Mais je croyais …. dit Susanna

- Que j'étais célibataire ? Je n'ai jamais rien dit sur ma vie privée. Je suis marié à Candy et elle attend un bébé. Apres t'avoir sauvé la vie, elle est en danger ainsi que notre enfant…

- Terry, je suis désolée, dit-elle en pleurant

- Je devrais te dénoncer à la police pour tentative de meurtre… mais Candy ne me le pardonnerait jamais

- Merci, dit Mme Marlowe

- Je ne le fais pas pour vous, mais pour Candy. Je prie seulement que te sauver la vie ne va pas lui coûter notre enfant

- Pardonnes-moi Terry, pardonnes-moi, je t'aime tellement…

- Excuse-moi, je dois aller prendre des nouvelles de ma femme et de mon bébé

- Terry, dit Laurent, le docteur te cherche…

Terry sortit de la chambre de Susanna. Restées seules, Mme Marlowe regarda sa fille en secouant la tête. Elle pleurait.

- Susanna, tu es dans de beaux draps…

Susanna continua à pleurer de plus belle. Son plan diabolique n'avait pas marché, elle avait non seulement perdu l'amitié de Terry, mais aussi sa jambe dans le processus. Elle avait mal calculé son plan. Et même s'il n'avait pas été découvert, il n'aurait pas marché. Terry était marié et attendait avec sa femme un bébé, il ne les auraient jamais laissé pour elle. Il l'aurait assisté, mais jamais épousé. Il ne l'aimerait jamais non plus, mais ça elle pouvait vivre avec. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas, elle l'aurait aimé pour deux. Elle était obsédée par Terry. Maintenant elle devrait vivre sans l'objet de son obsession. Elle continuait à pleurer.

Le docteur donna une bonne nouvelle à Terry. Candy et le bébé étaient hors de danger.

- Mais on la garde pour la nuit. Vous pourrez l'amener à la maison demain matin.

Eléonor et Georgie poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Je peux la voir ? demanda Terry

- Oui bien sûr, allez-y

- Georgie tu viens ?

- Dans une minute, Terry, vas-y d'abord, dit Georgie

Terry entra dans la chambre et vit sa Taches de sons étendue sur le lit. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés, étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Elle avait les yeux fermés et elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

- Terry, dit-elle avec une petite voix

- Taches de son, dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle sur une chaise et lui prenant la main pour l'embrasser, tu nous as fait peur, très peur. Tu as mis ta vie et celle du bébé en danger

- Je suis désolée, mon amour, je sais que je ne devais pas risquer ma vie à cause du bébé, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. Oui, j'ai mis ma vie et celle de Junior en danger. Pardonnes-moi Terry.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, chérie. Tu vas bien, le bébé aussi et tu as sauvé Susanne. Tu es un ange. Mais tu dois faire attention désormais…

Candy sourit, Terry s'assit au bord du lit et la serra dans ses bras.

- Georgie se sent coupable…

- Pourquoi ? fit Candy étonnée

- Elle a entendu les machinations de Susanna et sa mère et les a affronté. C'était un coup monté ; l'accident, me sauver pour me faire sentir coupable et m'obliger à l'épouser.

- Et Susanna a eu peur et a voulu se suicider ? C'est pour ça qu'elle disait que je t'avais tout dit. Je me demandais de quoi elle parlait… Je n'arrive pas à croire que Susanna ait fait ça ! Elle a perdu sa jambe !

Terry alla chercher Georgie dans le couloir.

- Georgie, dit Terry, tu peux aller la voir

Georgie entra dans la chambre de Candy et alla la serrer dans ses bras.

- Pardonnes-moi, Candy, dit-elle

- Mais non, ma puce, c'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as rien fais de mal

- Mais elle a voulu se suicider à cause de ce que j'ai dit et tu as mis ta vie et celle de junior en danger

- Mais tu as aussi mis fin au dilemme de Terry, dit-elle, grâce à toi, on connaît la vérité… je vais bien et junior aussi va bien.

- Dieu merci !

Eléonore et Laurent, entrèrent pour voir Candy.

- Candy, dit Eléonore ça va bien ? Tu nous a fait peur…

- Je suis désolée, dit Candy

- C'est bien Candy, dit Laurent Tu t'excuse alors que c'est toi la victime ? Tu es trop gentille…

Georgie appela Laurent et ils allèrent parler dans le couloir. Elle alla voir Susanna dans sa chambre, elle était seule.

- Candy ? Dit Susanna, tu vas bien ?

- Je ne suis pas Candy, je suis sa sœur, Georgie

- Oh, mais je croyais que…

- Oui, on se ressemble beaucoup. Les gens nous confondent. Je suis venu te dite que je te trouve égoïste et sans scrupules ! Organiser un accident pour sauver Terry et l'obliger à t'épouser… c'est diabolique. S'ils n'étaient pas mariés, Candy aurait été prête à faire le sacrifice et ça aurait été pour un mensonge ! Terry ne t'aime pas, il aime Candy, si ton plan avait réussi, tu aurais eu un homme malheureux qui pense à une autre. Tu aurais été malheureuse et Candy aussi.

- Mais je l'aime tellement…

- Ça n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'obsession ! Quand on aime quelqu'un, on veut son bonheur, J'ai renoncé à l'homme que j'aimais pour lui sauver la vie, bien que ça m'ait brisé le cœur. Si c'était ton genre d'amour obsédé je l'aurais laissé mourir. Et te tuer ? Tu as pense à ta mère ?

- Georgie…. dit Laurent

- Ok, excuse-moi. Je suis venue pour t'aider. Laurent que voici, connaît des médecins qui sont spécialisés en prothèses. Il peut contacter un de ses amis et lui expliquer ton cas. Ne t'en fais pas pour le prix, Laurent s'en charge. Si tout va bien d'ici quelques semaines et tu pourrais remarcher… et même retourner sur scène et refaire ta vie.

- Vraiment ? dit Susanna incertaine

- Il y a une condition, tu laisses Terry et Candy tranquille…

Susanna hésita un peu. Renoncer à Terry ? Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, mais une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu d'espoir. Il était marié et allait être père, Marie à Candy ! Lorsqu'elle empêchait Candy de voir Terry à Chicago ; c'était déjà sa femme. C'est pourquoi ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble… Non, Terry était un cas perdu pour elle. Mieux vaut essayer de refaire sa vie.

- D'accord, dit Susanna après un moment, ils n'auront plus de problème à cause de moi, je vais faire une déclaration à la presse

- Tu as fais le bon choix, dit Georgie

- Que se passe-t-il, que faites-vous dans la chambre de ma fille ? fit Mme Marlowe

- Ça va maman, dit Susanna, ils sont là pour m'aider…Je vais t'expliquer. Merci beaucoup Georgie. Aurevoir

- Aurevoir, dit Georgie

- Aurevoir, dit Laurent

Ils sortirent de la chambre, Susanna expliqua à sa mère l'offre de Georgie et Laurent.

- Après tout ce que tu as fait, ils veulent t'aider ? Et ce n'était pas Candy ?

- Non c'était sa sœur Georgie…

- Mon Dieu, elles sont bonnes. Une risque sa vie et celle de son bébé pour t'aider et l'autre t'offre un moyen de continuer ta vie. Que ça te serve de leçon, Susanna.

- J'ai honte de moi, Maman, vraiment honte. Je vais devenir meilleure.

Georgie retourna dans la chambre de Candy. Terry était la.

- Tu es encore ici ? demanda Candy, je te croyais partie.

- Sans te dire aurevoir ? Tu veux rire ? dit Georgie

- Où étais-tu ? demanda Terry

Georgie et Laurent leur expliqua ce qu'ils avaient fait. Candy et Terry étaient bouche-bée.

- Wow, dit Candy, je n'aurai pas mieux fait moi-même. Merci

- Je suis sidéré, dit Terry. J'avoue que je n'aurai peut être pas été aussi bon,

- Mais si chéri , dit Candy, une fois ta colère passée !

- Et ta gentillesse contagieuse…

- Je suis contente que tout aille bien, dit Eleonor qui venait d'entrer

- Terry à propos, on peut mettre nos projets en attente pour un petit temps ? demanda Candy

- Oui, pourquoi ? dit Terry

- Et bien, dit Candy, Georgie et moi attendions les nouvelles de nos parents, ils devraient bientôt revenir à Chicago tous les deux.

- Une fois qu'on les aura vu, Candy viendra te rejoindre ici, dit Georgie

- Tu peux en profiter pour chercher un logement plus grand, dit Laurent

- Et, dit Eleonor, ton père va bientôt venir pour que tu remplisses ton devoir…

- Et je dois voir l'oncle William et lui parler, dit Candy

- Apparemment, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge…, dit Terry

- Mais, on est sur la bonne voie, dit Candy

- Je me suis occupé de la presse, dit Eleonor, je leur ai dit que tu visitais Susanna

- Merci, Maman.


	17. Chapter 17

**Si seulement…**

**Chapitre 16**

**« Au hasard d'une rencontre… »**

Quelques jours plus tard, Terry accompagna Candy, Georgie et Laurent a la gare. Il serra sa femme fort contre lui.

- Reviens-moi vite chérie et occupes-toi bien de Junior. Junior ne fais pas trop souffrir Maman dit-il en touchant le ventre de Candy.

Il l'embrassa longuement sur les lèvres et Candy monta dans le train. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux. Georgie la serra dans ses bras.

- Bientôt, vous aller être ensemble pour de bon, ma chérie

- Je sais mais il me manque deja tellement

- Nos parents devraient revenir bientôt et ton oncle William ? Tu as de ses nouvelles

- Non, je vais demander a Georges. Au moins, Terry a accompli son rêve. Bientôt Junior, dit-elle en touchant son ventre, bientôt Papa sera avec nous.

Roxanne, Nathan et les enfants passaient du bon temps sur le bateau, ils avaient prolonge leur voyage pour passer plus de temps ensemble en tant qu

Une famille. Malgré la situation de guerre en Europe, les gens sur le bateau étaient contents de se diriger vers l'Amérique ou il y avait la paix. Roxanne était heureuse pour la première fois depuis presque 20 ans. Elle avait retrouve l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle l'avait épouse et elle avait maintenant une famille. Nathan avait rencontre un aristocrate Anglais, et ils discutaient affaires dans la salle a manger. Roxanne arriva avec les enfants.

- Oh Roxie dit Nathan, les enfants, je vous présente Richard Grandchester.

- Richard, voici ma famille, ma femme Roxanne et nos enfants, Cassandra et Steven.

- Enchantée dit Roxanne

- Très heureux de vous connaître, Madame

- Bonjour dirent les enfants

- Vous parlez affaires ? demanda Roxanne

- Oui, la guerre en Europe a gâché la plus part des marches…Richard et Mois essayons de voir quel marche est rentable…

- Les hommes, vous êtes incorrigible, toujours les affaires ! L'Europe est en train de se déchirer et vous vous parlez affaires ? Vous voyagez seul Mr. Grandchester ? demanda Roxanne

- Oui je vais en Amérique chercher mon fil pour qu'il vienne se marier

- Un mariage arrange dit Roxanne sur la défensive

- Oui, dit Richard, il en a toujours été ainsi dans notre famille

- Laissez-moi deviner, dit Roxanne, vous remonter a la ligne des rois…

- Roxie dit Nathan

- C'est exact

- Vous ne vous demander pas si votre fils a deja une jeune femme qu'il aime…

- Il est amoureux d'une jeune fille américaine… Mais moi aussi j'étais amoureux de la mère de mon fils, j'ai du la laisser pour remplir mon devoir

- Vous avez abandonne la femme que vous aimiez avec un enfant pour remplir votre devoir ? fit Roxie étonnée

- Euh je…

- Roxanne dit Nathan, laisse Mr. Grandchester tranquille

- Tu ne peux pas encourager ça après ce qui nous est arrive ?

- Ce n'est pas notre problème. Je veux faire des affaires avec lui, c'est tout !

- Ne maries pas Cassandra dans le processus di Roxanne

- Roxie…

- Excusez-moi Richard, je ne voulais pas vous contrarier. Venez les enfant s, allons faire un toue. Laissons papa faire ses affaires

Roxanne alla prendre l'air avec les enfants. Elle était indignée de vois que les mariages arranges continuaient. Quand les hommes allaient-ils comprendre , évoluer, et laissez leurs enfants faire leur propre choix ? Elle pensa au fils de Richard qui devait remplir son devoir. Elle pria pour qu'il ne fasse pas la même faute que son père. Elle espérait aussi que la jeune femme ne fasse pas la même erreur erreur que elle ; qu'elle se batte pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, pas laisser le devoir de lui voler.

- Ca va Roxanne demanda Cassandra

- Oui, ça va ma chérie, Ne t'en fais pas pour moi

Plus tard quand Nathan revint dans la suite. Roxanne l'accueillit à la porte.

- Bonsoir, cherie

- Bonsoir

- Je suis desolee de m'etre emporter… dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras

- Je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner plaisanta-t-il, apres tout tu as failli gacher une transaction tres importante.

Elle l'embrassa au cou.

- Et si je faisait ça ? dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres et ça

Elle l'embrassait un peu partout. Nathan cherche ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément

- Il y a rien à pardonner dit Nathan, je te comprends

- Tu ne feras pas ça a nos enfants ?

- Apres ce qui nous est arrive ? je ne forcerais pas nos enfants dans un mariage d'affaires, mais s'ils sont amoureux et que le mariage arrange nos affaires… Maintenant, montre-moi encore combien tu es désolée…

- Avec plaisir dit-elle en l'entraînant dans leur chambre.

La routine repris pour Candy et Georgie, Candy raconta ce qui s'etait passe a New York et le docteur lui donna une semaine de conge. Elle resta donc au lit a se faire gater par Georgie, Albert et tous ses amis. Mais il y avait une autre surprise. Elle avait recu un beau bouquet de fleurs, de tres belles roses rouges. Candy etait avec Annie au salon quand les roses arriverent a sa porte. Georgie et Albert etaient sortis faire des achats Annie alla chercher les rose et les amena a Candy qui était assise sur le canapé avec ses jambes allongées. 

- Oh le beau bouquet ! dit Candy , c'est de qui ?

- Je ne sais pas dit Annie, lis la carte

Candy pris la carte et la lui. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Annie vit son air ébahi.

- C'est de qui, Candy ? demanda-t-elle

- Tu ne devineras jamais…

- Qui ?

- Daniel Legrand !

- Daniel ? Mais quelle mouche la donc piquée ?

- A New York a la première, il m'a sourit et a répondu a mon « bonsoir » Et je t'ai raconte que je l'aide pendant une bagarre ?

- Oh Candy, tu l'as défendu, malgré tout ce qu'il ta fais subir au cours des années ? Je crois qu'il est tombe amoureux de toi…

- QUOI ! Mais non, il doit y avoir une autre explication…

- Laquelle ?

- Peu être que c'est un coup monte avec sa sœur

- Prétendre d'être amoureux de toi ? Quelle était la réaction d'Eliza au théâtre quand il t'a répondu en souriant ?

- Elle semblait aussi étonnée que moi… tu as raison, Annie il est amoureux de moi ! Oh quelle horreur !

- J'en connais qui aurait été flattée…

- Tu ne comprends pas Annie, Daniel est un enfant gâté, ses parents lui donnent tout ce qu'il veut

- Tu crois qu'ils accepteront qu'il t'épouse ? « l'orpheline »

- Qui a été adopte par l'oncle William, un des hommes les plus riches d'Amérique… Oh Annie, c'est une catastrophe en preparation. Ils ne verront pas l'orpheline, ils verront l'héritiere de l'oncle William

- Calmes-toi Candy, c'est peut etre pas aussi mal que ca dit Annie

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce ? Avec Daniel Legrand ? Oh mon Dieur. Je dois le dire a Terry. Je me sens mal dit-elle en allant dans la salle de bain pour vomir.

En disant éa, elle mettait instinctivement la main sur son ventre. Annie remarqua le geste , ce n'était pas la première fois que Candy faisait ca. Lorsque Candy revint le visage un peu pale et les yeux un peu rouges. Annie la regardait étrangement. Elle avait toujours la main sur son ventre.

- Quoi ? demanda Candy en se remettant sur le canapé.

- Candy, tu as quelque chose a me dire ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Les nausées, ta mains sur ton ventre… tu attends un bébé ?

Candy resta sans voix. Annie était très perspicace, surtout avec Candy.

- Annie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- C'est de Terry ?

- Bien sur !

- Mais alors, Candy vous avez….

- …fait l'amour ? oui Annie

- Oh mais je croyais que tu voulais attendre d'être mariée avant de faire ça…

- Oui et je n'ai pas changer d'avis…

- Comment ça tu n'as pas changer d'avis ? Mais tu as…

Elle regarda son amie pendant un moment.

- Attends un peu, tu n'as pas changer d'avis… ça veut dire que tu as épouser Terry !

Elle regarda Candy qui acquiesça. Annie écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu es mariée ! Tu es mariée ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ?

- Calme-toi Annie. Je suis désolée. J'aurai voulu te le dire, mais ça devait rester secret

- Ça s'est passé quand et ou ?

- Sur le bateau…

- Sur le bateau ? Oh Candy j'aurai voulu être là !

- Je sais, Annie, moi aussi j'aurai voulu que tu sois la… pardonnes-moi Annie, Ne le dis à personne

- Ok, Candy je te pardonne. Je vais garder ton secret

Elle s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupit et toucha le ventre de Candy.

- Salut toi ! Allô bébé ! Comment vas-tu ? C'est tata Annie ! On a hâte de te voir !

Candy et Annie éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu compte garder le secret jusqu'à quand ?

- Terry cherche un logement plus grand à New York. Il doit parler à son père. Georgie et moi attendons le retour de nos supposes parents. J'attends l'oncle William pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Mais tu vas bientôt commencer à devenir ronde

- Nous avons le temps, t'en fais pas.

- Ok, maintenant, racontes-moi tout, tu m'entends ? Je veux des details et n'oublies pas la nuit de noces…

Elle avait le temps, disait-elle, mais ca c'etait sans compter Daniel Legrand… Dans les jours qui suivirent, Daniel lui envoya des fleurs tous les jours. Quand Candy reprit son travail, il venait l'attendre a la sortie.

- Daniel dit-elle, le premier jour, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Tu veux venir dîner avec moi ?

- Dîner avec toi ? tu plaisantes ?

- Non, je suis très sérieux…

- Et bien, moi aussi je suis très sérieuse et je te dis, non, je ne dînerais pas avec toi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as aime les fleurs ? Je t'aime Candy…

- Quoi ? Tu m'aimes ? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait au cours des années ? c'est pas croyable !

- Mais je t'aime !

- C'est ça, j'en parlerai a mon cheval !

Elle continua son chemin indignée. Quand elle raconta l'incident a Georgie et Albert, ils n'en revenaient pas.

- Tu crois qu'il va continuer a te déranger ? demanda Georgie

- C'est officielle dit Georgie, cette fois-ci, Terry a raison. Tous les membres male de ta famille adoptive sont amoureux de toi

- Arrête Georgie. Daniel Legrand est un prétendant dont je peux aisément me passer

Pendant ce temps-la, chez les Legrand, Daniel était en train de broyer du noir. Candy l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Sa sœur lu demande a quoi il pensait

- A Candy dit-il sans réfléchir

- Candy ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

- Rien, rien du tout laisse-la tranquille !

- Mais, je n'ai rien dit…qu'est qui te prends ? Tu es devenu rêveur et tu lui a sourit a New York l'autre soir… ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu es tombe sous son sois-disant charme ?

- J'ai été attaque un jour pas des loubars et elle s'est battue pour me sauver… malgré tout ce qu je lui a fait au cours des années…

- Oh mon Dieu dit Eliza tu es amoureux d'elle ! Daniel, c'est l'orpheline, la fille d'ecurie…

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est la fille que j'aime…

- Oh mon Dieu dit Eliza qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, attends un peu que maman entendes ça… MAMAN, MAMAN !

Elle courut a la recherche de sa mère. Elle la trouva au salon avec la grande tante Elroy.

- Qu'est qu'il y a Eliza ? demanda Mme Legrand

- C'est Daniel…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois-ci ?

- Il a commis un crime ? demanda la grande-tante Elroy

- Si on veut, vous ne devinerez jamais…

- Crache le morceau Eliza dit Mme Legrand, qui s'impatientait

- Il est tombé amoureux de Candy !

Il y eut un silence lourd dans la pièce. Daniel amoureux de Candy ! Pas possible, mais la petite orpheline était maintenant la fille adoptive de l'oncle William, elle valait une fortune a présent. Si Daniel l'épousait

- Et bien il bon goût dit Mme Legrand

- Il aurait pu tomber pire dit la grande tante Elroy

Eliza tombait des nues ! Qui étaient ces deux femmes et qu'étaient-ils arrivé a sa mère et sa tante ?

- Allô ! il y a quelqu'un au bout du fil ? dit Eliza, je parle de Candy Neige André….

- Justement « André » dit Mme Legrand

- Elle a été adoptée par William… dit la tante Elroy

- …et elle vaut maintenant une fortune qu'on le veuille ou non dit Mme Legrand

- Un mariage avec Daniel… dit Eliza

- Ajusterait nos affaire dit Mme Legrand

- Et laisserai Terrence libre dit Eliza pour elle-même

- Daniel étant deja amoureux d'elle, il sera heureux avec la femme qu'il aime dit Mme Legrand.

C'était incroyable comme les gens de cette famille concoctaient un complot comme ça sur le champs ! Eliza pensa a la grossesse de Candy, devait-elle leur dire la vérité ? Ou allait-elle laisser son frère épouser une femme enceinte. Terrence Grandchester… non elle ne dira rien.

- Mais Candy n'acceptera jamais d'épouser Daniel dit Eliza, elle le déteste…

- On lui dira que c'est un ordre de l'oncle William elle ne pourra pas refuser dit Mme Legrand

- Qui ne pourra pas refuser ? demanda Daniel en entrant dans la salle

- Candy dit sa mère, elle ne pourra pas refuser de t'épouser si on lui dit que l'oncle William l'a ordonné

Daniel ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Je crois que j'ai manqué un épisode dit Daniel

- Eliza vient de nous dire que tu es amoureux de Candy

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en colère ? demanda Daniel méfiant

- Parce que nous sommes ravies dit Mme Legrand

- Ravies ? c'est quoi l'arnaque ? demanda Daniel

- Il n'y a pas d'arnaque dit la tante, tu vas épouser la femme que tu aimes ; Candy

Daniel fronça les sourcils. Il était toujours sceptique, depuis quand sa mère et sa tante voulait de Candy comme son épouse ?

- Daniel dit sa sœur, on te donne ce qu tu veux, Candy

- Mais elle ne peut pas me voir en peinture ! dit Daniel

- C'est pour ça qu'on va lui dire que c'est un ordre de l'oncle William de t'épouser dit Eliza

- Ok, mais ça ne dit toujours pas pourquoi ça vous enchante. Je croyais que vous détestiez Candy…

- Mais dit Eliza, elle est charmante

- Tout a fait adorable dit Mme Legrand

- ASSEZ ! cria Daniel, la vérité , maintenant !

- D'accord dit la tante, tu n'as pas besoin de crier. Elle a été adoptée par William, par conséquent elle est riche, très riche

- Je vois dit Daniel, son hymen ajusterait nos affaires

« Hymen » pensa Eliza, la petite traînée a deja jeté sa gourme aux orties !

- Tu y es, finalement dit Mme Legrand

- Super ! dit Daniel, quand vas-ton lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ?

- Donnes-nous quelques jours pour tout organiser, ensuite on la mettra devant le fait accompli ; des fiançailles grandioses…


	18. Chapter 18

**Si seulement… **

**Chapitre17**

**« Retour au bercail »**

Laurent avait tenu sa promesse faite à Susanna. Il demanda à un de ses amis médecins, spécialiste en prothèses. Il s'appelait Marc Mcabbe, mais il aimait qu'on l'appelle Mac et il habitait New York. Il alla voir Susanna chez elle. Celle-ci était assise au salon. Elle vit Mac entrer, il était grand avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris. Mac vit une jeune fille un peu frêle sur son fauteuil roulant. Elle avait des cheveux blonds raides qu'elle avait attaché en deux couettes. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse. Je voulais tellement remettre la joie dans ses beaux yeux, se surprit-il à penser.

- Bonjour docteur, dit Susanna

- Bonjour Melle Marlowe, appelez-moi Mac

- Ok, appelez-moi Susanna, dit-elle en souriant

_« Elle est charmante pensa Mac »_

_« Il est séduisant pensa Susanna »_

- D'accord Susanna, je vais vous examiner

Il lui fit un examen complet.

- Alors, doc… Mac, comment je vais ? Demanda Susanna

- Et bien, Susanna, physiquement vous allez bien, mais dites-moi, comment vous sentez-vous moralement ?

- Moralement très mal, docteur… euh Mac, très mal.

- Susanna, le moral fait partit de votre rétablissement, c'est en fait primordial, si votre moral est bas, votre traitement peut en souffrir

- Je sais, mais docteur, Mac je vais vous raconter ce qui m'est arrivé…

Susanna raconta toute son histoire, comment elle avait rencontré Terrence Grandchester, comment elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle lui parla aussi de Candy, comment la découverte que Terry en aimait une autre l'avait dévastée. Son plan diabolique pour jouer les héroïnes et comment il n'avait pas fonctionné. Mac écouta tout sans dire un mot. Quand Susanna termina son récit, elle baissa la tête honteuse.

- Susanna, Susanna, dit Mac, regardez-moi…

Elle leva timidement la tête et regarda Mac dans les yeux.

- Le fait que vous soyez en mesure de tout raconté, est un signe que vous voulez vous repentir. Vous voulez aller de l'avant ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Alors concentrez-vous sur votre rétablissement, et montrez à tout le monde que vous êtes une nouvelle personne.

- D'accord. Si vous m'aidez, Mac je serai une nouvelle personne.

- Je serai là à tous les pas. Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez complètement rétablie, d'accord ?

- D'accord, merci Mac.

- Ne me remerciez pas, je veux que vous alliez de l'avant…

- D'accord

Susanna se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle n'aurait jamais Terry, alors il fallait aller de l'avant. Et ce docteur n'était pas mal du tout. Mais elle n'avait qu'une jambe….

On sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Candy. Elle alla ouvrir la porte.

- Georges ? Bonsoir, dit Candy, que faites-vous ici ?

- Bonsoir, Melle Candy. Mme Elroy veut vous voir, Melle Candy, elle m'a prie de venir vous chercher

- D'accord. Je me demande ce qu'elle veut ? Attendez-moi, Georges.

Elle alla au salon où se trouvait Georgie et Laurent.

- C'était qui ? demanda Georgie

- C'est l'assistant de l'oncle William. La tante Elroy veut me voir…

- La tante ? demanda Georgie, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non, ma puce, reste avec Laurent. Ça ira

- D'accord.

Elle entra dans le manoir et rencontra Eliza dans le couloir qui la toisa. Candy entra dans le salon où se trouvait M et Mme Legrand, la Grande-tante Elroy et Daniel.

- Bonsoir, vous vouliez me voir ? dit Candy

- Tu vas te fiancer à Daniel, dit la tante sans même la saluer. Nous allons célébrer vos fiançailles dans trois jours, toute la haute société de Chicago est invitée…

- Mais, dit Candy, me fiancer à Daniel ? Ça ne va pas la tête ?

- C'est un ordre de l'Oncle William, dit Mme Legrand, il t'a adopté et tu dois lui obéir!

- C'est parce qu'il m'a adopté qu'il doit me marier à qui il veut ? Daniel ? Je ne l'aime pas ! Dit Candy

- Daniel va s'engager dans l'armée si tu ne l'épouses pas, dit Mme Legrand

- Daniel, dans l'armée ? Vous voulez rire ? Il ne sait même pas se défendre contre les filles !

- Cela suffit ! dit la tante, je ne peux pas perdre Daniel, comme j'ai perdu Anthony. Tu vas l'épouser ! C'est un ordre !

- Mais…

- Après tout ce que l'oncle William a fait pour toi, tu vas oser lui désobéir ? Tu t'es enfuie du collège, tu lui dois bien ça, dit Mme Legrand.

- Les fiançailles auront lieu dans 3 jours, dit la tante, tu peux partir.

Candy rentra à l'appartement complètement abattue.

- Candy, dit Georgie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

Candy leur raconta de qui s'était passé, chez les André.

- Mais ma chérie, dit Georgie, tu es déjà mariée et tu attends famille… Terry peut régler ça en une minute…

- Je sais, mais le fait que l'Oncle William m'ait adoptée et qu'il m'ordonne d'épouser Daniel, mon pire ennemi, m'attriste, c'est tout. J'avais tellement d'estime pour lui…

- Ca ira. Tu le lui diras aux fiançailles s'il vient, dit Georgie, pour le moment, on doit se préparer pour tes fiançailles, il nous faut des robes de soirée. Tu vas te faire très belle, comme ça Daniel va regretter encore plus de t'avoir raté…

- Pourquoi ne nous habillons-nous pas pareil, comme ça on peut créer la confusion pendant la soirée ?

- Bonne idée. On va bien s'amuser !

- Je dois appeler Terry

Quelques minutes plus tard…

- Quoi ? dit Terry, mais ils sont débiles ou quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas chéri, mais tu dois venir ici dans 3 jours pour stopper ces fiançailles d'enfer…

- Je vais tout faire pour me libérer et ne t'en fais pas. Je serai là. Je ne manquerai pas cette soirée pour tout l'or du monde…

- J'espère bien… Aurevoir Chéri, je t'aime

- Embrasse junior de ma part… je t'aime. Fais de beaux rêves…

Le lendemain, Annie passa voir Candy qui lui raconta de qui s'était passé.

- Mon Dieu, dit Annie, je ne vais pas manquer cette soirée pour tout le thé en Chine.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu la manques, dit Candy. George et moi allons faire des achats, tu viens avec nous ?

- Essaye un peu de m'en empêcher, dit Annie, tu sais qu'acheter les habits, c'est mon passe temps favori…

Candy sourit.

- Georgie, on y va ! Alistair doit être en bas en train de nous attendre avec Patty

- J'arrive dit Georgie

Dans la boutique, elles essayèrent plusieurs robes. L'état de Candy n'était pas encore décelable, mais elle ne voulait pas de robe qui serrait à la taille. Apres des heures d'essayage, elles optèrent finalement pour une belle robe verte en satin, qui ne serrait pas à la taille. Annie en profita pour acheter aussi une robe pour la soirée de fiançailles d'enfer. Elle acheta une belle robe rouge. Lorsqu'elle sortirent elles virent Archie qui avait rejoint Alistair.

- Candy, dit Archie, il faut que tu t'en ailles… on va te forcer à épouser Daniel !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Archie, tout ira bien…dit Candy

- Mais Candy, c'est demain déjà, dit Archie tu n'auras peut être pas le temps…

- Archie, viens à la soirée demain et tu verras comment je vais me sortir de cette situation…

- Ok, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, dit-elle, et merci

Elle lui fit un gros câlin. Archie était aux anges. Avoir Candy dans ses bras même très brièvement était un rare délice pour lui.

Roxanne, Nathan et les enfants arrivèrent dans la villa de Winstanley à Chicago. Ils furent accueillit chaleureusement par les parents et le reste des membres de la famille de Nathan.

- Nathaniel, dit sa mère, tu t'es remarié sans nous ? En voilà une surprise !

- Maman, je ne pouvais pas attendre… fit Nathan

- C'est la fille qui était l'assistante de Lord Brydon ? Je me souviens de son visage… Tu ne m'as jamais dit son nom de famille… Bramwell… des Entreprises Bramwell ? demanda le père de Nathan

- Oui, Monsieur, dit Roxanne

- Oh….

Roxanne comprit qu'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir appris il y a 20 ans.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, dit la mère de Nathan en l'embrassant

- Merci Madame, dit Roxanne

- Cassandra, Steven vous aimez votre nouvelle Maman ?

- Oh grand-mère, elle est superbe ! Dit Cassandra

- Elle connaît beaucoup d'histoire, dit Steven

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ils prirent le thé et se reposèrent un peu.

- Il faut aller voir mes parents, dit Roxanne à son mari, ils seront tous choqués, je suis la brebis galeuse de la famille…

- Oui ma chérie, mais il faut parler des jumelles, dit Nathan

- Quelles jumelles ? fit Mme Winstanley

Nathan raconta à ses parents l'histoire de Roxanne et des jumelles. Les parents et les autres membres de la famille n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

- Oh mon Dieu Alexandre, qu'avons-nous fait ? dit la mère, on a deux petites filles dont on ne connaissait pas l'existence…

Le père ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce.

- Je suis désolée, dit Roxanne

- Roxie, allons voir ta famille maintenant, dit Nathan, laissons-les digérer la nouvelle…

Son père était certainement en train de regretter, non seulement d'avoir empêcher son fils d'être avec la femme qu'il aimait, mais avec ses enfants. Il avait brisé une famille… La mère était aussi bouleversée d'avoir soutenu son mari dans ses transactions en utilisant ses enfants comme des pions.

Le manoir des Bramwell était énorme. Roxanne arriva avec sa famille. Ses parents n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'elle était mariée et avec une famille instantanée.

- Roxie, dit sa mère, tu es pleine de surprise !

- Tu n'as encore rien entendu ! dit Roxanne

- Comment as-tu pu te marier sans nous ?

- Roxie on ne te voit jamais, dit sa grand-mère, et maintenant tu te maries sans nous ?

- Je sais grand-mère, dit Roxie, je m'excuse

- Tu vas devoir faire un mariage ici pour nous, je suis sûre que la famille de ton mari sera contente d'y participer, dit la grand-mère

- Oui, dit Cassandra, Papa ça sera super, toutes les deux familles seront là…

- Pourquoi pas ? dit Maxime Bramwell je vais me faire un plaisir de conduire ma brebis galeuse à l'autel…

- Alors, c'est réglé, dit la maman de Roxie

Roxanne regarda son mari qui acquiesça. Elle savait qu'elle devait leur parler des jumelles. Nathan lui prit la main et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Maman, Papa, grand-mère, tout le monde, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, dit Roxanne d'un ton grave

- Roxie tu as l'air sérieuse, dit son père

- Ça l'est, Papa, c'est très sérieux…dit Roxanne

Roxanne raconta à son tour ce qui s'était passé, il y avait presque 20 ans. Sa famille écouta et n'en revenait pas du tout ! Quand elle termina, sa mère lui dit ;

- Roxanne, tu as eu des jumelles il y a presque 20 ans avec l'homme que tu viens d'épouser et c'est maintenant que tu nous annonce la nouvelle ?

- J'ai 2 arrière-petites-filles que je ne connais pas ? dit la grand-mère

- Roxanne, dit son père, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous trouver ? On aurait pu trouver une solution, surtout que le père était le fils d'Alexandre Winstanley…

- Je ne voulais pas déranger son mariage. Je suis désolée pour tout. Je vous laisse digérer la nouvelle, je reviendrai vous voir demain matin.

- Aurevoir, dit Nathan

- Aurevoir, dirent les enfants en même temps

Maxime Bramwell et sa famille restèrent sans voix. Roxanne avait toujours été pleine de surprises… mais ça c'était le bouquet !

Roxanne et Nathan étaient dans leur manoir, le manoir de l'Arc-en-ciel. Chaque salle du manoir était décorée avec les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, ainsi que chaque salon du manoir. Ils étaient dans leur chambre à coucher et ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Ça y est, c'est fait, dit Nathan

- Ils vont nous faire la tête longtemps tu crois ?

- Oh, ils s'en remettront très vite, la préparation du mariage va leur faire oublier leur colère temporaire… A propos, Roxanne Bramwell, veux-tu m'épouser encore ?

- Nathaniel Winstanley, je serai honorée d'être ta femme, encore…

Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Comme il l'aimait ! Il avait la bague de fiançailles de sa mère, et il la lui mit à l'annulaire. Il embrassa sa femme.

- A propos, dit Nathan, on est invité à des fiançailles chez les Legrand…

- Fiançailles ? Ça tombe bien, dit Roxanne, c'est un signe… un bon signe…les Legrand…

- Tu connais ?

- J'étais à l'école avec une Sarah André qui est maintenant Mme Legrand. Elle était insupportable…

- C'est son fils qui va se fiancer…

- J'espère qu'il a un meilleur caractère que sa mère…

- Pas d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est un enfant gâté, sot et méchant…

- Et bien je plains la fiancée… enfin pour moi, aller à une soirée de fiançailles est un signe… on peut célébrer nos fiançailles à cette soirée dans nos cœurs…

- Roxie, on est déjà mariés…

- Et après ? On a toujours besoin de chance. Notre première soirée en tant que mari et femme… on va s'amuser…


	19. Chapter 19

**Si seulement… **

**Chapitre 18 **

**« Les fiançailles d'enfer »**

Le jour des fiançailles d'enfer arriva enfin. Candy se réveilla avec les nausées matinales. Terry téléphona pour dire qu'il prendrait le train un peu plus tard que prévu.

- Oh Terry essaye d'arriver à l'heure s'il te plait

- Ma mère m'a dit que mon père allait à Chicago pour affaires, je dois le voir quand je viendrai…

- Ok, chéri, mais sois là c'est tout ce que je veux… A ce soir, mon amour

- Comment vas-tu sinon et junior ?

- J'ai des nausées mais ça ira pendant la journée

- Pauvre chérie. A ce soir donc….

Richard Grandchester se trouva sur le seuil de la porte d'Eléonore Baker.

- Richard, dit Eléonore

- Eléonore…

- Entre je t'en prie. Tu es venu chercher Terrence ?

- Il a un devoir à remplir, dit Richard, en prenant place au salon

- Il est amoureux d'une autre fille, ils sont heureux ensemble… laisse-les s'il te plait, ne les sépare pas…

- Eléonore, j'avais aussi un devoir à remplir

- Oui, tu m'as laissé pour remplir ton devoir, je ne m'en souviens que trop bien, merci !

- Eléonore

- Non, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien ressentit quand on s'est séparé… Tu n'as pas oublié. Alors pourquoi tu veux faire la même chose à Terrence ?

- Eléonore ma décision est prise, ne rends pas la tache difficile…

- Soit. Je te dis seulement qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'attendes à ce qu'il accepte. Il va te résister jusqu'au bout…

- On verra, dis-moi où je peux le trouver. Mais je dois aller à Chicago pour des transactions d'affaires. Je lui parlerai à mon retour.

- Je viens avec toi… euh, j'ai aussi des affaires à Chicago…

Laurent vint les chercher pour la soirée et il fut étonné de voir les deux sœurs joyeuses avec des robes et des coiffures identiques.

- D'accord, dit Laurent, vous allez jouer ou quoi ?

- On ne sait pas de quoi tu parles Laurent, dit Georgie…

Il secoua la tête et les escorta jusqu'à la voiture. Ils arrivèrent au manoir des Legrand pour la soirée. Il y avait déjà quelques invités, qui se retournèrent lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au bras de Laurent. Eliza prit Candy par le bras pour lui dire.

- Ecoutes-moi espèce de petite traînée, tu vas accepter ces fiançailles ou le monde entier saura que tu es enceinte de ton Albert, sans être mariée…

Candy resta sans voix pendant un moment. Eliza n'était pas croyable ! Elle savait qu'elle était enceinte mais elle était prête à laisser son frère épouser une femme enceinte, pour que Terry soit libre ?

- Lâche-moi Eliza, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! dit Candy

Elle la quitta pour aller vers la terrasse où se trouvait Georgie.

- Georgie ? Où est Laurent ?

- Il parle avec des gens qu'il connaît. Tu étais ou ?

- Avec Eliza. Elle sait que je suis enceinte et elle croit que c'est d'Albert…

- Quoi ? L'idée ne lui vient même pas que c'est Terry le père ?

- Non, ça serait avouer avoir perdu Terry qu'elle n'a jamais eu ….Elle veut que j'épouse son frère ou elle va dire à tout le monde que je suis une mère célibataire…

- Elle perd son temps… Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut

- Salut, dit la voix d'Annie

- Bonsoir, dit Patty en souriant…

- Merci d'être venu, dit Candy, Alistair, Archie, merci mes amis

- Candy, tu es sûre que tu veux rester ? Il est encore temps de fuir, dit Archie

- Je suis sûre Archie, dit Candy

- On va grignoter, dit Annie, tu viens ?

- Non allez-y, je n'ai pas très faim…

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, dit Annie

Ils entrèrent dans la maison.

- Ça va Candy ? demanda Georgie

- Oui, merci ma puce…

Roxanne et Nathan arrivèrent au manoir des Legrand et saluèrent M et Mme Legrand.

- Roxanne ? dit Mme Legrand, tu as finalement réussi à te trouver un mari, et pas n'importe qui, Nathaniel Winstanley ! Un beau parti !

- Toujours aussi aimable, Sarah, dit Roxanne

Elle entra avec son mari dans la salle.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne lui a pas piqué son petit ami autrefois ? demanda Nathan

- Elle a toujours été aussi délicieuse, dit Roxanne

Nathan présenta sa femme à ses connaissances, la plupart les connaissait mais étaient étonné de les voir mariés. Roxanne laissa Nathan parler affaires et alla sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air. Elle respira un grand coup. L'Afrique lui manquait, le beau soleil, le bronzage…. Elle entendit deux jeunes femmes en train de parler

- … elle est prête à laisser son frère…

Elle n'entendit pas le reste car elle se déplaça pour aller chercher une coupe de champagne. Elle retourna à l'endroit, où étaient les deux jeunes fille, sans savoir pourquoi.

- J'espère que Terry va arriver à temps, disait une des jeunes filles

- Il sera là, ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne te laissera pas tomber, tu verras, disait l'autre.

- Que cette soirée se termine au plus vite

- Il paraît que l'Oncle William va être la…

- Après cette histoire avec Daniel, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le voir…

Roxanne se retourna et vit deux belles jeunes filles aux cheveux blonds et bouclés. Elles portaient la même robe verte et elles avaient la même coiffure. Le cœur de Roxanne fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Serait-ce possible ? Elle se rapprocha et décida d'aller leur parler, pour voir si l'une d'elle portait un bracelet en or comme le sien.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle aux deux jeunes filles

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et virent une femme blonde aux yeux verts qui leur souriait. Leurs cœurs firent un bond dans leur poitrine

- Bonsoir, dirent-elle en même temps

Elles restèrent un peu figées. Les trois femmes se regardaient, elles voulaient dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche. Roxanne regarda les bras droit des jeunes filles, instinctivement. Elle vit le bracelet de Georgie à son bras droit. Il était identique au sien. Elle eut l'impression que le monde tournait autour d'elle. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi simple !

Candy et Georgie virent l'expression de Roxanne changée du sourire à la consternation totale, au bouleversement. Le regard de Roxanne resta figée sur le bracelet de Georgie ; les deux jeunes filles suivirent le regard de Roxanne au bracelet.

- Oh mon Dieu ! dirent Candy et Georgie en même temps

Mais il fallait rester calme. Il y avait une dame aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts qui regardait le bracelet de Georgie avec consternation. Elle ne dit pas un mot et montra son bras droit.

- Candy …. dit Georgie

- Je le vois, ma puce, dit Candy

- Candy ? dit Roxanne, comme la poupée…Oh mon Dieu !

- La poupée… dit Candy doucement

Les trois femmes étaient toujours immobiles en train de se regarder. Aucune d'elles ne pouvaient bouger. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Elles étaient tellement étonnées et surprises par la tournure des évènements. Les deux sœurs sentirent tout l'amour que cette femme éprouvait pour elles, sans même qu'elle ait à ouvrir sa bouche. La magie de l'amour maternel, la voix du sang, les deux jeunes sœurs qui ne l'avait ressentit que les premiers jours de leur vie où elles étaient trop jeunes pour s'en souvenir, le sentait à ce moment là. Cette femme, qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu, dégageait une chaleur que seule une mère aimante, en était capable. Pour Roxanne, toutes ces années sans ses bébés furent balayées par la vue des ces deux jeunes filles, avant même qu'elle ait vérifié les bracelets. L'univers lui avait rendu Nathan et maintenant il lui rendait ses bébés, ses jumelles. Elle devait dire quelque chose….elle entendit une voix d'un homme l'appeler comme dans un rêve. C'était Nathan.

- Chérie, chérie où es-tu ? Ah, te voilà !

Nathan s'approcha et vit l'expression bouleversée de sa femme.

- Roxie ? Est-ce que ça va ? dit-il en la tenant

Il regarda les deux jeunes filles et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Deux jeunes filles blondes qui ressemblaient à Roxanne quand elle avait leur âge et aussi à Cassandra.

- Chéri, dit la voix faible de Roxanne en montrant le bracelet de Georgie

- Oh mon Dieu ! cria-t-il

Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile ! Mais pourquoi pas ? Il avait retrouvé Roxanne contre toute attente et pourquoi pas leurs jumelles ?

Candy et Georgie avaient des larmes aux yeux. Candy leur montra le bracelet qu'elle avait à son bras.

- Oh Seigneur Jésus, deux….Vous vous êtes retrouvées, dit Roxanne

- Roxanne, ce sont elles, tu crois ? demanda Nathan

- Oui Nathan, je peux le sentir…

- Je le sens aussi, dit Nathan

- Roxanne ? dit Georgie

- Nathan ? dit Candy

Avant que Roxanne et Nathan puissent leur répondre, les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent dans leurs bras. Georgie dans les bras de Roxanne et Candy dans les ceux de Nathan. Tout le monde pleurait. Après un moment, ils échangèrent les bras sans cesser de pleurer.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Roxanne après un moment en les regardant toutes les deux

- Nous de même ! dirent Candy et Georgie en même temps

- Mes bébés, dit-elle en le serrant toutes les deux en même temps dans ses bras.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

- D'après les bracelets que vous portez et que je porte, vous êtes mes bébés, mes jumelles…

- Jumelles ? dirent les filles en même temps

- Et je suis votre père, dit Nathan

- On le sait, dit Georgie, j'ai fait des recherches…je suis Georgie…

- Et moi je suis Candy. Vous êtes ensemble… dit Candy

- On vient tout juste de se retrouver… J'ai tellement de chose à vous dire, dit Roxanne

Candy et Georgie virent le monde avec un œil nouveau, elles avaient retrouve leurs parents !

- CANDY, appela Annie, c'est l'heure, il faut que tu viennes… mais pourquoi tu pleures ? Il faut arranger ton maquillage…

Annie sortit un mouchoir de son sac et essuya les larmes de Candy.

- C'est toi la fiancée ? demanda Roxanne, tu vas te fiancer au fils de Sarah Legrand ? Oh…

- Si je comprends bien, tu ne la portes pas dans ton cœur….dit Candy

- Candice Neige André disait l'invitation, fit Nathan en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se rappela ce qu'il avait entendu sur Daniel Legrand. Mais il ne dit rien, il était leur père depuis deux minutes… Avait-il le droit de parler ?

- Tu sais si Terry est là, demanda Candy à Annie

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, dit Annie, mais il devrait être la ! On y va. Que le spectacle commence…

Roxanne et Nathan se regardèrent.

- Georgie tu viens ? demanda Annie

- Je vous suis. On vous expliquera plus tard, dit-elle à ses parents, venez voir le spectacle…

- D'accord, dirent les parents en même temps

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où tout le monde était debout autour de la pièce. Georgie amena ses parents devant pour qu'ils puissent bien voir.

Candy était au milieu de la salle avec Daniel et Mme Legrand. Ses amis étaient tous devant au premier plan à côté de Georgie et ses parents.

- Mesdames et messieurs, chers invités et chers amis. Nous sommes ici ce soir pour célébrer les fiançailles de Daniel Legrand et Candice Neige André, dit Mme Legrand, Daniel, Candy

Mais elle fut interrompue par la voix d'un jeune homme.

- Un instant ! fit la voix de Terry en se faufilant au milieu des invités pour se rendre au milieu de la salle.

Il était élégamment vêtu en smoking noir et chemise blanche. Tout le monde regarda d'où venait la voix. Il y eut des murmures. Eliza était fâchée et Candy poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je m'oppose à ses fiançailles ! dit Terry

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment osez-vous ? dit Mr. Legrand

- Terrence Graham Grandchester, je suis l'homme que Candy aime… dit-il en lui souriant

- Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, elle doit épouser Daniel… dit Mme Legrand

- Mais voyez-vous, Mme Legrand, Candy ne veut pas et ne peut pas épouser Daniel, dit Terry

- Ce qu'elle veut n'a pas d'importance, dit Mme Legrand

Il y eut un murmure et Nathan dut retenir Roxanne pour qu'elle n'intervienne pas physiquement. Elle était indignée.

- Roxie, calme-toi, murmura Nathan

- Comment ose-t-elle… ?

- Regardons ce qui va se passer

Terry continuait à parler.

- Pas d'importance pour vous ce qu'elle ? D'accord. Mais ce qu'elle peut, alors ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Mme Legrand

- Voyez-vous, Mme Legrand, Candy ne peut pas épouser Daniel car elle est déjà mariée….. avec moi !

Les invités crièrent d'indignation. A part Annie, tous les amis de Candy étaient bouches bées.

- Mais l'oncle William a donné l'ordre qu'elle épouse Daniel, dit Mme Legrand

- C'est curieux, je ne me souviens pas avoir été consulté pour ça, dit la voix d'un homme

- M. Albert ! dit Candy étonnée

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit Daniel, mariée à Grandchester ? Et lui que vient-il faire ici ? C'est pas ton problème, dit-il à Albert, espèce de salaud dit-il à Terry.

- Tu veux vraiment sûr de vouloir te mesurer à moi, Legrand ? dit Terry

- William ! Dit la grande tante Elroy, toi ici !

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles William ma tante, dit Eliza c'est l'homme amnésique qui vivait avec Candy, c'est…

- Vraiment ? interrompit la tante confuse, oh mon Dieu !

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais perdu la mémoire et Candy a pris soin de moi avec sa sœur. Je me présente, William Albert André, connu sous le nom de M. Albert, mais je suis aussi le fameux Oncle William.

Candy et le reste de l'assistance resta sans voix.

- M. Albert, dit Candy enfin, c'est vous l'Oncle William ? C'est vous qui m'avez adoptée ?

- Tu es mariée ? dit Mme Legrand à Candy, mariée et tu as osé humilier mon fils devant tout le monde ? Espèce de…

- Sarah ! dit la voix de Roxanne, pas un mot de plus !

- Roxanne ? Ne te mêles pas de ça. Ça ne te regardes pas Mme Legrand

- Oh que si ça me regarde, c'est à notre fille que tu parles….

- Elle n'est plus orpheline, elle a des parents, dit Nathan en regardant Candy avec amour

- Quoi ! dit Mme Legrand, depuis quand ?

Décidément cette soirée était une surprise ! Richard Grandchester, qui était parmi les invites n'en revenait pas. Terrence était marié à Candy qui se trouvait maintenant être la fille de Nathan Winstanley… ! Eléonore qui avait accompagné Richard était aux anges !

- Ça va chérie ? dit Terry en la prenant par les épaules

- Emotionnellement ? Pas tellement, mais physiquement ça peut aller

- Ce sont tes parents ? Wow ! Tu dois être aux anges…

- Tu n'as aucune idée, chéri !

Elle se dirigea vers Roxanne et elle se jeta à son cou. Roxanne lui rendit son étreinte. Elle avait retrouvée ses bébés !

- Je sais qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver, mais ça fait du bien d'avoir une mère et un père pour me défendre, dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux

- Allons bébé, on va se rattraper, dit Roxanne

- Si on sortait d'ici ? dit Nathan

- Avec plaisir ! dit Candy en souriant


	20. Chapter 20

**Si seulement… **

**Chapitre 19**

**« Surprise ! Vous avez dit, surprise ? »**

Candy, Georgie leurs parents, ceux de Terry et les amis de Candy sortirent du manoir des Legrand. Ils étaient tous en train de parler gaiement. Le spectacle avait était superbe !

- Vous me suivez ? dit Nathan, Nous allons au manoir de l'arc-en-ciel.

- Je connais, dit Alistair, on vous suit…

Candy se dirigea vers Annie.

- Annie, viens, je te présente ma mère, Roxanne

- Enchantée, dirent Annie et Roxanne en même temps

- Annie a été trouvée le même soir que moi….

- Oh, dit Roxanne, tu es l'autre bébé…

Elle la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée, chérie

- Ça va Roxanne, dit Annie, merci. Mais je voulais te demander, tu n'as vu personne… ?

- Non, ma chérie, tu étais déjà là quand je suis arrivée…

- Ça ne fait rien, dit Annie, j'ai été adoptée et j'ai un père et une mère qui m'aiment.

Albert aussi était dehors avec tout le monde.

- M. Albert, dit Candy en le serrant dans ses bras, merci, merci de m'avoir adoptée…Oncle William !

- Albert… dit Roxanne

- Roxie… dit Albert

- C'est toi qui as adopté ma fille ? Le monde est petit ! Viens avec nous, on parlera plus longtemps…

Ils se rendirent donc tous au manoir de l'Arc-en-ciel et s'installèrent tous dans le plus grand salon du manoir. Candy était à coté de Terry, Georgie de Laurent, Roxanne de Nathan, Patty d'Alistair , Annie d'Albert, Archie à coté des parents de Terry.

Nathan prit la parole.

- Cette soirée fut une des plus surprenante et des plus belle de ma vie.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, dit Roxanne

- Ces derniers jours en fait, ma vie a changé du tout au tout. Richard ? dit-il en voyant le père de Terry

- C'est mon père, Monsieur, dit Terry

- Vraiment ? dit Roxanne un sourire moqueur

- Oh, ce n'est pas possible ! dit Nathan

- Votre fils est marié à notre fille ? dit Roxanne

- Mon Dieu, dit Nathan, bon, on verra ça plus tard.

Les autres les regardaient sans comprendre.

- Je vais commencer alors, dit Roxanne

- Je vais t'aider, dit Nathan en lui prenant la main

Ils racontèrent leur histoire ensemble. Les filles pleurèrent avec Roxanne pendant les moments tristes et rirent pendant le récit de la réconciliation, presque 20 ans après. Candy et Terry racontèrent leur histoire à leur tour, comment Terry acheta le bracelet pour Candy jusqu'à ce que Candy trouve le même bracelet dans son moïse. Terry aussi participa pour raconter le bal, la rencontre avec Elizabeth et Richard Jr, le mariage sur le bateau. Albert raconta comment il avait rencontré Roxanne en Afrique et combien elle lui faisait penser à Candy.

- C'est ce qui m'a donné envie de devenir infirmière, dit Candy.

- Tu es infirmière ? dit Roxanne super. Et toi Georgie, tu viens d'Australie ? Je n'en reviens toujours pas !

- C'est toi la fille qui a fait marcher le Prince de Liège ? dit Nathan à Candy, tu en as du courage !

- Non, dit Candy, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Terry !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Terry raconta comment il était arrivé à la villa et trouva Albert avec sa mémoire.

- Je lui ai dit que l'Oncle William voulait forcer Candy à épouser Daniel

- Je lui ai dit que c'était impossible, dit Albert, car j'étais l'Oncle William.

- Je lui ai dit alors que j'étais le mari de Candy et on décida quand faire notre entrée…

- Pour une surprise, ça en était une, dit Alistair, c'est pour ça que tu connaissais tous nos noms à Londres ! Et toi Candy, nous cacher que tu étais une femme mariée…

- Je suis désolée Alistair …et ce n'est pas tout, dit Candy

- Encore une surprise ? dit Archie incertain

- C'est une bonne, Archie, je te le promets, dit Candy

« Bonne pour lui ? Pensa Terry, il sera prêt à exploser ! »

Candy s'approcha de ses parents.

- Maman, Papa, je peux vous appeler comme ça ? M. Albert…

Ils acquiescèrent en souriant.

- J'attends un heureux événement…

Les surprises n'en finissaient pas, on dirait ! Roxanne et Nathan la serrèrent dans leurs bras.

- Si on m'avait dit, il y a un mois que je serais mariée, mère de famille et grand-mère ! je les aurais traité de fou ! dit Roxanne

Alistair, Patty et Archie étaient sidérés. Annie semblait calme.

- Tu le savais toi ? demanda Archie à Annie

- Je l'avais deviné, elle ne m'a rien dit

Albert serra aussi Candy dans ses bras.

- C'est pour ça que tu mangeais tant de pamplemousses ? dit Albert

Candy se contenta de rire. Georgie s'approcha et présenta Laurent à ses parents.

- Nous sommes des survivants des mariages arrangés, dit Laurent

Ils leur racontèrent leur histoire.

- Georgie, dit Roxanne, au moins tu n'as pas perdu presque 20 ans comme nous…

Nathan lui serra la main en signe de réconfort.

- Candy, Georgie, vous avez une sœur et un frère

- Super ! dirent les jumelles en même temps

Terry se leva et s'approcha de ses parents.

- Je vous présente mes parents, Richard Grandchester…

- On se connaît, dit Roxanne

- …Et ma mère, Eleonor Baker

- Enchantés, dirent Nathan et Roxanne

- Enchantée ,dit Eleonor

- Terrence Grandchester, le mari de Candy

- Enchantés, firent Nathan et Roxanne

- Comment connaissez-vous mon père ? demanda Terry

Roxanne et Nathan racontèrent comment ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le bateau, ils ont parlé affaires et Richard parlait d'aller chercher son fils pour « remplir son devoir ».

- Roxanne, tu défendais Terry sans savoir que c'était le mari de notre fille, dit Nathan. Richard, vous n'allez sûrement pas arracher votre fils à notre fille ?

- Je crois qu'on peut s'arranger, dit Richard

Terry poussa un soupir de soulagement ainsi que Candy et Eleonor.

- Taches de son ! Ça y est !

Il la prit sans ses bras, la porta et tourna avec elle. Candy se mit à rire

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Roxanne

- Sans le savoir, vous avez trouvé la solution à leur problème. Ils peuvent maintenant être ensemble ; Candy vous a retrouvés, elle a rencontré l'Oncle William et Richard les laisse tranquille… dit Eleonor

- C'est pour ça que vous avez gardé votre mariage secret ? demanda Patty

- On voulait affronter les obstacles de la vie en étant mariés, dit Candy

- Si on n'était pas mariés, Candy se serait sacrifiée pour que je m'occupe de Susanna Marlowe, dit Terry

- Tu es trop bonne Candy, dit Annie, quand comptez-vous aller à New York ?

- Je dois y retourner demain soir, dit Terry, mais Candy va se préparer pour me suivre plus tard

- Nos parents veulent que nous fassions une cérémonie de mariage pour eux, dit Roxanne, nous allons renouveler nos vœux …

- Quelle bonne idée ! dit Annie, Candy tu t'es mariée sans nous, tu nous dois aussi une cérémonie !

- Oui ,dit Patty, tu nous dois bien ça !

Candy regarda son mari.

- C'est ta décision, taches de son, dit Terry

- Allez Candy, dit Annie

- Mais, mon ventre va commencer à se voir…

- Et après ? dit Roxanne, vous êtes déjà mariés, le prêtre ne va pas s'évanouir…

- D'accord, dit Candy, faisons une cérémonie pour nos familles et nos amis

- Super, dit Annie, tu n'auras pas à bouger le petit doigt, je vais m'occuper de tout !

Terry se mit sur un genou devant une Candy étonnée

- Candice Neige André Grandchester, Taches de son, Melle Tarzan, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme, encore ? demanda-t-il

- Terrence Graham Grandchester, je serai honorée de devenir ta femme, encore… dit Candy en souriant

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Les autres applaudirent, à part Archibald, qui boudait. La porte du salon s'ouvrit et la famille de Nathan et la famille de Roxanne entrèrent. Il y avait les parents de Nathan, son frère, sa sœur, ses deux enfants, Cassandra et Steven. Pour la famille de Roxanne il y avait ses parents, sa sœur, son mari et sa grand-mère. A part cette dernière, ils étaient tous à la réception et ils avaient assisté au spectacle, ils voulaient des explications.

Candy regardait la grand-mère de Roxanne et à sa grande surprise, elle la reconnut ! Elle la connaissait !

- Mme Thorpe ? dit Candy bonsoir !

La veille dame leva le visage et un sourire l'éclaira

- Candy ? Vous ici ?

- Comment vous connaissez-vous ? demanda Roxanne

- C'était mon infirmière préférée quand j'étais à l'hôpital, dit Mme Thorpe

- Elle faisait des scènes terribles quand je n'étais pas là, dit Candy

- Ça, je n'en doute pas, dit Roxanne

- Elle me faisait penser à toi Roxie…dit Mme Thorpe

- Ah oui ? C'est parce que c'est ma fille, grand-mère…

- Grand-mère ? dit Candy

- Ta fille ? dit la grand-mère, Oh mon Dieu !

Candy s'approcha de Mme Thorpe et lui fit un gros câlin. Son arrière-grand-mère !

- Je suppose que je ne peux plus t'engager comme infirmière ? dit Mme Thorpe

- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne travaille plus à l'hôpital, je peux m'occuper de toi quand tu veux, dit Candy en souriant

- Super ! dit la grand-mère

Nathan se leva, prit ses jumelles par la main et s'adressa à sa famille et sa belle-famille.

- Je vous présente mes jumelles, Candy et Georgie, dit-il. On n'a plus besoin de les chercher, on s'est retrouvé. Cassandra, Steven…

Cassandra s'approcha de ses sœurs. un peu émue.

- Salut, tu as aussi des taches de rousseurs, dit-elle à Candy

- Terry, tu as une autre Taches de son, dit Candy

- Elle sera la petite taches de son, dit Terry en souriant

Cassandra sourit à Terry.

- Terrence Grandchester ? L'acteur ? Tu es mon beauf ? J'ai lu un article sur toi dans un magasine. Et aussi quand j'étais sur le bateau, j'ai lu que ta petite amie avait refusé de danser avec le Prince de Liège parce qu'elle voulait sa première danse avec toi…

- C'était Candy, dit Georgie

- Oh, wow ! Ma sœur a fait marcher le Prince de liège ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

- Rien, dit Candy, je voulais juste danser ma première danse avec Terry, c'est tout !

- Oh ! J'aurai aimé voir la tête du Prince, dit Cassandra

- Non, la tête de Terry était plus drôle, dit Candy, je crois qu'il a rougit pour la première fois de sa vie…

- Ça tu peux le dire, dit Terry

Les autres riaient. Archie était entrain de fulminer.

- Candy Georgie, je suis heureuse d'avoir des sœurs jumelles, dit Cassandra en les serrant dans ses bras.

- Trois blondes ! dit Nathan, on va vous confondre

Steven s'approcha, des jumelles. Il avait un faux air indigné.

- Trois sœurs ? Pas de frère ?

- Mais tu seras notre petit chéri, dit Candy

- Trois sœurs qui vont te dorloter, dit Georgie

Il sourit et leur fit un gros câlin.

- Peut être que Roxanne va nous faire un petit-frère…dit-il

Roxanne rougit, les autres riaient.

- Et doucement, je vais être grand-mère…

- Grand-mère ? demanda Cassandra

- Candy et son mari vont avoir un bébé… dit Georgie

- Super ! Je vais être une tante

- Et moi un oncle ? A mon age ? demanda Steven

Les autres membres de la famille s'approchèrent des jumelles et les embrassèrent en leur souhaitant la bienvenue dans la famille. Ils décidèrent de rester tous pour le dîner. La soirée fut mémorable.

Candy et Georgie étaient assises près des leurs parents.

- Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas fiancée à Daniel Legrand, j'ai entendu dire que c'est un enfant gâté et mal élevé, dit Nathan à Candy

- Pas plus content que moi, je t'assure, Papa dit Candy en souriant

- Daniel doit être en train de pleurer dans les bras de sa mère, dit Alistair

- Et de sa sœur, dit Archie

- Aussi longtemps que ce n'est pas dans les bras de ma femme… dit Terry

- Grand-mère, dit Roxanne, Candy et Terry vont aussi renouveler leurs vœux de mariage pour la famille et leurs amis

- Oh c'est fantastique, dit la Grand-mère, vous pouvez avoir une double cérémonie

- Double cérémonie ?

- Oui, dit Annie, vous vous êtes mariés tous les quatre sur le bateau, vous pouvez vous remarier en même temps

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit Candy

Roxanne regarda son mari qui acquiesça.

- Nous déranger ? dit Roxanne, je ne me rassasierai jamais de vous !

Candy la regarda en souriant

- Alors c'est réglé, dit la Grand-mère, nous aurons une double cérémonie !

Pendant ce temps, Daniel Legrand pleurait dans les bras de sa mère.

- Maman, je veux Candy ! Ma Candy ! cria-t-il en pleurant

- Allons, allons, on te trouvera une autre fille

- NON ! NON ! Je ne veux pas d 'autre fille, je veux Candy ! Je l'aime ! Je veux Candy !

- Oh arrête de pleurnicher, dit Eliza, elle est mariée et elle attend un bébé…

- Quoi ? Un bébé ? dit Daniel Maudit sois-tu, Grandchester ! Tu as volé ma femme !

- Elle n'a jamais été à toi, idiot ! dit Eliza

Eliza était en colère, très en colère. Candy et Terry étaient mariés ? Elle était enceinte de Terry, pas d'Albert. Même si c'était le cas, Albert était l'oncle William, un des hommes les plus riches d'Amérique. Candy était gagnante de tous les côtés.

« Maudite sois-tu, Candy ! Tu retombes toujours sur tes pieds ! » se dit-elle

Mais pourquoi ? Elle était orpheline et elle avait retrouvé ses parents riches ! Elle était mariée à un bel homme, acteur talentueux et elle attendait un enfant ! Et elle, Eliza Legrand, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Des parents riches, mais elle enviait Candy. Tout le monde l'aimait ! Eliza se mit à penser sérieusement à faire des changements dans sa vie, mais il lui fallait une raison pour changer. Une très bonne action pourrait peut-être faire basculer sa chance ? En tout cas elle passerait la nuit à examiner sa vie. Elle alla dans sa chambre.

- Ma tante, dit Mme Legrand, pourquoi avez-vous laissé Candy nous humilier sans la punir ?

- William est le chef de la famille. Il était malade et amnésique et Candy a pris soin de lui…

- Mais…

- Non, elle s'est occupé de William jusqu'à ce qu'il ait recouvert la mémoire. William l'a adoptée, je ne l'ai peut être jamais acceptée mais elle a pris soin de William, répéta-t-elle. Il peut maintenant prendre la tête de la famille. En plus d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est la fille de Roxanne Bramwell et Nathaniel Winstanley. Le jeune acteur qui l'a épousé c'est le fils d'un duc anglais…. Je crois que Candy aurait pu faire pire… En tout cas, c'est mieux que ton insupportable de fille !

M et Mme Legrand restèrent sans voix. Ils devront trouver une autre femme pour leur fils. Daniel continuait à pleurer.

Alistair et Archibald étaient dans leur chambre. Archie avait une tête d'enterrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Archie ? demanda son frère

- Alistaire elle est mariée à ce maudit Grandchester et elle va avoir son bébé !

Alistair secoua la tête. Archie était incorrigible.

- Il est son mari, ça veut dire qu'il la touche, il lui fait l'amour… Merde ! Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être à sa place !

- Archie tu dois arrêter ça dit Alistair.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que ça ne te fais rien !…

- Je sais que je ne l'aurai jamais Archie, Mais ça m'avance à quoi de me morfondre ? Tu sais que même après la mort d'Anthony elle ne s'est pas intéressée à nous.

- Elle n'a pas eu le temps ? Elle a rencontré ce bon a rien d'acteur sur le bateau qui l'amenait à Londres

- Allons frérot, tu sais bien que si elle te voulait, l'acteur ne compterait pas. Mais c'est lui qu'elle aime. Elle a refusé de danser avec un prince pour lui…

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Je suis malade quand je l'imagine seule à Londres avec lui, ou dans son lit tous les soirs…

- Et bien tu as le choix entre accepter la situation,ou être malade pour le reste de ta vie. Il y a d'autres poissons sans l'océan. « Quand on n'a pas ce que l'on veut, on se contente de ce que l'on a… » Ce que tu veux c'est Candy, mais ce que tu as c'est…

- Annie Brighton, dit Archie

- Elle t'aime et elle veut être avec toi

- Et toi, tu vas te contenter de Patty ?

- J'aime Patty, Archie

- Merci pour la causerie, frérot

Une fois dans son lit, Archie pensa à Candy mariée et enceinte. Ça aurait du être lui ! Mais Alistair avait raison, ça ne servirait à rien de pleurer sur du lait renversé. Candy ne serait jamais à lui, Annie, était amoureuse de lui…


	21. Chapter 21

**Si seulement… **

**Chapitre 20 **

**« Tous les matins du monde… »**

Candy, Georgie, Terry et Laurent étaient seuls avec Roxanne et Nathan. Les autres avaient pris congé. Candy et Georgie n'avaient aucune envie de laisser leurs parents et eux de même.

- Je vais demander a la femme de ménage d'apprêter deux chambre pour vous dit Roxanne

- Candy, Georgie, je sais que vous avez votre vie, ou habitez-vous ? Demanda Nathan

- On habite ensemble dit Georgie, depuis que nous avons découvert que nous sommes des sœurs

- D'accord. Candy je sais que tu vas a New York bientôt avec ton mari, mais si ça ne te dérange pas trop, tu peux venir habiter ici avec Georgie dit Roxanne

- Avec plaisir ! dirent-elles en même temps

- Je suppose que vous allez garder Candy jusqu'à la nouvelle cérémonie de mariage dit Terry

- Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir dit Roxanne on veut passer du temps avec elle

- Pas de problème dit Terry, le rêve le plus cher de Candy à part être avec moi, c'était de retrouver ses parents

- Racontez-nous comment vous vous êtes rencontré dit Roxanne

- C'était la nuit du jour de l'an dit Candy

- Sur le bateau qui nous amenait a Londres dit Terry

- J'avais bu un peu trop de Champagne alors je prenais l'air

- J'étais allé voir ma mère pour rester avec elle, mais elle m'a renvoyé chez mon père

- Je venais de perdre Anthony, mon premier amour, et en voyant Terry de loin, j 'ai cru voir Anthony, alors je me suis rapproche pour l'aborder

- Je me suis moque de ses taches de rousseur

- On s'est retrouve dans la même école, le college st. Paul

- St. Paul ? dit Nathan, quelle coïncidence !

- Et comment vous vous êtes retrouve en fuite a Londres ? demanda Roxanne

- Eliza Legrand dit Terry, elle m'a envoyé une notre de la part de Candy, me disant de la rencontrer dans la grange

- Et a moi, une note de la part de Terry qui disait la même chose

- Quand nous sommes arrive au rendez-vous…

- C'était un piège dit Nathan

- Cette fille est aussi mesquine que sa mère dit Roxanne, telle mère, telle fille…

- Candy a été punie dans le donjon pour une semaine

- Et Terry dans sa chambre pour une semaine

- A cause des donations de mon père, je n'étais pas renvoyé, mais

- Moi, si dit Candy

- Alors j'ai fait un marche avec les sœur…

- De partir et de me laisser rester a sa place

- Mon Dieu ! dit Roxanne

- Je suis parti en laissant un mot a Candy

- Quand je fut libérée de ma punition, je suis allée voir comment allait Terry et j'ai trouve la chambre vide et le mot

- Qui disait que j'allais prendre le bateau a l'aube.

- Je l'ai suivi au port et j'ai vu le bateau partir, j'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait…

- Je regardais le bateau partir quand j'ai entendu une voix crier mon nom en disant qu'elle m'aimait

- Le reste vous connaissez dit Candy

- Wow ! dit Roxanne si tu ne l'avais pas suivi

- Je ne veux même pas y penser, dit Terry

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous soyez retrouves et que vous vous êtes maries sur le bateau, comme nous dit Candy

- A qui le dis-tu ? dit Roxanne, je n'aurai jamais cru que je serai aussi heureuse…

Candy et Georgie étaient serrées contre leurs parents, ils étaient soudés tous le quatre.

Laurent fit signe à Terry et ils quittèrent la pièce.

- Laissons-les savourez leur retrouvailles seuls

- Oui depuis le début, le monde entier était la , on dirait

Le quatuor continuait à parler sans se lâcher.

- J'ai eu une mère qui me méprisait parce que ses fils étaient amoureux de moi et que mon père adoptif est mort en me sauvant la vie. Ça fait du bien de sentir l'amour maternel

- Je n'ai jamais eu de mère, dit Candy, Melle Pony et Sœur Maria sont très maternelles avec moi, je les appelle « mes deux mamans »

- J'aimerai les rencontrer pour les remercier

- Je crois qu'elles seront très heureuses de te voir dit Candy

- Et avoir un père dit Georgie, jamais je n'aurai cru

- Moi non plus dit Candy. L'Oncle William, M Albert m'a adopte pratiquement anonymement et jusqu'à ce soir, je ne savais même pas que c'était lui. Oh, merci mon Dieu de m'avoir rendu mes parents !

Ils continuèrent à parler jusque tard dans la nuit.

- Candy, tu dois être fatiguée avec ton petit ventre dit Georgie

- Oui, un peu

- Allons, nous coucher dit Roxanne sinon personne ne pourra se réveiller demain matin

Ils trouvèrent Terry et Laurent dans la bibliothèque.

- Oh Laurent dit Georgie, tu es encore ici… on a prépare deux chambres seulement

- C'est pas un problème dit Laurent, je…

- Pas un problème ? dit Nathan en plaisantant. Vous n'espérez pas partager la chambre de ma fille sans qu'elle soit légalement votre ? Et sous mon toit, par dessus le marché !

- Non, je …dit Laurent confus

- Nathan ! dit Roxanne, cesse de taquiner Laurent. La bonne va préparez une autre chambre pour vous. Il adore taquiner les gens, il faudra que tu t'y habitues.

Les autres riaient et Laurent avait rougit. Georgie le regarda avec amour. Elle pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur sa vie avec Laurent. Ils pourront se marier et fonder une famille. Elle songea a Abel et Arthur, ils devront continuer leurs vies sans elle. Elle irait les voir mais elle voulait rester près de ses parents et de Candy en Amérique. Ils viendront aussi la voir quand ils se remettront de leur chagrin d'amour. Amoureux tous les deux de leur sœur… ce n'était pas une tragédie grecque, mais presque. Elle aimait Laurent et il l'aimait, ils seront heureux. Ses frères trouveront chaussures a leurs pied. Pour le moment, elle avait trouve sa famille sa mère, son père, ses sœurs et son frère. Elle allait finalement savoir ce que c'était que d'avoir une mère qui l'aime et prends soin d'elle.

Candy et Terry se préparait a aller au lit. L'atmosphère de joie était toujours dans l'air. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas a croire qu 'elle avait trouve sa mère et son père. En une nuit, elle avait trouve ses parents, l'oncle William, son père adoptif qui s'est révélé être Albert ! En plus Terry l'avait sauve de Daniel Legrand avec un spectacle !

- Taches de son , je crois ne t'avoir jamais vu aussi heureuse…

- Chéri, j'ai trouve ce qui me manquait, mes parents naturels ! Je suis mariée a l'homme que j'aime, et je vais avoir un bébé… Tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est remercier le Seigneur pour tout ce bonheur

- Ok, dit Terry en s'approchant d'elle, et moi, tu vas me remercier pour mon spectacle ?

- Tu as montre tes talents d'acteur a la perfection… Je vais te remercier et te montrer combien tu m'as manque, mon amour, je t'aime

- Je suis content d'être deja ton époux dit Terry, sinon ton père m'aurait mis dans une chambre a l'autre bout du couloir comme Laurent… Il est sévère dans son air joyeux

- « Mon père », j'aime entendre ça et j'aime dire ça…

- Toute cette joie est contagieuse

- J'espère bien, je veux un partenaire joyeux dans mon lit…

Roxanne et Nathan n'arrivaient toujours pas a croire qu'ils avaient retrouve leurs jumelles, aussi vite et par hasard !

- « Le hasard vaut mieux que le moment choisi » dit Nathan

- Ça, tu peux le dire ! Je n'arrive toujours pas a le croire !Retrouver mes bébés qui se sont retrouvées … Candy a pris tes taches de rousseur…

- Son mari l'appelle « Taches de sons »

- Elle a eu le bon sens de se marier elle au moins, pas comme nous

- Et Georgie n'est pas encore mariée…

- Ce fut une soirée de plus surprenante, retrouver nos jumelles et apprendre qu'on va devenir grands-parents…. Albert est celui qui a adopte Candy. Je l'ai connu en Afrique

- Vous étiez plus que des amis ? demanda Nathan

- Il aurait voulu plus, il disait que je lui rappelais sa protégée… Candy…

- Tu crois qu'il est amoureux d'elle ?

- Peut être, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, car elle est mariée a l'homme qu'elle aime

- Terrence Grandchester, le fils de Richard…Il s'est sacrifie pour qu'elle reste au college St. Paul

- Mais elle n'a pas voulu rester la-bas sans lui…

- Ils se sont maries sur le bateau, comme ça ils allaient être ensemble, ils ne voulaient plus prendre le risque d'être séparés…

- Comme nous, presque 20 ans après… je t'aime chéri dit-elle en se serrant contre lui

- Je t'aime Roxie dit Nathan, merci pour les belles jumelles

Il l'embrassa et l'amena sur le lit.

Roxanne se réveilla dans les bras de son mari. Elle avait dormi paisiblement. L'univers lui souriait enfin. Elle se sentit mal et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle revint dans la chambre et trouva son mari réveillé sur le lit, sur le lit.

- Bonjour chéri dit-elle

- Bonjour, ça va ?

- Je crois que le souhait de Steven va se réaliser…

- Le souhait de Steven ?

Il la regarda curieusement. Il ne comprenait pas et soudain, la lumière !

- Oh…. Dit-il en se levant et se rapprochant d'elle

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tendrement.

- On va être grands-parents.. dit Roxanne, c'est embarrassant…

- Et après ? On a aussi le droit d'avoir la joie d'attendre et avoir un bébé ensemble

- Tu te rends compte que si Candy a son bébé, il y aura 5 générations du cote de ma mère ?

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on a des enfants jeune…

- Je vais faire comme les africaines, je ne dirai rien a personne

- Mais ça va finir par ce se voir

- Alors je n'aurai plus rien a dire dans ses cas

- D'accord, chérie comme tu veux, dit Nathan, puis touchant son ventre, allô bébé ici papa, tu es notre secret pour le moment. Chérie, tu aimais l'Afrique

- Oui, c'était fascinant. J'ai appris beaucoup d'histoire …

- …et des techniques…

- que veux-tu dire ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, Roxie, tu sais de quoi je parle…

Roxanne rougit comme une pivoine. Nathan la regardait en riant.

- Chérie, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal a l'aise dit-il en allant dans la salle de bain

Il sortit de la salle de bain quelques instants plus tard.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il

- Les nausées ? oui ça va mieux

- Roxie, ça ne m 'ennuie pas, au contraire dit-il ignorant sa tentative de changer de sujet.

- Alors ne dit rien et apprécie dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle

- Je ne te savais pas aussi prude dit-il en s'approcha d'elle, je trouve ça très mignon et très excitant… Alors ma petite femme prude, je peux avoir encore de tes techniques africaines secrètes… ?

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi….

Candy se réveilla dans les bras de Terry, Elle alla aussitôt dans la salle de bain… les nausées matinales

- Ça va taches de son demanda Terry quand elle retourna dans sa chambre

- Bonjour, chou, ça va, les nausées matinales… tu veux prendre un bain avec moi ?

- Comment refuser une invitation pareille ?

Ils étaient dans la baignoire ; Terry était assis derrière Candy

- Tu veux rester avec tes parents…

- Oui, mais je suis ta femme. Ma place est avec toi et le bébé. Je peux rester jusqu'à la cérémonie je viendrai après…

- Je voudrai que tu viennes choisir la maison

- Tu peux m'appeler et si je ne suis pas trop fatiguée… sinon tu choisira la maison seul, je te fais confiance, chou, après tout , tu es mon autre moitié….Ce que tu choisira, me plaira…

- D'accord. Quand je serai en tournée, tu pourras vernir rester ici avec tes parents. Je serai rassure de te savoir dans ta famille et près de tes amis

- Comment tu trouves mes parents ?

- Ils sont super d'après ce que j'ai vu. Ils ont perdu tant de temps a cause d'un malentendu…promets-moi de toujours me parler avant de prendre une décision qui peut changer le cours de notre vie…

- Je suis née en Angleterre

- Tu es ma compatriote britannique …

- Elle m'a amène ici, elle voulait me garder…

- Elle voulait vous garder toutes les deux

- Je n'essaye même pas d'imaginer ce qu ça lui a pris pour abandonner ses enfants, deux fois… Je te promets de toujours te consulter, même si les apparences sont contre toi.

- Etre si près de toi dans ce bain me donne des idées dit-il en la rapprochant de lui

- Alors vas-y essaye dit-elle doucement

Terry montra a Candy qu'il n'y avait pas que sur le lit qu'on pouvait se faire plaisir.

Georgie rencontra Laurent dans les escalier

- Bonjour Laurent fit-elle avec un sourire

- Bonjour Georgie dit-il en l'embrassant

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Moins bien que tes parents et ta sœurs…

- Les blagues de mon nouveau père ne t'ont pas trop ennuyées ?

- Non. C'était un peu drôle. Je dois m'habituer a t'imaginer avec un père protecteur…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça me fait…

- Tu es aux anges…

- Au septième ciel…

- Et tu n'as même pas eu besoin de moi ! plaisanta-t-il

Ils éclatèrent de rire en entrant dans la salle à manger ou ils trouvèrent presque tout le monde

- Bonjour tout le monde dirent-ils en même temps

- Bonjour répondit tout le monde

- Et bien vous êtes les derniers a descendre…dit Nathan

- Prenez place dit Roxanne qui voyait ou son mari voulait en venir

Georgie prit place a cote de Candy

- Ça va ma puce ?demanda Candy

- J'ai envie d'exploser dit Georgie

- On va faire la prière dit Nathan en souriant

Apres la prière tout le monde mangeait et il était en train de parler

- Tu pars quand, Terry ? demanda Nathan

- Ce soir, je dois être au théâtre demain

- Tu es venu sauver ta femme ?

- Il le fallait bien, le Legrand ne semblait vouloir rien entendre

- Si Albert et toi n'étiez pas venu, je ne serai fait un plaisir de sauver Candy. Je n'aurai pas laisser ce petit morveux se fiancer a ma fille…

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Le petit déjeuner continua dans cette ambiance joyeuse. Si tous les matins du monde étaient aussi joyeux, il n'y aurait pas de guerre dans le monde.

Apres le petit déjeuner, Roxanne passa du temps avec ses filles dans sa chambre. Elle faisait leurs cheveux tout en parlant.

- Mes bébés, vous n'êtes pas fâchée contre moi ?Je vous ai, après tout abandonner. J'ai essaye de vous garder… Je vous demande pardon

- Maman dit Candy, depuis que je sais ce que c'est qu'une mère, j'ai voulu connaître la mienne et maintenant que l'on s'est retrouvé, je n'ai pas le temps de me fâcher… pourquoi ?

- Ça ne changera rien a la situation dit Georgie. L'important c'est le moment présent

- Vous êtes trop bonnes

- J'ai des parents dit Candy, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des parents

- Nos vrais parents… dit Georgie, je dois aller donner les clés de l'appartement a Laurent pour qu'il nous amène quelques habits

Elles portaient toujours leurs robes de soirée de la veille. Restée seule avec Roxanne, Candy s'adressa à elle

- Alors, Maman dit Candy, a quand l'heureux évènement ?

- Mais comment… ?

- Ton régime alimentaire dit Candy, j'ai reconnu le mien

- On a peut être les même goûts…

- …quand nous sommes enceinte dit Candy

- D'accord. Mais ne dis rien a personne. Je vais être grand-mère… c'est un peu embarrassant

Candy la serra dans ses bras.

- Ok, je vais avoir le mien en premier

- Tu sais que ça va faire 5 générations du coté de ma mère

- Wow, mon bébé sera l'arrière-arrière- petit-enfant…

- On va certainement s'amuser a chercher des robes de mariées

- Annie peut nous aider, elle adore faire des achats et elle s'y connaît en mode

- Même pour les robes de mariée ?

- Surtout pour les robes de mariée, elle tout ce qui est blanc et comme elle a raté mon premier mariage… Et elle prépare son propre mariage depuis des années…

- Elle voudra s'occuper de celui-ci, comme elle a dit hier soir. Elle pourra aussi s'occuper du mien ?

- Elle en sera ravie ! Merci Maman !

- De rien , mais c'est a Annie de me remercier. Elle devrait peut être en faire une carrière

- Dans la mode ? ou planifier des mariages quelle bonne idée tu devrais le lui suggérer

- D'accord

Georgie revint dans la chambre et les trois femmes parlent pendant des heures. Elles avaient de temps à rattraper… Roxanne leur parla de l'Afrique et des techniques' dont Nathan parlait le matin, Les jeunes filles ne se laissaient d'entendre parler leur mère et elle se lassai pas d'entendre ses filles.

Le soir arriva et Candy accompagna Terry a la gare pour qu'il prenne son train.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir quasiment ignorer aujourd'hui

- Tu plaisantes , taches de son ? C'est pas tous les jours que tu retrouves tes parents ! Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, chérie

- Merci mais tu vas nous manquer a junior et a moi…

- Je sais chérie

Il l'embrasa et partit. Candy était triste. Sa mère lui remonta le moral en voyant son expression quand elle entra

- Candy, c'est dur de te séparer de ton époux dit Roxane , bientôt, bébé, bientôt tu seras ou dois-je dire vous serez avec lui.


	22. Chapter 22

**Si seulement…**

**Chapitre 21**

**« Désirs, désirs… »**

Les parents de Terry étaient venus vois les parents de Candy. Roxanne et Eleonor avaient beaucoup en commun, ayant été séparées de leurs enfants et des hommes qu'elles aimaient très jeunes.

Nathan et Richard purent se mettre d'accord en affaires. Terry pouvait reste avec Candy, il arrangera un mariage entre son autre fils et Elizabeth Barrington. Ils étaient devenus inséparables sans le vouloir. Richard Jr épousera dont Elizabeth a la place de Terry. Richard Junior était tombé amoureux d'Elizabeth, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il était jaloux de son frère.

Annie était venue les voir avec Patty, chargées de magazine de mode et de robes de mariées. Elle se mit a leur montrer différents models et comment les modifier pour le ventre de Candy

- Annie dit Roxanne, tu es très doue, tu as pense à travailler dans la mode ?

- Oui mais je n'ose pas…

- Vas-y ! Tu es une modéliste née et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Tu devrais en parler a tes parents…

- Ma mère sera contre, Elle dit que le travail d'une femme c'est…

- … être belle et se taire ? finit Roxanne, nous sommes au XX ème siècle, les femmes travaillent, elles ont toujours travaille… les idées doivent changer…

Annie resta sans rien dire. Déjà sa mère n'aimait pas tellement Candy car elle trouvait qu'elle entêtait sa fille. Maintenant, la mère de Candy était encore plus indépendante ! Peut être devait-elle se jeter a l'eau ?

- D'accord, j'en parlerai a mes parents

- Super ! fît Candy on va commencer par t'engager pour organiser nos mariages, ensuite celui de Georgie…

- Merci, Candy, Roxanne dit Annie, merci pour la chance que vous me donner

Annie fut donc chargée d'organiser le mariage de Candy et de celui de ses parents. Elle annoncera la nouvelle a sa mère une fois le mariage passe.

Laurent venait voir Georgie tous les jours. Un soir il vint la chercher pour aller manger au restaurant.

- Rien que nous deux ? dit-elle

- Oui, je te veux pour moi tout seul ce soir…

- Oh….

Ils allèrent donc dans un restaurant chic de la ville et ils commandèrent a dîner. Ils parlaient de tous et de rien et Laurent lui demanda des nouvelles de ses frères.

- Ils m'écrivent régulièrement. Abel doit se marier…

- Tu m'en vois soulager….

- Laurent, c'est toi que j'ai choisi. On aurait été ensemble depuis longtemps si ta famille nous avait laissé…

- Je sais chérie et ma maladie, n'a pas arrangé les choses…

- Renoncez a toi pour te sauver a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu a faire. Pour moi, c'est un miracle que l'on se soit retrouvé.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Je te croyais mariée comme tu me croyais marie…

Le serveur apporta le dessert. Les petits plats étaient couverts. Georgie enleva le couvercle et vit une bague en diamant…. Elle ouvrit la bouche tout étonnée.

- Georgie, ma chérie, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle regarda Laurent et elle vit qu'il était sur un genou et il attendait sa réponse.

- Oui Laurent, je veux t'épouser dit-elle en souriant

Laurent sourit prit la bague et la mit a son annulaire. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Tout le monde au restaurant se mirent a applaudir.

- Tu m'as rendu très heureux ma chérie

- Toi aussi, je me demandais quand tu allais te manifester

- J'attendais que tu trouves tes parents, chérie. Crois-moi il n'y avait personne plus impatient que moi que tu retrouves tes parents au plus vite. Je t'aime Georgie

- Je t'aime Laurent.

Quand ils rentrèrent au manoir de l'arc-en-ciel, ils trouvèrent la famille en train de prendre le thé.

- Bonsoir dirent-il en entrant

- Bonsoir répondit tout le monde

- Georgie ! dit Candy, c'est quoi ça a ton annulaire ? Laurent t'a finalement demander en mariage !

- Oui dit Georgie

- Oh c'est merveilleux dit Candy en se levant pour les embrasser.

- Félicitations dit Roxanne

- Oui, toutes mes félicitations dit Nathan en souriant

- Merci Monsieur.

- Un autre mariage ? dit Cassandra en les embrassant, Annie sera ravie…

- Oui, Annie sera heureuse de l'organiser aussi, si tu es d'accord bien sur dit Candy

- Bien sur dit Georgie. On se va marier après vous…

- Apres mon bébé j'espère dit Candy…

- D'accord dit Georgie, Laurent tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, après le bébé de Candy. Super !

- Alors c'est réglé dit Candy, tu vas attendre son neveu ou ta nièce…

Georgie alla dans la bibliothèque qui était vide avec Laurent.

- Tu es sur que ça ne t'ennuie pas d'attendre un peu ?

- Un jour de plus ou de moins… parfois je me demande si ton aurait pas du faire comme Candy et Terry et nous marier sur le bateau…

- Je sais, je me demande aussi parfois pourquoi on ne l'as pas fait…

- En tout cas je n'aurais pas été aussi frustre dit Laurent en prenant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Georgie noua ses bras autour de son cou. A chaque fois son corps voulait en goûter plus… Laurent se mit a la caresser partout, Georgie poussa des gémissements de plaisir. Laurent du faire appel a toute les forces du monde pour s'arrêter.

- Woo dit Georgie, je me demande si on pas fait erreur en attendant le bébé de Candy

- Chérie, on peut résister. Mais si on y arrive plus…

- Ne dis pas ça…il faudra seulement éviter de se retrouver seul

- D'accord chérie. Je vais partir…

- Encore un petit bisous…

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres…leurs lèvres ne semblaient pas vouloir se séparer. Pendant un long moment.

- Georgie ?

C'était la voix de Candy. Georgie eut l'impression d'être tirée d'un rêve exaltant. Ils s'arrêtèrent a regret, lorsque Candy entra dans la salle.

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas… dit Candy en les voyant

Mais Candy savait qu'elle venait d'interrompre une séance d'embrassade… elle se reconnaissait en Georgie.

- Non, ma puce, ça va. Laurent s'en allait. Aurevoir chéri dit Georgie, a demain.

- Aurevoir ma belle, Candy…

Laurent quitta la salle. Candy resta avec Georgie.

- Georgie, attendre que j'ai mon bébé va prendre beaucoup de temps, on peut dire qu'on plaisantait…

- Mais …

- Regardes, nos parents et mois allons renouveler nos vœux, pourquoi ne pas vous marier aussi ?

- Une triple cérémonie ?

- Je voulais avoir une double cérémonie sur le bateau…

- Ah oui ? pourquoi tu ne l'as pas suggérer ?

- Parce que ce n'était pas mon problème a l'époque. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ma sœur…et c'est quelque chose de prive et d'intime…

- Oui, je comprends. Mais tu aurais du… je ne pensais qu'a retrouver nos parents, c'est comme si j'étais en pause…

- Maintenant qu'on les a retrouve, ton cœur et ton corps se sentent libres maintenant…

- Oui… c'est comme si j'étais déchaînée…. Dit-elle en rougissant

- C'est normal chérie. Alors, tu veux te marier en même temps que nous

- Oui, car je sais pas combien de temps je pourrais résister a la tentation…Mais il faut le dire a Laurent…

- Va le lui dire. Je me charge d'avertir les autres et Annie…

- Mais s'il est deja parti ?

- Tu le suis chez lui… tiens !

- Merci, Candy, tu es un ange ! Dit Georgie en sortant en courant presque.

Georgie prit un taxi se rendit au manoir des Grey. Le valet ouvrit la porte.

- Melle Georgie…

- Bonsoir Jeffrey, Laurent est la

- Oui Melle il bien d'arriver, il est dans sa chambre…

- Je connais le chemin dit Georgie en entrant

Elle monta les escalier en courant. Elle arriva dans devant la porte de la chambre de Laurent et elle frappa. Il ouvrit la porte ; il était torse nu et semblait sidéré de la voir devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Georgie ?

- Laurent…

- Entre…

- Laurent, dit-elle encore un peu essoufflée…

- Oui….

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Hein ?

- Veux-tu m'épouser…

- Je t'ai demander en mariage tout a l'heure…

- Tu ne m'as pas laisser terminer ma phrase…

- Oh… vas-y alors

- Laurent Grey veux-tu m'épouser le même jour que Candy et mes parents ?

Laurent était étonné. Ne devaient-ils pas attendre le bébé de Candy ?

- Mais… je ne comprends pas

- Laurent, je ne pense pas que je puisse attendre tous ces mois jusqu'à ce que Candy ait son bébé… je veux être ta femme tout de suite…

- Le même jour que Candy et tes parents… d'accord, c'est oui ! J'ai tellement hâte de faire de toi ma femme, le plus tôt sera le mieux…

- Je t'aime Laurent dit Georgie, tu es très séduisant torse nu…

- C'est pas comme si tu ne m'as jamais vu nu…

- Mais j'étais une gamine, qui ne réfléchissait pas

- Je t'aime Georgie, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu et que tu m'as déshabillé…

- Bientôt je vais te déshabiller tous les jours dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle en l'embrassant

Apres un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent essouffles et excités. Ils devaient s'arrêter, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

- Je vais y aller dit Georgie

- Oui vas-y ma chérie, sinon je ne serai plus responsable de mes actes…

- D'accord aurevoir chéri…

- Aurevoir ma belle…

Georgie rentra chez ses parents un peu plus tard. Candy alla la voir dans sa chambre.

- Alors ma puce, comment ça été ?

- Il est d'accord bien sur…

- Et….

- Je comprends maintenant ce que j 'ai interrompu ce jour la entre Terry et toi…

Candy éclata de rire et Georgie aussi.

- Va prendre une douche dit Candy ça va te calmer…

- Et toi ? j'ai entendu dire que les femmes enceinte…

- Je suis contente d'être avec mes parents Georgie…

- Tu ne veux pas y penser…

- Tu as tout compris

Elles éclatèrent de rire encore. Roxanne frappa et entra dans la chambre.

- Georgie dit-elle il paraît que tu te maries le même jour que nous maintenant…

- Oui, maman.

- Tu n'arrive plus à supporter…

- Maman !dit Candy

- Je suis une femme, j'ai épousé votre père une heure après notre réconciliation… je sais de quoi je parle

- Georgie a assez attendu dit Candy, si on compte la première fois qu'ils se sont mis ensemble

- Je vais me marier avec mes jumelles ! C'est merveilleux !

Annie n'eut aucun problème à ajouter Georgie dans son planning. Elle était aux anges ! Trois mariages simultanément… Que pouvait-elle demander de plus. L'attention d'Archie ? Peut être plus tard quand il se rendra finalement compte que Candy est inaccessible. Mais devait l'attendre éternellement ? Elle avait les mariages pour l'occuper pour le moment. Les problèmes de cœur, on verra plus tard….

- Candy dit Annie, je ne sais pas comment te remercier… je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de faire quelque chose…

- C'est ton domaine Annie, la mode, les vêtements, tu as pense a en parler a ta mère ?

- Oui, mais elle risque de me traiter de suffragette… je veux qu'elle voie d'abord ce que j'ai fait ensuite ça sera plus simple de la convaincre…

- Ok, si tu as besoin d'aide, maman peut lui parler…

- Merci, ma chérie. Georgie vient voir les models des robes…

- Ok. Dit Georgie…


	23. Chapter 23

**Si seulement…**

**Chapitre 22**

**"Conversion miraculeuse "**

Alistair et Archibald laissèrent le temps à Candy de se remettre de ses émotions. En réalité, il leur fallait un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée que Candy était mariée à Terry et qu'elle attendait son bébé. Même Alistair qui conseillait Archie d'habitude semblait un peu choqué. Ils avaient perdu la femme qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue….

Daniel Legrand fut inconsolable pendant des jours. Il se lança dans la drogue et l'alcool. Ses parents refusaient de reconnaître que leur fils avait un problème. Albert et la grand-tante décidèrent de l'envoyer dans un centre de désintoxication pour lui sauver la vie.

Eliza fut malade d'apprendre la bonne fortune de Candy. La fille d'écurie était maintenant plus riche qu'elle, avec son mari et ses deux familles réunies… Elle se dit que être bonne avait un bon prix. Son frère dans un centre, le voir si vulnérable en train de se détruire parce qu'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait, la fit réfléchir. Elle devait changer son allure. Courir après Terry ne servait a rien, il était le mari de Candy et ne la regardera jamais comme il la regarde. Elle faisait le bilan de sa vie, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? A part sa famille et quelques amies. Elle n'avait pas d'homme et elle ne savait pas non plus que faire de sa vie. Elle alla voir Albert, car elle savait que sa mère n'allait pas l'encourager.

- Eliza, dit Albert, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Je suis venu avoir des nouvelles de Daniel…

- Il va bien, je reçois des nouvelles tous les jours sur son état de santé.

- Quand pourrais-je le voir ?

- Pas tout de suite, il doit suivre le traitement et quand il va commencer à aller mieux, il pourra recevoir de la visite.

- Oh, merci. Il me manque tellement. Son expérience m'a fait pensé à ma vie…

- Eliza, tu vas bien ?

- Je ne sais pas Albert, j'ai l'impression que ma vie est complètement ratée…

- Allons, tu es encore très jeune, tu as encore beaucoup d'années à vivre

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si triste ?

- Parce que ton frère est dans un centre de désintoxication, c'est la première fois que vous êtes séparés aussi longtemps sans contact

- Tout se paie ici bas. Peut être que si je fais une bonne action, mon frère ira mieux ?

- Eliza, quelle mouche t'a piquée ?

- J'aime mon frère et je ne veux pas le perdre…je ne le supporterai pas.

- Tu es sérieuse à propos de faire du bien ? demanda Albert

- Je me dis que ça ne me coûte rien d'essayer, si ça peut aider mon frère, indirectement…

- D'accord, dit Albert, et bien je voulais aller donner de l'argent à la Maison Pony pour les aider et entreprendre des démarches pour agrandir l'orphelinat, et le moderniser avec un téléphone et construire une petite clinique pour les enfants.

- La maison Pony, l'orphelinat de Candy ?

- Oui….

- Oh …

- Si tu ne te crois pas à la hauteur…

- Non, non, ça va. Je peux le faire

- Ce n'est pas tout…

- Pas tout ?

- Elles ont besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper des enfants….

- Des orphelins ?

- Oui… je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre

Eliza resta silencieuse un moment, s'occuper des orphelins… Elle pensa à la façon qu'elle avait traitée Candy depuis le début, tout le dédain et le mépris. Quelle meilleure façon de se racheter, que de s'occuper des orphelins de la maison Pony.

- D'accord, Albert. Mais essaye de cacher la nouvelle à Maman le plus longtemps possible, elle va piquer une crise. Mais je m'en fiche. Je vais ravaler mon orgueil et le faire.

- D'accord c'est parfait. Dans une semaine il y aura quelqu'un en permanence la-bas, tu vas assurer l'intérim.

- Oh

- Ensuite si tu veux, et que tu n'es pas trop découragée, je te trouverai un autre boulot humanitaire…. Comme ça tu verras différentes façons de s'occuper des ceux qui en ont besoin.

- D'accord, dit Eliza un peu hésitante, Merci Albert.

Eliza commença donc son pèlerinage pour une vie un peu meilleure. Elle s'était dit qu'elle allait essayer de faire du bien pour voir si sa vie serait meilleure. Et il lui fallut toutes les forces du monde pour accomplir ça….

Albert rendait visite à Candy quand il le pouvait. La grand-tante Elroy changea d'attitude envers Candy. Apprendre qu'elle avait soigné Albert pendant son amnésie lui fit voir qu'elle s'était trompé sur Candy. Ou bien était-ce le fait d'avoir appris qu'elle était la fille de Roxanne Bramwell et Nathaniel Winstanley, deux membres de la haute société de Chicago… ? Avec ou sans le nom des André, sans oublier son mari, le fils d'un Duc anglais, Candy faisait maintenant partie de la crème de la société des Etats-Unis.

Candy et Georgie apprenaient à connaître leur nouvelle famille. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble sans se fatiguer. Candy amena ses parents à la Maison Pony pour les présenter à Melle Pony et Sœur Maria.

- Candy dit Melle Pony, c'est merveilleux ! Tu as trouvé tes parents

- On s'est trouvé plutôt….

- Je remercie le ciel qu'il y ait des gens comme vous pour vous occuper des enfants abandonnés, dit Roxanne. Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma petite fille a grandit dans cette maison pleine d'amour et de rire…

- C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, dit Sœur Maria

- Que Dieu vous rende au centuple tout ce que vous faites pour ces enfants… dit Nathan, je vais moi vous le rendre aussi au centuple…

Il s'arrangea pour que dorénavant, la maison Pony ne manque de rien, en nourriture comme en besoin vestimentaire. Il contribua avec Albert pour l'agrandissement, de nouveaux lits, de nouveaux draps etc.

Les autres membres de la nouvelle famille de Candy venaient aussi rattraper le temps perdu. Mme Thorpe vint passer quelques jours avec Candy et Roxanne. Le fils de la grande sœur de Roxanne, Marianne, appelé Max, comme son grand-père maternel, semblait être intéressé par Eliza Legrand. Il l'avait rencontré chez Louise, l'amie d'Eliza et il l'avait ensuite rencontré pendant qu'il s'occupait des affaires de charité de la famille. Eliza était volontaire dans un centre pour les démunis. Elle semblait tellement perdue et elle faisait de son mieux pour faire son travail. Maxime l'avait trouvé si mignonne ! Il alla demander à Candy ce qu'elle en pensait, comme elle avait vécue dans la famille d'Eliza.

- Salut cousine, je voulais te parler… dit Max

- Bonjour, Max dit Candy en souriant, ça va ?

- Et bien, ça va dépendre de toi. Je voulais te demander de me parler d'Eliza Legrand…

- Eliza Legrand ?

- Oui, tu étais dans leur famille, comment est-elle ?

- Euh, tu veux la vérité ou la version embellie ?

- La vérité

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

- Je la trouve adorable

- Adorable ? Eliza Legrand ? On parle de la même personne ?

- Dis-moi comment elle est avec toi…

- Tu es sûre que tu veux le savoir ?

- Oui…

- D'accord. Mais n'oublies pas, c'est toi qui as demandé

- Demander quoi ? dit Georgie en arrivant, salut Max

- Salut Georgie, dit Max

- Comment est Eliza Legrand … dit Candy

- Oh… une délicieuse créature, dit Georgie ironiquement

- Oh dit Max, elle est si horrible que ça ?

- Comment elle te trouve ? demanda Georgie

- Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, dit Max

- Elle t'aime bien ? dit Georgie, elle a finalement abandonne l'idée d'être avec Terry ?

- Terry ? Ton mari ? demanda Max à Candy

- Oui, acquiesça Candy, mais, je ne peux pas tellement lui en vouloir…

Elle raconta toute l'histoire a Max depuis le début, comment elle avait été engagée chez les Legrand jusqu'aux fiançailles d'enfer. Georgie ajoutait des commentaires aux évènements qu'elle avait vécu. Maxime écouta sans rien dire. Mais il aimait Eliza

- Je dois dire que sans Eliza, j'aurais été seule et Terry serait avec Susanna, dit Candy. Je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Et à voir ton expression, on dirait que tu es toujours intéresse par elle…

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ! dit Georgie, Oh Max , tu ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux d'une autre… ?

- Georgie, dit Candy, tu sais bien que ces choses ne se contrôlent pas. J'espère seulement qu'elle partage tes sentiments, sinon elle va te faire souffrir

- Je crois qu'elle est aussi tombée amoureuse de moi…

- J'espère que le peu d'amour ou l'amour qu'elle éprouve va lui faire voir que, être aimable est la marche à suivre, dit Candy. Avec son frère dans un centre…

- Daniel, dit Max, il est toujours amoureux de toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche, dit Candy, mais fais attention avec Eliza, je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse souffrir

- Merci, cousine. Je suis heureux d'avoir deux nouvelles cousine. Tante Roxie est pleine de surprise !

Candy et Georgie riaient, c'était bon d'avoir de la famille.

Eliza Legrand était dans sa chambre en train de chercher quelque chose à se mettre. Elle voulait se faire belle pour Max Cabot. Elle l'avait rencontré chez son amie Louise, c'était un ami de son frère. Elle le trouvait très séduisant et il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête. Elle se rappela de leur première rencontre….

Elle était allée voir Louise, qui l'avait invitée pour qu'elle vienne voir son frère et ses amis et se trouver un prétendant. Eliza avait hésité à cause de son travail comme volontaire, elle était un peu fatiguée, mais elle n'avait pas vu Louise depuis longtemps. Elle était donc allée et elle n'avait pas regretté…. Dès son arrivée, elle avait remarqué la presence de Max. il y avait d'autres jeunes homme tout aussi beau, mais c'est Max qui l'avait attirée. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle pour lui parler !

- Bonjour, dit Max je me présente, Max Cabot

- Eliza Legrand, dit-elle en souriant

Ils se regardèrent et il y eut un coup de tonnerre. Ils se mirent à parler. Eliza était douce et gentille. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien. Louise était impressionnée, pour ne pas dire très étonnée du changement de son amie. Elle ne venait presque plus la voir, disant qu'elle était occupée et maintenant elle était gaie et souriante !

Eliza avait revu Max dans le centre pour démunis où elle travaillait comme volontaire. Elle avait été heureuse, de le voir et était restée de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Elle se rendit que compte que le béguin qu'elle avait pour Terry n'était qu'un caprice d'enfant gâtée, parce qu'il s'intéressait à Candy et pas à elle.

Max arrivait tout à l'heure. Elle devait se faire belle. Elle mit une belle robe bleue. Ses cheveux, qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de mettre en papillotes, étaient attachés en demi-queue. On frappa à sa porte.

- Melle Legrand ?

C'était la bonne, Dorothée.

- Oui ?

- Il y a Monsieur Cabot qui est la pour vous voir.

- Merci Dorothée, dis-lui que j'arrive.

Dorothée était très étonnée. Eliza Legrand lui disait Merci ? Elle avait entendu les rumeurs comme quoi elle était devenue douce, mais ne pouvait le croire. Maintenant elle en avait la preuve ! Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Eliza Legrand ?

Dans le grand salon, Max et Eliza étaient en train de bavarder de tout et de rien. Il savait qu'il devait aborder le sujet de Candy et Terry.

- Eliza dit-il, je t'aime bien, mais…

- Je t'aime bien aussi « mais » quoi ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire… Ma tante est revenue d'Afrique, elle s'est mariée et elle a retrouvé ces deux filles qu'elle avait abandonné a l'orphelinat…

- Candy et Georgie… dit Eliza la tête baissée

- Oui.

- Elle t'a tout raconté ? demanda Eliza doucement

- Absolument tout

- Et alors ? dit-elle inquiète

- Alors j'ose espérer que la jeune fille belle et douce que tu es, n'es plus celle qui a fait toutes ces horribles choses… du moins si tu veux que nous allions plus loin…

- Je reconnais que j'étais cette personne qui a fait toutes ces horribles choses a Candy. Mais je t'assure que j'ai changée. Je ne suis plus cette personne. Je suis même prête à présenter mes excuses à Candy…

- Eliza, je suis content que tu aies toi-même suggérer de présenter des excuses à Candy… c'est ma cousine, elle est dans ma famille. Je suis fier de toi, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

Eliza attendait ce moment avec impatience. Maxime s'assit à côté d'elle la rapprocha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Eliza était aux anges. Elle sentit son cœur devenir léger, léger… Si ce jeune homme éveillait en elle toutes ces sensations, elle allait s'humilier et s'excuser auprès de Candy. Maxime voulait être avec elle, il partageait ses sentiments. Elle était heureuse et savourait le moment. Elle avait changé, était toujours de bonne humeur et gaie. Elle n'avait plus envie d'être méchante.

- Tu es prête à venir avec moi voir Candy ?

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

- Oui, je veux en finir avec cette histoire et apprendre à connaître la nouvelle Eliza Legrand…

- D'accord, fit-elle en souriant, allons-y…

Candy était avec sa famille au salon en train de parler, lorsque Max arriva accompagné d'Eliza.

- Bonjour, dit-il

- Bonjour, dit Eliza

- Bonjour, dirent les autres dans la salle.

- Candy, dit Eliza, je peux te parler ? Seule à seule

- Bien sûr, dit Candy, allons dans la bibliothèque

Elles allèrent dans la bibliothèque ensemble.

- Voilà Candy, je suis venue ici, avec Max pour te demander pardon… pour tout ce qu je t'ai fait depuis notre première rencontré. En réalité j'étais jalouse, car tu étais plus belle que moi… j'aurai voulu être ton amie, mais mon orgueil a prit le dessus. Je sais que c'est mal. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être méchante avec toi. Tout le monde t'aimait, Anthony, Alistair, Archibald, Terry et même Daniel étaient amoureux de toi. Mais c'est surtout l'attention d'Anthony et Terry qui m'ennuyait. J'aurai voulu être à ta place. Le piège que je vous ai tendu, à Terry et à toi, était monstrueux et je m'en excuse. Et aussi pour les fiançailles avec Daniel et toutes les fois où je t'ai injuriée. En réalité j'aurai voulu être comme toi, gaie, gentille, souriante…

Candy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Eliza Legrand lui demandait pardon ? Elle était tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Eliza qu'est-ce qui a entraîné tout ça ?

- J'ai rencontre ton cousin, Max …. Et je suis tombée amoureuse , pour de vrai, cette fois-ci. Je suis tellement heureuse que j'aie envie d'embrasser tout le monde !

Eliza et amoureuse dans la même phrase ?

- Alors, Candy tu me pardonnes ? demanda Eliza les yeux suppliants, je veux recommencer à zéro avec toi et tout le monde.

Candy resta silencieuse un instant. Eliza était-elle sincère ? En tout cas elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'adresser à elle aussi gentiment et doucement. Mais pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Elle décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Alors elle lui tendit la main et lui dit :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Candice Grandchester…

- Eliza Legrand, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Merci Candy merci beaucoup !

A sa grand surprise, Eliza la serra dans ses bras. Eliza douce et gentille ? Toutes ces années à être méchante, tout ce qu'il lui fallait c'était de tomber amoureuse ? L'amour était vraiment une force puissante pour réussir à métamorphoser Eliza de la sorte ! Candy lui rendit son étreinte

- Alors, tu veux une fille ou un garçon ? demanda Eliza quand elles marchaient vers le salon

- Je veux un bébé en bonne santé

- Tu as raison c'est l'essentiel

Elles entrèrent au salon sous le regard étonné des autres, sauf de Max qui leur souriait.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas tuées ? demanda Georgie

- Nous avons fait la paix, dit Candy

- La paix ? Wow, pas possible, dit Georgie

Annie, Alistair, Archie et Patty étaient arrivés entre temps et regardaient la scène avec de grands yeux.

- Candy et Eliza en paix ? dit Archie

- Qui es-tu ? Et qu'as-tu fais de ma cousine ? demanda Alistair à Eliza

- Allons les cousins….bonjour d'abord, dit-elle en les embrassant, je suis contente de vous voir. Annie, Patty

- Eliza… dit Annie

- Elle est amoureuse, dit Max en guise d'explication et prenant Eliza par les épaules…

- Oh….firent Annie Alistair, Archie et Patty

- L'amour fait vraiment des miracles, dit Alistair

- Ça, tu peux le dire ! dit Archie, Eliza aimable ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.


	24. Chapter 24

**Si seulement…**

**Chapitre 23**

**« Le bonheur à l'horizon… »**

Susanna faisait beaucoup de progrès. Mac l'aidait avec ses encouragements. Susanna se surprenait à vouloir faire plaisir à Mac. Elle aimait ses séances, bien que parfois pénibles, et elle attendait avec impatience de revoir Mac.

Mac de son côté, s'était attaché à Susanna. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à une patiente, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Plus les séances avançaient, plus il avait envie de la voir. Mais il connaissait son histoire, son obsession pour Terrence Grandchester qui l'avait rendu ce qu'elle était maintenant, une unijambiste. Mais sans l'accident, il ne l'aurait pas rencontré et il ne serait pas entrain de travailler avec elle de si près. Elle était probablement toujours amoureuse de Terrence Grandchester. Il n'avait aucune chance. Il arriva chez Susanna et frappa à la porte.

Susanna s'apprêtait pour la séance avec Mac, elle se maquilla légèrement et brossa longuement ses cheveux. Sa mère remarqua sa bonne humeur. Depuis l'accident, sa mère ne faisait que l'écraser et la décourager.

- Susanna, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es toute gaie

- J'ai une séance avec Mac, maman

- Oh… c'est pour lui tout ça ? J'espère que tu ne te fais pas des illusions cette fois-ci…on ne voudrait pas que tu perdes ton autre jambe…

- Maman, tu ne peux pas m'encourager un peu ?

- Tu n'as qu'une jambe, qui est-ce qui voudrait de toi ? Et c'est ta propre faute !

Susanna resta silencieuse et devint tout à coup très triste, Sa mère avait raison, elle se faisait des illusions. Mac ne la regarderait que comme une patiente, jamais comme une femme ! Elle n'avait qu'une jambe, elle était une femme incomplète ! Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Sa mère, depuis le fiasco avec Terry ne l'encourageait en rien et lui rappelait toujours qu'elle n'avait qu'une jambe et que personne ne s'intéresserait à elle, même avec une prothèse. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. C'était certainement, Mac pour sa séance. Malgré sa tristesse, elle était heureuse qu'il soit venu. Sa mère qui s'apprêtait a sortir, ouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer. C'était sa soirée de bridge avec ses amies, elle allait revenir très tard.

- Bonjour docteur, dit Mme Marlowe froidement

- Mme Marlowe

- Entrez, elle vous attend, moi je vous laisse aurevoir !

Elle sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Susanna ? appela Mac

Il entra dans le salon et trouva Susanna en larmes dans son fauteuil roulant. Sur la table, il y avait un article sur le mariage de Candy et Terrence. Il crut que c'était pour ça qu'elle pleurait. Sa bonne humeur était partie pour faire place à une expression froide et glaciale. Elle n'allait donc jamais sortir ce Terrence de sa tête ?

- Mac, dit Susanna en essuyant ses larmes. Je ne t'ai pas entendu venir. Maman est partie ?

- Oui, dit-il froidement. Si tu as mal, je peux revenir demain…

- Non, je vais bien, dit-elle rapidement, on peut y aller.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

Elle était heureuse de le voir, mais ne pouvait le montrer au milieu des ses larmes. Et l'attitude froide de Mac l'avait attristée.

- On essaye la prothèse aujourd'hui, dit Mac, la douleur de ta jambe doit être complètement terminée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je suis un peu nerveuse, dit Susanna

- Tout ira bien

- C'est que parfois j'ai l'impression de toujours sentir la jambe amputée…

- C'est normal, c'est l'impression fantôme…

- Oh…d'accord !

Il se mit à lui mettre la prothèse. Elle ne savait pas combien il était nerveux. Il la touchait pour les exercices, mais être aussi près d'elle, de ses parties intimes…

Elle aussi frissonnait intérieurement de le sentit si proche d'elle. Elle sentait la chaleur de la proximité de Mac. Sa main si près….Elle retint sa respiration. Il ne savait pas le plaisir qu'il lui faisait rien qu'en étant près d'elle.

Lorsqu'il eut finalement terminé il s'éloigna d'elle et dit ;

- D'accord, Susanna, maintenant essaye de te lever… doucement, doucement, ça y est, ne presse pas… vas-y…

Susanna se leva doucement en s'appuyant d'abord sur son fauteuil roulant, et ensuite lâcha d'abord le bras gauche et ensuite le bras droit. Elle était debout sans l'aide de béquilles !

- Ok, Susanna dit Mac, maintenant essaye de marcher… doucement, ne te presse pas, on a tout le temps

Susanna essaya de faire encore un pas. La prothèse appuyée sur son moignon était une drôle de sensation. Elle fit un pas…. Et un autre…. Encore un autre…jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva où se tenait Mac. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle se jeta à son cou spontanément. Mac lui rendit son étreinte, trop heureux de l'avoir dans ses bras.

- Merci, merci Mac, dit-elle avec des larmes de joie dans les yeux, merci infiniment

- Non, Susanna, c'est toi qui as fait tout le travail

- Mais je n'y serai jamais arrivé sans toi… dit-elle en élevant sa tête de son épaule.

Mac bougea sa tête au même moment et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent au même moment. Mac l'embrassa passionnément. Susanna surprise pour une fraction de seconde, répondit au baiser avec la même ardeur. Le baiser sembla durer une éternité. Susanna sentit toutes ses sens exploser. Mac ne voulait pas en profiter, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'excuserait plus tard se dit-il. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, ils étaient essoufflés tous les deux. Il la lâcha doucement et elle alla s'asseoir sur le divan. Il y eut un silence tendu.

- Susanna, je m'excuse, dit finalement Mac

- Tu t'excuses ? dit-elle surprise

- De t'avoir embrassé….

- Tu n'as pas aimé… ? demanda-t-elle tristement

- Si mais…

- « Mais » quoi ? Tu ne veux pas d'une unijambiste ?

- Susanna ! Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Je ne veux pas être ton prix de consolation…

- Mon prix de consolation ?

- Quand je suis arrivé, tu pleurais et j'ai vu l'article sur Grandchester…

- Oh… tu crois que je pleurais pour Terry ?

- Ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Non. Ma mère venait de me dire qu tu ne voudrais pas de moi parce que je suis…je suis…

Mac poussa un juron. Comment une mère pouvait-elle rabaisser ainsi sa propre fille ? Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit.

- Susanna, regarde-moi. Tu es la plus belle femme, que je n'ai jamais vu…

Susanna retint sa respiration. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Je me disais que tu étais toujours amoureuse de Grandchester. Les docteurs doivent éviter de tomber amoureux de leur patientes, mais…

Susanna se mit à pleurer. Sa mère lui disait toujours que personne ne voudrait d'une unijambiste, qu'elle avait gâché sa vie pour toujours qu'elle finirait vieille fille.

- Tu ne me trouves pas « incomplète » ?

- Tu vas arrêter de penser comme ça, oui ? Pour moi, tu es une femme à part entière…

- Oh Mac, je n'arrête pas non plus de penser à toi. Maman disait que je me faisais des illusions… Quand tu es arrivé tout à l'heure avec ton expression froide, je me suis dis qu'elle avait raison

- Susanna, écoutes-moi. Certaines personnes pensent comme ta mère, mais, pas moi. Je t'aime….

- Oh… je t'aime aussi, Mac…

Mac s'assit à coté d'elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres en la serrant dans ses bras. Il se mit à la caresser un peu partout, le cheveux, le cou, la poitrine… Susanna savourait toutes ces sensations nouvelles. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Elle voulait se sentir comme une femme à part entière. Mac avait compris son besoin. Il la porta et l'amena dans la chambre. Elle avait un lit double et il la posa dessus et se mit à la déshabiller… Quelques temps après, la première douleur passé, Susanna se sentit une femme à part entière, lorqu'elle fut transportée au sommet de la volupté accompagnée de Mac.

- Ça va chérie ?

- Oui, mon amour…

- Tu sais que ta mère va essayer de te décourager ?

- Je ne veux pas y penser…

- Tu veux venir habiter avec moi ?

- Avec toi ? Comme…

- La femme que j'aime et que je veux épouser…

- Epouser ?

- Susanna Marlowe, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Tu n'as pas peur que ma réponse soit influencée par le plaisir que tu viens de me faire sentir ? plaisanta-t-elle

- J'y compte, au contraire… Je veux éprouver ce plaisir tous les jours avec toi…

- Marc Mcabbe, oui je veux être ta femme

Ils scellèrent leur accord par un baiser.

Mme Marlowe revint plus tard. Elle alla voir sa fille dans la chambre et la trouva dans les bras du docteur ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour !

- Susanna ! cria-t-elle

- Maman… dit Susanna en ouvrant les yeux

- Tu n'es qu'une petite traînée ! Comment peux-tu laisser ce docteur abuser de toi de la sorte ?

- Mais Maman…

- Tu n'es qu'un jouet pour lui, il ne veut pas de toi

- Mme Marlowe, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous prie de ne pas parler à ma place. J'aime votre fille et je veux l'épouser, dit Mac

- C'est ce que vous lui avez dit pour la mettre dans votre lit ? Ou le sien comme c'est le cas …

- Maman, sors de ma chambre ! dit Susanna

- Comment oses-tu ? C'est ma maison !

- C'est ma chambre ! Je vais quitter ta maison de toute façon. Je vais habiter avec Mac…

- Quoi ? Tu me quittes, petite ingrate ! Tu n'es qu'une proie facile, désespérée, d'avoir un homme dans son lit…

- Maman, dehors !

Mme Marlowe sortit de la chambre aàcontre-cœur. Susanna et Mac s'habillèrent.

- Mac, je m'excuse

- Ne t'excuse pas, chérie, tu veux que je reste ?

- Non, viens me chercher demain matin

Elle l'accompagna à la porte. Il l'embrassa et partit en lui souhaitant bon courage. Elle alla rejoindre sa mère au salon.

- Maman…

- Susanna, comment peux-tu être aussi idiote ?

- Maman, je marche ! Tu ne l'as même pas remarqué !

- Oh, mon Dieu !

- Je vais partir demain, Maman. J'en ai assez de me faire écraser par toi. Mac m'aime et il va m'épouser

- Mais, il aime vraiment une unijambiste ?

- C'est ce genre de langage qui fait que je quitte cette maison. Tu es ma mère, tu es sensée me dire que je peux avoir tout ce que je veux de la vie, pas m'écraser à chaque instant que tu trouves ! Je te laisse, je vais faire mes valises.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, laissant sa mère seule. Elle allait commencer une nouvelle vie avec Mac. Elle allait être heureuse et ne pas laisser sa mère l'écraser.

Mac était chez lui le lendemain et parlait avec Laurent au téléphone.

- Ça va ? demanda Laurent, et Susanna ?

- Super ! dit Mac

- « Super », dit Laurent, tu m'as l'air bien joyeux

- Je le suis, elle est merveilleuse !

- « Merveilleuse », tu es tombé sous son charme ?

- Je suis amoureux d'elle…

- Oh… et elle ?

- C'est réciproque, Dieu merci !

- Je suis content pour vous deux et la prothèse ?

- Ça va. Elle marche maintenant…

- Dieu soit loué, dit Laurent

- Merci de me l'avoir envoyé …

- De rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi…

Ils parlèrent d'autres choses pendant un moment. Quand il raccrocha, Laurent poussa un soupir de soulagement. Susanna marchait et elle était heureuse !

Mac alla chercher Susanna pour l'amener chez lui. Il la trouva prête à partir. Mme Marlowe s'était avouer vaincue, mais elle continuait à décourager sa fille.

- Tu verras, dit-elle, il va se lasser de toi, tu es une proie facile, vulnérable, il profite de toi…

Susanna en avait assez et ne lui répondait même plus. Mac était désolé pour Mme Marlowe. Il amena les bagages de Susanna dans la voiture, prit Susanna et s'en alla. Susanna eu l'impression de fermer une page sur son passé. Elle allait commencer une nouvelle vie avec Mac. Ils s'aimaient ! Mac se fichait de son handicap, il l'aimait telle qu'elle était. L'univers lui donnait la chance d'être heureuse et elle l'avait saisie.

La triple cérémonie de mariage eut lieu quelques semaines plus tard, dans le jardin des Winstanley. Annie s'était surpassée. Elle avait travaillé comme une forcenée. Elle voulait que son premier boulot officiel soit parfait. Et c'était parfait ! Elle avait pu trouvé une robe pour Candy et la modifier pour son ventre grandissant. Pour Roxanne, comme son ventre ne se voyait pas encore, une belle robe moulante en guipure. Pour Georgie, une belle robe en satin.

La mère de Roxanne et la mère de Nathan s'occupèrent de la nourriture en concordance avec Annie bien sur. Elles avaient vu le beau travail qu'elle avait fait, si bien qu'elle demandèrent à Annie de leur trouver aussi des robes. Elle la recommandèrent à leurs amies et connaissances.

Mme Brighton entendit parler d'une certaine Annie qui organisait le mariage de Roxanne Bramwell. Elle apprit par ses amies que la jeune fille en question était la meilleure et avait beaucoup de créativité ainsi beaucoup de talent. Elle ne pensait pas, que la Annie dont tout le monde parlait était sa propre fille. Son mari et elle était invitée au mariage de Roxanne et sa fille. Elle savait que Roxanne était la mère de Candy, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était sa fille qui organisait tout.

La cérémonie fut bien sûr, impeccable. Candy voulait être conduit à l'hôtel par ses deux pères, Albert et Nathan. Elle était au milieu avec Albert au bras droit et Nathan au bras gauche. Georgie était à l'autre bras de Nathan. Terry et Laurent les attendaient. Nathan resta devant pour attendre Roxanne et Albert alla s'asseoir. Roxanne arriva au bras de son père et la cérémonie commença….

La réception se passa dans le jardin. Parmi les nombreux invités, il y avait Susanna et Mac. Ils se dirigèrent vers Candy et Terry pour les féliciter.

- Félicitations, dit Susanna

Candy et Terre se retournèrent et ils virent une Susanna radieuse au bras de Mac.

- Susanna ! dit Candy en souriant et la serrant dans ses bras, Tu marches ! Merci mon Dieu ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

- Susanna, dit Terry soulagé, je suis très heureux pour toi aussi.

- Merci. Je voulais m'excuser et vous dire merci. Surtout à toi Candy, tu as sauvé ma vie au détriment de la tienne et de ton bébé. Merci beaucoup. Je vous présente mon fiancé, Marc McAbbe, Chéri, voici Candy et Terry

- Enchanté, dit Mac, appelez-moi, Mac, félicitations !

- Merci. Fiancé… dit Candy toutes mes félicitations !

- Oui, félicitations, dit Terry, merci d'être venu

- De rien, dit Susanna, encore une fois félicitations.

- Mac, Susanna, dit Laurent qui venait d'arriver avec Georgie, Salut ! Chérie je te présente Mac et tu connais Susanna …

- Oui… Bonjour, dit Georgie, Susanna dit-elle en l'étreignant, tu marches ! Dieu merci !

- Bonjour, dit Mac et félicitations

- Félicitations. Merci Georgie, Laurent de m'avoir envoyé l'homme de ma vie, dit Susanna

- L'homme de ta vie ? demanda Georgie

- Oui, Mac et moi sommes tombés amoureux, on va se marier aussi…

- Oh… dit Georgie, toutes mes félicitations !

Susanna et Mac s'éloignèrent. Terry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je sais chéri, je sais, dit Candy

- Et bien pour une surprise, ça en est une ! dit Terry

- Pas trop déçu d'avoir été remplacé… ? demanda Laurent

- Du tout, du tout, dit Terry en riant, c'est comme si on m'avait enlevé un poid sur les épaules…

- Tu étais comme ATLAS, avec le poids du monde sur les épaules, dit Candy

- Merci Laurent, dit Terry, merci de lui avoir envoyé l'homme de sa vie…

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, dit Laurent en riant

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Roxanne et Nathan étaient aussi debout dans le jardin et les gens les félicitaient à tour de rôle.

- Roxanne, dit une voix du passé

- Lord Brydon…dit Roxanne en souriant et l'étreignant

- Toutes mes félicitations ! Nathan…

- Merci, dirent les mariés

- Roxanne, dit Lord Brydon, mon fils m'a dit qu'il a rencontré une jeune fille au bal royal qui croyait être ta fille ?

- Georgie, dit Roxanne, c'est bien ma fille

- Roxie, tu aurais du me dire que tu avais des ennuis, j'aurai dit la vérité à Alexandre, que tu venais d'une famille riche…

- Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser avec mes problèmes… mais l'argent que vous m'aviez donné m'a beaucoup aidé les premiers mois

- Tu aurais dû venir me voir, je t'aurai aidé… je t'aurai empêchée d'abandonner tes bébés…

- Merci, Lord Brydon, dit Roxanne en le serrant dans ses bras, c'est très gentil de votre part

- Mais tout est bien qui finit bien, même si c'est des années après, tu as fini par avoir Nathan…

- Oui, dit Nathan et je n'ai aucun intention de la laisser partir.

Mme Brighton vit tout ce monde autour d'une jeune fille en train de lui poser plein de question.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à une des invitées

- Oh, c'est la jeune fille responsable de l'organisation… très brillante et très créative…

- Oh…

Mme Brighton s'approcha et vit sa fille entrain de prodiguer des conseilsàa toutes ces femmes ! Sa fille ! Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que sa fille avait fait du bon boulot avec la cérémonie et la réception. Elle n'en revenait pas. Sa petite fille avait autant de talent ? Annie vit sa mère de loin et elle s'excusa auprès de ses invités et se dirigea vers elle.

- Maman ? demanda Annie incertaine

- Annie, ma chérie ! Suis-je en train de rêver ? C'est toi qui as organisé tout ça ?

- Maman, je peux tout t'expliquer…

- Oh comme je suis fière de toi, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Annie était sidérée par le geste de sa mère, mais lui rendit son étreinte.

- Merci, Maman. Ça ne t'ennuie pas que je travaille ?

- Quand tu fais du si beau travail ?

- Je voulais ouvrir une boutique, Maman

- Ma chérie, je vais t'aider ! Tu es un génie ! Tu as trouvé un moyen de faire ce que tu aimes et tu te fais rémunérer… Je suis très fière de toi

- Alors, tu vas vraiment m'aider à ouvrir une boutique ? Il va falloir que je prenne des cours pendant quelques mois, mais après…

- Ton amie Candy, ou dois-je dire ta « sœur » Candy a une bonne influence sur toi. Je m'excuse de t'avoir tenu loin d'elle pendant toutes ces années. Maintenant, elle a retrouvé ses parents. Tu aurais voulu aussi retrouver les tiens ?

- Oui, mais… j'ai déjà une famille avec toi et papa, vous êtes mes parents et je ne veux rien d'autre pour le moment

- Merci, ma chérie

Georgie et Laurent étaient dans leur chambre d'hôtel après la fête du mariage. C'était un cadeau de Nathan et Roxanne pour leur nuit de noces.

- Vous avez besoin d'intimité, dit Roxanne, c'est votre première fois j'espère ?

Georgie rougit comme une pivoine et Laurent se contenta de sourire.

- Roxie, tu les mets mal à l'aise, dit Nathan en riant

- C'est sa première fois maman, dit Candy je peux te l'assurer…

- Ça suffit, dit Nathan, laissez Georgie tranquille, Laurent prends ta femme et amène-la loin d'ici avant qu'elle ne meurt de gêne…

Laurent amena sa femme, Candy et Roxanne éclatèrent de rire.

- Bonne chance ! dit Candy

Ils étaient dans la suite nuptiale d'un hôtel de luxe de la ville. Georgie venait de prendre son bain. Son mari l'attendait dans la chambre.

- Ça va chérie ?

- Oui… dit-elle d'une petite voix

- Ta mère t'a mise mal à l'aise ?

- Non, je suis un peu nerveuse, c'est tout

- Tout ira bien. Je t'aime, ma petite femme

- Je t'aime mon petit mari, répondit-elle en souriant

Il s'approcha d'elle et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Plus besoin de se contrôler. Ils étaient finalement libres de s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair ; elle était sa femme et il était son mari. Toute cette passion refreinée pendant tous ces mois où elle cherchait ses parents, parce qu'elle voulait connaître ses origines. Elle se sentait maintenant libre et complète. Lui avait attendu patiemment, il croyait déjà l'avoir perdue autrefois quand elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui sauver la vie en le rendant à sa famille. Alors être patient en sachant qu'à la fin, il aurait ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde, l'avait aidé à vivre calmement sa frustration. Il était avec la femme qu'il aimait, celle qui l'avait déshabillé lors de leur première rencontre, le déshabillait cette fois-ci pour consommer finalement leur passion. Ils s'adonnèrent à leur passion et furent emportés au sommet de l'extase ensemble.


	25. Chapter 25

**Si seulement…**

**Chapitre 24**

**« New York, New York »**

Candy partit à New York avec Terry. Il avait acheté une maison. Maison ? Un palais plus tôt ! Candy étant très fatiguée avec Junior, elle n'avait pas pu faire le voyage pour visiter les maisons. Les médecins lui avaient conseillé de se reposer. Terry était un peu déçu, mais la santé de sa femme et de son bébé passait avant tout. La savoir avec ses parents, paisiblement dans sa famille entrain de se reposer et de se faire dorloter, le rassurait. Candy effectivement ne faisait rien, à part, se laver, s'habiller, manger, parler et dormir. Ses parents et les domestiques étaient aux petits soins. Et son ventre grandissait paisiblement. Terry lui avait apporté des photos du palais en espérant qu'elle aimerait.

Le ventre de Roxanne aussi grandissait. Mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Candy et Nathan le savaient mais pas les autres. Roxanne accompagnait Candy chez le médecin et en profitait pour faire ses propres consultations.

Candy et Terry arrivèrent finalement chez eux. La maison, le palais était énorme !

- Terry ! Mon Dieu, c'est grand, c'est énorme…

- Je sais, ma chérie, pense aux enfants que nous aurons après Junior et nos amis et nos familles viendront nous voir, il faudra de la place pour tout le monde. Ne t'en fais pas pour l'entretien, j'ai une myriade de domestiques… Tu seras gâtée pour le moment. Tu dois te reposer. Ma Juliette chérie, tu es ma reine, tu ne vas manquer de rien.

- Oh Terry…. Merci, mon amour

Ils arrivèrent devant le seuil de la porte. Un valet ouvrit la porte, tous les domestiques étaient là pour les accueillir en rang. Terry porta sa femme pour lui faire franchir le seuil de la porte de la maison pour la première fois. Candy éclata de rire.

- Terry ! dit-elle en riant

- C'est la tradition, dit Terry

Il présenta sa femme au personnel qui les regardaient en souriant. Le jeune coupe était très amoureux et il n'y avait qu'à les regarder pour le voir. Candy était contente de pouvoir se reposer, en réalité elle devenait de plus en plus fatiguée.

- Tu aimes la maison Candy ? demanda Terry

- Elle est magnifique Terry, vraiment

- Comment vas-tu ? Le voyage ne t'as pas trop fatiguée ?

- Junior devient de plus en plus grand

- Oui, j'aimais ma mariée avec son gros ventre… Tu es très belle ma chérie

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, je suis grosse…

- Chérie, même quand tu seras vieille et édentée, tu seras toujours la plus belle pour moi…

- Merci chéri, dit Candy en souriant

- Je vais te faire couler un bain tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, je vais te faire faire le tour du propriétaire.

Il lui montra la maison qui avait trois salons élégants, une grande salle à manger, une véranda qui était transformée en salon vitrée, une bibliothèque, il y avait une petite cuisine au rez-de-chaussée et une grande au sous-sol avec les quartier des domestiques. Au premier étage, il y avait 7 chambres à coucher avec salle de bain individuelle, et une autre salle de séjour pour la famille. Derrière la maison, il y avait un grand jardin et une piscine.

- Terry, elle est magnifique…

- Tu pourras décorer les chambres comme tu veux…

- Apres Junior, en tout cas…

- On dirait que ton ventre grandi à vu d'œil… c'est peut être des jumeaux…

- Jumeaux ?

- Oui, tu es une jumelle, et d'après les médecins, tu as deux fois plus de chances d'avoir une grossesse multiple…

- Jumeaux ? répéta Candy, et bien j'espère que si j'en ai, j'ai une fille et un garçon, comme ça je fais d'une pierre, deux coups !

Ils allèrent dans leur chambre se changer. La bonne avait défait les bagages. La chambre était la plus grande et il avait une salle adjacente que Terry avait transformé en bureau et une autre que Candy transformerait en chambre de bébé. Le mobilier était blanc du style Louis XIV, très élégant et il y avait le plus grand lit que Candy n'ait jamais vu !

- Où as-tu trouvé ce lit ? Il est énorme !

- C'est un lit de roi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Six personnes peuvent dormir dessus…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de six personnes… tu me suffis, tu sais ! Mme Taches de son…

Candy éclata de rire.

- Tu veux l'essayer maintenant ? Demanda Candy

- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

- Mon mari m'a manqué, surtout étant enceinte…

- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur les femmes enceintes et leur appétit insatiable ?

- Oui…

- Comment as-tu fais pendant tous ces mois ?

- Disons que j'étais très contente d'être avec mes parents…

- D'accord Taches de son… alors tu es entrain de me dire que tu me veux parce que tu es enceinte ?

- Pour être honnête avec toi, oui !

- C'est très flatteur…, plaisanta-t-il

- C'est toi le responsable de mon état non ? Allons, tu sais que je t'aime…mais pour le moment, montres-moi combien je t'ai manqué, mon chéri

- Je crois que je vais aimer avoir une femme enceinte dans mon lit tous les soirs….

- J'espère bien, parce que tu es coincé avec moi, chéri ! Dit-elle en prenant ses lèvres…

Le temps passa et Candy s'adapta à sa nouvelle vie. Elle essayait de s'occuper pendant la journée sans trop se fatiguer et attendait chaque jour le retour de son mari avec impatience. Ses amis vinrent la voir, Annie venait presque tous les week-ends et elle l'aida avec les achats et la décoration de la chambre du bébé et l'achat des meubles. Georgie vint rester avec elle vers la fin de sa grossesse. Son ventre était effectivement très gros et quand elle dit à son médecin de New York qu'elle était une jumelle, il se mit a l'examiner de plus près et soupçonna aussi une grossesse multiple. Si c'était des jumeaux, ils n'attendraient pas 40 semaines, ils arrivaient toujours quelques semaines plus tôt…

- Alors Georgie, tu aimes être mariée ? demanda Candy le premier jour

- Oui, c'est merveilleux, je me demande parfois comment j'ai pu m'en priver aussi longtemps… et toi, pas trop fatiguée ?

- Oh… c'est normal à ce stade… et s'il y en a deux…

- S'il y en a deux ?

- Je suis une jumelle….

- Ah oui, il paraît qu'on a plus de chance d'avoir des jumeaux… et ton ventre est vraiment très gros

- Je serai contente avec ce que j'aurai…

Candy était contente d'avoir Georgie avec elle, elle lui manquait tellement ainsi que le reste de sa famille

- Tu savais que maman aussi attendait un bébé ? demanda Georgie

- Oui, je l'ai deviné… elle ne voulait rien dire

- Ça prouve qu'il n'est jamais trop tard dans la vie. Papa est fou de joie !

En effet Nathan était aux petits soins de sa femme, comme s'il voulait récupérer le temps perdu avec les jumelles.

Archie s'était mis à courtiser Annie finalement, elle commençait à désespérer ! Elle continuait ses cours et sa mère cherchait une boutique à acheter entre temps.

Patty était avec Alistair, qui parlait de vouloir aller à la guerre pour servir on pays. La grand-tante devint malade rien qu'à l'idée de perdre Alistair, les souvenirs d'Anthony lui revenaient… Patty qui n'arrivait pas à lui faire changer d'avis, lui dit qu'elle aussi voulait aller à la guerre avec lui.

- Mais, ça va pas la tête ? dit Alistair

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux bien y aller toi…dit Patty

- Pour défendre les couleurs de mon pays…

- Et moi je peux aller soigner les soldats de mon pays…

- Mais tu seras en danger, je ne pourrais pas me concentrer

- Alors tu as une idée comment je me sentirai à l'idée de te savoir en Europe dans cette guerre insensée… Si tu pars, moi aussi je pars

- C'est du chantage émotionnel, Patty ! Sois raisonnable !

- Tu devrais suivre ton propre conseil, dit Patty, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre Ali…

- Tu ne vas pas me perdre…je te le promets…

- Si tu pars, même si tu y vas sans moi, sache que je serai aussi en Europe à la guerre…

- D'accord je reste avec toi ma chérie, c'était seulement une suggestion…

- On peut y aller ensemble, si tu tiens absolument à servir ton pays…

- Et te mettre en danger délibérément ? Il n'en est pas question !

C'est ainsi que Patty réussi à convaincre son bien-aimé de ne pas aller à la guerre. Il était déçu certes, mais si Patty le suivait et qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Daniel Legrand sortit du centre de désintoxication, et il fut très étonné de voir sa sœur aussi aimable, pas seulement avec lui, mais avec tout le monde ! Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'il était dans le centre ? Quelqu'un avait fait un lavage de cerveau à sa sœur ?

- Eliza, dit Daniel, quelle mouche t'a piquée ?

- Daniel, je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles mieux, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras encore.

Ils étaient au salon, lorsque le valet annonça qu'ils avaient un visiteur.

- Merci, dit Eliza avec un sourire

Daniel regardait sa sœur comme si elle tombait des nues ! Depuis quand remerciait-elle les domestiques ? Un jeune homme entra et Eliza se précipita vers lui, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Eliza était folle de joie. Daniel n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Daniel, je te présente Max….et Max, voici mon frère jumeau, Daniel…

- Enchanté, dit Max

- Moi de même, c'est toi qu'il faut remercier pour la métamorphose de ma sœur ?

- A vrai dire c'est toi qui as commencé le travail quand tu es entré dans le centre…moi je n'ai fait que terminer ce que tu avais commencé…dit Max.

- Oh… je ne savais pas que l'amour était si puissant pour transformer ma sœur de la sorte…c'est un miracle !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Leurs parents ne pouvaient qu'appuyer leur fille pour une fois dans le bien. Ils étaient contents qu'elle ait trouvé un prétendant de bonne famille, même si c'était la famille de Candy. La grand-tante aussi était ravie du changement en Eliza, on lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle avait fait comme volontaire et combien les gens appréciaient son travail.

Quand Candy commença à se sentir drôle, étant infirmière, elle connaissait les symptômes de l'accouchement, elle appela Georgie pour qu'elle vienne rester avec elle. Georgie amena ses parents qui ne voulaient pas manquer l'arrivée de leur premier petit-enfant.

- Maman, Papa il ne fallait pas vous déranger, dit Candy

- Tu veux rire n'est-ce pas chérie, nous ne manquerions ça pour rien au monde !

- Mais ça peut prendre des jours… c'est peut être trop tôt…

- Pas s'il y en a deux, dit Roxanne, les jumeaux sont toujours un peu prématurés, j'en sais quelque chose…Je vais t'examiner, allez allons dans ta chambre.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre et Roxanne examina sa fille. En Afrique, elle avait fait des centaines d'accouchements et parfois les docteurs n'étaient pas là, où ils n'avaient pas le temps d'arriver.

- Alors, demanda Candy, j'ai raison de me préparer ?

- Oui, ma chérie ton bébé se prépare pour venir, mais il est quelques semaines trop tôt, mais pour les prima pares, c'est un peu normal

- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Tu arrives à cacher ton état ?

- Dans de grandes robes, mais les gens ne sont pas dupes…c'est merveilleux d'être dorloter cette fois-ci. Terry est au théâtre ?

- Oui, s'il faut aller à l'hôpital, je vais l'appeler et il va nous rejoindre là-bas. Je vais aussi appeler Eleonor…

Georgie appela Laurent, Annie qui alerta les autres…. Tous les amis de Candy étaient là, à part Albert qui était partit en voyage d'affaires. Terry revint le soir et trouva la maison pleine ! Il était content que Candy ne soit pas seule, en tout cas avec sa famille et ses amis.

Le soir dans leur lit, il lui parla de sa journée et elle lui parla de la journée mouvementée…

- Je t'avais dit qu'on avait besoin d'une grande maison…

- Tu as pensé à tout, chéri…

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Un peu drôle, Junior se prépare, je crois

- Moi j'ai un mal de tête terrible, dit Terry

- Tu vas bien chéri ? Si j'ai besoin de toi la nuit… ?

- Si je dors un peu, ça ira, dit-il en fermant les yeux

- Je vais aller te chercher de l'eau et des comprimés…dit Candy

Elle descendit les escaliers jusque dans la cuisine pour apporter de l'eau à Terry. Dans son état, monter et descendre les escaliers était bien, le bébé viendrait plus vite. Elle remonta dans la chambre et trouva Terry un peu désorienté…

- Terry ? Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai l'impression que toute la chambre tourne

- Tu veux aller à l'hôpital ?

- C'est pas à moi de te poser cette question, Juliette ?

- Mais tu vas tellement mal…

- Donne moi les comprimés, je vais dormir et tout ira bien.

- D'accord.

Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, sans oublier de serrer sa bien aimée dans ses bras. Candy se réveilla vers 4 heures du matin pour aller se soulager. Terry bougea et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

- Comment vas-tu, toi ? répondit-elle

- Ça va mieux, merci, dit-il d'une voix endormie

Candy revint et se coucha sur le lit à coté de Terry. Elle essayait de se rendormir quand….

- Terry… Terry ! cria-t-elle

- Oui, taches de son… ? fit-il d'une voix faible

- Terry, je viens de perdre les eaux…

- Quoi ? cria Terry en se levant brusquement…que… que faut-il faire ?

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital…

- Quoi ? Oh oui bien sûr… je vais à l'hôpital… dit-il en allant vers la porte

- Avec moi, j'espère ? dit Candy en souriant

- Bien sûr chérie... où ai-je la tête ?

- Terry, regarde-moi, respire un grand coup… calme-toi. Tout ira bien, ok ? Maintenant, va appeler ma maman…

- Ta maman ?….Oh Roxanne ! D'accord, elle est dans quelle chambre encore ?

Roxanne était endormie dans les bras de son mari, quand elle entendit des coups à la porte.

- Roxanne, Roxanne !

C'était la voix de Terry. Elle se leva, mit une robe de chambre au-dessus de sa chemise de nuit et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Terry, c'est Candy ?

- Elle a perdu les eaux…

- Oh… Nathan, je vais voir Candy, ok chéri ?

- Ok, dit Nathan à moitié endormi

Elle alla voir Candy qui était entrain de s'habiller.

- Maman… je crois que c'est l'heure

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je crois que c'est toutes les vingt minutes…J'ai appelé mon docteur

- C'est encore tôt… mais allons à l'hôpital quand même. Je vais me préparer.

- Ok. Terry, tu t'apprêtes ?

- Dois-je réveiller les autres ?

- Non laisse-les dormir. Ils viendront à l'hôpital quand ils se réveilleront…

Mais les autres avaient entendu le bruit et ils s'étaient tous réveillés. C'était la panique générale ! Ils finirent par arriver tous à l'hôpital. Comme il n'y avait pas assez de voiture et de place, ils durent prendre un taxi.

L'attente fut longue, plusieurs heures en fait.

- Vous pouvez aller manger quelque chose, dit Terry, je vais rester attendre

- Il n'est pas question que je parte, dit Georgie, je ne pourrais rien manger de toute façon…

Les autres eurent la même réaction. Candy avait une famille et des amis qui l'aimaient autant que lui l'aimait, pensa Terry. Elle en avait de la chance. Et bientôt il allait être père… Cette pensée l'effrayait un peu, l'angoissait et l'excitait en même temps…

Dans la salle d'accouchement avec d'autres femmes, Candy était en douleur. Les contractions se faisaient rapprochées ; toutes les 10 minutes.

- Mme Grandchester… dit l'infirmière, votre dilatation se passe bien

- Merci, dit Candy, vous êtes aimable…appelez-moi Candy…

L'infirmière, Darla, trouvait Candy sympathique, quand elle venait pour les consultations. Elle savait qu'elle était infirmière car elle parlait souvent avec elle de leur travail. Elle avait même suggéré à Candy de venir travailler après son accouchement. Candy lui avait dit qu'elle y songerait, même à mi-temps plus tard, car elle voulait se concentrer sur l'éducation de son bébé.

Le temps passa et vers 13h30, les contractions de Candy se firent toutes les 3 minutes…. Le bébé était près à venir. Candy était en douleur et essayait de ne pas crier, comme les autres femmes dans la salle. Certaines criaient forts, d'autres moins. Il y en avait une qui faisait les cent pas en gémissant fort. Candy dut se retenir pour ne pas leur ordonner de ne plus crier. Candy appela Darla, quand elle sentit que le bébé était prêt à sortir.

- Candy… je vais chercher le docteur, dit-elle d'une voix calme, tout ira bien, venez avec moi sur la table d'accouchement…

Dans la salle d'attente, la famille et les amis de Candy somnolaient. Terry faisait littéralement les cents pas. Il parlait avec d'autres pères qui attendaient aussi des nouvelles. Une infirmière arriva. A chaque fois tous les futurs pères se levèrent et espéraient que c'était pour leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle. L'infirmière s'approcha et dit ;

- M. Lewis ?

- Oui, dit un des pères…

- Félicitations, vous avez une belle petite fille…

- Dieu soit loué, dit M. Lewis…

Les autres pères le félicitèrent et il alla voir sa femme et son bébé.

Dans la salle d'accouchement, Candy venait de mettre au monde un petit garçon.

- Candy c'est un garçon ! dit Darla en prenant le bébé qui pleurait fort

Candy sourit épuisée, mais les douleurs des contractions continuaient.

- Docteur, dit Candy, les contractions ne devaient-elles pas s'arrêter après que le bébé sort ?

- Oui…

- Alors pourquoi, j'ai toujours mal…. ? oh….oh….

- Candy, restez calme dit le docteur, tout ira bien…

Darla arriva dans la salle d'attente, et se dirigea vers Terry…

- M. Grandchester…

- Oui, dit Terry en retenant sa respiration.

- Vous avez un garçon…

La famille et les amis de Candy se mirent à crier de joie, ils s'embrassaient tous et félicitèrent Terry qui souriait et pleurait en même temps dans les bras de sa mère, tellement il était heureux…

- Je peux les voir ? demanda Terry

- Oui, mais M. Grandchester… c'est juste que

- Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec ma femme et mon fils ? demanda Terry inquiet.

- Non, monsieur, vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir ma phrase…

- Quelle phrase… ?

- Vous avez un garçon….

- Oui…. ?

- Et une fille !

- Quoi ? Deux ? Des jumeaux ?

- Oh, mon Dieu, dit Roxanne ravie…

La famille et les amis redoublèrent leurs cris de joie. Les autres pères félicitèrent Terry. Il alla voir les bébés qu'on lui montra à travers la vitre de la salle des bébés. Il alla voir Candy dans sa chambre…Elle était sur le lit et elle avait les yeux fermés.

- Taches de son…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et un sourire illumina son visage.

- Terry…

Il s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur le lit et la serra dans ses bras longtemps. Ensuite il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Tu as vu les bébés ? demanda Candy

- Ils sont magnifiques…comment te sens-tu ?

- Je vais bien, un peu fatiguée, mais c'est normal. Tu as pensé à des noms ?

- Junior et Junior ? plaisanta-t-il

- On ne va pas les confondre ? dit-elle en plaisantant aussi

Deux infirmières entrèrent avec les bébés dans les bras.

- Voici vos enfants, dit Darla, j'ai la fille, voilà M. Grandchester

- Et voici le garçon, voilà Candy

- Merci, dit le couple en même temps

Terry éprouvait la plus grande joie du monde. Il avait des enfants avec la femme qu'il aimait… Il pleurait en portant sa fille. Candy aussi fut submerger par une joie indescriptible, elle avait des enfants à elle avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, des larmes de joie se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

- Que dirais-tu de James pour le garçon… ? dit Candy

- Et Melissandre pour la fille… ? dit Terry

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Terry embrassa sa femme sur le front.

- Merci chéri, dit Terry, pour les enfants, je t'aime

- Merci à toi aussi, c'est un travail d'équipe…je t'aime

Candy avait une chambre privée alors sa famille et ses amis furent autorisés à venir les voir. Ils embrassèrent Candy à tour de rôle. C'était la joie générale.

- Je vous présente Melissandre, dit Terry en souriant

- Et James dit Candy

- Wow, dit Roxanne en prenant Melissandre

- Ils sont si précieux, dit Eleonor en prenant James

- Candy, tu vas bien ? Demanda Georgie, comment c'était… ?

- Oh Georgie, tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Dit Candy

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Georgie rougit.

- Merci a tous d'être venu, dit Candy, je suis heureuse d'avoir partager ma joie avec les gens que j'aime

- Nous n'aurions pas manqué ça pour tout l'or du monde, dit Nathan, je suis grand père !

- Et nous sommes grand-mère, dit Roxanne et Eleonor en même temps, sans lâcher leur petits enfants des yeux

- La fille te ressemble, Terry dit Alistair

- Et Candy, le garçon te ressemble, dit Annie

- Moi, je trouve ils ressemblent a vous deux, dit Patty

La porte s'ouvrit et Albert entra avec un grand bouquet de fleurs.

- Mr. Albert ! Dit Candy en souriant

- Bonjour et félicitations….oh…je vois double ou quoi ? Deux Candy, Terry, c'est merveilleux !

- Merci Albert ! Dit Terry en souriant

- Oui, merci d'être venu, dit Candy très émue

- Tu vas encore pleurer dit Annie

- De joie, dit Candy

- Oui, a partir de maintenant, si ça dépend de moi, tu ne verseras que des larmes de joie, dit Terry en regardant Candy avec amour

Inutile de dire que Candy versa encore des larmes de joie ! Quand les autres s'en allèrent, Terry était seule avec sa femme. Les docteurs lui permirent de rester et c'était une chambre individuelle de toute façon.

- Terry, il y a de la place sur le lit…

- Tu es sure ? Dit-il inquiet, je vais pas te déranger ?

- Ce n'est pas notre lit de roi, mais a la Maison Pony, le lit était plus petit….

Terry sourit et il se coucha a cote de sa femme et la pris dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit combien je t'aime ? Dit Terry

- Pas depuis au moins 5 minutes, dit-elle, je t'aime aussi Terry…

- Je veux être avec les bébés

- Laisse les infirmières s'en occuper, nous aurons du travail une fois que nous seronsà la maison

- Tu as raison, profitons de nos dernières nuits libres

- Tu veux encore combien d'enfants ? Demanda-t-elle

- Autant que tu veux, dit-il, je te laisse le choix…

- Tu es sur ? Je peux vouloir une armée

- …ou arrêter ici, dirent-ils en même temps…

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient toujours les mêmes idées. Ils avaient toutes leurs vies devant eux, élever leurs enfants et vivre comme ils voulaient. La vie ne sera pas parfaire parfois, mais ils avaient leur amour qui allait les aider a surmonter les obstacles de la vie. Après tout, l'amour est la force la plus puissante de l'univers.

**FIN**


	26. Chapter 26

**Si seulement…**

**Epilogue**

Candy et Terry vécurent très heureux avec leurs jumeaux. Ils attendirent deux ans pour faire un autre bébé. Terry continuait a faire du théâtre et il eut l'occasion d'être le réalisateur de temps en temps et faire des auditions pour d'autres jeunes acteurs potentiels.

Annie termina ses études et ouvrit une boutique de mode et mariage aussi. Sa mère l'aidait et elles s'amusaient à se faire payer pour ce qu'elles aimaient faire le plus. Archie l'épousa quelques temps après l'ouverture de la première boutique. Annie voulait attendre avant d'avoir un enfant, mais la nature en avait décidé autrement…Heureusement sa mère était la pour l'assister. Mme Brighton prit un plaisir à avoir une rémunération pour le travail qu'elle faisait et qu'elle considérait comme un plaisir. Tous les préjugés que les femmes doivent rester a la maison etc. s'étaient envolés.

Georgie reçut la visite de ses deux frères, qui acceptèrent tant bien que mal son mariage avec Laurent. Abel était le plus blessé. Mais comme il aimait tellement Georgie…Il fut contraint d'accepter la situation, mais sans oublier de lui dire que si Laurent se comporte mal, il viendra la chercher. Elle attendait aussi un heureux évènement…

Roxanne et Nathan, eurent un petit garçon presque a la grande surprise de leur entourage, elle était parvenu à cacher sa grossesse…seul les proches étaient au courant. Steven était fou de joie d'avoir finalement un petit frère et Cassandra aussi. Elle passait beaucoup de temps chez Candy pour l'aider avec les jumeaux.

Alistair et Patty devinrent inséparables, ils se marièrent peu de temps après la naissance des jumeaux. Patty prit des cours pour devenir infirmière, car elle savait que Alistair voulait aller a la guerre, elle voulait être préparée. C'est comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Ils discutèrent ensemble et décidèrent de se porter volontaire a la guerre ensemble. Leurs familles étaient outrées, mais leur décision était prise. Ils allèrent ensemble a la guerre ; Patty comme infirmière et Ali comme pilote. Il fut porté disparu pendant un temps. Patty savait qu'il était vivant. Apres la guerre, elle le chercha partout et elle finit par le trouver amnésique dans une petite clinique en Italie. Tout le monde fut soulagé. Ils avaient adopté un petit garçon orphelin, Giacomo, qui s'était lie d'amitié a Ali pendant son amnésie et ils attendaient un bébé à leur tour.

Daniel Legrand prit une page de la conversion d'Eliza et devint un homme meilleur. Albert devint son mentor et il devint un homme d'affaire habile. Eliza ne changea plus jamais, tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour la première fois de sa vie pour Max, était une sensation dont elle ne pouvait se passer. Max aussi l'aimait et ils se marièrent. Elle attendait aussi son heureux évènement. Neil se maria avec une des amies d'Eliza, Louise.

Albert resta et forma ses neveux, Archie, Neil et Alistair après le drame de la guerre pour qu'ils s'occupent des affaires familiales en son absence. Il parti en voyage et fini par rencontré une jeune missionnaire, Michelle Morgan, qu'il épousa et qu'il amena dans ses voyages, mais il dut la ramener en Amérique quand elle se retrouva enceinte.

Susanna et Mac aussi se marièrent. Madame Marlowe se réconcilia avec sa fille ; elle avait épousé un docteur, elle marchait et elle faisait du théâtre… Elle était fière de sa fille et attendait d'être grand-mère bientôt.

Candy se demandait parfois ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas rattrapé Terry à Southampton…Elle ne l'aurait pas épousé sur le bateau, elle n'aurait pas rencontré Georgie, elle n'aurait pas eu des jumeaux avec Terry, elle l'aurait obligé à s'occuper de Susanna….Brrr ! Il faut arrêter de genres de pensées…car elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, un père, une mère, des frères et sœurs, des amis et surtout, une famille a elle avec un mari qu'elle aimait de tout cœurs des enfants qu'elle chérissait. Oui, le piège d'Eliza avait décidément engendré une chaîne d'évènements heureux… Merci Eliza !

FIN


End file.
